Le véritable amour ne meurt jamais
by Clexa38469
Summary: Clarke n'a pas le choix, elle doit trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde de la seconde fin du monde. Comment arrivera-t-elle à trouver la bonne solution ? Et lorsque Becca s'en mêle, Lexa n'est pas bien loin... ( Les quatre, cinq premiers chapîtres sont pas terribles, j'en suis désolée ! )
1. Chapître 1 : Renaissance

_Hey tout le monde ^^_

 _Ce chapître va être le premier de ma fic, ça ma fait un peu bizarre de parler comme si je ne vous connaissais pas alors que ce que vous allez lire et en fait un nouveau chapître 1 amélioré étant donné que les premiers étaient nuls._

 _Ne vous découragez pas aux premiers, je n'étais pas très douée, je vous l'accorde. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je le suis maintenant mais je peux au moins vous dire que je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer._

 _Trève de blabla, bon chapître !_

* * *

 **Renaissance :**

L'arche était détruite. Leur vaisseau, qui avait survécu à tant de choses s'effondrait bout à bout sous leur regard impuissant. Chaque morceau qui tombait lui déchirait le cœur, lui rappelant que rien n'étais jamais acquis dans ce monde.

Une main se posa sur sur épaule et elle ne sursauta même pas. C'était Bellamy, et elle le savait.

 **\- Clarke..**

 **\- Comment va Octavia ?**

 **\- Elle est vivante** soupira-t-il. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la blonde, qui sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

 **\- Je suis désolée..**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Azgeda croyait qu'elle était morte. Ils te l'ont forcément dit.** Un rictus passa sur son visage et la tristesse s'empara de ses traits quelques instants.

 **\- Oui.. Mais quand je t'ai vue, entre ces rochers, j'ai su qu'on t'avait prévenue et j'ai espéré que c'était Octavia de toutes mes forces. Après tout, c'est une guerrière, elle devait avoir survécu. Elle est forte.**

 **\- Oui.** Elle inversa les rôles, et posa sa main sur son épaule. **Et elle s'en sortira cette fois aussi.**

Ils se sourirent puis elle soupira, regardant les dégâts qui s'étendaient autour d'eux. C'était un désastre.

 **\- On ferait mieux d'aller aider notre peuple.** Finit-elle par dire, tout en s'efforçant de sourire. Son peuple avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle, et elle comptait bien les relever.

* * *

 **\- Me ressusciter ?** Demanda Lexa, se tenant devant Becca et les autres commandants. La scène était presque irréele. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

 **\- Oui Lexa. Allie n'avait, en un sens, pas tort. Les radiations approchent et même si les skaikrus font tout leur possible pour trouver une solution, ils auront besoin d'aide. Après s'être concertés, nous avons décidé de faire appel à une force puissante qui requiert l'aide de tout les commandants. Tu es la mieux placée pour retourner sur Terre. Cependant nous ne t'y envoyons pas seule.**

 **\- Pourquoi suis-je la mieux placée ? Qui doit m'accompagner ?**

 **\- Je comprends que tu aies beaucoup de questions Lexa. Mais nous devons t'endormir pour le processus. Tu es la mieux placée car tu possèdes quelque chose que tout les autres Heda n'avaient pas. L'amour !**

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre, un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux et elle put se sentir tomber, happée par le vide. Elle ne pensa qu'à sa dernière phrase. L'amour, Clarke.. Elle cessa de lutter contre ce qui lui arrivait et se laissa aller en gardant en tête le visage de sa bien-aimée, espérant de tout cœur la revoir.

* * *

 _Merci !_


	2. Chapître 2 : L'arrivée

_Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je suis très surprise d'avoir autant de followers en un jour et je remercie DamOune de sa review! Voici ta réponse !_

 _DamOune : Contente que ça te plaise ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors il n'y a malheureusement pas de jour fixe ou je posterai, désolée . Mais en attendant j'espère que ce chapître étanchera ton envie de savoir pour quelques jours le temps que jécrive la suite !_

Marina.

* * *

 **L'arrivée :**

Les bruits étaient étrangement silencieux. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa tête tentant de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment quand tout lui revint. Les radiations, Clarke , son retour sur Terre… Puis reprenant ses habitudes de commandante, elle se sentie épiée. Tournant la tête, ce qu'elle vit la figea. Lincoln. Il était l'autre personne envoyée. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était mort.. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle prit la parole :

 **-Lincoln**? Il baissa les yeux puis les releva.

 **-Oui Heda ?**

 **-Connais-tu notre mission ?**

 **-Oui Heda. Aider les skaikru à sauver les peuples des radiations et rester à vos côtés pour que vous remettiez la coalition en ordre.**

Elle fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif pour lui montrer qu'il avait juste. Puis elle se releva et il en fit de même. Il fallait maintenant répondre à une question assez importante. Où étaient-ils ? Où était Clarke ? Et Polis ? Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et commencèrent à marcher pour quitter la forêt et se repérer. Malgré la place que la mission prenait dans sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Clarke. Comment allait-t-elle ? Était-elle .. avec quelqu'un ? Et tandis qu'ils marchaient silencieusement, ses réflexions ne la quittèrent pas. Cependant en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Lincoln , elle le trouva dans le même état. Pensait-il à Octavia …?

* * *

Clarke était dans l'une des seules salles de l'arche qui avait survécu à l'explosion, puis à l'effondrement de plusieurs autres stations. Sa mère, Kane, Bellamy, Roan et Echo se trouvaient à ses côtés, mais elle se contentait d'écouter distraitement leurs paroles. Elle put entendre vaguement qu'ils faisaient le bilan des parties totalement détruites et, se trouvant en face de l'évidence même, se durent d'avouer que leur clan avait souffert et que les premières réparations effectuées s'étaient évaporées, détruisant complètement de nombreux jours de travail. Tout s'était écroulé, tout comme l'espour de partager la navette avec Azgeda, si le sérum de nightblood ne marchait pas. Seulement, il représentait désormais leur seule chance. Malgré la brume qui lui tourmentait l'esprit, elle pensa à quelque chose. Si ils avaient plus de nightblidas, ils pourraient faire plus de prélèvements et donc plus de tests, tout en limitant les risques sur leurs vies ! Elle pensa immédiatement à une personne proche de Lexa, et prit la parole.

 **-Et si... Nous avions plus de nightblidas ?**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, interloqués par sa soudaine intervention. Kane fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et répondit, dubitatif.

 **-Comment cela Clarke ?**

 **-Et bien, si nous avions plus de nightblidas à tester nous pourrions trouver plus vite comment sauver tout le monde.**

 **-Mais tu as dis qu'Ontari les avait tous tués,** protesta le chancelier qui ne comprenait pas ce que disait Clarke.

 **-Exact. Mais à chaque conclave les nightblidas meurent et ensuite..**

 **-On en recherche à travers les villages !** Termina Octavia

 **-Exactement ! Et je connais une personne qui était assez proche de L.. du commandant. Et que vous connaissez aussi , surtout toi Octavia.**

 **-Indra...!**

 **-Oui. Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus que ça à faire. Nous devons retourner à Polis !**

Et c'est sur ces paroles que tous hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec le projet de Clarke. Leur prochaine mission serait de trouver ces nightblidas, afin de sauver leurs clans, et l'humanité.

* * *

Leur position est claire à présent, ils ne sont qu'à quelques heures à pied de Polis. La commandante se tourmente, ne sachant pas encore comment elle compte procéder. Son regard s'illumine cependant lorsqu'elle se rappelle que, malgré tout ce qu'il pourra se passer, Lincoln l'aidera dans sa tâche. Cependant la commandante prend rapidement une décision. Une fois à Polis, trouver Indra deviendra sa priorité.

* * *

 _Et bien tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais poster la suite mais sûrement pas avant vendredi prochain..._

 _Et , oui vous aurez compris ! Nos amoureuses préférées se rendent voir la même personne ! Je sais que tout va vite pour l'instant, mais rappelez-vous que je ne fais qu'améliorer mes premiers chapitres. Je vous jure que je m'améliore après xD_

 _Je vous embrasse,  
_

 _Marina._


	3. Chapître 3 : L'annonce

_Hey tout le monde ^^_

 _On se retrouve avec le chapître 3 !_

 _Je répond à la review de..._

 _MaraCapucin : Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira encore très longtemps ! Et Auf Widersehen ?_

 _Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le message à la fin c'est important !_

* * *

 **L'annonce :**

Clarke était parti avec Octavia à cheval, les autres suivants dans le roger. Les autres, c'était l'équipe habituelle : Bellamy, Monty et Harper avec Roan, Echo et quelques soldats Azgeda ainsi que Miller pour les skaikru et son petit ami. Elle profita d'être seule avec Octavia pour lui parler. Cette dernière n'était plus la même, depuis la mort de Lincoln, et Clarke le comprenait parfaitement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter qu'Octavia se confie à elle.

 **-Octavia ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Clarke, c'est quoi cette question ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'ai changée ? Bellamy m'en parle assez alors ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !**

 **-Non Octavia tu n'y est pas du tout,** reprit-elle doucement, **je sais ce que tu endures et je veux juste te dire que je suis là si tu as besoin. Je ne suis pas ton frère, je suis ton amie.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas savoir Clarke ! Tu n'aimais pas Finn comme j'aimais Lincoln !**

 **-Finn ?** Oh... Lorsqu'elle le mentionna, Clarke fut frappée par l'évidence. Sa relation avec Lexa était toujours restée secrète. Enfin si elle pouvait appeler ça une relation...

 **-Clarke ? Clarke ! Tu vas bien ? On dirait que c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide là...**

 **-Je.. Je ne parlais pas de Finn Octavia.**

Elle la regarda, un air étonné sur le visage. Clarke eut l'impression de revoir la Octavia d'avant, _Sa_ Octavia sans son « nouveau » masque d'indifférence.

 **-Je.. J'avais une sorte de relation.. avec … Lexa**

 **-Avec Lexa ? Lexa la commandante ? Celle qui nous a trahi ?**

 **-Oui celle-là...**

 **-Mais oui bien sûr ! On savait que vous aviez une relation spéciale mais pas à ce point-là !**

 **-Vous saviez ?**

 **-Vous étiez souvent ensemble, tu as changé de comportement pour elle, tu es restée à Polis et puis Murphy …**

 **-Quoi Murphy ?**

 **-Il nous a raconté Clarke. Il était la lui aussi quand...**

 **-Quand Lexa est partie.. Oui c'est vrai il était là mais je n'avais même pas fait attention à lui. Tout s'est passé si vite Octavia..**

 **-Tu sais,** commença-t-elle hésitante d'un ton qui amena Clarke à tourner sa tête vers elle. **Ce que tu m'as dit, ça vaut aussi pour toi Clarke, je ne suis pas facile à vivre, j'ai perdu un bout de moi-même à la mort de Lincoln mais si tu le veux bien, je suis toujours ton amie alors si tu veux te confier je suis là.**

- **Merci Octavia. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte à quel point vous comptez pour moi, nous sommes une famille avec les 100 mais toi et Raven vous êtes mes meilleures amies ! Et il y a Bellamy, Monty ..!**

 **-Je sais Clarke, je sais. Et crois-moi quand je serais prête je te raconterai tout.**

 **-Je crois que... je suis prête.** Octavia garda le silence, attendant que son amie prenne la parole. Clarke soupira puis se lança : **Quand j'ai rencontré Lexa je n'ai jamais penser qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous, même pas de l'amitié, je devais tous nous sauver c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais on a passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, à prendre des décisions, à se sauver l'une l'autre... puis il y a eu le missile sur TonDc je ne pourrai jamais ma racheter pour ça, je le sais. Mais après tu l'as découvert et on s'est disputé. Lexa avait envoyer un guerrier pour te tuer, il allait tirer mais je me suis interposée. Après ça j'ai dit à Lexa que si elle n'était pas capable de me faire confiance nous n'y arriverions jamais et que je ne sacrifierais plus mon peuple. Lorsque je l'ai revue, nous nous sommes embrassées, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête mais je l'étais Octavia je te le jure je ne sais juste pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Tu dois comprendre pourquoi ça m'a fait aussi mal quand elle nous a trahit. Quand j'ai dû... Sauver mon peuple d'une façon dont je ne voulais pas. Quand je suis restée à ses côtés à Polis plus tard elle m'a promis de ne plus m'abandonner, je voulais tellement la détester mais je crois que je l'aimais autant que je la haïssais. Tu m'as posé un ultimatum et j'ai choisi de partir avec toi mais je n'allais pas bien j'avais cru la perdre quand elle s'est battue avec Roan et là je devais partir. Je suis allée lui dire au revoir mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à partir sans.. sans lui avoir montrer mes sentiments alors j'ai passé l'heure qui me restait avec elle. Mais quand je suis retournée dans ma chambre Titus m'attendait pour me tuer avec Murphy ligoter. Il a tiré à deux reprises et alors que j'allais près de la porte Lexa est rentrée et le troisième tir... Le troisième tir était dans son ventre Octavia.** Sa gorge retint un sanglot et Octavia lui prit la main comme pour l'inciter à continuer, ce qu'elle fit. **Elle perdait trop de sang, je le savais mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je lui demandais de rester avec moi, de ne pas m'abandonner mais elle allait partir. Je lui ait dit les paroles habituelles et je l'ai embrassée quand j'ai relever la tête elle était partie. C'est en pleurs que j'ai fermer ses yeux, et ça m'a fait si mal ! J'ai souffert je ne te mentirais pas, quand je l'ai revue à la cité des lumières j'ai retrouvé ce qui me manquait, c'était elle. Avant qu'on ne se sépare de nouveau je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, elle m'a répondu : Je serais toujours avec toi. Aujourd'hui j'ai encore mal et je l'aimerais pour toujours...** Clarke cessa de parler, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

 **-Oh Clarke... Je suis là, je suis là..**

 **-Je le sais et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que j'en ai parlé. Merci Octavia. Pour tout**. C'est sur ces paroles qu'elles arrêtèrent de parler, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'une de l'autre. Elles n'étaient plus très loin de la capitale tant attendue.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres de Polis à présent et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Titus l'a tuée mais c'était une erreur, il restait malgré tout le Fleimkeepa. Mais qui était le nouveau commandant ? Clarke portait forcément du sang noir si elle avait la flamme, dans la cité des lumières. Était-ce permanent ? Était-elle devenue commandante ? Mais il n'y avait pas que Clarke qui occupait son esprit. Il y a son peuple bien entendu, mais il y avait Laura. Sa seule famille...

 **-Heda ?** La voix de Lincoln la tira de ses réflexions.

 **-Quoi, Lincoln ?**

 **-Regardez.** chuchota-t-il

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et vit un campement Azgeda entourant Polis. Ils contenaient toute la ville, rendant l'entrée impossible pour le moment. La commandante jeta un coup d'œil à Lincoln et vit qu'il pensait à la même chose. Elle reprit la parole :

- **Nous allons passer par un des souterrains secrets mais cela nous prendra plus de temps que prévu et nous devons être très discret.**

Il hoche la tête et ils repartent discrètement.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à Polis. A l'instant même où les soldats virent leur roi, ils s'agenouillèrent et les laissèrent passer. Octavia connaissant le chemin, elle prit alors la tête et ils reprirent le chemin vers la maison d'Indra sous les regards et les chuchotements des habitants. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à destination. Octavia frappa, et ils patientèrent.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une Indra assez étonnée de les voir :

 **-Okteivia.**

 **-Indra,** répondit la concernée, **nous devons te parler.**

 **-Aucun Azgeda n'entre chez moi**

Echo sortit son épée mais d'un regard Clarke fit comprendre à Roan qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire ça et ce dernier stoppa sa guerrière. Clarke s'adressa donc à Indra :

 **-Azgeda surveillera la porte avec plusieurs skaikrus. Laisse-moi entrer ainsi qu'Octavia,Bellamy,Kane,Harper et Monty, Indra. S'il te plaît.**

Elle acquiesça, et se décala, les invitant à entrer.

 **-Que voulez-vous ?**

 **-Des nightblidas** répondit Clarke. **Nous cherchons toujours un moyen de sauver tout le monde des radiations et pour cela nous avons besoin d'un ou deux nightblidas supplémentaires. Ou même plus.**

 **-Pour leur sang ? Qu'allez-vous leur faire ?**

 **-Nous ne voulons blesser personne Indra, on ne leur en prendra que très peu pour que ça ne leur fasse rien mais que cela nous aide pour les recherches. Tu es une des personnes qui étaient proches de Le.. du commandant. Tu es la seule à pouvoir nous aider.**

 **-Vous voulez que je parte avec vous ?**

 **-Oui.** Intervint Octavia. **Tu es la mieux placée.**

- **Clarke. Tu étais aussi proche de Heda il me semble.** A l'entente de ces mots Clarke pencha la tête sur le côté, posant un regard suspicieux sur Indra.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je connais la nature de la relation que vous aviez.**

 **-Oh..**

 **-Et ne serait-ce que pour les sentiments qu'Heda avait à votre égard j'aimerais vous aider. Mais je ne peux pas.**

Cette annonce fit taire tout le monde. C'est Kane qui brisa le silence :

 **-Pourquoi Indra ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Titus et moi-même avons fait une promesse à Heda il y a de cela 14ans. Titus n'est plus là je dois donc en assumer l'entière responsabilité.**

 **-Quelle promesse Indra ?** Demanda Clarke

 **-De protéger une personne qui lui est très chère. De ne jamais l'abandonner. De faire d'elle une guerrière qui saura faire face à toutes les situations.**

 **-Tu parles de Costia ? Mais..**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dis que je parlais de Costia, Clarke.**

 **-Alors... de qui parles-tu ?**

Le silence se fit comme si tout le monde réfléchissait à qui pouvait être cette personne qui semblait beaucoup compter pour Lexa.

 **-Elle s'appelle Laura** reprit Indra

 **-Laura ?** Répéta Clarke

 **-Oui. Laura est...**

L'hésitation d'Indra était flagrante, déformant ses traits.

 **-Dis-moi, Indra.** Implora Clarke. N **ous ne la blesserons pas, encore moins si Lexa tient à elle je te le jure.**

Indra soupira et s'apprêtait à répondre mais une autre voix la devança :

 **-Je m'appelle Laura. Et Lexa est ma grande sœur.**

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le son et ce qu'ils virent ne put que confirmer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Devant eux, se trouvait une jeune version de Lexa.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapître ! Laissez une review pour donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Dans le prochain chapître Lexa parviendra ( enfin ! ) à parler à Indra._

 _Je dois vous dire que je pars le samedi 22 avril 2017 en vacances je serais donc moins présente._

 _Voilà ^^_

 _Je vous embrasse et vous remercie comme d'habitude,_

 _Marina._


	4. Chapître 4 : Sentiments enfouis

_Hey tout le monde ^^_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapître 4. A l'heure ou j'écris je n'ai pas encore posté le chapître précédent alors je ne répond pas aux reviews etc... Mais j'ai un truc à vous dire !_

 _Alors, je voulais préciser que même si j'ai rajouté Laura dans l'histoire je ne bousculerais pas trop l'univers qu'on connaît déjà. Je voulais juste ajouter une famille à Lexa pour qu'on découvre une autre facette de sa personnalité. Je ferais chanter Clarke aussi ! Voilà. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^_

* * *

 **Sentiments enfouis :**

En se retournant tout comme les autres, Clarke ne put que se figer devant ce qu'elle vit. Son visage encore quelque peu enfantin la trahissait mais on aurait pu jurer voir Lexa. C'était sa sœur assurément. Pendant quelques instants personne ne prit la parole, choqués par cette découverte.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dû te montrer.** la réprimanda Indra

 **-Mais Indra** protesta la jeune fille, **leur mission est importante. Si je cache mon visage nous pouvons le faire ! C'est de notre peuple dont on parle ! Je suis la sœur de Heda, sa seule famille ! Elle n'est plus là c'est mon devoir !**

 **-Laura... Depuis ta naissance on te protège..**

 **-Et vous m'avez tout appris, je sais me battre, je connais notre histoire, nos coutumes..**

 **-C'est trop dangereux.** Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle prenait conscience que les skaikrus n'avaient toujours aucune réaction. **Allons en parler en privé,** dit-elle simplement

Laura les regarda puis suivit Indra. En tournant la tête, Clarke vit comme une véranda dehors. Elle exprima aux autres son besoin de sortir quelques instants et s'éclipsa dehors, respirant l'air frais. Lexa a une sœur et elle ne lui en a jamais parler. Elle est triste et déçue, mais elle comprend. Être la sœur d'Heda doit être très dangereux mais Laura semble être une adolescente, elle doit être née avant que Lexa ne devienne commandante... Elle tourne la tête et aperçut Octavia.

 **-Tu savais qu'elle avait une sœur ?** Demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence

 **-Non... Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.**

 **-Tu sais... Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne tenait pas à toi..** Cette phrase la fit sourire. **Pourquoi tu souris ?**

 **-Tu arrives toujours à savoir à quoi je pense c'est tout.**

 **-Ah ça... Je suppose que malgré les problèmes qu'on a pu avoir dans le passé notre amitié est forte.**

 **-Oui...**

Elles se turent et profitèrent simplement du silence et de leur présence. Elles finirent par rentrer et retrouvèrent les autres. Indra annonça que Laura souhaitait parler à Clarke seule à seule et qu'elle l'attendait dehors. La jeune blonde s'y rendit donc. Indra partit au marché avec Octavia en attendant que l'émotion se calme. Nourrir un groupe de personne aussi grand requiert bien plus de nourriture que ce qu'elle pouvait stocker chez elle.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures à se rendre jusqu'au souterrain ils y arrivèrent enfin. Lexa prit une torche, s'assura que Lincoln la suivait et s'engaga dans le passage. Ils avancèrent ainsi, dans le silence durant une dizaine de minutes pour arriver enfin dans une étroite ruelle derrière le marché de Polis. Elle entra dans une maison et en ressortit avec deux larges capes noires à capuche avant de lui en tendre une. Il la prit sans poser de questions et l'enfila, avant qu'ils ne partent jusqu'au marché. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison d'Indra, elle la vit sortir de chez elle avec Octavia en direction du marché. Devant la porte se trouvait une délégation skaikru, semblant attendre quelque chose. Lexa n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'ils se mirent à suivre Indra et Octavia. Lincoln eut l'air un peu perturbé et la commandante put le comprendre, ne sachant pas comment elle réagira lorsqu'elle reverra Clarke. Clarke..

Indra et Octavia tournèrent à une ruelle après avoir fait quelques achats, notamment de la nourriture en quantité, sûrement dû au fait de la présence des skaikrus chez la plus âgée. Elles semblaient parler en privé. Lexa profita de l'occasion, c'est un endroit assez isolé. Elle s'approcha assez près d'elles et Indra lui lança un regard noir. Elle baissa un peu sa capuche et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres devant ses yeux écarquillés et lui fit signe de les suivre tout au bout de la ruelle. Elles suivirent et Indra brisa le silence :

 **-Heda ? Mais.. Comment... Ce n'est pas possible...**

 **-Lexa ?** Dit Octavia

 **-C'est long à expliquer mais grâce au pouvoir des anciens commandants et de notre lien grâce à la flamme ils ont pu me ressusciter avec une autre personne pour vous aider à faire face au problème des radiations et maintenir l'ordre dans la coalition**

 **-Mais... Tu vas rester vivante ?** Reprit Octavia. **Tu es là pour de vrai ? Et qui est avec toi ?** Questionna-t-elle en regardant Lincoln la tête penchée sur le côté

 **-C'est moi, Octavia** dit-il en remontant légèrement sa capuche.

Ils virent Octavia blêmir, son visage perdant toute sa couleur et sembla à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Voyant l'état de son second Indra relança la discussion, les sourcils froncés d'anxiété.

 **-Heda mais vous n'avez plus la flamme. Comment allez vous reprendre le pouvoir sans ?**

 **-Je suis là pour ça. Te chercher et aller voir Titus pour qu'il me la restitue. Sauf si il y a un nouveau commandant mais la ville à l'air asservir par Azgeda...**

 **-Heda... Titus … est mort. La flamme est... avec le nouveau Fleimkeepa.. Et non il n'y a pas de nouveau commandant c'est le roi Roan qui règne avec le soutien des skaikrus.**

A ces mots Octavia reprit contenance et se redressa avant de lancer un regard noir à la commandante, qui n'en comprit pas la raison soudaine.

 **-On devrait y aller** dit-elle en se retournant vers Indra. **Clarke nous attend à la maison.** La commandante ne manqua pas l'insistance faîte sur le nom de Clarke, ce qui la poussa à se raidir.

 **-Clarke est ici ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Elle cherche des natblidas et... quoi ?** S'interrompit Indra en voyant le regard noir d'Octavia.

 **-Alors on lui raconte tout juste comme ça ? Nos plans secrets ? Nos plans qu'on doit cacher aux autres skaikrus ? Juste parce que c'est Lexa ?**

 **-Octavia ! Je suis Heda et vous êtes tous mes sujets. Si je demande tu exécutes c'est comme ça. Nous n'avons jamais été amies mais tu prenais au moins la peine de ne pas me manquer de respect. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu te comporte ainsi**?

 **-Ce que tu as fait ? J'espère que tu as le temps car la liste est longue ! Tu as laissé un missile nous écraser, tu nous as abandonner et même si je peux passer au dessus de ça tu as totalement détruit Clarke ! Elle est mon amie ! Les autres pensent que tu étais son amie pour qui elle a eu un simple crush ! Elle s'est confiée à moi et je peux te dire que ta mort l'a dévastée d'une façon que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Alors oui je suis désolée je sais que je m'emporte mais là tout de suite, je suis assez en colère contre toi car c'est mon amie et qu'elle est persuadée que tu es morte par sa faute...** Son ton diminuait, au fur et à mesure des ses paroles. **Je suis désolée Lexa. Il fallait que je le dise.**

 **\- … Je comprends Octavia, tu as pu extérioriser ta colère, tant mieux pour toi. Mais nous avons une mission à accomplir et j'ai besoin de votre soutien à tout les trois.**

 **-Heda. Qu'allons-nous dire aux autres ? La mission est de partir chercher des natblidas pour permettre aux skaikrus de tester plus de sang. Le nightblood est la clé de notre survie. Nous avons pu le tester avec Luna.** Dit Indra

 **-Luna ?** Dirent Lexa et Lincoln d'une même voix

 **-Oui... Avec le carnet de... Ton carnet** reprit Octavia, **nous sommes partis à sa recherche afin qu'elle devienne le commandant mais elle a refusé le poste.** **Ensuite il y a eu Clarke qui a dû mettre la puce pour se rendre dans la cité des lumières et qui s'est réveillée en nous disant que les radiations arrivaient.** **Luna est arrivée à Arkadia avec quelques survivants de son peuple. Ils sont tous morts sauf elle. Son sang l'a sauvée.**

 **-Donc vous partez tous ? Qui exactement ?** Demanda Lexa.

 **-Je suppose qu'on partira avec le groupe habituel. Sauf que les Azgeda sont avec nous...**

 **-Je ne pars pas avec eux.**

 **-Indra...** tenta Octavia

 **-Non !**

 **-Pourquoi partiraient-ils avec nous ?** Rétorqua la commandante. **Si certains sont contres ?**

 **-Car c'est le choix de Clarke. Elle veut protéger les trikrus. Pendant la route jusqu'ici un enfant trikru s'est approché de nous et Azgeda a voulu le faire taire en le … en l'éliminant définitivement. Mais Clarke s'est interposée... Roan lui a dit de s'écarter , que c'était un trikru et elle a rétorqué que c'était une personne du peuple natal de son commandant et que jamais il ne les attaquerait tant qu'elle serait là. Elle a juré de les protéger et de les défendre.** Expliqua Octavia

 **-Elle a défendu cet enfant uniquement car il est de mon peuple ?** Lexa sourit intérieurement. Clarke n'avait peur de personne et défendait ses convictions.

 **-Eh bien.. C'est Clarke. Elle protège tout le monde mais je pense qu'elle l'a fait majoritairement pour toi oui.**

 **-Commandante,** intervint Indra, **comment allons-nous faire pour la mission ?** **Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous !**

 **-Lincoln et moi porteront ces affaires en permanence. Cela nous cache entièrement. Nous ne parlerons qu'à vous et seulement en privé, nous devons rester discret et j'insiste sur ce point.** Lexa finit de parler et les regarde. **Vous direz que nous sommes des guerriers.**

 **-Mais Lexa.. Heda** se reprit Octavia, hésitante. Avec un sourire en coin, Lexa décida de l'aider un peu.

 **-Oui Octavia ?**

 **-Mais... Et Clarke ? On ne lui dit pas ? Un jour ou l'autre tu retrouveras ta place et elle m'en voudra de lui avoir cacher ça...**

 **-Non. Je lui dirais sûrement. Seulement pas maintenant Octavia.**

Elle hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas convaincue. Dire la vérité à Clarke était une envie pressante.. mais la réaction que cette dernière pourrait avoir restait une zone d'incertitude bien trop grande, d'autant plus que Lexa se devait de rester concentrer sur sa mission...Indra leur intima de se couvrir de nouveau et ils repartirent en direction de la maison.

* * *

D'après Indra, Laura voulait parler à la skaikru qui se demandait bien ce que la sœur de son amour décédé lui voulait. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit indiqué. Une terrasse de l'autre côté de la maison. Elle était accoudée à une rambarde,ses cheveux parsemés de tresses flottant au vent. Clarke s'approcha.

 **-Tu voulais me parler ?** Elle se retourna et la fixa de ses yeux vert foncé, presque noir. Il y avait une telle ressemblance avec Lexa qu'elle s'en retrouva déstabilisée quelques instants avant de se reprendre lorsqu'elle se mit à parler.

 **\- Clarke kom skaikru... Je vais te conter une histoire, ne m'interrompt pas** _ **beja**_ **(** _ **s'il te plaît**_ **).** La blonde acquiesça, montrant qu'elle avait compris. La plus jeune s'assit et elle en fit de même. **Il y a 14ans je suis née. Nos parents n'étaient pas très présents et Lexa était seule avec Indra et Anya qui l'entraînait même avant que l'on découvre son sang. Lors de ma naissance, Lexa a fait promettre à Indra de veiller sur moi comme elle le faisait pour elle, et crois-moi elle l'a toujours fait. A la mort de nos parents que je ne connaissais que très peu, cela n'a presque rien changer pour moi car elle a toujours fait en sorte que je ne manque de rien. Mais elle, elle s'est entraînée plus dure pour pouvoir me protéger. Lorsqu'on a découvert son sang nous étions encore très jeune. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de cette époque pour tout te dire. Mais nous sommes allées à Polis et Lexa a très vite compris qu'elle devrait me cacher pour me protéger. Elle a ajouté Titus, son professeur à la promesse et je suis restée ici, dans cette maison. A l'extérieur elle devait être froide et distante mais le soir, lorsqu'elle se faufilait pour venir me voir elle devenait la grande sœur aimante et protectrice que j'aime. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré Costia, sa petite-amie j'ai été assez sceptique mais même-elle ne devait savoir mon existence alors je l'observais de loin. Elle est restée au côtés de Lexa durant 2ans et ma sœur était déjà devenue commandante. Costia à été enlevée et tuée par Azgeda. Lexa a fermer son cœur et ne l'a plus jamais ouvert à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Mais tu es arrivée. A travers ses lettres Lexa m'expliquait à quel point tu lui tenais tête, à quel point tu étais déterminée et courageuse. A travers ses descriptions j'ai su qu'elle développait pour toi des sentiments forts. Mais elle a dû te trahir, elle devait choisir de me revoir, de ne pas laisser son peuple ne te dis pas de lui pardonner mais je suppose que tu as dû comprendre. Votre relation a progressé et j'ai vu que tu avais réussi à lui faire enlever son masque. J'étais heureuse. Et elle est... partie. Je vais venir avec vous Clarke. Je vais vous aider car ma sœur t'aimait et je veux t'aimer. Je veux t'aimer comme ma belle-sœur que tu serais devenue. Je veux t'aider pour elle et pour nous.** Sur ces mots, elle se leva et regarda Clarke, ayant repris un visage impassible. Mais ses yeux la trahissait et elle semblait terriblement sincère.

 **-Oui Laura.** Elle interrogea la skaikru du regard. **Oui nous allons nous battre ensemble. Car crois-moi j'aimais ta sœur, plus que je n'avais jamais espérer aimer. Je l'aimais et je l'aimerais toujours. Nous nous serrerons les coudes je te le promets.**

Pour toute réponse, la brunette la regarda et sourit. Elles parlèrent un moment de son enfance, de celle de Clarke sur l'Arche puis partirent rejoindre les autres, le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis la mort de Lexa, Clarke n'avait pas souri aussi sincèrement,et être avec sa jeune sœur lui permettait de revivre. Et elle se promit à elle-même, de tout faire pour la protéger.

* * *

Octavia marchait aux côtés d'Indra. Lexa et Lincoln derrière. _Lincoln_... Elle n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais elle se reconstruisait encore difficilement après sa mort, _sa mort !_ Et il était là. Et elle avait tué Pike. Elle stoppa ses réflexions en apercevant Lexa poser discrètement une question à Indra. Qu'elle n'avait, évidemment, pas entendue et soupira, se concentrant donc sur la réponse d'Indra.

 **-Et bien, Clarke a détruit la cité des lumières, les gens sont redevenus normaux et Kane et Abby ont repris le contrôle d'Arkadia après...** Indra s'interrompit et regarda sa seconde du coin de l'œil

 **-Après quoi Indra ?** Demanda Lexa. Voyant l'air de son mentor, Octavia prit la parole, après tout c'était son acte.

- **Après que j'ai tué Pike pour avoir tué Lincoln.** A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle s'avança donc plus vite pour rentrer dans la maison et tandis qu'elle montait les marches, une personne cachée sous une longue cape noire la retint par le bras. _Lincoln_ soupira-t-elle.. Il l'entraîna dans un endroit discret, sans les soldats skaikrus et Azgeda tandis qu'Indra et Lexa rentrèrent.

 **\- Il faut qu'on me parle.** Lui dit-il

 _Sans blague..._ Elle soupira une dernière fois et le regarda droit dans les yeux. _Ses beaux yeux... Octavia !_ Elle lui fit signe de parler et il commença donc.

* * *

 _Voici le chapître 4 ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sachez que vos remarques m'aident à progresser et les compliments à me motiver._

 _On m'a demandé si Laura et Marina avaient un rapport avec Friend Request. Et bien non ! Mon véritable nom est Marina et Laura ma meilleure amie, sœur de cœur voilà ^^_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	5. Chapître 5 : Conseils & Décisions

_Hey ^^ les amis !_

 _Merci pour les reviews pour le chapître précédent et merci de me suivre cela me fait vraiment très plaisir !_

 _Vous avez vu dans la chap 4 du Lexa, du Clarke ET du Octavia !_

 _Bon je vous laisse avec la suite ^^_

 _Bisous !_

* * *

 **Conseils & Décisions**

 **-Lincoln...**

 **-Octavia.. Je suis là maintenant et même si... même si nous devons rester concentrés et faire notre mission. On pourra à nouveau se retrouver après tout ça.**

 **-Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil..**

 **-Je t'aime Octavia. Je me battrais pour toi s'il le faut. Mais je refuse de te perdre**

 **-Tu ne vas pas me perdre.. Je serai là mais.. Écoute je t'aime Lincoln, je ne le nie pas, je ne l'ai jamais nié et je ne le nierais jamais mais j'ai besoin de temps.. Cette situation est juste improbable, irréelle.. Puis tu vas être caché et muet en permanence. Faisons notre travail et avisons ensuite... Ok ?** Octavia termina essoufflée. Tout dire d'une traite demandait énormément de souffle, plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

 **-Ok..** dit-il doucement **Tout ce que tu veux.**

Octavia lui sourit, il remit sa capuche et ils repartirent tout deux, entrant dans la maison d'Indra.

* * *

Clarke marchait jusqu'au salon et Laura dans ses quartiers. En arrivant elle vit qu'une personne totalement cachée sous sa cape et ses vêtements noirs se postait aux côtés d'Indra. Elle dût avoir l'air de vouloir poser la question car Indra s'expliqua :

 **-Nous aurons avec nous 2 autres guerriers mais ils ne montreront jamais leurs visages et ne parleront pas. Merci de respecter ça.**

 **-Mais si ils ne parlent pas, comment les as-tu choisi ? Comment sais-tu qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? J'ai laissé MES hommes dehors car c'est confidentiel et tu en ramènes 2 dont on ne sait rien ?** Clarke ne souhaitait pas paraître agressive, mais comment leur faire confiance ?

 **-Tu es en train de dire que tu ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ?** Demande Indra avec un visage impénétrable.

 **-Je suis en train de dire que je veux être sûre que tu as en eux une confiance absolue. L'as-tu ?**

 **-Oui.** La fille du ciel tenta de voir une faille, mais ses yeux ne croisèrent qu'une forte détermination.

 **-Alors c'est bon. Cependant ils devront promettre de ne rien révéler.** Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes à la vue d'Octavia entrant avec.. le fameux deuxième guerrier. Elle l'interrogea du regard et haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Octavia haussa les épaules comme pour dire « Laisse tomber ! », ce qu'elle fit pour le moment. L'horloge du grand salon sonna et Clarke se rappela ce que cela signifiait, Octavia aussi visiblement puisqu'elle se releva précipitamment alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir. La blonde est sûre de devenir livide. Octavia s'approcha d'elle et lui dit de sortir une minute ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Elle entendit Octavia dire aux autres « Cela fait 2 mois pile que Lexa est... partie.. » avant de la rejoindre. Elle lui propose de sortir dans Polis, ce que Clarke accepta très vite. Elles repassent dans le salon prendre leur veste et Clarke fuit les regards, persuadée qu'ils posent sur elle deux yeux emplis de pitié avant de sortir, Octavia sur les talons.

* * *

Clarke était partie. Parce que ça fait 2 mois qu'elle était partie...Lexa avait souffert de leur séparation, mais voir Clarke aller aussi mal lui transperçait le cœur. Elles s'aimaient, mais leur temps passé ensemble avait été court.. Les mots d'Octavia résonnèrent dans sa tête, et elle eut toutes les raisons de s'en vouloir. « Tu l'as détruite ». Tels étaient ses mots. Mais si elle lui avait fait autant de mal.. Comment pourrait-elle revenir dans sa vie tout en connaissant l'ampleur de la douleur qu'elle lui a causée ? Passer du temps à ses côtés, à se racheter et à l'aimer semble être la meilleure solution pour leur couple.. Mais elle ne peut se le permettre. Et dans ce cas, la récupérer ne sera pas si facile... Elle doit parler à Indra. Elle fait signe à Lincoln de se rendre dans son ancienne chambre, qu'elle occupait lors de ses séjours chez Indra, et prend le bras de celle-ci pour la guider dans la pièce. Elle venait ici pour voir Laura. Laura... Ils la suivirent sans un mot.

 **-Indra** commença-t-elle, **n** **ous devons partir. Nous devons accomplir au plus vite notre mission.**

 **-Pour retourner dans les bras de Clarke ?** **R** étorqua-t-elle, instantanément.

 **-Et pour reprendre mon trône !** **Elle** baissa la voix, consciente de la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce d'à côté. **Et en ce qui concerne ma vie privée ça ne te regarde absolument pas !**

 **-Ce n'était pas un reproche Heda** dit Indra en baissant les yeux. **Vous avez forgé Clarke. Elle est plus forte à vos côtés et elle devra l'être rapidement. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous serez vite dans ses bras.** **Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Lexa ne put que rester bouche bée.**

 **-Je..** ** _Tu es Heda._** **J'attends ça, moi aussi. Mais les skaikrus veulent des natblidas, allons en chercher, et sauvons mon peuple. Nous devons passer par tout les clans.** Elle hocha la tête.

 **-Heda. Puis-je vous parler en privé ?**

Elle acquiesça et fit signe à Lincoln de sortir. Une fois ce dernier parti, la plus âgée se lança.

 **-Heda, si nous partons, Laura veut venir avec nous. Et ! Avant que ne m'interrompiez elle ne peut pas rester ici seule ! Nous saurons la protéger et elle forte.**

 **-Comment Laura est-elle au courant de tout ça ?** Indra se raidit, souhaitant soudainement se trouver autre part. **Indra ?**

 **-Et bien, Kane,Bellamy,Monty,Harper,Octavia et Clarke connaissent son existence..**

 **-Pardon ?** **S'écria Lexa, d'une voix haute mais étrangement calme.**

 **-Je suis désolée Heda mais quand elle a su c'était Clarke. « Votre Clarke » pour reprendre ses mots elle a de suite voulu l'aider.**

\- … **Ils savent tout...**

 **-Seule Clarke connaît son histoire. Laura m'a dit lui avoir tout confié.**

 **-Et elle veut partir avec nous..**

 **-Oui Heda elle veut sauver tous ces gens et elle veut le faire car elle est la famille du commandant. Je pense qu'elle devrait venir avec nous.**

\- **…**

 **-Heda ?**

 **-Très bien. Mais elle ne participera pas aux tâches de camp. Elle ne s'éloignera pas de nous. Jamais ! C'est compris ?**

 **-Oui Heda. C'est ...** Elle leva les yeux et la regarda.

 **-Quoi, Indra ? Exprimes le fond de ta pensée !**

 **-Et à propos.. de Clarke ? Elle souffre indéniablement de votre « disparition ».**

 **-Je le sais. Je l'ai vu, elle nous l'a prouvé i peine quelques minutes.**

 **-Ne devrions-nous pas lui dire ?**

 **-Indra...**

 **-Vous savez que je n'ai jamais aimé Clarke. Je prenais votre relation pour une faiblesse que le** **commandant ne pouvait se permettre car L'Amour est une faiblesse mais sur ce point, j'avais tort.** **Intérieurement, Lexa trembla.** **Oui, j'avais tort Heda, j'ai vu Clarke lutter pour cacher sa souffrance, mais je l'ai vu se révéler forte et digne, lorsqu'elle tentait de sauver ce qu'il restait de vous. C'est son amour pour vous qui la tire vers le haut.**

 **Sa tirade plonge la commandante dans un état de réflexion profond. Devrait-elle tout avouer à Clarke, et la retrouver ?**

 **-Pas pour l'instant Indra. Attendons au moins d'être en route.**

 **-Très bien Heda.** Répondit Indra, une moue sur le visage témoignant de son désaccord.

 **-Je vois bien que ça ne te convient pas. Mais je lui dirai, n'aie crainte. Juste après le départ.**

 **-Oui Heda, je comprends**.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de se torturer de questions. Laura irait-elle bien, où était partie Clarke ? Soupirant, elle se couvrit de nouveau, dissimulant son corps et son visage, puis sortit à son tour.

* * *

Clarke avait quitté la maison d'un pas déterminé, marchant rapidement entre les stands natifs éparpillés un peu partout sur la place. _Forcément, Indra devait habiter à deux pas de la tour.._ pensa-t-elle, lasse. L'impression de suffoquer ne la quittait pas, tandis qu'un nombre vertigineux de personnes se croisaient autour d'elles. Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle souffrait de son absence. Et la douleur ne semblait qu'augmenter, comme si une source infinie de souffrance s'était installée dans son cœur. Elle lui manquait terriblement.. mais elle devait se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Octavia, qui semblait inquiète et aussi torturée qu'elle. Son visage reflétait une émotion particulière, qui la rendait toutefois impossible à interpréter. Sans vraiment le décider, les pas de Clarke les menèrent à une vaste prairie aux abords de la ville, qu'elle avait découvert lors de son séjour à Polis. Une fois arrivées, elle s'assirent en silence, observant l'herbe bouger, manipulée par le vent.

 **-Clarke..**

 **-Octavia..**

 **-Je suis ton amie. Ce que je vais te dire va être douloureux mais je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement.**

 **-O'... Ne me demande pas de l'oublier.**

 **-Non, Clarke jamais. Mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec Lexa. Apprend à faire ton travail de leader, d'amie, de fille... Ne l'oublie pas. Fais toi avancer avec « elle » à tes côtés.** Elle s'était arrêtée, à la vue des larmes dévalant les joues de son amie. **Clarke..**

 **-Non c'est bon. J'ai compris tu sais.** _ **Hodness laik kwelnes.**_ **Elle n'a eu de cesse de me le dire. Et moi je disais le contraire. Elle est ma force, elle me fait avancer. Et tu as raison, je dois faire de mon mieux pour cette mission, aussi difficile soit-elle.**

 **-On va réussir tu sais, il nous reste à peu près 4mois. On est nous. On fait parti des 100. On survit. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi qui te remontera le moral. Je l'avais prévu depuis plusieurs jours avec Bell'.**

 **-Une surprise ?** Clarke relève la tête, ne dissimulant pas son intérêt.

 **-Oui.** Ses yeux brillent **. Mais tu ne sauras pas, il va falloir attendre encore un peu !**

 **-Oh.** **Clarke** **fait** mine de se vexer, avant de comprendre que son amie ne dira rien. **O' ?** **Cette dernière tourne la tête vers elle.** **Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'en aille au plus vite. Tout est prêt. On doit juste décider qui part, qui reste et qui jouera quel rôle. On décide de tout ça ce soir et on part demain.**

 **-Alors c'est décidé ? Départ demain ?**

 **-Oui. Rentrons.**

Un dernier sourire complice est échangé, avant qu'elles ne repartent vers la maison.

* * *

Lexa observait les Skaikru s'entraîner à tirer lorsqu'elle vit les filles rentrer.

Clarke passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et cria « Réunion ! ». Chacun arrêta son activité, et ils se rendirent tous au salon. Lincoln et elle restèrent debout tandis que les autres s'assirent, certains à même le sol. La blonde attendit le silence, avant de se mettre à parler :

 **-Bien, merci tout le monde. Je vous réunis aujourd'hui car la décision tant attendue à enfin été prise. Le départ est imminent car nous partons dès demain. Faîtes en sorte que vos affaires soient prêtes et reposez-vous, le voyage sera aussi éprouvant qu'épuisant. En ce qui concerne l'équipe qui partira nous sommes contraints de rétrécir les rangs.** A ces mots, des grognements se font entendre. **Nous ne pouvons pas tous partir. En raison de l'animosité présente entre certaines personnes, les Azgeda ne feront pas partis du voyage. Mais il reste beaucoup de skaikrus. Je demanderais aux gardes dehors de repartir pour Polis dès que possible. Kane je te laisse le choix. En raison de mon absence notre peuple pourrait avoir besoin de toi, libre à toi de choisir. Octavia, Bellamy,Monty et Harper vous partez avec moi. Indra tu viens aussi, une autre guerrière masquée,** **dit-elle en parlant de Laura,** **se joindra aussi à nous et tes deux guerriers masqués peuvent venir. Et... Si Ryder est dans les parages.. Je souhaiterais qu'il soit là.** Indra hoche la tête. **Je crois que c'est tout. Des questions ?**

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, sauf Octavia qui se leva pour demander,

 **-Une autre personne se joindra à nous. C'est un problème ?** La question sembla déstabiliser Clarke mais elle se ressaisit si vite que peu de personnes, si ils ne la connaissaient pas, n'aurait pu le deviner.

 **-Et bien.. Non. Mais cette personne devra être arrivée à temps. Nous ne retarderons pas le départ.**

 **-Oui. Elle devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Son arrivée est prévue pour aujourd'hui.**

 **-Très bien. D'autres questions ? Non ? Alors la réunion est close. Retournez à vos occupations et n'oubliez pas d'être prêt pour demain.**

Tout le monde se dispersa sous le regard de Lexa qui resta figée. Elle voulait aller lui parler, lui expliquer. Mais elle resta les bras ballants, et observa la femme qu'elle aimait quitter la pièce, en compagnie d'Octavia.

* * *

Après la réunion, Clarke s'éclipsa sur la terrasse avec Octavia où elles tentèrent d'oublier le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules en parlant comme si elles n'étaient que des filles normales, sans toutes ces responsabilités. Mais le temps où le mot « normal » faisait parti de leur vocabulaire était résolu. Octavia semblait distraite, et Clarke haussa un sourcil. Son amie ne cessait de regarder autour d'elles, comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus. Et quand son regard s'illumina, sur un point derrière elle, Clarke se retourna pour tomber sur une délégation skaikru. Les soldats semblaient entourer, protéger quelque chose. Une cargaison ? Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, le cœur de Clarke se serra, et en oublia même de battre tant l'émotion qui la submergea fut forte. Raven. La personne qui avançait vers elle, n'était autre que Raven.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous dire d'aller voir les fanfictions de Loulouche. Je la suis depuis un moment et J'ADORE ce qu'elle fait !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina ^^_


	6. Chapître 6 : De surprises en surprises

_Hey tout le monde ^^_

 _Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais c'est comme ça!_

 _Encore merci à ceux qui follow cette histoire._

 _J'écris toujours même si c'est moins régulier._

 _Une dernière précision_ _ **A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**_ _: Clarke s'injecte le nightblood seulement dans l'épisode 8 mais je considère qu'Abby est au laboratoire de l'île et que le test à déjà été effectué même si on ne sait pas le résultat comme Clarke n'a pas encore été exposée à une forte dose de radiations pour le moment . Voila ^^_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._

* * *

 **De surprises en surprises**

Elle n'y croyait pas. Raven. Raven était là. L'hispanique prit Octavia dans ses bras tandis qu'elle se trouvait incapable de bouger. Une des deux tornades brunes, sans qu'elle ne sache laquelle, l'attira dans l'étreinte et elle reprit doucement ses esprits, au creux des bras de celles qu'elle considérait comme ses sœurs. Une fois parfaitement consciente, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de les serrer plus fortement, osant à peine y croire.

Entourée d'elles, Clarke oublie la fin du monde, les radiations, le départ... Mais encore et toujours, la même personne se glisse dans ses pensées. Lexa. Partout où elle se trouve, qu'elle ressente joie ou tristesse, son cœur lui appartient et même si elle compte suivre le conseil d'Octavia, elle n'est pas capable de l'écarter de sa tête, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Elle sait que Raven est au courant, car A.L.L.I.E l'était. Elle évoquera forcément le sujet.. Elle sortit de ses réflexions en sentant l'étreinte se défaire. Ce n'est qu'en avisant de l'air étonné se peignant sur leurs visages, que Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elles lui prirent chacune un bras, et la poussèrent à s'asseoir, attendant visiblement qu'elle parle. Clarke s'exécute, à la vue de l'air insistant qu'elles portent sur leurs visages, lui prouvant qu'elles ne lâcheraient pas.

 **\- C'est, c'est juste que.. Je suis là avec vous, on doit sauver le monde et je pense à elle. Encore !**

 **\- Elles se regardèrent, mais Clarke se figea lorsque son regard atteignit une personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. Le « problème » se posa instantanément, cette personne se nommant Niylah. Octavia suivit son regard et la vit, mais elle connaît pas leur passé. Clarke, elle, s'en rappelle très bien. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de dire quoi que ce soit. Raven, n'ayant étonnamment par perçu la tension apparue prit la parole.**

 **\- Clarke... Lexa est toujours là à tes côtés comme les autres qu'on a perdu. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de penser à elle ou à te faire du mal à cause de ça. Aimes-la sans te blesser comme tu le fais.**

Clarke lui sourit et elles commencèrent à parler du départ. Lorsque Raven évoqua, enfin, les raisons de la venue de Niylah, la jeune leader tendit attentivement l'oreille. En l'entendant préciser que Niylah fera parti du voyage, Clarke s'oblige à ne rien laisse paraître. Elle sait qu'il faudra bien qu'elle lui parle, seulement pas pour le moment. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle revêtit son fameux masque d'indifférence, que Lexa portait si bien. Elle bloqua tout.

* * *

Un des nombreux problèmes de cette situation restait l'anonymat. Pour une commandante comme Lexa, vivre ainsi était tout de même difficile. Ne rien pouvoir contrôler, prévoir, parler, commander... Rester de marbre dans le silence et l'invisibilité. Était-ce donc ce que ressentaient les gens de classe basse ? Les pauvres ? Ceux qui restaient dans leurs villages lorsque les autres partaient en mission ? Elle ne savait pas, mais une certitude grandissait, sous ses épaisseurs. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir, et ne le souhaitait à personne.

 **-La nuit passe -**

Lexa se réveille chaque jour en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil. Très jeune, Anya lui avait appris à ne dormir que d'un œil et surtout, jamais plus de quelques heures d'affilées. Sa dernière complète devait, sans aucun doute, remonter à une époque dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Autre bémol, pratiquement chacune de ses nuits étaient perturbées par ses réflexions. Notamment le futur départ, et le déroulement du voyage.. Veiller sur Laura à distance, et surveiller Clarke qui se mettra en danger, comme toujours.. Elle soupire. Elle n'a qu'une hâte, que cette menace soit écartée, afin de retrouver sa place, aux côtés de Clarke, et de sa sœur. Elle se raidit à Bellamy. Et s'il profitait de son absence pour se rapprocher de la blonde ? Lexa sait parfaitement que Clarke n'a jamais rien vu des avances qu'il pouvait lui faire, ni de l'alchimie présente entre eux, mais elles ne passent pas inaperçues pour les autres. Elle se vêtit et descend rejoindre les quelques autres déjà levés, malgré sa situation.

Une fois descendue, elle se rend compte qu'ils sont tous répartis dans différentes salles, se préparant pour le départ. Elle explore rapidement avant de trouver Octavia, Lincoln et Indra dans la même pièce. Elle les salue d'un signe de tête et écoute leur conversation, qui semble animée, voire houleuse. C'est Octavia qui reprend avec ferveur.

 **\- Je vous dis que Clarke n'osera jamais donner l'ordre ! J'ai vu son visage ! Elle ne doit pas être avec Niylah ou elle ne sera pas concentrée !** **Lexa fronce les sourcils. En quoi est-ce que la présence d'une autre native serait perturbante pour Clarke ? Clarke fait irruption dans la salle par la porte de gauche en sautant, littéralement sur Octavia**

 **\- Je t'en supplie, dis-lui que je suis pas là !** Elle se cache derrière la porte au moment où une blonde entre dans la pièce.

 **\- Salut ! Vous savez où est Clarke ?**

 **\- Non désolée. Peut-être avec Raven ou Bellamy** dit Octavia en haussant les épaules. Son cœur se serre en voyant Octavia mentir pour Clarke sans même savoir pourquoi. C'est magnifique d'avoir une telle relation même si, d'après Octavia celle que Clarke partage avec Raven est plus fusionnelle.

 **\- Non justement. Raven et Bellamy sont ensemble mais aucune trace de Clarke ! Tu crois qu'elle m'évite ?**

 **\- Pourquoi elle t'éviterait ?** **La question résonne dans l'esprit de Lexa.** ** _Pourquoi ?_**

 **\- Tu le sais !** Octavia affiche un air perdu. **Non,** **tu ne le sais pas...** Octavia secoue négativement la tête. **A** **lors oublie ce n'est rien. Merci quand même !**

 **\- D'accord... Niylah ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ne lui fait pas de mal. Elle souffre déjà assez.** Lexa jurerait qu'Octavia l'ait regardée en disant cela. Niylah soupire.

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon but. Pour le moment j'aimerais simplement qu'on se parle. Calmement. Bon merci. A tout à l'heure.**

Dès Niylah partie, Clarke sort de derrière la porte et la commandante ne manque pas le regard insistant d'Octavia qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la questionner, ce qu'elle-même avait grande envie de faire aussi.

 **\- Clarke c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es tendue comme ça quand tu l'as vue ici ? Pourquoi tu la fuis ?** Devant l'air gêné de Clarke elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose qui lui déplut fortement. Et si ...? Non. Pas Clarke. Pas Clarke ET cette femme.

 **\- Pour rien ?** Lexa plisse ses yeux, soigneusement cachés sous sa capuche et son voile. Quelle est donc cette étrange sensation qui me prend lorsqu'elle imagine Clarke avec une autre femme ?

 **\- Non !** **Tu.. Vous n'avez pas.. Clarke !**

 **\- C'était il y a longtemps !** Elle écarquille les yeux devant la révélation qu'elle vient de faire et Lexa se renfrogne. Elle avait donc raison.. **Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis assez grande pour diriger un peuple mais pas pour ça ?**

 **\- Mais Clarke je ne comprends juste pas..** Elles semblaient avoir oublier sa présence et celle d'Indra, silencieuses devant leur débat.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre !**

 **\- Si ! Pourquoi te serais-tu donnée ainsi à une femme que tu n'aimes pas ? Alors que tu souffres !** Pourquoi diable Octavia forçait-elle Clarke à sortir de ses gonds ?

 **\- Parce qu'elle était la seule personne que j'acceptais de voir ! Parce que je venais de tuer un peuple entier ! Parce que j'étais tombée dans mes sentiments pour la chef de notre ennemi et que je me détestais pour ça ! Parce qu'elle était là et que je voulais tout oublier ! La montagne, vous et Lexa !** Son visage passa de la colère au... désespoir ?

 **\- Clarke..**

 **\- Non O' c'est bon. Garde ta pitié pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

Et elle sortit de la pièce le regard furieux mais fuyant à la fois.

* * *

Clarke était en colère, et triste. Elle vivait son acte comme une trahison envers Lexa, alors que ce n'en était clairement pas une. Et si Niylah pensait qu'elles avaient une histoire ? Serait-elle capable de regarder la blonde dans les yeux, et de détruire ses espoirs, alors qu'elle était celle qui l'avait soutenue durant sa période d'exil ? Elle soupira. La situation était complexe, mais elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour Niylah, et ça ne changerait pas. Lui dire signifiait la respecter.. Elle frappa son front d'exaspération en se rappelant d'un autre détail. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que le départ était dans une heure ? Et que cette dernière serait forcément là ? Elle se devait de lui parler _avant_ ce moment, où elle craignait que la native ne lui pose des questions devant tout le monde.

Elle se mit à la recherche de Niylah, tout en évitant soigneusement le groupe d'Octavia. Elle finit par la repérer dans le jardin, occupée à empaqueter quelques affaires. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle arrêta son activité pour se rapprocher de la skaikru, hésitante.

 **\- Clarke..**

 **\- Niylah.**

 **\- On peut.. en parler ?** Elle hocha doucement la tête.

 **\- Écoute Niylah je te remercie pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée mais j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amies même avec ce qu'il s'est passer entre nous.. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Clarke je t'ai appréciée mais si c'est ce que tu veux... Très bien. Mais.. juste... C'est Bellamy ?** Clarke hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension. **Celui dont tu es tombée amoureuse.**

 **\- Oh. Oh ! Non ce n'est pas lui.**

 **\- D'accord. Mais méfie-toi j'ai comme l'impression qu'il t'aime beaucoup si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

 **\- Bellamy ? Il est comme mon frère !**

 **\- Tu es sûre qu'il pense la même chose ?**

 **\- Et bien...** Niylah rit.

 **\- Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. A tout a l'heure Clarke**

 **\- Oui..**

Et elle partit. Cette idée submergea l'esprit de Clarke, qui secoua la tête tant elle lui sembla ridicule. Être tactile n'était que sa façon de fonctionner, elle l'était avec Bellamy, mais aussi avec ses amis. Elle soupira, son cœur étant mis à rude épreuve entre Raven, Octavia, Niylah et Bellamy.. Elle secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses pensées en place et se dirigea vers l'avant de la maison, où tout le monde attendait le départ. Elle repéra assez rapidement Octavia, Indra et les deux guerriers masqués qui la suivaient comme son ombre, et sourit en posant le regard sur Ryder. Il était venu. Plus loin, Bellamy riait avec Raven, Monty, Harper et même Niylah. Kane était également prêt à partir avec les soldats, mais en direction d'Arkadia. Il avait décidé de retourner au camp, qui en l'absence d'Abby et Clarke, n'avait plus aucun leader. Laura est dissimulée de la même façon que les guerriers d'Indra, entièrement masquée et vêtue de noir, s'occupant d'un cheval qui semble être le sien depuis une éternité. Roan s'approcha de la blonde tandis qu'elles regardaient tous ses amis, délaissant Echo qui tentait de lui parler.

 ** _\- Hi Clark_** ( Bonjour Clarke )

 ** _\- Hi Roan_** ( Bonjour Roan )

 **\- Alors c'est le départ ? Tu n'as toujours pas confiance, pour que mes hommes t'accompagnent ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je te fais confiance à toi, Roan mais je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement, alors tes guerriers... De plus Azgeda n'est pas très apprécié par mes compagnons et voyager moins nombreux sera plus discret et donc moins nombreux**

 _ **\- SkaiHeda**_ **a pensé à tout. Qui t'a appris tout ça ?** ( Commandante du ciel )

 **\- Je dirige et contrôle comme je le sens qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire quoi faire ?** Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça...** Il recula en souriant. **Tu m'intrigues simplement** ** _Clark kom skaikru._** **Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et de trouver ce dont nous avons besoin.**

 **\- Merci Roan. Tu seras mis au courant lorsque ce sera le cas.** Il hocha la tête comme pour montrer son approbation.

 **\- Bien. A très vite** ** _SkaiHeda._** Il partit rejoindre ses guerriers et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quand les gens arrêteront-ils de la voir comme une puissante chef ? D'autant plus comme une leader native ?

Elle marcha en direction de Raven.

 **\- Ray ? Le cheval ça ira avec ta jambe ?** L'hispanique croisa les bras et haussa le sourcil.

 **\- Je suis pas handicapée Clarke ça ira t'en fais pas.**

La blonde resta suspicieuse un instant avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui souffler « **Jamais je ne penserais ça Ray ».** Elle lui sourit et la plus âgée lui répondit en souriant également. Clarke fit signe aux autres de monter sur les chevaux et une fois tout le monde en selle, donna le signal de départ. En regardant le ciel parfaitement bleu dénué d'étoiles de chez elle, elle esquissa un sourire triste en pensant à leur destination. La tournée devait bien commencer quelque part après tout. Mais ils ne se rendent pas n'importe où. Ils vont là d'où ELLE vient. Leur première destination n'est autre que le territoire Trikru.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review !_

 _PS : Surprise au prochain chapitre !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	7. Chapître 7 : Attaque & Découverte

_Hey tout le monde ^^_

 _A l'heure où j'écris ceci je viens d'être acceptée dans ma classe en option pour ma rentrée en seconde et je suis juste_ _TROP_ _contente ! Sinon j'arrête de parler de moi et je réponds aux commentaires :_

 _Melly_ _: Tout d'abord merci à toi d'écrire une review cela fait déjà plusieurs chapitres. Tu m'as remercier d'avoir poster alors je te remercie de m'écrire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Skippy1701_ _: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Tu as raison ma fic n'est pas comme les autres mais on s'ennuierait si tout le monde écrivait la même chose ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster !_

 _Clexa4ever_ _: Je te remercie j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

 _Je vous préviens il y a une scène_ _ **DE**_ _ **COMBAT**_ _à la fin du chapître. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène lisez en diagonale. Mais à mon avis vous ne voulez pas rater la fin ^^_

 _Bonjour personnel à_ _Charle_ _Carval_ _qui ne lit pas ma fiction mais que j'apprécie tout de même ^^_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture,_

 _On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Attaque & Découverte**

Ils étaient partis depuis longtemps maintenant, et le soleil commençait déjà à descendre. Les chevaux, qu'ils avaient fait alterner entre trot et galop tout au long de la journée fatiguaient et chacun d'entre eux sentaient la faim monter. Lorsque Clarke proposa la pause, ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative, lui soutirant un discret soupir de soulagement. Elle était en charge, mais ne souhaitait pas les noyer sous des ordres alors qu'elle se considérait comme leur amie. Ils avancèrent encore un peu, afin de s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt traversée par un fleuve assez fin. Elle s'approcha de Raven pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture discrètement, consciente que l'acte pourrait soulager son amie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu tandis que tout le monde s'activa pour monter les tentes le plus vite possible, avant que la lumière du soleil ne disparaisse complètement laissant à sa place la douce clarté de la lune illuminer le campement. Après une rapide restauration, Clarke prit le premier tour de garde, laissant ainsi les autres se reposer. Elle s'assit sur une branche d'arbre assez haute pour avoir une vue plus ample sur tout le campement. Elle vit une ombre noire la rejoindre et sourit lorsque Laura prit place à ses côtés.

 **\- Elle adorait la lune** chuchote-t-elle brisant le silence. **Elle la regardait souvent. Elle disait qu'elle brillait pour nous tous, qu'elle veillait sur nous.**

 **\- C'est une belle façon de la voir.**

 **\- L'as-tu vu ? De près je veux dire. Dans le ciel.**

 **\- Oui. Il y avait de grandes vitres qui nous permettait de voir au-dehors. J'ai souvent pu l'observer. Mais la Terre est plus intéressante. Elle aussi à son histoire.**

 **\- Praimfaya ?**

 **\- Il y a de ça oui. La destruction. Votre peuple qui survit. Mon peuple qui part. La reconstruction et tout ça. C'est l'histoire de la Terre, mais c'est aussi NOTRE histoire.**

 **\- Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça. J'ai toujours vécu là. Mais tu as raison, la Terre à un lourd passé à son compte.**

 **\- Qu'aimait-elle d'autre ?** **Demanda Clarke sans préciser de qui elle parlait.**

 **\- Elle aimait les tresses dans ses cheveux, je m'entraînais sur elle pour aider Anya, elle aimait son peuple et notre culture, elle aimait aider les gens dans le besoin, elle avait un grand cœur.**

 **\- Tu... tu crois qu'elle pense à nous là où est son esprit ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, nous sommes sa famille.** Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait eu si peu de temps à ses côtés. Le manque la saisit, renforçant l'injustice qui lui crevait le cœur.

 **\- Tu le penses vraiment ?**

 **\- Quoi donc ? Qu'elle pense à nous ?**

 **\- Non. Que nous formons une famille.**

 **\- Oui Clarke ! Lexa n'est plus là, Anya non plus, Titus non plus. Toi et Indra êtes tout ce que j'ai.**

 **\- Nous resterons soudées. Pour Lexa.**

 **\- Pour Lexa.**

Et c'est sous une belle nuit étoilée qu'elles restèrent assises en silence avant que Niylah ne vienne assurer la relève.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsqu'Octavia entendit des bruits autour de la tente qu'elle partageait avec Raven. Comme des coups. Ou des lancers de pierres ? Elle sortit de la tente et son regard dérive sur ce qui l'attendait, posé sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla. C'est un bouquet, de ces fleurs si spéciales pour Lincoln et elle, maintenues par de fines lianes qu'elle prend en main. Les fleurs blanches brillent en contrastant avec la noirceur de la nuit et les rend visibles montrant d'autres fleurs qui attirèrent son attention. Elle les suivit jusqu'à arriver à une petite grotte éloignée du camp, sans que personne ne la voit. Elle y retrouve sans surprise Lincoln, qui avait enlevé ses couches de vêtements noirs et portait une tenue simple de guerrier. En la voyant, le bouquet de fleurs à la main, il lui sourit, et elle se rappela à quel point elle aimait cet homme.

 **\- Linc...**

 **\- Octavia. Je sais qu'on attend jusqu'à la fin de la mission mais on peut bien passer un moment ensemble non ?**

 **\- Oui. Oh !** S'exclama-t-elle en avisant de ce que Lincoln a mit en place. Il a étendu un sac de couchage afin de pouvoir s'allonger à deux juste devant une source souterraine. **Merci.**

 **\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas beaucoup.** Elle se crispa tandis qu'ils s'assoyaient, son dos reposant contre son torse. **Je suis au courant pour Clarke.**

 **\- Comment...?**

 **\- Il m'est arrivé de me lever la nuit à cause d'insomnies chez Indra et ici. Je t'ai entendue calmer Clarke à cause de ses cauchemars. Cette nuit, Raven t'a aidée.**

 **\- Elle ne dort pratiquement pas c'est vrai. On l'aide comme on peut.**

 **\- C'est gentil.** Octavia haussa les épaules. **En attendant dors O', je veille sur toi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que...**

 **\- Non.** **L'** interrompit Lincoln. **Dors.**

 **\- On va y arriver ?** **Demanda** **-** **t** **-** **elle** **en** chuchotant tout en se couchant, calant sa tête sur sur ses jambes.

 **\- On va y arriver Octavia. Parce que je t'aime, parce que tu m'aimes et que nous sommes forts. On s'en sortira parce que l'amour est une force et ça c'est toi qui me l'as appris.** Sa tirade lui réchauffa le cœur.

 **\- Je t'aime** lui murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer.

 **\- Moi aussi Octavia. Moi aussi..**

* * *

Lorsque Lexa sortit de sa tente, le soleil était déjà levé et tout le monde semblait prêt. Octavia rayonnait, et Clarke parlait avec Indra tandis qu'elle rejoignit Lincoln. Elle se mit à chuchoter.

 **\- Quel est le plan du jour ?**

 **\- Indra connaît une auberge près du dernier village Trikru de la zone Est. Nous avons déjà bien progressé hier, si nous maintenons une bonne allure, nous aurons fini cette zone et ainsi nous pourrons dormir à l'auberge.**

 **\- Toute la partie Est ? Tant mieux, on avance bien.**

 **\- Oui Heda.**

 **\- Allons-y.** dit-elle en voyant les autres remonter à cheval.

En chevauchant dans les forêts trikru, les souvenirs de son enfance hantaient ses pensées. Certains joyeux, d'autres pas. Cependant Laura était à ses côtés et cela l'aidera pour toujours. Protéger sa sœur aurait pu être un fardeau mais cela fut un rôle qu'elle avait endossé par amour et non par obligation. Elle n'avat pas le droit d'aimer alors elle l'a cachée et protégée. Encore plus à la mort de Costia. Elle esquissa un micro sourire en se rappelant un jour bien particulier avec sa sœur.

 _Flashback_ _:_

 _ **\- Hey Lex' regarde !**_ _Laura avait eu sept ans la veille et elle l'avait emmenée chasser avec Anya. Elle souriait en montrant à sa soeur un gros lapin qu'elle avait dû attraper._

 **\- Bravo sis' ! Tu vas devenir plus forte encore !**

 _ **\- Plus forte que toi ?**_ _ **Son**_ _ **aînée**_ _rit._

 _ **\- Peut-être pas.**_ _Elle perdit son sourire._ _ **Mais tant que nous serons ensemble notre force sera inégalable je te le promets !**_

 **\- Ai hod yu in Lex' ( Je t'aime )**

 **\- Ai hod yu in Laura.**

 _Anya revint et elles continuèrent à chasser jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne tombe et que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel._

 _Fin Flashback_ _:_

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient traversé un nombre conséquent de villages, sans trouver le moindre nightblida. Ils étaient dans le dernier, et d'après les soupirs de Raven et Bellamy aux côtés de Clarke, la journée allait s'achever sans trouvailles, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils étaient rares, le privilège de devenir Heda n'étant pas accordé à tout le monde. Une fois Clarke, Raven et Bellamy de retour, Indra prit la tête pour les mener à l'auberge où ils logeront pour la nuit. Indra entre d'abord seule puis ressort pour parler à Clarke. Elles reviennent et annoncent la composition des chambres, tandis que Lexa se tend. Indra a fait la composition avec la skaikru, ce qui signifie qu'elle a prit en compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas se montrer en public. Ryder est avec Indra, Bellamy avec Niylah, Monty avec Harper, Lincoln est avec elle ainsi qu'Octavia, Clarke avec Raven, et Laura hérite de la chambre en solitaire. Octavia serre ses _sœurs_ dans ses bras et sort un petit boîtier qu'elle entrechoque avec celui de Raven, identique au sien. Elle rejoint ensuite les deux guerriers, et ils se rendent à leur chambre. Lexa soupire en retirant toutes ses couches supplémentaires qui lui donnent atrocement chaud. Lincoln en fait de même et Octavia s'effondre sur un des lits, toujours avec le boîtier en main. En tant qu'Heda, la commandante sait comment réprimer sa curiosité, mais il l'intrigue. Est-ce une technologie skaikru ? _A quoi peut-il bien servir ?_ Lincoln assouvit son envie de savoir en le demandant à Octavia.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Oh...** Elle la regarda en coin avec un air un peu gêné. **C'est... pour Clarke...**

 **\- Pour ses cauchemars ?** Demanda Lincoln. Elle hocha la tête.

 **-Ses cauchemars ?** Lexa fronça les sourcils. Clarke était tourmentée ?

 **\- Oui. Elle revoit parfois le Mont Weather et …**

 **\- Moi ?** devina-t-elle dans un souffle.

 **\- Oui, enfin ta mort.** **La commandante** baissa les yeux. Elle avait mal. Mal pour elle.

 **\- Et donc ?** Reprit Lincoln **Le boîtier ?**

 **\- Si Raven appuie sur le sien, le mien sonne et inversement. Elle m'appellera quand Clarke n'ira pas bien cette nuit.**

 **\- N'ira pas bien ? Comment est-elle ?**

 **\- En général, elle s'agite pendant son cauchemar alors je la tiens pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse, ensuite elle se réveille en sursaut alors il faut l'apaiser et elle ne veut pas toujours en parler mais la plupart du temps elle revit ta mort ou alors tu meurs d'une autre façon mais elle voit toujours ça comme sa faute.**

 **\- Elle voit ma mort toutes les nuits et pense que c'est de sa faute ?**

 **\- La balle que** ** _tu_** **as reçu lui était destinée à** ** _elle_** **,** ** _elle_** **est fille de médecin et n'a rien pu faire pour** ** _ta_** **blessure et c'est une arme de** ** _notre_** **peuple qui t'a tuée. Et pour finir c'est à cause de** ** _votre_** **amour que Titus à fait ça. Si elle était partie sans se retourner ça ne serait pas arriver, mais même si elle ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passer avant ta mort, elle ne semble pas vouloir regretter.** **Co** ntrôler le feu qui lui monte aux joues sembla devenir la tâche la plus compliquée que Lexa avait eu à faire de toute sa vie.

 **\- Et elle ne dort plus ?**

 **\- Si, mais jamais plus d'une heure ou deux de suite et pas plus de quatre,cinq heures par nuit.**

 **\- Et toi et Raven ?**

 **\- On se relaye mais si la crise est trop violente, on réveille l'autre.**

 **\- D'accord...** Que dire d'autre ? Clarke...

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant O'. On ne sait pas quand Raven te réveilleras** dit Lincoln

 **\- Oui** dit-elle en baillant **Bonne nuit.**

* * *

Le boîtier ne sonna que 3h plus tard. C'est en vitesse qu'elle se dépêcha de se lever et de rejoindre la chambre des filles qu'elle savait proche de la sienne. En entrant, elle se rendit vite compte que la crise est passée en voyant Clarke trembler sous l'effet des sanglots dans les bras de Raven. Elle s'installa de l'autre côté de Clarke et elles continuèrent à l'apaiser comme à son habitude, que Raven avait vite apprise avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Au petit matin, Clarke regardait ses amis, tous prêts à partir. Il ne restait qu'une petite zone du territoire Trikru à explorer ainsi que leur dernière destination Trikru : Le village natal d'Indra,Laura et... Lexa. Ils étaient sur la route en restant au pas quand cela arriva. Dire qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas serait pas un euphémisme. Ils leur tombèrent dessus de tout les côtés. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Octavia était de l'autre côté de Raven, l'encerclant tandis que Clarke se postait de l'autre côté pour former un arc de cercle. Elle sortit rapidement son revolver en voyant un des attaquants se diriger vers elles. Une fois l'agresseur neutralisé, elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle le carnage en train de se dérouler. Elle visualise ce qu'elle cherche assez vite. Chacun des ennemis portent des peintures blanches sur leurs visages, montrant que ce sont des traîtres d'Azgeda. Ceux qui se sont révoltés contre Roan à la mort d'Ontari. Elle escorte Raven derrière un arbre en lui laissant un dernier ordre : « Reste là ».

En retournant sur le « champ de bataille », elle put voir toutes les personnes de son camp se battre farouchement, avec un revoler, une épée... Octavia se bat avec Indra et le plus grand de ses guerriers masqués. Laura gère avec facilité et ravage tout sur son passage. Ryder,Niylah,Bellamy,Harper et Monty sont aux prises avec un gros groupe d'Azgeda. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient son attention, le deuxième guerrier d'Indra,sous tout ses vêtements, effectue des mouvements souples et hypnotiques comme une danse, son épée ne ratant jamais sa cible, elle tourne,coupe et atteint toujours son objectif. Totalement obnubilée par ce spectacle, elle ne remarque pas le soldat Azgeda arrivant sur sa gauche. Ce dernier lui donne un coup de pied qui la fit mettre un genou à terre et détourner le regard. Ses traits sont haineux et un rictus cruel prend place sur son visage. Il bloque ses mains et sa voix grave parvient jusqu'à son oreille : « Alors, Wanheda ça fait quoi d'être faible ? ». Il sort un coutelas d'une main, l'autre continuant de maintenir ses bras tandis qu'elle réfléchit, en vain, à comment se sortir de là. Elle voit le coutelas approcher,puis tomber.. _Tomber ?_ La main de l'homme sur l'arme s'était totalement ouverte faisant tomber le coutelas sur le sol et son deuxième bras relâcha les siens, lui permettant de se relever. Un filet de sang s'échappait du coin de sa bouche. Le guerrier masqué d'Indra lui ayant enfoncé une dague dans la nuque. Mais à peine eut-il reculer d'un pas que Clarke s'écriait : « Attention ! ». Quatre autres guerriers Azgeda s'approchaient d'eux. Ils se séparèrent et vinrent deux par deux sur Clarke et le guerrier. Cette fois-ci, elle était prête. Le guerrier Azgeda précédent l'avait peut-être mise à terre mais ce ne serait pas le cas de ceux-là ! Elle sortit une dague de sa botte et trancha la gorge du premier d'un coup net. Le deuxième grogna et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'arcade qu'elle sentit exploser. Ignorant le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue, elle lui répondit avec un coup de dague dans le ventre en tentant de ne pas penser à la dernière personne qu'elle avait vu blessée à cet endroit. Profitant du fait qu'il vacillait un léger instant, elle lui donne un coup de pied derrière le genou pour qu'il tombe devant elle et mit fin à ces jours de la même façon que ses compagnons d'avant.

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où était situé le guerrier masqué et vit rapidement 2 corps d'hommes au sol. Il se battait avec un autre guerrier. Après lui avoir donner un coup qui aurait assommé n'importe qui il se tourna vers elle. Elle vit l'homme se relever et ouvrir la bouche. Avant même qu'un cri ne s'en échappe le guerrier masqué avait plongé son épée sans même regarder en arrière. Cependant en s'effondrant l'homme emporta avec lui un bout de tissu. Et pas n'importe lequel... En perdant la vie cet homme emporta avec lui l'attache qui retenait le voile dissimulant le visage du guerrier. En disant au revoir au monde cet homme chamboula son existence. En tombant pour la dernière fois cet homme lui fit le plus beau des cadeaux. Et son cœur se stoppa.

 **\- Le.. Lexa ?**

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

 _Hey ?_

 _Vous me détestez un peu là hein ? Désolée.. Mais bon ça promet une suite !_

 _Positive on sait pas mais une suite quand même... ! Lexa is back !_

 _Je ne pense pas poster avant mi-septembre. Désolée. Mais la rentrée approche et une fois entrée au lycée je pense que je j'aurais besoin d'un mini temps d'adaptation ! On se retrouve bientôt !_

 _Au fait, deux autres couples se formeront bientôt ! Des idées ? Je vous laisse chercher :p_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	8. Chapître 8 : Retrouvailles & Trouvaille

_Hey tout le monde ^^_

 _J'avais dis mi-septembre. Et on est le 9. J'ai de l'avance! Pour ça vous pouvez remercier NolwenMaybe et CacoDisney, 2 filles de mon groupe de "meilleures amies" au lycée._

 _Et oui le lycée! Si vous voulez un conseil ( Je ne sais pas quel âge vous avez mais.. ) profitez du collège! Tout devient plus dur trèèèès vite. Bref,_

 _Ma fréquence de publication est totalement irrégulière. Je sais. Désolée._

 _Mais pour me faire pardonner j'écris des chapîtres plus long !_

 _Melly_ _: Je te remercie pour ta review désolée pour l'attente et le suspens !_

 _Charle Carval:_ _Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt ^^_

 _Sachez que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapître. J'ai beau l'avoir changer plusieurs fois je n'arrive pas vraiment à le rendre mieux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

 _J'espère que vous aurez les tirets cette fois! Pour une raison que j'ignore ils n'apparaissent plus quand je poste.._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina. Bon chapître!_

* * *

 **Retrouvailles & Trouvaille**

 **\- Le.. Lexa ?**

Puis tout devient noir.

* * *

Était-ce cela la mort ? Du noir infini, une chaleur insupportable capable de se transformer en froid glaçant toute la peau et organes que nous possédons ? Être seule dans un endroit effrayant dont l'écho de votre propre voix sonnait comme le rire d'un de vos pires ennemis riant de votre malheur ? Crier encore et encore sans que plus jamais personne ne vous entende ? Clarke se le demandait bien. Peut-être était-elle déjà morte lorsque le visage de Lexa est apparu, peut-être que le guerrier qu'elle pensait avoir vaincu l'avait en fait tuée et que sa commandante était venue la chercher. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi la laisser seule ici ? Ne pouvait-elle pas la voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Elle ne méritait sûrement pas tout ça. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, cet endroit lui faisant penser à l'Enfer était sûrement le prix de ses pêchés. Et elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter.

Une lumière vive et éblouissante la stoppa dans ses pensées. Elle mit ses bras devant ses yeux, persuadée de devenir aveugle et la lumière arrêta de bouger. Après avoir cligner plusieurs fois des yeux elle commença à marcher jusqu'à la lumière qui formait une porte. Et entra à l'intérieur. Son corps sembla se mettre en veille. Et elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

Sa tête semblait s'amuser. Elle avait l'impression qu'un orchestre tout entier jouait à l'intérieur de son crâne, lui faisant mal délibérément. Elle ouvrit donc progressivement les yeux pour voir deux autre paires la fixer. Ses deux sœurs lui tenaient chacune une main. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler mais sa gorge était sèche et rien ne sortit. Raven remplit un gobelet d'eau et l'aida à en boire un peu.

 **\- Que.. ?** **Balbutia Clarke, sans trop de voix.**

 **\- Le guerrier n°2 d'Indra t'a ramené assommée. Apparemment il aurait expliqué à Indra ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Un guerrier t'a frappée par derrière.** C'était lâche. Mais ça expliquait la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis un détail lui revint.

 **\- Lexa !** Raven la regarda, troublée.

 **\- Clarke... Lexa est partie tu te souviens ? Elle est morte.**

 **\- Non. Non ! Lexa était.. Elle était là ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu !** Raven prit un air triste. Et Octavia... en prit un gêné et... coupable ?

 **\- Clarke,** reprit Raven, **ce n'était pas elle. Tu as été frappée fort. C'était peut-être une hallucination.**

 **\- Non..**

 **\- Clarke !** Dit Bellamy en entrant dans la pièce. **Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Faible. Mais je ne suis pas folle ! Bellamy j'ai..**

 **\- Pourquoi étais-tu venu Bell' ?** La coupa Octavia avec empressement. Elle semblait stressée et sur le qui-vive.

 **\- Raven je suis venu te chercher. Abby, Jackson et Luna sont en route pour nous rejoindre. Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre sur l'île alors ils viennent nous aider. On a besoin de toi pour que tu règles un truc avec le talkie. Il grésille bizarrement.** Raven soupira et prit un air espiègle.

 **\- Que feriez-vous sans moi hein ?**

 **\- Rien,** **r** it Ckarje doucement. **Mais où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé après la bataille ? Tout le monde va bien ? Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **\- Oula** dit Bellamy en riant à son tour. **Nous sommes dans une autre auberge à presque 35km de celle où nous avons dormis. Elle se trouvait sur notre itinéraire. Après la bataille nous avons juste suivi le chemin que nous devions emprunter. Harper à un peu mal à la tête elle a reçu une pierre. Et Niylah à été poignardée au bras mais pas profondément sinon tout le monde va bien. Et c'est presque la nuit. Nous repartirons demain.**

 **\- D'accord.** Au moins, ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Raven et Bellamy quittèrent la pièce la laissant seule avec Octavia

 **\- Octavia ?** Elle se tourna vers la blonde, les larmes aux yeux et se coucha dans ses bras.

 **\- Oh Clarke, pardonne-moi...** Ses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, jusqu'au haut de Clarke, désemparée.

 **\- Pourquoi ? O' regarde moi..**

 **\- Je suis désolée...**

 **\- Clarke la serra contre elle, attendant que son amie se calme afin qu'elle puisse s'expliquer. Pourquoi devrait-elle lui pardonner ? Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots se tarirent, mais les tremblements de son corps fébrile continuèrent de témoigner de son état.**

 **\- Clarke.. Je dois t'emmener quelque part. Fais-moi juste confiance et sache que je t'aime.** Ses derniers mots furent chuchotés, comme si elle avait peur. Clarke hocha simplement la tête. **Peux-tu marcher ?** **E** lle acquiesça de nouveau et se laissa guider jusqu'à une autre chambre.

A l'intérieur Indra et ses deux guerriers étaient assis. A leur entrée, ils se levèrent, et Indra fit mine de partir mais le plus petit de ses guerriers lui attrapa le bras, l'arrêtant. Octavia tremblait. Le plus grand ôta sa capuche et son voile, et le choc fit vaciller la jeune skaikru. Lincoln. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en fixant le second guerrier. Elle savait, au fin fond de son cœur, qui se cachait sous ce voile. Elle voulait désespérément y croire ! Lorsqu'il dénoua son voile, et révéla entièrement son visage, les jambes de Clarke se défilèrent et elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Octavia. Lexa. Elle devait rester forte. Mais être impassible s'avérait difficile, voire même impossible. Cette fois-ci, Lexa hocha la tête, et Indra, Lincoln, et Octavia, qui s'assura tout de même de voir si la blonde tenait debout, sortirent de la pièce. Dès l'instant où il ne resta plus qu'elles, une larme roula sur la joue de Clarke. Une seule. Une preuve de faiblesse. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Lexa était là, devant elle. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et s'arrêta juste devant la commandante. Son corps à seulement quelques mètres du sien. Puis elle le fit. Ce sourire en coin que seule Lexa était capable de faire, ce qui déclencha l'effondrement de la blonde qui se blottit dans ses bras, laissant toute émotion ressortir. Elle s'accrocha à elle comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte, comme une supplication assez claire « Reste avec moi, Aime moi ». Lexa la serra contre elle, et laissa elle aussi s'échapper une larme. C'était bien loin de toutes les larmes que la blonde évacuait, mais c'était tout de même une larme. Heda Lexa, la grande commandante versait une seconde larme pour elle.

 **\- Clarke..** murmura-t-elle. Tout son être explosa en entendant sa manière de l'appeler si spéciale. Elle était là, et Clarke était fin prête à l'aimer.

 **\- Lexa.** Cette dernière prit délicatement son menton, la forçant à la regarder.

 ** **\- Je suis là.****

 **\- Comment est-ce possible ?**

 **\- La flamme. Les anciens commandants ont combinés leur force et leur savoir avec la science de Becca. Ils sont parvenus à nous ressusciter.**

 **\- Pourquoi Lincoln ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est votre ami.**

 **\- Et.. pourquoi es-tu là ?**

 **\- Pour vous aider à sauver le monde de Praimfaya. Ensuite je devrais reprendre ma place et ressouder la coalition. Nous verrons par la suite.**

 **\- Tu pourras rester ? Après je veux dire, tu es belle et bien vivante ?**

 **\- Ai-je l'air morte Clarke ?** La blonde perçut l'ironie dans sa voix. Mais plaisanter sur ce sujet qui lui crevait le cœur ne l'enchantait pas.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lexa !** **Tu es morte ! Tu es partie et tu m'as laissée toute seule ! Je n'ai pas été capable de te sauver.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, Clarke.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ma mort n'est PAS ta faute. Je veux que tu n'oublies jamais cela.**

 **\- Tu parles comme si tu allais partir à nouveau.**

 **\- Clarke. Je ne vais pas partir. Promets-moi.**

 **\- C'était ma faute.**

 **\- Clarke.** Elle se pencha et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Elle arrêta ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de la blonde, qui manquait de souffle. **Promets-moi.** Elle réduit l'espace les séparant et pressa leurs lèvres. Elle lui avait tellement manquée ! Elle entoura la taille de Clarke de ses bras et cette dernière en fit de même autour de son cou en laissant ses mains naviguer dans ses cheveux. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent comme des aimants, fondant l'un dans l'autre, s'emboîtant parfaitement. La skaikru fit son possible pour retarder le moment où elles se sépareraient mais le manque d'air eut raison de ses efforts et ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes. Elle gémit de mécontentement.

 **\- Je te le promets.** Elle sourit.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir plus tôt ? Pourquoi Indra et Octavia..** son comportement étrange lui revint et elle s'écria. **Elle savait et elle ne m'a rien dit !**

 **\- Je le lui ai demandé, ne lui en veux pas. Elle voulait te le dire. Mais à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion je repoussais le moment. Je devais rester concentrée. Mais je te l'ai dis maintenant. Rester proche mais loin de toi m'est difficile.**

 **\- Alors ne le fais plus. Plus jamais. C'est à toi de promettre maintenant.**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà promis de ne plus t'abandonner Clarke.**

 **\- Promets-moi de ne pas me repousser à cause des sentiments Lexa. Je ne te parle pas d'alliances. Je te parle d'amour.** **Clarke avait conscience qu'elle utilisait des mots forts. Mais elle en avait besoin. Elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle désormais. La perdre une seconde fois la tuerait.**

 **\- Je te promets de ne pas fuir ce que je ressens.**

 **\- Bien.** Clarke sourit, soulagée. La commandante se leva et enleva tout les vêtements supplémentaires qu'elle portait pour se dissimuler. Plus elle avançait plus elle s'effeuillait et les couches tombaient au sol. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et fit un signe de tête en direction de son manteau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé depuis le départ de l'auberge le matin-même. Elle défit donc les lacets qui le retenait et le laissa glisser le long de son corps, et sourit à nouveau en voyant le désir dans les yeux de la commandante. Elle enleva son pull et se rapprocha de moi.

 **\- Et si nous célébrions nos retrouvailles ?**

 **\- Lexa !** Souffla Clarke, amusée.

 ** **\- Je ne veux plus te perdre des yeux. Tu es ton propre chef, Clarke, mais je tenterai toujours de te garder près de moi.**** En entendant la sensibilité mêlée au ton ferme de Lexa, Clarke ferma les yeux.

 ** **\- Je pourrai supporter ça..**** chuchota-t-elle

Elle fondit sur la skaikru dont le cœur lui appartenait, et fut fière de voir que durant la deuxième partie de cette nuit, aucun cauchemar ne dérangea son sommeil.

* * *

Clarke était blottie contre la brune, sa tête sur sa poitrine, son cœur reposant contre le sien avec les jambes entremêlées. Lexa, elle, la regardait. Elle tentait de ne pas se fermer comme la commandante qu'elle était, et pour une fois, cela ne lui sembla pas si dur. Elle avait retrouvée cette magnifique femme, et comptait bien rester à ses côtés encore longtemps. Celle-ci commença à remuer et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

 **-** ** _Heya_** **..**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut rester là ?** dit Clarke en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et ses cheveux, emplissant ses poumons du parfum de sa compagne. Sa réaction était attendrissante.

 **\- Tu vas rester là longtemps.**

 **-Pour toujours ?**

 **\- Aussi longtemps que nous arriverons,** ** _ai niron_** **.**

 **-** ** _Ai niron_** **? La grande Heda devient tendre !** Rit Clarke, qui reçut une tape sur l'épaule.

 **\- Clarke, nous partageons un lit, et plus encore. Je crois que nous avons passé certaines étapes.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Lexa ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Dois-je t'appeler** ** _ai niron_** **, moi aussi ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'imposer.**

 **\- Sérieusement, Lexa.**

 **\- Parce que tu peux être sérieuse ?** Le souffle de Clarke se coupa. De l'humour, vraiment ?

 **\- Très drôle, Lex'. Comment on va faire la journée ? Tu vas encore te dissimuler ?** Son ton et sa voix suffisent à Lexa pour comprendre que la blonde ne riait plus.

 **\- Oui. Je ne peux pas me montrer. Pas avant que la menace « Praimfaya » ne soit passée.**

 **\- D'accord... Mais..** Lexa entendit le doute dans sa voix. **Est-ce que tu as.. le... droit ?**

 **\- Le droit ?**

 **\- D'être en couple. De.. enfin.. tu comprends...**

 **\- Non pas vraiment.**

 **\- Notre relation. Devra-t-on se cacher toute notre vie ? Peux-tu vivre avec quelqu'un au grand jour ? Aux yeux de tous ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ?**

 **\- De ce que j'en sais, aucun Heda n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Alors aucun à annoncer une relation en public.**

 **\- Oh...**

 **\- Mais je le ferais. Si tu le souhaites. Mais pas avant longtemps, Clarke, je suis désolée. Je tiens à retrouver mon trône et à ressouder la coalition d'abord. Lorsque ce sera fait je ferais une annonce. Mais tu pourras le dire à tes amis après Praimfaya, si tu le souhaites.**

 **\- Alors accorde moi juste une chose s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Octavia et Raven sont comme mes sœurs. Octavia est au courant pour Lincoln et toi mais..** **Lexa l'interrompt.**

 **\- Lorsque nous nous retrouverons avec Lincoln, Indra et Octavia, tu pourras inviter Raven. Nous lui expliquerons.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Et pour Laura ? Je l'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Je crois qu'on se rappelait de toi en se parlant l'une l'autre. Même si je ne t'ai pas vraiment oubliée.**

 **\- C'est bien. Vous êtes les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.**

 **\- Mais j'espère bien ma commandante.** La blonde se redressa pour regarder sa compagne avec un sourire en coin. **Ma commandante ! Voilà comment je t'appellerai.**

 **\- Eh bien cela dépend.** **Quand ta commandante te donne un ordre, que fais-tu ?**

 **\- Je l'exécute...** Lexa sourit. ****Quand je suis d'accord..****

La commandante secoua la tête. Parmi toutes les femmes à ses pieds, elle n'avait pas choisi la plus facile. Mais peut-être était-ce exactement parce que Clarke était son égale, qu'elle l'aimait autant. Encore faudrait-il le lui dire.

* * *

Une fois hors du lit, elles retrouvèrent les autres en s'assurant de ne pas arriver en même temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe partait en direction du village natal de la commandante. Clarke et Indra descendirent et allèrent parler au chef adjoint. En effet, l'ancien chef étant Anya, qui avait légué les rênes à Indra, il leur fallait s'adresser à son adjoint. Il fit signe à deux guerriers, et elles entrèrent dans la tente. Il parla quelques minutes avec Indra et ses guerriers revinrent avec une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains qui descendaient le long de son dos. Clarke s'en approcha doucement.

 **\- Heya. Je m'appelle Clarke. Est-ce que tu comprends ma langue ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

 **\- Wanheda.**

 **\- Et sais-tu ce que je veux ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je vais te poser une simple question et tu vas me répondre honnêtement d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- De quelle couleur est ton sang ?**

 **\- Il est noir.**

 **\- Ton sang est un peu magique tu sais. Il peut te protéger des radiations du soleil de Praimfaya. Et moi et mes amis en avons besoin pour tenter de sauver tout le monde. Nous cherchons des nightblidas, des enfants comme toi pour partir avec nous et essayer de trouver une solution. Acceptes-tu de nous aider ?** L'enfant hocha la tête.

 **\- Oui Wanheda. Je veux pouvoir aider les autres.**

 **\- C'est très honorable de ta part. Quel âge as-tu ?**

 **\- 10 ans.**

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **\- Zélie.**

 **\- Bienvenue dans l'aventure, Zélie.**

* * *

 _Voilà !Un chapître très Clexa !_

 _Merci à tous de me lire, n'oubliez pas d'écrire une review! Personne n'a d'idées pour les couples ?_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	9. Chapître 9 : Un compagnon Podakru

_Hey everybody ^^_

 _Au cas où vous seriez perdus par le voyage voici le nom des 13 clans :_

 _ **Trikru**_ _– Azgeda –_ _ **Floukru**_ _– Sangedakru – Yujleda – Boudalan – Trishanakru – Podakru – Ouskejon Kru – Delfikru – Igranrona – Louwoda Kliron –_ _ **Skaikru**_

 _Les clans en gras sont ceux où il n'y a pas de nightblida. Il n'y en a pas chez les skaikrus, le trikru : Zélie et le peuple Floukru est mort._

 _Rassurez-vous il n'y aura pas 1 enfant par clan :p_

* * *

 **Un compagnon Podakru**

Indra avait ordonné qu'on leur prête d'autres chevaux afin que Zélie et chacun des enfants qu'ils trouveraient sur leur route puissent monter. Ils avaient six chevaux de plus, celui de Zélie compris. S'ils étaient trop nombreux, ils emprunteraient plus, ou partageraient un cheval pour deux. Clarke songea que Zélie était très gentille. Une fois sur son cheval, elle lui avait timidement demandé si elle pouvait partager les charges présentes sur leur chevaux, afin que tout le monde soit plus soulagé. La blonde sourit et fit approcher les chevaux d'Harper, Raven et Monty avant de les décharger d'un peu de poids chacun. Elle observa le sourire discret de l'enfant. Clarke l'appréciait. Elle était discrète, mais généreuse et volontaire. Il était certain qu'elle serait d'une aide précieuse et pourrait sûrement convaincre les autres enfants s'ils avaient peur. Cependant, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup aux autres et restait près de la leader.

 **\- Wanheda ?**

 **\- Zélie...**

 **\- Oh, pardon. Clarke ?**

 **\- Oui ?** Elles se sourirent.

 **\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur mon rôle ?**

 **\- Pour ton rôle, c'est assez simple mais en même temps très compliqué. Tu sais que mon clan possède une technologie.** Elle hocha la tête. **Grâce à ceci nous pouvons prendre un peu de sang et faire des recherches pour trouver comment sauver tout le monde. Mais vois-tu je ne veux pas que ce soit dangereux pour vous. C'est pour ça que je cherche des enfants. Si j'en prends un petit peu sur chacun d'entre vous ce ne sera pas dangereux. Mais si j'en prends beaucoup sur un seul enfant, ça pourrait être plus dangereux tu comprends ?**

 **\- Oui je comprends. Mon sang est une sorte de remède.**

 **\- Exactement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger parce que tu es spéciale.**

 **\- C'est gentil. Mais que serait ma vie contre celle de tout le monde ?**

 **\- Ce serait ta vie Zélie. Et peu importe ceux qui te disent que tu n'es pas importante, c'est la tienne et personne n'a le droit de te la prendre.** Zélie resta silencieuse. **Ne l'oublie pas d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord Wan.. Clarke. Et où allons-nous maintenant ?**

 **\- Ma mère est une soigneuse. Elle était restée sur une île avec une nightblida adulte et son assistant. Nous nous rejoignons à la limite du territoire de Podakru. Ils seront avec nous pour le voyage.**

 **\- Pourquoi Podakru ?**

 **\- C'est un des clans les plus près d'où nous sommes. Azgeda et Sangedakru sont les plus loin. Mais nous avons l'aide du prince Roan d'Azgeda.**

 **\- Il est ton ami ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte oui.** Une illumination fusa dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! **Qu'apprends-tu dans ton village Zélie ?**

 **\- Mon père était un guerrier et ma mère une botaniste. Alors j'ai appris les notions de combat et je sais reconnaître les plantes et leur utilisation.**

 **\- Tu sais donc te défendre, te battre ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure guerrière du monde. Mais si on nous attaque je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je vous aiderais.**

 **\- Je vois.. Octavia !** L'appel fit sursauter Bellamy qui parlait à cette dernière, et Clarke envoya un regard complice à la fillette, réprimant un rire. La native de cœur fit ralentir son cheval pour les attendre et Bellamy partit rejoindre Niylah sous les yeux étonnés de Clarke. _Pourquoi diable Niylah et pas l'un des nôtres ?_ Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits, remarquant Octavia à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. **O', tu sais que nous allons voyager avec des enfants.**

 **\- Oui c'est le but de notre mission** dit-elle mi-amusée mi-dubitative.

 **\- Ils ne sauront pas tous se battre. Zélie n'est pas sans expérience mais je suis sûre que tu pourras lui apprendre plus. J'aimerais que tu entraînes les nightblidas que nous trouverons. Si ça te va Zélie bien sûr.**

 **\- Oui. Enfin si ça ne dérange pas Skairipa...** Octavia rit et Zélie enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Il n'y avait qu'avec la blonde que sa timidité partait partiellement, apparemment.

 **\- On va faire les choses autrement Zélie s'il te plaît** dit Octavia

 **\- Autrement ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Octavia, enchantée. Je suis une amie de Clarke, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi et je serais ravie de t'entraîner. Skairipa c'est un peu trop.**

 **\- Oh.. D'accord, désolée.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas va. Tu connais donc le nom qu'on me donne. Tu connais ceux de Clarke ?**

 **\- SkaiHeda,Skaiprisa,Wanheda,Clark kom skaikru...** Octavia rit de nouveau.

 **\- Oui on a compris j'ai beaucoup de nom mais je n'ai rien demander !**

 **\- Je vais te faire une confidence Zélie...** Octavia se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

 **\- Clarkie ?** Répéta Zélie

 **\- O' !** Elle explosa de rire et Zélie se mit aussi à rire, discrètement bien sûr.

 **\- Désolée Clarke mais je ne suis pas vraiment désolée.**

 **\- Zélie oublie ça s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui Clarke.**

 **\- Pff** soupira Octavia **Même pas drôle.** Cette fois-ci, leurs trois rires vibrèrent dans l'air.

Le trajet se poursuivit plus calmement. Octavia parlait beaucoup et Zélie buvait ses paroles. Podakru n'était qu'à 5h de cheval et la fin de l'après midi approchait témoignant de leur avancée. Clarke pouvait voir Indra, Lincoln et Lexa à l'avant du cortège. Lexa était là, et la blonde n'y croyait toujours pas. Octavia suivit le regard de son amie, et un rictus de tristesse et de culpabilité transforma son visage.

 **\- Zélie. Tu connais bien Indra non ?**

 **\- C'est la chef de mon village alors je l'ai déjà vue mais je ne la connais pas.**

 **\- Va la voir et dis-lui qu'on fait une pause.** Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Clarke talonna son cheval et le fit passer devant Hélios, le cheval d'Octavia, avant de descendre de selle.

 **\- Clarke ?**

 **\- Descend Octavia.** Elle descendit, un air confus sur le visage jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne la serre contre elle. Elle ne songea même pas à serrer moins fort. Elle la serrait, c'était tout.

 **\- Je suis désolée...**

 **\- O'. Je comprends. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix alors ne te rends pas malade pour ça. Tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime. Alors chasse toute cette tristesse de ton visage et souris.** Elle sourit, émue.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- De rien. On repart !**

A l'entente des râles de ses compagnons, les filles rirent avant de se remettre en route. Podakru était quelque peu pacifique. Il n'était pas haineux envers le Skaikru, ce qui leur faciliterait grandement la tâche. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à atteindre le clan et à parlementer avec le chef. Clarke espérait sincèrement trouver un autre nightblida. Non seulement pour la mission, mais aussi pour Zélie. Apprendre à deux serait plus facile et plus amusant. De plus, elle freinerait peut-être sa timidité et parlerait plus. Ainsi, elle pourrait parler à deux personnes. Elle-même, l'enfant et même occasionnellement Octavia. Ils étaient tous proches, formant une grande famille. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts. Les enfants s'intégreront et s'aideront. Clarke pouvait voir le tableau, et elle comptait le rendre beau.

A la fin de l'après-midi, elle descendit avec Indra et elles marchèrent en direction de la tente du chef, escortées par plusieurs guerriers, et avec le murmure des gens sur leur passage. Un homme se leva à leur entrée et fit signe à ses hommes d'attendre dehors.

 **\- On m'a rapporté que vous faisiez le tour des clans pour une raison** _ **confidentielle**_ **. Ne sommes-nous pas assez bien pour connaître la vérité ?** Sa voix était calme, et non pas menaçante.

 **\- Nous recherchons des nightblidas. Dire pourquoi sèmerait la panique. Nous dévoilerons tout le moment voulu.**

 **\- Vous nous demandez de vous confier des enfants uniques et précieux pour une raison inexistante ?**

 **\- Pas inexistante. Discrète. Ça ne doit pas se savoir pour l'instant seulement.**

 **\- Est-ce dangereux pour les enfants ?** La blonde ne s'offusqua pas. Elle pouvait voir en ce leader qu'il ne posait pas toutes ces questions par animosité mais par inquiétude et implication profonde.

 **\- Nous voyageons beaucoup pour faire le tour des clans. Ce n'est pas sans danger. Mais existe-t-il vraiment un endroit paisible et sans danger ?** Il la scruta et elle ne cligna pas un seul instant des paupières, gardant son regard fixé dans le sien. Il soupira.

 **\- Non. Vous avez raison Wanheda. Il y a bien un nightblida ici. Il partira avec vous demain matin. Vous pouvez bien rester pour la nuit ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

 **\- Parfait. Vous aurez l'auberge pour vous tout seuls. Il y a environ 20 chambres. Cela devrait suffire.**

 **\- C'est amplement suffisant merci.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Vos amis sont déjà là-bas. Mes hommes vous y escorteront. J'espère que vous réussirez Wanheda.**

 **\- Je l'espère aussi.**

 **\- Que la chance soit avec vous.**

* * *

Lexa fulminait de devoir rester cachée. Indra et Clarke parlementaient avec le chef tandis qu'Heda devait se contenter d'attendre. Laisser Clarke diriger était aussi effrayant que rassurant. Elle devrait être celle qui arrangeait les choses, même si la réussite de Clarke n'était pas remise en cause. La blonde était faîte pour ça. Le reste du groupe était escorté par 4 guerriers pas très armés, prouvant qu'ils ne considéraient pas le Skaikru comme ennemi. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison plutôt immense.

 **\- C'est pas une maison ça c'est un hôtel !** S'exclama Octavia. Lexa fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce mot inconnu. Niylah en revanche, ne craignit pas de demander.

 **\- C'est quoi un hôtel ?**

 **\- C'est comme une auberge mais en plus grand avec beaucoup de chambres pour loger les gens.**

 **\- Ah d'accord.**

Le décor correspondait. Des panneaux étaient présents sur chaque porte, indiquant si elle était libre ou prise. La commandante entra dans une chambre, observa les lieux et sortit pour retourner le panneau sur l'inscription indiquant qu'elle était prise. Elle lut ensuite le numéro de la chambre à plusieurs reprises, pour s'en souvenir. Chambre 108*. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où le reste du groupe s'était installé. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, excepté Lincoln et Lexa, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur Clarke et Indra, qui les saluèrent.

 **\- C'est un hôtel c'est pas possible !** Dit Clarke. Octavia et Raven commencèrent à rire et bien vite le fou rire contamina tout le groupe sauf Indra, et les deux guerriers. Être sous une capuche n'empêcha cependant pas la brune de sourire en coin.

 **\- J'ai dit pareil** annonça Octavia toujours en riant. Clarke lui sourit et se remit à rire.

Tout le monde se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. La mère de Clarke franchit la porte accompagnée de Jackson dont Lexa peinait à retenir le nom, et Luna. Le cœur de la commandante se mit à battre un peu plus vite à la vue de son amie. Elle avait dû tuer son jeune frère, Rémi lors du conclave. Après ça, elles avaient réalisé qu'aucune d'entre elle ne pouvait blesser l'autre. Alors Luna était partie. Mais elle était forte, peut-être même plus que la commandante elle-même. Son enfance avait été dure et rude. C'était une battante pacifiste.

 **\- Clarke !** La mère de cette dernière avait foncé sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras, ou bien l'étouffer. Elle la tenait très fort contre elle, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Clarke. **Tu m'as tellement manquée !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?** Demanda Jackson. Mais l'attention de la commandante était restée totalement figée sur qui tenait Raven dans ses bras, comme une amie. Un sentiment intense remonta dans sa poitrine, qu'elle s'empressa de repousser.

 **\- A part le fait que c'est la fin du monde ?** Plaisanta Raven

 **\- Et bien, nous pouvons rayer Trikru de la liste. Il y avait bien une nightblida, Zélie que voilà, approche s'il te plaît.** Clarke parlait doucement et tout le monde ici à part les derniers arrivés savait que Zélie ne s'ouvrait qu'en sa présence. **Nous sommes comme vous le savez en territoire Podakru et il y a un nightblida qui habite ici. Il ou elle nous rejoindra demain matin au départ. Nous devons poursuivre notre route et emmener avec nous un maximum d'enfants pour tes tests maman. Nous espérons trouver une solution.**

 **\- Je travaille sur autre chose.** Ajouta Raven. **Mais je ne le dirai que si c'est prêt ce qui n'est pas le cas. Sinon je crois que Clarke a tout dit.**

 **\- Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter ?** Chacun secoua négativement la tête à la demande de Clarke. **Alors tout est dit.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, tout le monde se sépara et ne se retrouva que pour le dîner. Le soir venu Lexa glissa à l'oreille d'Octavia le numéro de sa chambre et lui dit de la retrouver avec Clarke, Lincoln, Indra et Raven. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et attendit les autres. Elle ne retira pas ses vêtements supplémentaires malgré l'envie pressante n'oubliant pas que Raven n'avait pas encore été mise au courant. Indra et Lincoln entrèrent, Octavia sur les talons. Le silence régna en l'attente de Clarke et Raven. Cependant seule Clarke et Octavia sont au courant du plan concernant Raven. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur celles qu'ils attendaient et Clarke fit bien attention à refermer la porte derrière elles, sans verrou malheureusement.

Indra fronça les sourcils et prit rapidement la parole :

 **\- Que fait-elle là ?**

 **\- Merci ça me touche** rétorqua Raven **Sinon elle a raison, pourquoi je suis là ?**

 **\- Raven...** commença Clarke. Elle s'arrêta hésitante et regarda Lexa, attendant un signe d'encouragement. Sa compagne hocha la tête et elle esquissa un sourire discret. **Il faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose...**

 **\- Ok. Pourquoi vous faîtes tous cette tête ?** Elle écarquilla les yeux. **Qui est mort ?**

 **\- Personne n'est mort, Ray** répondit Clarke calmement. **C'est même plutôt le contraire.**

 **\- Le contraire ?** Elle rit et s'arrêta quand elle vit tout le monde garder un visage sérieux. Enfin, les visages qu'elle pouvait voir. **Clarke. Comment ça le contraire ?**

 **\- Et bien... Le contraire...** Elle se tourna vers la commandante. Celle-ci fit signe à Lincoln de se placer à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à retirer leurs voiles et capuches. Au fur et à mesure de leur effeuillement, le visage de Raven se décomposa. Dès qu'ils furent complètement débarrassés du surplus de vêtements, Raven semblait toujours ébahie mais la surprise passa et se mua en incompréhension.

 **\- Mais.. Comment ? C'est physiquement et matériellement impossible. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E.**

 **\- La flamme à réussi** murmura Clarke comme anxieuse de la réaction de son amie. **Et la science de Becca a aussi fait sa part.**

 **\- C'est juste grandiose !** S'exclama-t-elle et il était clair que la partie scientifique en elle s'activait. Puis son expression changea. D'un coup, en un claquement de doigt elle devent menaçante. Elle pointa Lincoln du doigt. **Toi ! Tu as fais pleurer ma petite sœur alors t'as intérêt à te rattraper ! Et toi aussi, Heda. Tu as fait pleuré mon autre sœur. Je me fiche de votre force ou de vos titres, si elles pleurent une nouvelle fois par votre faute, je ne serai pas aussi gentille !** Octavia déglutit tout en souriant et Clarke baissa le regard en souriant elle aussi. Raven protégeait sa famille et tout le monde pouvait le comprendre. Lexa regarda cette dernière dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

 **\- Je te jure de ne plus la blesser.**

 **\- Moi aussi** enchérit Lincoln. Raven sourit fière d'elle et la commandante sourit intérieurement. Clarke et Octavia semblaient être au bord des larmes et elle dût se retenir de toutes ses forces de la prendre dans mes bras ce que Lincoln semble faire également. Puis tout bascula.

 **\- Clarke ?** Retentit la voix d'Abby dans le couloir. Ils se jetèrent tous un regard inquiet mais Lexa resta impassible. Clarke marcha vers la porte pour faire diversion dans le couloir mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. **Ah tu es...** elle aperçut Lexa ainsi que Lincoln. **..Là..**

 **\- Maman...**

Ils réexpliquèrent la situation à la médecin, qui finit par quitter la chambre, remplie d'émotions contradictoires. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous la chambre, Raven lança un regard d'avertissement aux deux ressuscités pour leur rappeler leur promesse. Lincoln et Octavia regagnèrent la chambre 112 au bout du couloir et les autres partirent plus loin. Clarke referma la porte derrière ses amis et s'approcha de la commandante, mal à l'aise.

 **\- Je suis désolée Lexa..**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** La commandante parut décontenancée.

 **\- Et bien, pour ma mère...**

 **\- Clarke, c'est ta mère. Cela t'aurait rongée de ne rien lui dire. C'est plus risqué mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous trahira. Le penses-tu ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non !**

 **\- Alors c'est réglé.**

 **\- Mais.. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?** Lexa soupira et prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles profitent juste du moment, jusqu'au manque d'air.

 **\- Ai-je l'air de t'en vouloir ?**

 **\- Non**

 **\- Alors c'est que je ne t'en veux pas.**

 **\- Merci.** Elle la serre plus fort contre elle jusqu'à sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau contre la sienne. **Tu m'as tellement manquée...**

 **\- Je suis là.**

 **\- Et tu as intérêt à y rester** dit-elle en se reculant un sourire malicieux sur le visage. **Tu as juré à Raven de ne plus me faire pleurer et tu m'as juré fidélité à genoux à Polis. Tu dois rester à mes côtés pour toujours.**

 **\- Oui. Jusqu'à la mort.**

 **\- Non. Ne parle pas de mort. Nous l'avons dépassée. Nous sommes plus fortes que ça. Nous l'avons prouvé et nous vivrons encore longtemps ensemble.**

 **\- Oui.** La commandante sourit. **Ensemble.** Clarke m'embrasse et elle répondit avec ferveur.

 **\- On devrait dormir...** dit-elle.

 **\- Dormir ?**

 **\- Oui.**.

Des baisers. L'amour véritable. Ce n'est que plus tard que souffla ces derniers mots avant de dormir véritablement cette fois.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Ai hod yu in.** Lexa resta figée quelques instants. Clarke lui avait déjà dit ces mots. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle pensait ne plus jamais la revoir. Ces mots-là étaient sincères et réels. Peut-être que la fatigue lui perturbait l'esprit. Comme si Clarke avait lu dans son esprit, elle releva les yeux, croisant leurs regards.

 **\- Je le pense Lex'. Je t'aime. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre. Mais je veux que tu le saches.** Une larme coula le long de la joue de la commandante et elle n'en reçut qu'un regard bienveillant. **Oh mon amour..**

 **\- Moi aussi Clarke. Moi aussi. Je..** Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

 **\- Chuut.. Ce n'est pas grave.**

 **\- Ai hod yu in.** Son visage s'illumina et ses yeux brillèrent. La blonde fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour du monde. Lexa sourit face au bonheur qui les entoure, pensant qu'elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Clarke blottie dans ses bras, Lexa pensa. _Peu importe ce qui nous attend, nous le surmonterons ensemble. Car je m'étais trompée. Car Clarke avait raison. L'amour est une force. Et pour Clarke je déplacerai Polis toute entière._

* * *

 _Hey ^^_

 _*chambre 108. Qui a compris la référence par rapport à une autre série ?_


	10. Chapître 10 : Au coin du feu

_Hey ^^_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée. Je poste mes chapîtres assez espacés les uns des autres mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il y a un rythme à prendre avec le lycée qui est assez dur car le niveau et la quantité de travail sont vraiment plus importants que le collège. Certes c'est les vacances mais bon. Cependant ce chapître est sûrement le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici !_

 _Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes histoires. Passons aux reviews, j'ai répondu en pm à ceux qui ont un compte._

 _Merci infiniment pour vos reviews continuez, vous êtes supers !_

 _Melly_ _: Merciii et tu vois je continue ;) Je tiens à te dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu écrives à chaque chapître. Pourquoi tu ne te crées pas un compte ? Nous pourrions parler en PM ! Ou bien as-tu une adresse mail ? Mais attention pour l'écrire il faut l'écrire entièrement en lettre même les «arobase». Et pour ta demande au sujet de Lexa j'ai intégré un passage en plus qui devrait te plaire ;)_

 _Tim kom Trikru_ _: Haha. Tu verras le nom du second nightblida :'). Sinon merciii et voilà la suite !N'hésite pas à m'écrire ;)_

 _Au cas où vous seriez perdus par le voyage voici le nom des 13 clans :_

 _ **Trikru**_ _– Azgeda –_ _ **Floukru**_ _– Sangedakru – Yujleda – Boudalan – Trishanakru –_ _ **Podakru**_ _– Ouskejon Kru – Delfikru – Igranrona – Louwoda Kliron –_ _ **Skaikru**_

 _Bon chapître_

* * *

 **Au coin du feu**

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui la réveillèrent. En tournant la tête, Clarke put voir le visage de Lexa encore serein et endormi. Décidant d'en profiter quelques instants, la blonde se pencha pour dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de la commandante, qui commença à s'éveiller. Elle continua sur sa lancée et embrassa son cou, remontant lentement pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Elle sourit en sentait ses lèvres se mouvoir. La brune était maintenant tout à fait réveillée.

 **\- Heya**

 **\- Heya** souffla-t-elle à son tour. **Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Toujours dans tes bras.**

 **\- Clarke**

 **\- Huum ?**

 **\- Parle-moi de tes cauchemars**

 **\- Oh.. Lexa..**

 **\- S'il te plaît.** Lexa ne supplie jamais..

 **\- Tu meurs. Encore. Toujours. De mille et une façons et je regarde. Soit c'est ma faute soit je ne peux rien faire. Je suis là et je suis si.. inutile..** Clarke sent ses joues se mouiller et Lexa la serra plus fortement contre elle. **Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Clarke.** Le ton de la commandante la fit presque sursauter. Doux mais ferme. **Je suis là maintenant et je t'interdis de te torturer encore avec ça. Tu m'as promis rappelles-toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute.** La blonde resta silencieuse. **Clarke.. On se répète. Je ne vais pas te le redire encore et encore oublie ces mauvaises pensées veux-tu.**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Tu penses qu'il sera comment le second nightblida ?** La remerciant silencieusement de changer de sujet, Clarke planta un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de reconnaissance.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Pas trop jeune j'espère. Mais pas trop vieux par rapport à Zélie. 11 ans peut-être.**

 **\- Fille ou garçon ?** Le cerveau de Clarke dériva sur une autre situation où Lexa aurait pu lui poser cette question et elle soupira quand la partie pessimiste de son être se moqua d'elle. _Tu crois vraiment que tu auras cette vie-là ?_ La raillait-t-elle. _Je sais merci_. Pensa-t-elle. **Clarke ? Clarke !** La voix de Lexa la ramana à la réalité.

 **\- Oui désolée. Peu importe le sexe. Un enfant motivé et en bonne santé c'est tout ce que je demande. Oh Lexa et si nous en perdions en chemin ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !**

 **\- Il y aura toujours des risques Clarke. Que ce soit des enfants ou pas.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas être responsable de leurs morts.**

 **\- Nous le serons si nous n'essayons pas toutes les possibilités que nous possédons Clarke. Ils seront morts dans 4 mois si nous ne tentons rien.**

 **\- Je sais.** La commandante se leva, provoquant un grognement de la part de Clarke. Elle avait froid tout d'un coup.

Elle se leva à son tour et les jeunes femmes s'habillèrent en silence. Pas le genre de silence qui rend chacune des personnes mal à l'aise. Non, un silence complice, sincère et beau. Oui, beau. Clarke termina d'enfiler ses chaussures tout en la regardant. Qu'elle était belle et vivante. Elle ne pourrait s'en remettre si sa commandante venait à être blessée à nouveau. Elle se secoua, se leva et se dirigea vers la brune pour l'embrasser et lui souffler « Ai hod yu in » une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce, sans attendre de réponse. Un nightblida l'attend.

Elle repéra immédiatement l'enfant, devant la tente du chef. Qu'il ressemblait à Aiden ! Son cœur se serra au souvenir de ce petit garçon décédé qu'elle avait apprécié. Il était mort, comme tous les autres. Elle observa cet enfant, il était de taille moyenne, une bonne carrure et blond aux cheveux courts. Des yeux bleu foncé qui semblaient tout transpercer. Il ne souriait pas et se tenait bien droit auprès de son chef. Clarke franchit les derniers pas qui la séparait des deux hommes.

 **\- Wanheda. Comment avez-vous trouver l'auberge ?**

 **\- Spacieuse et confortable merci. Il ne fallait pas en faire autant.**

 **\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander en échange.**

 **\- J'écoute.** Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et le fit avancer de quelques pas vers la blonde.

 **\- Prenez soin de lui.**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Répondit-elle, un peu décontenancée. Il était évident qu'elle comptait prendre soin de cet enfant, et comprenait les inquiétudes mais l'air concerné sur le visage du chef lui semblait bien grave.

 **\- Pas comme ça Clarke kom Skaikru, SkaiHeda ! Il s'appelle Tim, il va fêter ses 11 ans dans deux couchers du soleil.**

 **\- Très bien..** Que voulait-il qu'elle comprenne ?

 **\- Promettez-le-moi, Clarke. S'il vous plaît. Prenez soin de mon fils.** De son fils ? Quelle pression. Tandis que Tim la regardait bien droit, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas plier ses jambes et soutenir son dos tandis qu'un lourd poids atterrisait sur mes épaules. Le fils du chef. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Que se passerait-il ? La guerre ?

 **\- Je promets. Je ferai toujours de mon mieux.** Il hocha la tête.

 **\- Heda avait confiance en vous Wanheda. C'est presque invisible mais ça pouvait se voir. Je vais honorer la mémoire de Leksa kom Trikru, ma seule et unique Heda. Le prince Roan règne peut-être en attendant votre retour elle n'en reste pas mon seul et unique Heda. Partez, réussissez et ramenez-le-moi.** Cette fois elle fut celle qui hocha la tête. La confiance de cet homme l'effrayant soudainement. _Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?_

Elle sortit de la tente, Tim sur les talons. Elle se demandait s'il s'entendrait bien avec Zélie. Lui qui paraissait si dur. Saura-t-il l'épauler comme elle l'aimerait ?

 **\- Je suis le seul ?** Sa voix brisa le silence. _Ouf._ Il avait une voix d'enfant. Elle s'attendait à une voix d'adulte profonde et grave. Sa carrure sûrement.

 **\- Non. Il y a Zélie qui a 10ans comme toi. Tu sais, Podakru est le 2ème clan où nous passons. Il y en aura d'autres.**

 **\- Beaucoup ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas de questions ? Tu ne veux rien savoir ?** L'enfant si renfermé sembla un peu décontenancé. _Tiens, en creusant un peu on pourra faire ressortir une personne moins dure finalement._

 **\- Père dit toujours que les événements se déroulent en fonction des décisions des personnes importantes. A quoi cela pourrait-il bien servir que je sois au courant ?**

 **\- Tu ne crois pas que ton avis est important ?** Il écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

 **\- Pourquoi mon avis à moi serait important ? Cette mission est très importante d'après mon père. Ce n'est pas de mon niveau !**

 **\- Sans vous, nightblidas, cette mission n'existerait pas. Vous êtes l'espoir de pouvoir tous nous sauver. Votre sang est la piste la plus sérieuse que nous avons. Vous êtes la clé.**

 **\- Mais nous devrons rester à Polis après n'est-ce pas ? Père disait sans cesse que si Leksa kom Trikru mourrait bientôt un de ses nightblidas prendrait sa suite et que je devrais partir pour être dans la nouvelle « équipe ». Nous ne pouvons pas être trop. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas tous envoyés là-bas dès le départ.** Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop nombreux à mourir...

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore. Nous en reparlerons à la fin de la mission. Zélie t'expliquera tout.**

 **\- Elle est avec vous depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Non. Deux jours. Nous repartons dès cet après-midi.**

 **\- Où allons-nous ?**

 **\- Yujleda.**

 **\- Je connais le chef. Elle s'appelle Alcia. Je pourrais la convaincre si vous avez besoin.**

 **\- Merci.** La blonde lui sourit. Il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'auberge et elle se mit à penser à elle. _Que fait Lexa ?_

* * *

Clarke était partie depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et Lexa sentait déjà le manque remonter, qu'elle tenta de repousser. Elle était devenue une partie d'elle, et la brune avait conscience d'avoir besoin d'elle. Assise dans le jardin, elle leva les yeux et contempla les feuilles se mouvoir à travers son voile noir. Penser à Clarke de cette façon la replongea dans d'anciens souvenirs avec une toute autre personne..

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **\- UNE SURPRISE !**_

 _ **\- Costia non.**_ _Lexa riait._

 _ **\- Allez Lexa s'il te plaît ! Luna viendra aussi. Rémi aura une belle fête comme ça !**_

 _ **\- Non Costia. Je dois m'entraîner avec Titus cet après-midi et demain aussi. J'ai un test d'aptitude dans 96h.**_

 _ **\- Trop de travail Lexa, trop de travail. Sors avec moi !**_

 _ **\- Costia..**_ _Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la nightblida._

 _ **\- S'il te plaît.**_ _Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois._ _ **Pour moi.**_ _Lexa soupira. Désolée Costia.._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Lexa n'avait pas accompagné Costia à cette fête, mais la jeune fille l'avait pardonnée. Elle ne devrait pas comparer Clarke à son amour perdu. Elle avait aimé Costia, mais elle aimait Clarke plus que tout, plus que son sang noir, que sa vie. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lexa ?_ Elle soupira. Heda ne pouvait pas devenir aussi sentimentale. Elle secoua la tête en entendant du bruit à l'intérieur, signalant le retour de Clarke. Elle s'approcha et entra dans le salon, toujours discrète. Elle observa l'enfant aux côtés de Clarke. Bien bâti, blond, yeux bleus, droit. _Aiden.._ Il ressemblait fortement à Aiden. L'esprit de la commandante en fut si troublé que lorsque les paroles de Clarke résonnèrent dans l'air, elle n'en comprit pas le sens. Comment pouvait-il lui ressembler autant ? Elle entendit ensuite son nom, Tim. A la fin des explications de la blonde, tout le monde se prépara et ils reprirent la route.

La commandante regarda sa compagne rire sur son cheval, entre Raven et Zélie tandis qu'Octavia leur explique avec Tim à ses côtés la leçon qu'ils auront en premier dès leur prochain arrêt. Lexa chevauchait aux côtés de Lincoln et d'Indra dans le silence le plus complet. Combien de temps devra-t-elle rester cachée ainsi ? Reprendre son trône ne sera pas facile. Roan se montrera-t-il réticent à lui rendre sa place ? Place qu'il occupe en partie ? Clarke lui en voudrait-t-elle si elle se voyait obligée de prendre des mesures plus violentes ? Pire encore, serait-elle capable de les prendre ? Aimer Clarke n'est pas une faiblesse, elle en était à présent sûre, mais rien que l'idée que Clarke puisse s'éloigner d'elle à cause d'une de ses décisions de Heda la fit frémir. Elle ne pourrait jamais cesser d'être la commandante, mais si le fille du ciel l'aimait déjà, tout devrait aller bien..

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce que la fin du jour arrive. Le ciel devint plus foncé lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour monter le camp.

Toujours silencieuse, Lexa alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Clarke qui lui sourit. Elle se concentra ensuite sur le cours qu'Octavia donnait à Zélie et Tim.

 **\- Tenez.** Elle leur lança des bâtons. **Simple combat. Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire.** Ils hésitèrent, se cherchèrent du regard, ne voulant pas blesser l'autre puis ils frappèrent. Doucement au départ puis plus fort, comme s'ils s'amusaient l'un avec l'autre, comme un jeu dont seuls eux auraient le secret. Octavia observa, jugea et repèra les défauts et points forts de chacun tout comme Lexa l'aurait fait.

 **\- Octavia ?** Tim semblait s'être habitué à elle. _Tant mieux._

 **\- Oui, Tim ?**

 **\- Je crois que je positionne mal mon pied gauche mais je ne sais pas comment arranger ça.**

 **\- Tu as raison. On parle de tout ça et après je vous montre ça vous va ?** Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et s'assirent en tailleur devant elle. Lexa eut soudainement un petit pincement au cœur. Ils ressemblaient à son propre groupe d'enfants. Ceux à qui elle avait transmis tout son savoir, ceux qu'elle avait vu grandir, ceux qui ont perdu la vie.. **Bien. Alors Zélie on commence par toi. Tu attaques sans puissance. Tu es très précise dans tes coups et dans ta défense. Si on travaille ta force ce sera parfait.** Cette dernière hocha la tête, les joues rosies. Elle était d'une timidité immense. **Tim, toi c'est presque le contraire, ta carrure te donne la force nécessaire pour être un bon guerrier, avec de l'entraînement ta défense sera mieux, tu t'en sors pas mal mais tu frappes sans réfléchir. Tu t'en remets uniquement à ce que tu as déjà. Il va falloir travailler ta précision. Et pour ton pied, c'est à cause de ta force, tu veux frapper vite et fort alors tu répartis tout ton poids dessus. Il faut le répartir sur les deux jambes. Voilà le dernier point à traiter.** Indra esquissa un sourire. Voir son second grandir et évoluer est une chose magnifique. _Anya aurait-elle été fière de moi maintenant ?_ Jus nou drein jus daun. La jeune commandante avait déjoué toutes les traditions de son peuple en faisant ce choix. Pourtant n'était-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Préserver la paix avant la guerre ?

 **\- Mais comment je peux avoir plus de force, moi ?** La voix triste de Zélie la rappela à l'ordre.

 **\- On va faire de l'exercice physique ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Et pour ma précision ?** Demanda Tim

 **\- Il faudra répéter des enchaînements et te concentrer. Tu dois visualiser le geste de ton adversaire avant même qu'il n'ait envisager de la faire.**

 **\- C'est compliqué** dirent-ils d'une même voix. Ils se fixèrent en remarquant ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout le monde aux alentours se mit à rire. Enfin sauf Indra, et Heda.

 **\- Vous allez vous y faire** reprit Octavia **Bon et si on mangeait ?**

 **\- Ouiiii !** Elle se tourna vers Clarke en rigolant

 **\- Ça c'est une réponse positive** rit-elle **Alors c'est parti !**

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les enfants partirent se coucher, dans la même tente. Lexa jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Clarke et sourit sous son voile en voyant qu'elle faisait exactement pareil. Tout le monde partit se coucher progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les personnes au courant de l'identité des guerriers masqués, Niylah en plus.

 **\- Je..** commença cette dernière **Je peux te parler Clarke ?** Son air timide dérangea Lexa. Le souvenir de Clarke fuyant la confrontation avec Niylah car elles avaient.. passé un moment ensemble. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne et répondit, hésitante.

 **\- Oui pas de problèmes.** Qu'est-ce que cette femme lui voulait au juste ? Tant pis. _Clarke te le dira Lexa. Fais-lui confiance elle ne ressent rien pour elle de toute façon._ Elle soupira. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..._

* * *

Clarke suivit Niylah jusqu'un arbre près de la tente de la native allumée. _Allumée ?_

La native se racla la gorge.

 **\- Alors..**

 **\- Oui ?** Elle inspira très profondément.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Merci ? Pour quoi au juste ?**

 **\- Tu.. pour les chambres dans l'auberge.** Clarkeeut beau réfléchir, elle ne vit pas à quoi la native faisait référence. A moins que.. _Non !_

 **\- Oh Mon Dieu. Non ? Toi et Lui ?**

 **\- Et bien. Mon père faisait parti des soldats qu'il a tué avec Pike. Je l'ai haï tu sais. Mais sans qu'il sache pour mon père, il s'est confié ce soir-là. Je... Je crois que je l'aime Clarke.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Niylah. Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Vous êtes ensemble ensemble ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il y a ensemble et ensemble ensemble ?** Répliqua-t-elle amusée

 **\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Alors ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Je suis tellement contente pour vous !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?**

 **\- Lorsque nous avons mis les choses au clair à Polis, je t'ai dit de te méfier. J'étais sûre qu'il t'aimait ! Tu aurais pu y croire et développer des sentiments pour lui.** Clarke se mit à rigoler. Encore et encore. Elle finit par s'adosser contre l'arbre par manque de souffle. Lorsqu'elle la regarda, les larmes aux yeux ce fut pour la voir les sourcils froncés. **Quoi ?**

 **\- Niylah écoutes-moi bien. Je considère Raven et Octavia comme mes sœurs. Je les aime de tout mon cœur. Et il en est de même pour Bellamy. Il est mon grand frère. Celui sur lequel j'espère toujours compter mais ça s'arrête là. Je l'aime mais pas comme tu l'imagines. Ok ?**

 **\- Ok.** Elle soupira, soulagée et esquissa un timide sourire.

 **\- Bien. Je suppose que c'est lui qui t'attend dans ta tente mystérieusement allumée.** Elle rougit et Clarke contint son rire ne voulant pas la mettre mal-à-l'aise. **Alors file.** Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, se retourna et commença à avancer puis se retourna.

 **\- Amies ?**

 **\- Amies.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Clarke**

 **\- Bonne nuit Niylah et.. il faut dormir** dit Clarke avec un clin d'œil, se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire de nouveau. La native écarquilla les yeux, entre ouvrit la bouche et rougit comme jamais.

 **\- Cl.. Clarke !** Cette fois-ci elle ne put contenir son hilarité

 **\- Bonne nuit Niylah.** La blonde pouffa une dernière fois et rejoignit le campement.

Une fois arrivée, Lexa, sous toutes ses couches noires, releva de suite la tête vers elle. La blonde se retint, encore une fois, de rire. _Pour la discrétion on repassera. Elle va être contente pourtant. Ses deux « potentiels » rivaux viennent de se retirer définitivement de la course._ Clarke reprit place à ses côtés et laissa sa main traîner quelques secondes de trop sur le bas de son dos. Personne ne le remarqua et ils étaient, de toute façon, tous au courant.

 **\- Bon les gars,** commença Raven **Vous vous rappelez de mon plan de secours ?**

 **\- Celui, et je cite, « totalement dur, pas sûr et dangereux » ?** demanda Octavia

 **\- Oui celui-là ! J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. Mais il faut le tester.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a des risques ?** La questionna Clarke

 **\- Oui comme dans tous les tests.**

 **\- C'est quoi le plan ?**

 **\- Les centrales. Il y a tout un tas de produits chimiques là-dedans. Vous voyez tous la réaction entre l'huile et l'eau ? Ou les propriétés chimiques du mercure ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Oui Clarke je sais tu dois être une des seules autres élèves de l'arche à avoir écouter en cours. Mais les autres ?** Tous les natifs présents plus Octavia secouèrent la tête négativement.

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Oui Clarke ah** rit-elle. **Bon alors les autres, l'eau et l'huile ne se mélangent pas. Et le mercure possède également des propriétés utiles. J'aimerais faire du nightblood une sorte de protection qui assimile la dangerosité des centrales.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Ok.. Pour faire court, j'aimerais pouvoir entourer le gaz des centrales qui se transforme en radiations par le sang. Le sang assimilerait la partie dangereuse, les radiations, et le mélange se désintégrerait. Pouf !**

 **\- C'est bien beau ça Raven** dit Octavia **Mais ça ne peut pas être aussi simple.**

 **\- Oh mais ça ne l'est pas ! J'ai besoin de sang, j'ai besoin du matériel du labo de Becca sur l'île et d'être dans chaque centrale pour les désactiver. D'autant plus que certaines sont loin.** Le silence régna après ses paroles. Un silence pesant mais à la fois réconfortant. Deux opposés ensemble.

 **\- Alors..** osa demander Octavia la voix tremblante. **On peut sauver tout le monde ? On peut vaincre Praimfaya 2 ?**

 **\- Oui. Du moins je l'espère.** Dit Raven les yeux brillants. **Qui en est ?**

 **\- Moi.** Clarke n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de se placer à ses côtés et de la serrer dans ses bras. **Tu es géniale Ray.**

 **\- Moi aussi vous croyez quoi ?** dit Octavia en s'approchant de ses deux sœurs de cœur. Les trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent ensuite vers les autres.

 **\- J'en suis.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** Lincoln s'assit près d'Octavia et serra la main de Raven. Clarke retourna auprès de Lexa et lui fiit un signe de tête. La commandante la scruta mais la blonde ne put pas voir ses yeux derrière le voile. Elle finit par hocher la tête et Clarke lui sourit. Elle murmura « merci » et sa brune secoua négativement la tête comme pour dire « Idiote ». La blonde sourit de plus belle. Raven se mit à bailler.

 **\- Je vais me coucher les gars. Bonne nuit.**

 **\- On va tous y aller de toute façon** dit Octavia. Elle prit la main de Lincoln. **Bonne nuit tout le monde.**

Clarke se releva et tout le monde partit dans sa tente respective. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la leur et ferma la tente après le passage de Lexa. Elle enleva tout ce qui est au-dessus de son cou et vint embrasser la blonde qui retint un gémissement. Puis elle se tendit, se recula et scruta son visage.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Elle t'a dit quoi Niylah ?** La skaikru sourit. Alors ce n'est que ça, de la jalousie ?

 **\- Jalouse, Heda ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi.**

 **\- Ah, alors ce n'est que de la curiosité ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas curieuse !** Cette fois-ci Clarke rit franchement mais doucement, la commandante se renfrogna.

 **\- Elle voulait ma bénédiction. Arrête de bouder s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Ta bénédiction ?**

 **\- Bellamy et elle sont ensemble**

 **\- Comme un couple ?**

 **\- Hum hum. Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

 **\- Mais je ne m'en faisais pas.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr. Je te crois.**

 **\- Tu te moques de ta Heda ?**

 **\- Non pas de ma Heda.** Elle haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Et de qui se moque la grande Wanheda alors ?**

 **\- De sa Lexa** souffla la blonde. Les yeux de sa compagne brillèrent.

 **\- Tu as moins de peur de cette part de moi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai peur d'aucune part de toi Lex'. Avec tes démons, tes peurs et toutes tes qualités. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

 **\- Ai hod yu in Clarke.** Cette dernière lui sourit et elles s'embrassèrent de longues secondes. Elle était sur le point de défaire les lacets de sa veste noire comme la nuit lorsqu'elles entendirent le cri.

 **\- Tu as entendu Lexa ?**

 **\- Oui..** Elle remit son voile et elles sortirent. Les cris provenaient de la tente de Zélie et Tim et le spectacle qu'elles virent en entrant brisa le cœur de la blonde. Zélie en larmes dans les bras de Tim qui semblait tenter de la rassurer.

 **\- Oh Zélie...** Elle se leva et essuya vite ses larmes.

 **\- Oh non Clarke je t'ai réveillée ! Je suis désolée !**

 **\- Chuut ma chérie ce n'est rien.** La jeune fille s'écroula dans ses bras. **Tu sais comment j'éliminais mes peurs sur l'Arche ?** Elle secoua la tête. **Mon père et moi nous chantions des chansons. Venez.**

Ils partirent s'asseoir sur les rondins et allumèrent un feu, rejoints en quelques secondes par les autres alertés par les cris.

 **\- Bien. Alors on va faire un tour. Tout le monde va dire une phrase et nous chanterons avec ces paroles d'accord ?** Si cela en fait râler certains, d'autres parurent assez enthousiastes. Ils partagèrent, autour du feu un moment d'émotion et de partage pour guérir les cœurs brisés. Et c'est sous le ciel étoilé avec l'ombre des flammes dansantes sur les arbres que les paroles résonnèrent soudant pour toujours les liens entre chaque personnes présentes :

 _Sur cette terre qui est nôtre,_

 _J'entends les voix que j'aimais tant_

 _Rejoindre les étoiles_

 _Et j'aimerais leur dire_

 _Je ne t'oublierai jamais,_

 _Dans mes pleurs ou dans mes rires_

 _Dans le soleil de l'existence_

 _Ou dans la lune de mes nuits_

 _J'entends ta voix_

 _Qui guide chacun de mes pas_

 _J'entends le ciel_

 _Qui m'appelle_

 _J'entends la Terre_

 _Et je veux qu'elle nous soutienne_

 _J'entends ta voix_

 _Qui guide mon âme_

 _Mon avenir_

 _Et je souffle_

 _We will meet again..._

 _We will... meet again !_

Et c'est sous la lueur des flammes qu'ils s'endormirent tous. Au coin du feu.


	11. Renseignements

Heeeey tout le monde ^^

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapître je pense que vous pourrez lire la suite dès la rentrée.

Ce que je vais donner t'es destiné Melly mais cela peut servir à tout ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes, même si je vous encourage fortement à en créer un.

Voici mon adresse mail, c'est moins personnel qu'un numéro de téléphone, ce qui est quelque chose que je ne vais absolument pas partager sur un site avec des millions de personnes, ce que j'espère vous comprendrez.

Je vous l'écris et je vous embrasse :

choupette

38469

arobase

gmail

point

com

Vous l'aurez compris, le site détecte les caractères comme arobase et les supprime alors vous aurez juste à remplacer, vous verrez tout de suite quoi. Et j'y ai mis en place comme ça mais vous savez à quoi ressemble une drese mail bref,

Bonne fin de vacances ! Ou je sais pas trop quoi si vous habitez pas par chez moi. Du moins bonne fin de week end !


	12. Chapître 11 : Libération & Liens

_Heyyy tout le monde !_

 _Au cas où vous seriez perdus par le voyage voici le nom des 13 clans :_

 _ **Trikru**_ _– Azgeda –_ _ **Floukru**_ _– Sangedakru – Yujleda – Boudalan – Trishanakru –_ _ **Podakru**_ _– Ouskejon Kru – Delfikru – Igranrona – Louwoda Kliron –_ _ **Skaikru**_

 _Petite précision, Raven n'est absolument pas malade dans ma fic, ni Abby. Elles ne sont pas malades. Allie n'a pas défoncé leurs cerveaux, tout va bien._

 _Reviewwwwws :_

 _Tim kom Trikru :_ _Haha oui il est sympa. Merci et oui Aden manque à beaucoup de gens, il est mort et je ne peux pas ressusciter tout le monde malheureusement alors j'ai juste voulu lui rendre un petit hommage. Bellamy et Niylah. Tu n'es pas le premier qui me dit que ça fait bizarre. C'est peut-être un peu étrange effectivement mais au moins Lexa à 2 rivaux en moins.Même si personne ne doute de l'amour de Clarke. Beaucoup de gens voient Bellamy avec Luna mais, comme vous allez le lire dans ce chapître, cette dernière à elle aussi déjà une romance. Merci de te review et j'espère que ce chapître te plaira. Continue de m'écrire ^^_

 _J'aimerais faire une mention spéciale à une auteure que je viens de découvrir. Son pseudo est_ _ **GeekGirlG.**_ _Croyez-moi ces fics en valent le détour ! Je me suis régalée à tout dévorer, c'était juste trop trop bien ! Alors si vous avez envie de lire des bonnes fics Clexa, allez voir ! Elle a terminé une fic qui s'appelle « Revenir » de 55 chapîtres qui est géniale. Et tous les mercredis il y a un nouveau chapître de « I Hear Your Voice ». Celle-ci est très originale et j'adore ! Alors passez faire un tour ^^_

 _Allez également voir_ _ **Linsy**_ _! Elle aussi, elle est incroyable. Elle n'écrit pas du Clexa mais du SwanQueen, et ses histoires vous toucheront le cœur ! :)_

 _Merci._

* * *

 **Libération & Liens**

Le chant des créatures de la forêt fut ce qui la réveilla. Toujours avant que le soleil ne se lève bien entendu. Clarke n'était pas dans ses bras cette nuit. Elle s'était discrètement appuyée sur elle mais le fait de s'être endormies au milieu de tout le monde rendait le fait d'être collées impossible. Les amis de Clarke seraient sûrement ravis de la voir heureuse et en couple mais comment expliquer le fait que son mystérieux partenaire ne parle jamais et se cache ? Ils finiraient par exiger des réponses, rendre Clarke malheureuse et rendre la situation délicate. Il faudrait bien le leur dire à un moment donné, elle ne tiendrait pas neuf voyages et elle doutait que Clarke, Octavia et Lincoln ne la contredisent. Il fallait aussi penser à sa santé et à celle de Lincoln. Comment survivraient-ils à la chaleur intense des territoires clans Sangedakru et Trishanakru sous toutes ses couches ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Clarke et aux autres. Depuis quand son instinct de communauté s'était-il autant développé ? Être dépendante des autres n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un Heda. Pourtant Lexa n'avait pas l'impression d'être dépendante. Elle apprenait à vivre et non survivre. C'était faire parti de quelque chose, et non de diriger seule et exclue. Être Heda c'est être seule disait Titus. Elle l'avait tellement cru, mais c'était terminé. Elle refusait d'imaginer sa vie sans Clarke et elle refuserait sûrement de vivre sans sa sœur et ses amis. Une mauvaise pensée prit place dans son esprit. Et si elle devait choisir ? _Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te choisirait ?_ Non. Clarke trouverait un moyen de rester avec tout le monde. Ou de continuer à les voir tout en habitant à Polis. Après tout Clarke l'avait déjà suivie, ou du moins était restée. Etant la seule réveillée, Lexa fixa le soleil levant en chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Clarke remua à ses côtés, et tourna la tête vers elle en souriant. Même si la jeune blonde ne pouvait voir son visage, la connexion se fit et la commandante lui sourit en retour. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants et se relevèrent lorsque les autres commencèrent à s'éveiller. Lexa remarqua le sourire bienveillant d'Abby dans leur direction et le regard méfiant de Raven. L'hispanique ne semblait pas lui avoir pardonné d'avoir fait souffrir sa « petite sœur », bien que ce ne soit pas un acte voulu. Elle soupira. Il y avait tellement de points à voir, de situations à gérer, de monde à sauver. Était-ce vraiment mal de souhaiter juste une fois d'être normale ?

* * *

 **\- Oh là-bas regardez !** S'écria Zélie en pointant du doigt la silhouette de plusieurs bâtiments se dessinant au loin

 **\- Oui c'est la porte Sud du territoire Yujleda. Mon père m'y emmenait souvent. Alcia et lui sont de bons amis. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que mon père l'ait prévenu de notre arrivée Clarke.**

 **\- Si rapidement ?**

 **\- Ils ont des cavaliers messagers. S'il en a envoyé un pendant qu'on dormait, elle nous attend déjà.**

 **\- Elle s'appelle Alcia c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle est très gentille avec les enfants. Mais elle ne vous connaît pas alors je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Et si tu venais avec moi Tim ? Tu pourrais lui montrer que je ne vous veux pas de mal.** Demanda Clarke en souriant au jeune garçon.

 **\- Oui bien sûr** répondit Tim visiblement heureux de revoir l'amie de son père. **Tu sais elle a une fille, Lily. C'est mon amie, si elle est de notre côté nous avons toutes nos chances.**

 **\- Lily... Alors espérons qu'elle soit de notre côté. C'est une nightblida elle aussi ?**

 **\- Non pas du tout. Si elle l'était, Alcia ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir. Sa fille est son trésor, son cœur. Lily est tout pour elle.**

 **\- Alors tant mieux.**

 **\- Nous arrivons !** S'écria de nouveau Zélie. La porte Sud sous leur yeux, Clarke put apprécier le paysage. C'était immense, mais mignon. Un peuple calme, passif mais tout autant joyeux. Voilà ce à quoi Yujleda ressemblait.

Ils avancèrent à cheval au milieu des étals et de la population grouillante qui rappela Polis à la blonde. Les gens les regardaient passer d'un regard curieux. La blonde imaginait parfaitement les réactions qu'ils auraient une fois que leur groupe serait hors de leur vue. « Ce sont des skaikrus et des trikrus ? Mais c'est le jeune Tim de Podakru l'ami de notre Lily ! Que font-ils là ? » Elle soupira. _Pourrons-nous vivre un jour dans la paix ultime ? Est-ce trop demander ?_ Ils traversèrent la place dans son entièreté et arrivèrent devant une grande demeure. Deux gardes vinrent à leur rencontre.

 **\- Bienvenue Wanheda. Alcia vous attend. Bonjour Tim.**

 **\- Bonjour Bernard. Lily est ici ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle attend à l'intérieur.**

 **\- Cool ! On y va Clarke ?**

 **\- Et mes amis ?** _Et Lexa ?_

 **\- Nous allons les conduire dans le grand salon. Vous les retrouverez après.**

 **\- Très bien.** Acquiesça finalement Clarke au bout de quelques secondes, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix.

 **\- Suivez-le** reprit-il en désignant le deuxième garde du menton. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à arriver à un petit salon. Une femme attendait avec, à ses genoux, une petite fille aux long cheveux ondulés bruns. A la vue du jeune compagnon de Clarke, son regard s'éclaira et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva, accourut vers eux et s'écria :

 **\- Tim !**

 **\- Lily !**

 **\- Bonjour Wanheda** dit la femme en se levant **Je m'appelle Alcia, leader de Yujleda. Mon ami, Yvan m'a parler de votre venue. Vous lui avez voler son fils.**

 **\- Il me l'a confié pour le bien de la mission** répondit la blonde sans se démonter par son regard froid. Mais dès qu'elle détournait le regard sur sa fille, son visage se détendait et ses traits s'étiraient lui donnant l'air radieuse et jeune.

 **\- Votre mission met en danger la vie d'enfants ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que la vie de notre futur ? Nos enfants, la prunelle de nos yeux ! Cette cité est calme et merveilleuse. Je refuse que vous gâchiez mon travail en semant la panique.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça !**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi nous priver de nos enfants ? Sans eux, nos cœurs se briseront et le futur disparaîtra !**

 **\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait un futur..** murmura Clarke doucement. Si doucement qu'elle n'entendit pas.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?**

 **\- Que ces enfants assurent notre futur. Mais qu'il faut déjà sauver le futur !** La blonde sentit ses mains trembler. _Reprends-toi Clarke._ Elle se redressa et la fusilla du regard. **Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est dur de chercher des enfants à travers les clans alors que nous ne savons même pas si ce que nous faisons marchera ?** Sa voix s'éleva tout comme son ton et elle ne contint plus le flot d'émotions qui s'échappait d'elle. **Vous croyez que je ne m'en veux pas ? Que je n'ai pas peur en permanence qu'il y en ait un qui se blesse ou un qui meurt ? Je m'attache à ses enfants, je les connais depuis deux jours et ils ne sont même pas encore en danger !**

 **\- Alors pourquoi nous les prendre ?** Elle haussa le ton également. **Pourquoi nous les arracher pour les conduire à la mort ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.** _Respire Clarke. Respire.. Bon sang respire !_

 **\- Alors Wanheda ? Il n'y a plus personne là n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi faire ça pourquoi ?**

 **\- Arrêtez...** Clarke tenta tant bien que mal de chasser les larmes et la douleur qu'elle retenait au fond d'elle depuis le début de cette mission. **Arrêtez !**

 **\- Non ! C'est vous la responsable du malheur de ces parents à qui vous arrachez ces enfants ! Vous n'avez même pas le courage de dire pourquoi.** La blonde put voir du coin de l'œil Tim et Lily sortir, effrayés par cette joute sans pitié.

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire !**

 **\- Dîtes le Clarke !**

 **\- Je suis Wanheda !**

 **\- Très bien O grande Wanheda ! Pourquoi ? Tuer tout un peuple ne vous a pas suffit ? Vous êtes sans cœur à ce point ?**

 **\- Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez !**

 **\- Alors expliquez-moi !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas..** Les larmes lui brouillèrent les yeux, tout devint confus. Pourquoi insistait-elle à ce point ? Cela faisait tellement mal !

 **\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Dîtes-le ! Vous voulez les tuer ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Les faire souffrir ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Alors les..**

 **\- STOP !** hurla Clarke. **Stop !** Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues et elle se maudit intérieurement de montrer sa faiblesse. **Je veux juste les sauver.. les sauver..**

 **\- Les sauver de quoi ?**

 **\- Les radiations.. La technologie de mon peuple ne suffit pas.. Le sang. Le sang noir est la clé.. Il est spécial, il est parfait. Il en faut beaucoup et je refuse qu'ils souffrent. Plus il y a d'enfants, moins il y a de risques.. Stop maintenant stop je vous en prie...**

 **\- Oh mon enfant...** La blonde sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle tandis qu'elles s'effondraient au sol. **Chuuut...**

 **\- Pourquoi m'avoir pousser à bout comme ça..? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Seul une personne mise à nue dit la vérité. Je devais faire ressortir vos peurs pour savoir la vérité. Je suis désolée mon enfant.**

 **\- Alors ce n'était qu'une sorte de test ?**

 **\- Je sais maintenant que tu es sincère Clarke du peuple du ciel. Et même s'il n'y a, dans mon peuple aucun enfant au sang noir et sacré je vais te confier ceci.** Elle enleva le pendentif d'autour de son cou et aida la blonde à le mettre. C'était une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide rose translucide brillant. **Le jour où tu auras besoin de moi brise cette fiole et je le serais. Si grande blessure il y a, verse une goutte et elle guérira. Si mort arrive libère l'âme avec une goutte sur chaque paupière. Je t'offre l'héritage Yujleda mon enfant. Tu m'as prouvé ton courage et ton cœur pur, tu as mérité ma confiance.**

 **\- Mon courage ? Mais j'ai échoué. Je me suis effondrée.**

 **\- Même les plus forts tombent parfois.** La plus âgée prit son menton et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. L'océan rencontra le bleu du ciel clair. **Ce n'est que pour se relever plus fort. Et toi, tu as au fond de toi une immense force. Tu devais te libérer de tes démons pour avancer.**

 **\- Merci. Mais j'aurais préféré la manière douce.** Elles rirent et la tension quitta le corps de la fille du ciel.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas pu te libérer à ce point. Il fallait employer la manière forte pour te faire réagir. C'était dur sur le moment mais c'est fini maintenant.**

 **\- Oui.. merci.** Elles se relevèrent et le blonde lissa les plis de ses vêtements. Tim et Lily entrèrent de nouveau, visiblement hésitants.

 **\- Clarke ?** Demanda Tim **Ça va ?**

 **Oui mon chéri.** Ses yeux s'agrandirent. **Quoi ?**

 **\- Je croyais que tu appelais seulement Zélie comme ça.**

 **\- Je ne fais pas de favoritisme tu sais. Je vous aime tous les deux.**

 **\- Mais.. mais tu ne me connais pas.**

 **\- Mais on commence n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas ça viendra. Vous rentrez dans notre famille et ça c'est pour toujours.** Il sourit. En tournant son regard vers Lily et Alcia, Clarke vit qu'elles souriaient aussi. Alcia avait retrouvé son expression bienveillante mais cette fois, ne regardait ni Lily ni Tim mais la skaikru elle-même.

 **\- Mes chéris si vous alliez dire aux compagnons de voyages de Tim et de Clarke que nous arrivons ?**

 **\- D'accord maman.** Et les revoilà partis. Elle s'approcha de Clarke et mit ses mains sur ses joues.

 **\- Il est temps mon enfant. Il va être l'heure pour vous d'y aller. Combien de temps avez-vous exactement ?**

 **\- Un peu moins de 4 mois.**

 **\- Alors ne tardez pas. Va mon enfant, et n'oublie pas, une mère reste toujours fidèle à ses enfants.** Elle toucha la fiole et murmura **Appelle-moi si besoin et je serai là.** Clarke hocha la tête, confuse, et elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvait le reste du groupe. .

 **\- Mais..** commença la blonde en avisant des personnes présentes dans la pièce. **Où sont Raven et L.. et le guerrier masqué ?**

 **\- Ils sont sortis** répondit Octavia. _Que peuvent-elles bien faire ?_

* * *

 **\- Tu es sûre que tu es d'accord ?** Demanda Raven à Lexa pour la énième fois.

 **\- Oui. Fais le test. On doit savoir si sa marche.** Elle soupira et marmonna :

 **\- Si ça ne marche pas et que je t'ai entraînée là-dedans Clarke va me tuer.**

 **\- Je m'occupe de Clarke. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.** Elle soupira de nouveau, puis sortit une boule grise de son sac.

 **\- Ceci est fait du même matériau que les cuves qui renferment les gaz créant les radiations dans les centrales. Il y a un petit trou ici. Je vais verser ton sang à l'intérieur. Si une fumée s'échappe de la boule ça marche. Sinon ça ne marche pas.**

 **\- Mais il y a des radiations à l'intérieur ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça vient de l'île, du laboratoire de Becca.** Lexa hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Elle fit une petite entaille et le sang coula dans la boule qu'elle s'empressa de refermer une fois le sang de la commandante à l'intérieur. Puis elles attendirent. Mais rien ne vint.

 **\- Raven...**

 **\- Non. Il faut attendre et le bouchon commencera à bouger. Quand il se calmera il y aura la fumée. Ça va marcher.**

 **\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?**

 **\- Lexa s'il te plaît. Ça va fonctionner. Aie confiance en mes capacités.**

 **\- Très bien.** Elles attendirent. Encore. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Raven soupira.

 **\- C'était censé fonctionner ! Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?**

 **\- Tu trouveras un autre moyen.**

 **\- Il n'y en a pas ! Si cette expérience échoue Lexa, nous n'y arriverons pas.**

 **\- Alors attendons encore un peu si tu y crois.**

 **\- Mais ça ne fonctionne pas...** Un silence d'attente s'installa. Les yeux fixés sur la boule grise elles attendirent la moindre petite réaction, en vain. Elle soupira et rangea la boule dans son sac. **Bon, rejoignons les autres. C'est terminé.**

 **\- Raven..**

 **\- Non c'est bon Lexa. Merci de ton soutien mais là je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. On peut marcher en silence s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

Elles repartirent vers la résidence d'Alcia et retrouvèrent Clarke et les autres et Lexa remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Son visage portait encore quelques traces de larmes, invisible à l'œil d'une personne qui ne la connaît pas par cœur mais elle semblait plus sereine, comme libérée d'un fardeau. La commandante secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce qui était dit en se promettant de lui poser la question le soir venu, dans l'intimité de la tente.

* * *

Raven tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Octavia lui avait prit le bras ainsi que celui de Clarke et elles marchaient désormais à ses côtés en se jetant des coups d'œil d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout d'un coup au juste ? Elle les emmenait jusqu'une sorte de toit...? Elle s'assit, Clarke hésita puis fit pareil et Raven resta seule debout. _Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ Elle finit par s'asseoir et attendit. _Octavia dépêche-toi mon sang chaud de mexicaine bouillonne. Je veux savoir !_

 **\- Les filles.** Commença Octavia en riant légèrement **En fait c'est super étrange comment je vous ais emmenées ici et je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.** Elle continua à rire et Raven la rejoignit nerveusement

 **\- Pourquoi on est là Octavia ?** Demanda Clarke

 **\- Vous allez trouver ça stupide mais.. je voulais juste.. qu'on soit un peu entre sœurs.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas stupide**! répondit Raven

 **\- Oui c'est mignon** enchaîna Clarke

 **\- On peut en profiter pour parler d'amour** dit Octavia, malicieuse

 **\- Haha alors c'est juste qui t'intéresse ? Lexa et moi ?**

 **\- Oui ! Et toi Ray ?**

 **\- Moi ?** L'hispanique sentit ses joues chauffer. _On parle d'amour là ? Je n'en suis pas encore là moi._

 **\- Oui bécasse. Toi.** Raven resta silencieuse. **Bon bah on va laisser Raven réfléchir, Claaarke je veux des détails.** Cette dernière rit et adopta l'air rêveur et béat typique de la femme amoureuse.

 **\- Elle est.. fantastique. Je l'aime tellement. J'aimerais juste l'entourer dans une petite bulle et la garder dans mon cœur.** Raven pouffa. **Oui Ray je sais, c'est ridicule et dégoulinant de sentiments. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau que j'aimerais juste la garder pour moi. Vous connaissez l'expression que nos ancêtres disaient « vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » ? Et bien j'aimerais être capable de faire en sorte qu'il soit vrai. Elle est mon tout.** Octavia soupira de contentement.

 **\- C'est tellement romantique. Bon Ray on reviendra vers toi après j'en peux plus faut que je vous le dise.**

 **\- Ah donc on est bien là pour quelque chose !** S'exclama l'hispanique et Clarke poussa un petit cri en voyant Octavia rougir fortement.

 **\- Dis-nous !**

 **\- Très bien.. J'ai essayé de vous le faire remarquer mais vous n'avez rien vu. Regardez !** Elle tendit sa main et les filles remarquèrent la bague ! _Une bague !_

Le cri de Clarke fut tellement aigu que Raven manqua de devenir sourde.

 **\- Dios mios ! Comment il a fait ?**

 **\- Il l'avait avant qu'il ne meure ! Il avait demandé à Abby et elle l'a aidé à choisir !**

 **\- Ma mère ?**

 **\- Oui ! Elle le savait ! Et les filles** elle se stoppa les larmes aux yeux

 **\- Quoi ? Dis-nous O'.**

 **\- Vous voulez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneur ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !** L'hispanique se tourna vers Clarke et elles rirent d'avoir répondu en même temps. Être auprès d'Octavia pour un des jours les plus magiques de sa vie ? Quelle question ! Elle pleura de joie. _Ma petite sœur va se marier. Oh la la !_

 **\- Je vous aime fort grandes sœurs.** Comme elle était assise au milieu, elles l'entourèrent de leur bras pour un câlin général.

 **\- Nous aussi on t'aime petite sœur.** Elles restèrent collées pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les interrompe.

 **\- Hm hm. Je peux vous emprunter Raven ?** La concernée se tourna vers cette personne. Luna.

 **\- Oui** répondit suspicieusement Clarke. Octavia gloussa et la poussa vers la sortie en criant

 **\- A plus sœurette, ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas !** _Parle Luna s'il te plaît parce que mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure._

 **\- Bon..** Elle ricana. **J'étais courageuse tout à l'heure mais tout s'est envolé.** La mécanicienne haussa un sourcil timidement. _Allez Reyes !_

 **\- C'est moi qui te fait peur ?** Elle détourna le regard vers l'horizon. **Hey Luna.** Elle la regarde lorsqu'elle prit son menton pour forcer le contact. **Parle-moi.**

 **\- Tu.. Je..** Elle rit nerveusement. **Je ne dois m'attacher à personne.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Toi ! Tu es là et tu.. tu es toi et.. et ça m'énerve !**

 **\- Luna.. je**

 **\- Non. Je.. désolée mais laisse-moi finir avant que mon courage s'envole encore.** Raven hocha la tête, toujours décontenancée. **J'ai perdu mon frère lors du conclave, j'ai fui, Lexa à gagner ça tu le sais. Je l'ai tué, je n'ai pas supporté je suis partie. J'ai trouver mon refuge, mon peuple. Et ils sont morts. Lexa était comme ma sœur, celle que j'ai refuser de tuer, et elle est morte. Lincoln, je l'ai connu aussi. Son père venait souvent à Polis et il venait aussi. Il était mon ami et il est mort. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne dois pas m'attacher, quand je le fais ça finit mal. Encore et encore. Et toi, tu.. tu es là et tu es.. parfaite !**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas. J'en suis loin.**

 **\- Mais je tiens à toi. La toi fragile de l'île, la toi qui n'abandonne jamais et la toi toute émotive avec tes sœurs et la toi guerrière quand on les touche. Et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !**

 **\- Luna..**

 **\- Je ne supporterai pas. C'est pas possible c'est..**

 **\- Luna..**

 **\- Raven je suis désolée**

 **\- Luna !** Elle se tut et la regarda enfin. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était si bavarde _? Ma petite guerrière pacifiste ! Ma.. ?_ Elle la regardait, attendant que l'hispanique parle. **J'ai mon mot à dire dans ton monologue ?**

 **\- Oui vas-y.. Désolée..**

 **\- Tu veux quoi exactement ? Me protéger ? Ne pas former un couple avec moi pour ma sécurité ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Stupide manie de héros** souffla la skaikru avant de passer mes mains autour de son cou et de l'embrasser. Oublier Finn ? Impossible. Mais passer à autre chose ? Finn a fini sa vie en aimant Clarke. Elle devrait pouvoir continuer la mienne en aimant Luna, non ?

 **\- C'était pour quoi ça ?**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Hors de question qu'on ne se donne pas au moins une chance.**

 **\- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?**

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai été déçue ! Une mère qui ne sert à rien, un petit ami qui me trompe puis qui meurt ! Nous avons été brisées Luna. Mais est-ce qu'on doit abandonner tout envie de vivre mieux ?**

 **\- Non..**

 **\- Accorde-moi une chance.** Sa voix se fit presque suppliante. **Sur cette île, on y était presque. Tentons !**

 **\- Et si ça fait plus de mal que de bien ?**

 **\- On aura essayer.** Elle soupira et Raven sentit son cœur bondir _. Boum,boum,boum._ Dis oui Luna !

 **\- Comment fais-tu pour me rendre aussi folle ?**

 **\- Folle de moi huh ?**

 **\- Idiote !** Elles rirent de plus belle et Luna approcha ses lèvres des siennes. **Alors je peux faire ça ?**

 **\- Non tu ne peux pas.** Elle se crispe dans ses bras. **Tu es obligée maintenant.** Elle soupira de soulagement et l'embrassa. Elles restèrent un moment ensemble à simplement discuter des vies de l'une et de l'autre puis rentrèrent à « l'hôtel » où l'équipe avait prévu de se reposer quelques heures avant de repartir.

C'est avec la main de Luna dans la sienne qu'elles repartirent soudées vers la capitale de Yujleda.

* * *

La commandante était allongée sur le dos en regardant Clarke au-dessus d'elle. L'embrasser, la serrer contre elle créait son oxygène. Elle était si souriante en la rejoignant tout à l'heure. Un mariage entre Lincoln et Octavia. Le premier qui sera officiel et qui réunira le peuple du ciel et de la terre d'un lien indestructible. Même si elle n'était pas sûre que Clarke l'avouerait un jour, ce mariage lui faisait peut-être espérer le leur. Mais un Heda qui se marie ? Du jamais vu. Comment réagiraient les peuples ? D'autant plus qu'ils auraient déjà dû avaler la pilule concernant son retour. Si certains verraient ça comme la preuve d'une puissance de la part de leurs Hedas, certains en auraient peur, certains n'y croiraient pas et ceux-là seraient les plus dangereux. Oseraient-ils s'en prendre à Clarke si elle l'exposait ? Remettraient-ils sa voix en doute lors des conseils ? Penseraient-ils que tout ce qu'elle à déjà accompli et que toutes les fois où elles avaient décidé ensemble n'étaient que le résultat d'un choix affectif et non réfléchi ? Clameraient-ils haut et fort qu'aimer est une faiblesse ? Qu'Heda signifie être seul ? Ses yeux amoureux se posèrent sur elle.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es loin depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.** La brune l'embrassa et elle gémit. **Tu sais quoi ?**

 **\- Humm ?**

 **\- Je marierai Lincoln et Octavia s'ils le souhaitent.** Elle se redressa, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

 **\- Tu peux faire ça ?** Lexa fit mine d'être offusquée.

 **\- Heda peut tout faire, oui bien sûr !**

 **\- Aaaah ! Merci..** un baiser **merci..** 2ème baiser **merci !** Elle l'embrassa plus longuement cette fois. Lexa ressentit tellement d'émotions que son cœur se serra.

 **\- Je t'en prie, ai niron.** Elle se serra contre elle et sourit encore plus.

 **\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Tu me rends spéciale.**

 **\- Tu es spéciale.**

 **\- Pour toi peut-être.**

 **\- Non Clarke. Tu es devenue leader de ton peuple naturellement, tu as deux magnifiques amies qui te considèrent comme une sœur et un groupe d'amis qui te suit jusqu'à la mort. Même Roan te fait confiance. Tu es spéciale aux yeux de tous, c'est ce que tu es.** Elle eut les yeux débordants d'étincelles.

 **\- Ai hod yu in Leksa**

 **\- Ai hod yu in Klark.** Elle se blottit plus encore contre sa commandante et râla

 **\- Hmm il va falloir qu'on y aille.**

 **\- Et oui..**

 **\- J'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours.**

 **\- Quelques heures de route et on montera le camp pour la nuit. Ensuite la nuit nous appartient.**

 **\- Et toi tu m'appartiens ?**

 **\- Oui** souffla-t-elle **Et toi t'es rien qu'à moi.**

 **\- Ça c'est sûr.** Lexa l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se releva. En route.

Elles rejoignirent les autres dehors et restèrent avec Raven et Octavia. Puis Lexa manqua de pousser un cri. _Discrétion Lexa !_ Elle tapota l'épaule de Raven qui haussa un sourcil et pointai son sac du doigt. Elle l'enleva de ses épaules et poussa un juron en voyant toute la fumée qui s'en échappait. Puis elle cria. « **Ça marche ! C'est bon ! Le test fonctionne ! »** Tout le monde s'approcha d'elle pour la féliciter. _Cette fille est géniale._

* * *

Lexa, Lincoln et Laura sous leurs vêtements. Raven et Luna un peu en retrait, Niylah et Bellamy en pleine conversation avec Monty et Harper. Indra et Ryder examinant une épée, Abby et Jackson déjà à cheval. Et Clarke et Octavia parlant avec Zélie et Tim. Ils étaient tous là, sur le départ. Ceux qui allaient sauver le monde. Riant, attendant et parlant tous ensemble, ce groupe dont les liens se resserraient chaque jour un peu plus se préparait à partir. Zélie et Tim étaient tout excités à l'idée d'accueillir un troisième nightblida à leurs côtés. Clarke rit de leur excitation et cria :

 **\- Prêts ?**

 **\- Ouiii !** Cria Zélie

 **\- Direction...** commença Tim **Allez tout le monde le dit !** Les voix se mêlèrent et s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

 **\- Delfikru !**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

A bientôt !

Je vous embrasse,

Marina.


	13. Chapître 12 : Joyeux anniversaire,aveu

_Hey everybody !_

Voici le chapître. Je sais, j'avais dit dimanche et on est jeudi. Bah tant pis :p

Avant les commentaires, je voudrais vous parler de quelqu'un de spécial ! Linsy, mon amie, est celle qui a corrigé ce chapître pour vous alors aimez-la xD Et allez lire ses fics ^^ Je sais qu'elle ne lit pas cette fiction, mais si elle lisait ça je lui dirai : Merci. Merci d'être là. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attacher à une personne aussi vite et nous voilà ! 3

 _Melly :_ _Merciii ! Et contente que tu aimes, c'est important je trouve que Clarke s'entende si bien avec ses sœurs de cœur. La complicité que je crée avec elles est une chose que j'aime beaucoup écrire. Et oui Lexa est différente de la série mais en un sens, c'est assez normal. On a tous une façon d'écrire et de rendre vivants les personnages. La seule fois où nous avons vu Lexa pleurer est LA scène entre Lexa et Clarke. Dans ma tête, elle serait devenue forcément plus tendre avec Clarke mais ILS L'ONT tuée avant ! Désolée je m'emporte ^^_

 _Bref, pour moi Lexa doit profiter d'être comme ça tant que les problèmes n'arrivent pas encore...!_

 _Guest :_ _Merci beaucoup. La voilà ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Joyeux anniversaire, aveu & Delfikru**

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Tim, joyeux anniversaire !** Les applaudissements résonnèrent au cœur de cette forêt. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dès que le soleil avait assez baissé afin d'installer le campement et de fêter, avec leurs maigres moyens, l'anniversaire de Tim.

 **\- 11 ans ! Bravo mon chéri.** Lui dit Clarke en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Il était tellement gentil ! Qui aurait cru que ce jeune homme bâti comme un guerrier entraîné afin de devenir un bloc de glace pouvait être si attentionné et généreux ? Le doute de perdre un des enfants durant ce voyage reprit Clarke mais elle le dissipa rapidement en serrant la fiole d'Alcia contre son cœur. Je redeviens sereine immédiatement.

 **\- Merci Clarke** dit-il en rougissant. Il se tourne vers celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. **Ne boude pas Zélie, tu auras bientôt 11 ans toi aussi. Et puis qui sait nos prochains compagnons seront peut-être plus jeunes que toi !** Zélie garde son air boudeur mais sourit un peu plus à son ami.

 **\- On restera toujours les premiers arrivés. Nous leur apprendrons tout !**

 **\- Oulà little girl, calme-toi** rit Octavia

 **\- Li.. little girl ?** Clarke lança un regard de travers à Octavia pour que celle-ci comprenne qu'elle venait de commettre une faute. Elle s'empressa ensuite de la corriger.

 **\- C'est un langage qu'on a inventé en arrivant sur Terre, little girl signifie petite fille.**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas une petite fille !**

 **\- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.** La blonde sourit en regardant Octavia qui la fusilla du regard.

 **\- Hahaha.** Ce rire si soudain aurait presque fait sursauter la fille du ciel si elle n'était pas habituée à être prise par surprise. Zélie en revanche, devint assez pâle et troublée, voire vexée. Et elle ne se gêna pour le faire remarquer une fois remise de ses émotions.

 **\- Tim !**

 **\- Désolé mais..** son rire avala ses dernières paroles.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu ris en plus ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de bouder parce que tu es plus jeune, nous n'avons que 5 mois d'écarts. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'apprête à, peut-être en plus, accueillir de nouvelles personnes dans nos rangs que je vais t'oublier alors arrêtes. Et Octavia et Clarke qui tentent d'être discrètes ! Dîtes-nous c'est un secret mais ça c'était nul !** Puis il rit de nouveau. Encore plus restèrent toutes les trois, assommées par ses paroles. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive exactement ?_ Zélie se reprit la première et rit en regardant son ami avec attachement avant de dire :

 **\- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très subtil !**

 **\- Où sont passés nos enfants de 10 ans qui sont de notre côté et qui nous serrent dans leurs bras ?** Bouda Octavia.

 **\- J'ai 11 ans !** Rétorqua vivement Tim.

 **\- Oh pardon alors, juste parce que Monsieur à 11 ans il ne nous aime plus ?** Enchaîna Octavia. L'air horrifié qui passa sur le visage des deux enfants répondit rapidement à la question.

 **\- Moi j'ai pas 11 ans !** Dit Zélie en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Clarke tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Octavia.

 **\- Mais j'en ferais toujours !** S'écria Tim. Il s'assit sur les genoux d'Octavia qui ricana un instant du fait qu'il ne rentrait absolument pas sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de leur cheffe blonde, créant un amas de chair pas très esthétique.

 **\- Mais...** commença Raven en arrivant avec Luna. **Vous faîtes quoi exactement ? Non parce que vous savez la cohésion humaine et tout...**

 **\- Et bien quoi ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir O' ! J'allais dire, c'est génial mais vous avez osé faire ça sans moi ?** Sa voix partit dans les aigus sur son dernier mot et elle se joignit à la masse, les mettant tous dans une position délicate et assez.. bancale. Clarke croisa le regard de Luna, totalement décontenancée de voir sa.. _petite amie_? _Il faut que je demande à Raven,_ elle les regarda en ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Clarke rit en observant les expressions faciales de la femme aux cheveux bouclés et les secousses que provoquèrent son rire les firent tous s'écrouler. Les rires continuèrent alors que les autres les rejoignaient. La nuit tomba rapidement et tout le monde rejoignit sa tente. Demain serait un grand jour.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire. Assise sur un muret de pierre, le dos de Clarke reposait sur la poitrine de sa commandante, les deux femmes profitaient de l'air frais sur leurs visages, de la présence de leur âme sœur, du confort qu'être ensemble leur apportait. Lexa savait que Clarke était stressée. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, et son comportement ne cessait de changer en fonction

des actions des enfants, ce que la commandante pouvait comprendre. Ne pas s'attacher à ces enfants est tout bonnement impossible, surtout lorsqu'ils leur rappelaient un autre groupe d'enfants bien particulier. La brune la serra très fort dans ses bras tout en veillant à ce que son voile ne tombe pas. Elle redoublait de prudence, ces derniers temps. Clarke profita de l'étreinte et laissa ses yeux papillonner, jusqu'à tourner la tête afin de coller leur front. Elles restèrent ainsi, bercées par le vent durant quelques minutes, ou bien des heures, avant que Clarke ne se raidisse. Elle se releva à une vitesse incroyable, prouvant une fois de plus à Lexa à quel point ses réflexes de guerrière s'étaient améliorés et resta simplement debout devant la commandante. Cette dernière plissa les yeux pour voir ce qui mettait sa compagne dans ses états, et se heurta à des milliers de sentiments et de souvenirs. Laura. La petite sœur qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter tant bien que mal depuis le début de cette mission pour limiter la souffrance. Et elle se tenait devant elles. Enfin, une ombre noire vêtue comme elle-même et Lincoln. Mais Lexa savait que c'était sa sœur. _Par la foi de Becca, pourquoi l'as-tu laissée venir, Indra ?_

 **\- Laura...** commença Clarke mais l'adolescente la stoppa.

 **\- Alors tu révèles mon identité en plus de salir la mémoire de ma sœur ?** Elle tourna la tête vers la commandante et enleva sa capuche, dévoilant son visage d'enfant. Lexa fut frappée par le manque. Sa petite sœur lui manquait. **Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais Clarke n'est pas pour toi !**

 **\- Laura...**

 **\- Non ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu as promis !** _De quoi parle-t-elle ?_ **C'est moi ta famille ! C'est ma sœur et moi ! Comment oses-tu faire ça ?**

 **\- Écoutes-moi Laura.**

 **\- Mais..**

 **\- NON !** La voix de Clarke était tellement montée tout en restant dans le registre du chuchotement que Lexa se demanda si elle ne s'était pas fait mal en criant de la sorte. **Tu Vas M'écouter. C'est clair ?** Elle s'arrêta de parler, le temps que Laura acquiesce, résignée malgré son air énervé. **Ta sœur est le seul et unique grand amour de ma vie.** La commandante sursauta presque et tourna vivement la tête vers le blonde, ne manquant pas le sourire en coin de Laura à sa réaction. **Et je ne fais rien de mal. Mais si jamais j'avais décidé de cicatriser, tu n'aurais pas le droit de réagir de cette façon Laura. Tu n'aurais pas le droit de me demander de rester malheureuse toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse. Je suis ta famille.** _Mais de quelle promesse parlent-elles ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'elles la mentionne._ **Mais je n'ai pas trahi ta sœur. Alors, ne me parle pas comme ça.**

 **\- Mais et c'est quoi ça ?** Rétorqua Laura en désignant sa propre sœur sans le savoir. **Un ami pour te réconforter ? Laisse-moi rire !**

 **\- Non.** Clarke se tourna vers sa compagne comme pour savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire. La commandante hocha la tête et commença à défaire son voile. **Regarde.** Elle laissa le voile tomber au sol et observa le visage de sa petite sœur changer. Beaucoup d'émotions trop fortes pour ses traits d'enfant délicats passèrent sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur un mélange d'incompréhension, de désespoir et de tristesse.

 **\- Je.. ne comprends pas. C'est cruel comme blague Clarke. Je..**

 **\- C'est moi Laura. C'est Lex'.** Son aînée s'approcha d'elle pas à pas, pour finalement se poster à mi-chemin entre elle et Clarke.

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'es pas ma sœur !** Son regard devint plus translucide et elle se mit à trembler. Lexa devina tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle devient paranoïaque, elle panique, crise d'angoisse. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle tandis qu'elle se débattait. **Lâche-moi !** Cria-t-elle à répétition. Elle se mit à pleurer. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien Clarke ? Ne la laisse pas me faire du mal. Comment peux-tu croire qu'une autre que Lexa est ma sœur ? Aide-moi !** Ses paroles et ses sanglots brisèrent le cœur de la commandante pendant que sa sœur commençait à se calmer. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée la voir plus tôt ? _Tu avais peur_ lui souffla une voix. Elle se reconcentra sur sa sœur qui avait arrêté de se débattre et qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partie, pourquoi ? Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu m'as laissée toute seule, pourquoi Lexa ? Pourquoi ?** Clarke s'approcha et fit signe à sa compagne de la lâcher. Lexa obéit, chamboulée et observa celle qu'elle aimait envelopper sa petite sœur de ses bras et la bercer doucement.

 **\- Je suis là, Laura. Et je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre et à croire. Mais nous en avons parlé. Tu sais que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Tout ceci est vrai. Je ne plaisanterai pas là-dessus. Fais-moi confiance, c'est moi.**

 **\- Mais Clarke, elle est partie. Tu étais là. Elle est partie, on doit s'en convaincre, tu te fais du mal. Ne me fais pas de mal s'il te plaît.** Sa voix brisée planta mille dagues dans le cœur de sa grande sœur. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Elle regarda Clarke qui vit son désespoir et lui fit le même signe que quelques instants auparavant. Celui qui voulait dire, laisse-moi faire, ça va aller.

 **\- Jamais je ne te ferai de mal Laura. Tu es la sœur de la femme que j'aime plus que personne. Une femme qui a été une grande Heda. La plus grande qui ait jamais existé. Cette femme était forte, courageuse et magnifique. Elle a lié le destin de tous les clans. Elle a été redoutée, adulée, aimée. Elle a été là pour son peuple toute sa vie et c'est ce qui a fait d'elle l'une des plus grandes. Et c'est pour cela, qu'à cause de ce qui se profile, les commandants l'ont fait revenir. Ils savaient. Ils savaient que nous avions besoin de cette figure. Elle est ce symbole pour qui chaque personne se bat. Elle est cette flamme qui s'allume en haut de la tour et qui redonne espoir. C'est ta sœur. Et elle est de retour car il n'y a qu'elle qui sois née pour nous aider. C'est sa destinée.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Une personne ne revient pas à la vie.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Mais elle n'est pas une simple personne n'est-ce pas ?** Le cœur de la concernée se serra de plus en plus aux paroles de Clarke et manqua de s'arrêter quand Laura releva son beau visage strié de larmes vers elle.

 **\- Alors tu es vraiment là ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est moi.** L'espoir apparut dans ses yeux.

 **\- Que disait maman pour t'endormir le soir et que tu utilisais pour m'endormir ?**

 **\- Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, il est temps pour toi de le rejoindre ne crois-tu pas que j'ai raison, ne te réveille que grâce à la douceur de ses rayons.** Elle pleura de nouveau et se jeta, enfin, dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu as vraiment là !** Chuchota-t-elle. **Mais.. les guerriers masqués.. Vous êtes là depuis le début ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir ?**

 **\- Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis vraiment désolée Sis'.** Son visage s'éclaira à l'entente de ce surnom si particulier à leurs yeux. Elle capta le regard de Clarke, attendrie et lui sourit.

 **\- Tu ne pars plus maintenant ?**

 **\- Non. Je suis là.**

 **\- Promis ?**

 **\- Promis.** Elle lui embrassa le front et la serra contre elle en avançant vers Clarke. A son grand étonnement, Laura se détacha d'elle pour atterrir dans lesbras de Clarke qui lui sourit tendrement.

 **\- Merci Clarke. Et, maintenant, notre promesse devient plus vraie que jamais !**

 **\- Quelle promesse ?** Osa enfin demander la commandante.

 **\- Clarke m'a promis de m'aimer comme elle m'aurait aimée si tu étais encore là. Comme une famille. Toujours là l'une pour l'autre.** Clarke posa un regard brillant et ému sur Laura et sa compagne qui, si elle n'avait pas appris à se contrôler, aurait sûrement le même regard. Une famille. Le sourire éblouissant de sa sœur, et Clarke à ses côtés, la vie rêvée. Elles parlèrent encore, collées les unes aux autres jusqu'à ce que Laura ne baille. Une fois qu'elle tomba de fatigue, elles partirent toutes dormir. Et c'est dans les bras de Clarke que Lexa sombra, en rêvant d'une ville faite majoritairement de bois. Delfikru.

* * *

C'était magnifique. Ce n'était pas du tout coloré et joyeux comme Yujleda mais sobre et calme. Des villages qui se succédaient, se reliant tous. Des passerelles en bois le long des rivières, des cabanes dans les arbres, des champs particulièrement bien soignés. C'était reposant et Clarke aimait ça. Très vite, plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent un peu plus loin et deux guerriers les rejoignirent.

 **\- Votre mission a fait le tour des clans Clarke kom Skaikru. Vous avez le soutien ouvert du Trikru et de Yujleda. Notre chef est prêt à vous recevoir. Il a l'enfant.**

 **\- Comment savez-vous ce que je veux ?**

 **\- Alcia s'est assurée que vous aurez ce dont vous avez besoin. Notre chef lui fait confiance.** La blonde acquiesça et les suivit. Au bout de quelques mètres, une femme arriva.

 **\- Je vais conduire vos amis au prochain village pendant que vous vous entretenez avec Jack.** La fille du ciel buta sur le prénom. Jack. C'était tellement près de celui de son père ! _Jake Griffin, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison._ Elle avait entendu, encore et encore, ces paroles dans sa tête qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais oublier. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur les rênes et elle se reprit tant bien que mal lorsque les deux hommes lui firent signe de les suivre. L'homme était grand et brun. _Oh papa..._ Elle baissa les yeux sur l'enfant à ses côtés… sauf qu'elle ne les baissa pas vraiment. Il était plus grand que Tim ! Brun en revanche. Il s'avança de lui-même instinctivement.

 **\- Je m'appelle Henry. Je suis un nightblida et je suis disposé à vous aider.**

 **\- Bonjour Henry. Quel âge as-tu ?**

 **\- 12 ans.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te le cacher, ce que tu me dis me fais plaisir, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Mais je me dois de vérifier si tu es sûr à propos de ton choix.**

 **\- Je le suis. Emmenez-moi.**

 **\- Très bien. Avez-vous un quelconque lien de parenté avec l'enfant ?** demanda la blonde à Jack.

 **\- Non. Je l'ai rencontré quand Alcia m'a parlé de la mission. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un nightblida dans mon village. Sinon, il aurait été envoyé à Polis auprès d'Heda.**

 **\- Je vous crois. Je vous remercie de votre confiance. Nous n'allons pas rester plus longtemps, nous** **avons encore beaucoup de route à faire.**

 **\- Je comprends. Nous allons vous donner deux chevaux supplémentaires, vous en aurez sûrement besoin, si vous trouvez d'autres enfants.**

 **\- Je, oui, merci.**

 **\- Je vous en prie, Wanheda.** _ **Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim ( Puissions-nous nous revoir ).**_ Clarke lui sourit et quitta la tente, l'enfant sur les talons.

* * *

Henry était un enfant calme, un bon élément et il croyait dur comme fer au succès de cette mission. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il cachait quelque chose, Lexa en était persuadée. La manière dont il regardait de gauche à droite, comme s'il avait peur. _Mais peur de quoi ?_ En tant que Heda, il fallait savoir déceler qui est un traître et qui ne l'est pas. L'attitude d'Henry n'était pas malveillante. Mais elle était suspecte et ne pas arriver à mettre le doigt sur le problème agaçait profondément la commandante. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux du jeune garçon et il se mit à regarder, en tentant d'être discret, tout le temps à droite. Lexa plissa les yeux mais ne perçut que les villageois. _Aurait-il aperçu quelqu'un qu'il connaît_ ? Elle le regarda tandis qu'il marchait légèrement plus vite, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte. Puis, tout s'enchaîna. Le cri d'Harper et la silhouette qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant le groupe. Une petite fille, habillée comme une guerrière, coutelas à la main.

 **\- Vous n'auriez pas perdu ça par hasard ?** Dit-elle en désignant le coutelas. Lexa ne bougea pas lorsque les autres fouillèrent leurs poches pour voir si leurs coutelas étaient toujours en place.

 **\- C'est.. c'est à moi** répondit Monty. La commandante leva les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr que c'est à lui._

 **\- Attrape !** Sourit la petite fille en lui lançant de manière parfaite et contrôlée l'arme.

 **\- Merci.** Lui dit Clarke. **Comment t'appelles-tu ? On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?** Elle sourit en coin.

 **\- En fait, oui vous pouvez. Si vous acceptez, vous saurez mon nom.** Clarke fronça les sourcils puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en gardant un air impassible.

 **\- Dis-moi.**

 **\- Vous le voyez lui ?** Elle désigna Henry. **C'est mon frère !** Elle ne laissa pas le temps au groupe de montrer leur surprise qu'elle s'entailla le bras. **Et vous voyez ça ? C'est mon sang !** Son sang était noir. **Donc, lui là ! Il a voulu partir pour me protéger. Bref, c'est bien beau mais son numéro de grand frère protecteur, non merci. Moi aussi je veux venir.** Son visage enfantin expliquait le fait qu'elle parlait de cette manière, mais restait étonnement sérieux. Qu'avait-elle bien pu traverser ? **Alors ?** Clarke se tourna vers Henry.

 **\- Pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché ?**

 **\- Elle a dit la plus grande raison.** Grommela-t-il. **Elle va avoir 10 ans. Mais** commença-t-il en voyant sa sœur ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose **elle ne les a pas encore. Je viens avec vous, laissez-la s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Non ! Je suis assez grande pour me battre !**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !**

 **\- Si !**

 **\- Hé.** Tenta Clarke. Les enfants continuèrent leur débat. **Hey, stop ! Henry, où sont vos parents ? C'est à eux de décider.** Il inspira comme pour parler mais la petite fille le prit de court.

 **\- On n'en a pas. Et je peux décider toute seule, moi ! C'est Olivia au fait.**

 **\- Oh. Vous vivez tout seuls ?**

 **\- Oui. Notre père est mort quand j'avais 9 ans. Olivia en avait 6. Notre mère est partie quelques mois après la mort de notre père.**

 **\- Mais papa nous avait appris à nous battre !** S'écria Olivia. **On a su rebondir. Je sais que je peux être utile. Ne me laissez pas ici, sans rien faire, en emmenant mon frère avec vous !**

 **\- Mais c'est dangereux !** Clarke se tourna vers sa compagne puis soupira, prenant conscience du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler devant toutes ces personnes. Elle la questionna néanmoins du regard et la commandante acquiesça. Olivia état forte, cela ne se voyait rien qu'à son regard déterminé et son allure de guerrière. Elle lui fit penser à elle-même lors de ses débuts auprès d'Anya.

 **\- Elle peut venir.** Trancha Clarke. Les deux réactions fusèrent en même temps, bien que très différentes.

 **\- Quoi ? Non !**

 **\- Merci ! Je donnerai mon maximum !**

 **\- Trop cool !** C'est la voix de Zélie qui résonna. **Venez voyagez avec nous à l'avant, on va tout vous expliquer !** Tim, présent à ses côtés, hocha la tête.

 **\- Non attendez.** Octavia s'avança avec Bellamy. **Olivia, voici mon grand frère Bellamy. Je m'appelle Octavia. Clarke, je pense que ce serait bénéfique si je parlais avec elle et Bellamy avec Henry.**

 **\- Allez-y. On part quand même, écartez-vous du groupe pendant le trajet. On ne peut pas se permettre de ralentir.** Tout le monde se prépar& et c'est sous le choc ou dubitatif qu'ils partirent tous avec des états d'esprits différents.

* * *

Les bras de Lincoln étaient toujours accueillants. Parfois, Octavia croyait que leur amour avait atteint son apogée. Mais elle avait tort. C'était cette chose au fond d'elle qui grandissait chaque jour. Elle grandissait grâce à ses sourires, grâce à son rire qu'elle était la seule à connaître, grâce à leurs discussions, grâce à lui. Elle l'aimait. Elle, cette petite fille cachée toute son enfance sous un stupide plancher. Elle n'avait aucun avenir en tant que Skaikru. Elle n'était rien, littéralement. Et aujourd'hui elle était là, devant ce cas si similaire.

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?** Demanda Lincoln en embrassant son cou.

 **\- Olivia. Elle est comme moi. Une petite fille sous la tutelle de son frère qui a de grands rêves. Elle a, enfin elle doit, avoir plus d'avenir que moi. Tu l'as vu ? Une vraie petite guerrière !**

 **\- Oui O', je l'ai vu.**

 **\- J'ai envie de l'aider tu comprends ? Elle est si.. petite et courageuse ! Si tu l'avais entendue...**

 _Début Flashback :_

 _ **\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Je te fais de la peine n'est-ce pas ? La pauvre petite orpheline élevée par son frère ! Mais je sais que je suis capable d'accomplir cette mission que seuls les nightblidas peuvent faire.**_

 _ **\- Ma mère s'est faite tuée pour m'avoir donnée naissance. Je viens du ciel. Là-haut, les gens n'ont le droit d'avoir qu'un seul enfant. J'ai été cachée toute ma vie sous le sol avec pour seule distraction, mon grand frère. Je ne sais même pas qui est mon père et je ne le saurai jamais. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger.**_

 _ **\- Alors que veux-tu ?**_

 _ **\- T'aider.**_ _Elle ouvrit la bouche._ _ **Laisse-moi parler. Tim et Zélie t'expliqueront sûrement qu'ils suivent des cours de combat, de tir à l'arc.. Je les entraîne pour qu'ils soient prêts. Sais-tu ce qu'est le second d'un guerrier ?**_ _Ses yeux brillèrent quelques instants mais elle ne bouge pas, comme n'osant pas y croire._

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Je veux que tu sois la mienne. J'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre. Tu iras loin Olivia kom Delfikru. Apprends à mes côtés.**_ _Olivia garda la tête haute quelques instants avant d'ébaucher un sourire._

 _ **\- Oui !**_

 _Fin flashback :_

 **\- Elle quoi ?**

 **\- Elle est devenue ma seconde.**

 **\- Mais, O'.**

 **\- Je suis prête Linc, crois-moi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être un aussi bon mentor qu'Indra. Mais je veux être mon propre mentor. On a tellement à apprendre toutes les deux !**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.**

 **\- J'espère ! Ils verront tous à quel point les petites filles insignifiantes deviennent féroces.** Il prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

 **\- Tu n'es pas insignifiante.** Il les frôla. **Dis-le.**

 **\- Je l'étais. Mais je ne le suis plus.** Il soupira et l'embrassa enfin. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se recule et que ce soit au tour de la guerrière de soupirer.

 **\- Je t'aime mais tu me causes des soucis Octavia du peuple..** Il s'arrêta. _Ne savait-il donc pas quoi dire ?_

 **\- Octavia du peuple du ciel au niveau natal, Okteivia kom Trikru dans mon cœur. Et puis, bientôt Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru..**

 **\- Notre union prouvera à tous ceux qui en doutent que tu es importante maintenant. Tu fais partie des deux peuples après tout.**

 **\- Je t'aime.** Il sourit et elle l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme. Toujours à sa place, en sécurité au creux de ses bras.

* * *

Ils étaient tous sur leurs chevaux. Des groupes s'étaient formés en fonction des discussions de chacun. L'annonce de la prochaine destination était tombée. Boudalan. Olivia était plus excitée que jamais, chevauchant aux côtés d'Octavia, elle ne cessait de poser des questions et de sourire, sous l'œil vigilant de son frère qui parlait avec Zélie et Tim, quelques mètres plus loin. Ils avaient tous la tête remplie de tracas, de souvenirs et de questions. Ils étaient tous là, toujours soudés avec une complicité qui se renforçait de jour en jour et ils avaient tous peur d'une seule et même chose. Et s'ils échouaient ? Si la méthode de Raven grâce au nightblood ne marchait finalement pas ? Tout était dur, trop compliqué. Et, obnubilés par leurs pensées ils ne le virent pas. Ils ne virent pas cet immense rocher dévaler la colline. Seul Lexa et Indra s'en rendirent compte mais l'une ne pouvait pas parler et l'autre le vit trop tard. C'est le cri de Zélie qui alerta tout le monde, une fois le mal fait.

 **\- Tim !** Le cheval de ce dernier s'était cambré et il gisait au sol, le bras sous le rocher et une plaie béante le long de son ventre. Abby, en tant que médecin, fut la première à réagir. Elle se précipita vers lui pour examiner les blessures du jeune garçon. Clarke la suivit mais son regard resta bloqué sur la blessure au ventre. Elle se revoyait les mains pleines d'un sang aussi noir que celui-là, elle revoyait Lexa sur ce lit qui lui disait que c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle délirait. Elle avait mal. Elle étouffait. Octavia et Raven la sortirent de là, laissant Abby gérer la situation. Situation qui ne présageait rien de bon.

 **\- Zélie, si tu ne t'écartes pas, je vais avoir du mal.**

 **\- Mais j'ai des connaissances médicales ! Laisse-moi t'aider Abby s'il te plaît.** Elle soupira.

 **\- Très bien. Lie tes mains ensemble et maintiens la pression sur la blessure.** Zélie s'exécuta. **Voilà, comme ça. Lincoln, Bellamy, Ryder, Monty, Jackson, venez aider. Déplacez le rocher, je dois voir l'état de son bras.**

Les respirations de tout le monde se bloquèrent, sauf celle de Clarke qui devint plus saccadée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils attendirent dans un silence glacial, seulement entrecoupé par les gémissements discrets de Tim et les sanglots de Zélie. Le bruit sourd du rocher qui glisse, l'exclamation de surprise et le sang qui jaillit furent les derniers souvenirs de Clarke avant qu'elle ne s'effondre avec comme dernière parole entendue :

\- **Oh, Tim, non je t'en prie !**

* * *

Voilààà, ne me tuez pas, ou envoyez-moi au moins votre avis d'abord ^^

Oubliez pas des reviews !

Je vous embrasse,

Marina.


	14. Chapître 13 : Plus de temps à perdre

_Hey tout le monde,_

 _Une longue absence, oui, j'en suis absolument désolée. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer ma vie en long et en large parce que tout le monde s'en fout alors je vais faire vite xD_

 _Mais il y a eu les fêtes, mon anniversaire, le rythme du lycée qui à explosé, un voyage scolaire et pour finir, la grippe. Alors ça, c'était le mieux. La grippe. Sérieusement comment une telle maladie peut exister hein ? Ah ! Et j'ai la tendinite aussi ! Alors pour écrire, autant vous dire que ces derniers mois, c'était pas ça.._

 _Pour les reviews, j'ai répondu à la plupart en MP, maintenant, here are the guests :_

 _Guest : Moi vilaine ? Faut voir. Quant à Tim, je te laisse le découvrir de suite ^^_

 _Melly : L'éternelle Melly, merci de me suivre xD_

 _Au cas où vous seriez perdus par le voyage voici le nom des 13 clans :_

 _ **Trikru**_ _– Azgeda –_ _ **Floukru**_ _– Sangedakru –_ _ **Yujleda**_ _– Boudalan – Trishanakru –_ _ **Podakru**_ _– Ouskejon Kru –_ _ **Delfikru**_ _– Igranrona – Louwoda Kliron –_ _ **Skaikru**_

* * *

 **Plus de temps à perdre**

Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Clarke entendait les cris de ses compagnons dans son dos, assisse à terre, à seulement quelques pas de la scène, entre Octavia et Raven qui semblaient avoir repris leurs habitudes. Sa tête tournait toujours et la culpabilité remontait, l'étouffait. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Lexa, et ça ne cesserait jamais de la torturer. Cependant, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se refusait à laisser ça arriver une seconde fois. Tim avait besoin d'elle, et elle restait là, inutile, faible. Elle se redressa donc doucement, décidée, et regarda ses amies pour les rassurer. Leurs regards changèrent en croisant celui de la fille du ciel. Elles la laissèrent passer en s'inclinant. Raven murmura à Octavia.

 **\- Le leader est de retour.**

Clarke n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa mère, Tim et Zélie au sol. Sa petite protégée ne semblait pas dépassée bien que bouleversée et écoutait toutes les indications de la mère de Clarke, les mains fermement appuyées sur la plaie béante de Tim. Son bras avait été décoincé, il semblait seulement déboîté mais la plaie au ventre avait l'air importante. La blonde arriva finalement à leurs côtés.

 **\- Comment je peux aider ?** Malgré la tâche dont elle s'occupait, sa mère leva des yeux soucieux vers la leader.

 **\- Tu es sûre que tu en es capable ?** Clarke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère, sans sourciller.

 **\- Oui. Dis-moi quoi faire.** Elle soupira en remettant d'un coup sec le bras de Tim en place, le faisant gémir de douleur.

 **\- Demande à Jackson les plantes que nous avons ramassées il y a deux jours. Il saura de quelles plantes je parle. Il faut faire un cataplasme sur la plaie, Zélie fera en sorte de bien placer ses mains pour que tu l'appliques. Et prends aussi le kit de suture.** La blonde s'exécuta rapidement en sentant les regardes des autres sur elle. Elle fit signe à Ryder de s'approcher tandis que Jackson lui tendait les plantes demandées.

 **\- Nous sommes encore prêts de Delfikru. Va voir si tu peux trouver une charrette et le matériel nécessaire pour l'attacher à un de nos chevaux. Tim ne pourra pas voyager dans cet état.** Il s'inclina.

 _ **\- Shâ Wanheda.**_ Clarke retourna vers le blessé et jeta un coup d'œil à Zélie.

 **\- Prête ?** La jeune fille ne quitta pas ses mains des yeux mais hocha tout de même la tête.

 **\- Plus que prête. Soignons-le.**

 **\- Place tes mains là. Voilà, comme ça, tu es très douée.** Elle plissa les yeux, concentrée, en rougissant. Clarke se concentra et étala la pulpe des plantes, obtenue en chauffant la plante entre ses mains, et en recouvrit toute la blessure, en frottant jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la plaie.

 **\- Tu vas aller mieux Tim, je te le promets.** Lui souffla Zélie en caressant ses cheveux. La blonde récupèra le kit de suture à côté de sa mère pendant qu'elle recouvrait le bras de leur petit patient d'un bandage.

 **\- Zélie, viens par ici.** Elle revint immédiatement, attendant les ordres de la fille du ciel. **Tiens son bras loin de la plaie et garde une main sur son cœur.** Elle ne posa pas de questions et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Clarke passa discrètement sa main sur le front de Tim pour ne pas l'inquiéter tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. La fièvre était montée, signe qu'une infection s'était sans doute propagée très rapidement. La main sur son cœur leur permettait d'être sûrs de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Quant à l'infection, la seule chose à faire semblait d'attendre de voir si le cataplasme faisait effet et si la fièvre n'était pas simplement dû au choc sur son bras. La skaikru 'efforça de coudre rapidement sans accroc la plaie et désinfecta avec la gourde d'alcool que Raven avait toujours sur elle comme elle le put. Elle se perdit un peu dans la vague en regardant la plaie, fraîchement soignée.

 **\- Clarke est-ce que c'est bon ? Je reste dans cette position ?** Elle se reprit pour Zélie et parce que sa mère la regardait étrangement comme si elle savait ce qui hantait l'esprit de sa fille unique.

 **\- Oui, oui ma chérie. C'est bon, c'est fini. Il va bien.** _Pour le moment._ Clarke ne prononce pas ces mots à voix haute, mais elle peut voir sa mère les murmurer, comme pour finir sa phrase. Elle entendit une succession de soupirs lorsqu'elle se releva, se rappelant soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et accessoirement, toujours au milieu d'une forêt, totalement à découverts. Olivia s'approcha la première, et s'adressa directement à la blonde.

 **\- Comment est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ? Est-ce que son bras est vraiment cassé ? Je n'ai pas vu d'os sor... Humm..**

 **\- Ce que ma sœur veut demander c'est, sera-t-il en état de poursuivre la mission ?** Termina Henry qui venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur, qui le fusillait maintenant du regard. **Et pardonnez sa curiosité** _ **très**_ **mal placée.**

 **\- J'ai envoyé Ryder chercher une charrette, on transportera Tim dedans le temps qu'il se remette car oui il va s'en remettre. Mais ça prendra quelques temps et il va falloir lui extraire encore moins de sang que prévu vu la quantité qu'il a observé. Mais rappelez-vous que vous êtes des nightblidas, il va vite cicatriser.**

 **\- On va faire de notre mieux pour qu'il se rétablisse vite !** S'écria Zélie avec les hochements de tête calmes de Henry et ceux, plus énergiques, d'Olivia. Cette dernière reprit la parole.

 **\- Oui ! Il est trop fort comme Henry. Et on va l'aider à être encore plus fort !** Henry posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa sœur ainsi que l'autre sur celle de Zélie comme pour prouver son soutien. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Clarke qui les réprima rapidement, touchée par ces enfants au grand cœur.

 **\- Merci les enfants. Vous êtes de fantastiques amis.**

 **\- C'est normal ! On est une famille !**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Une grande famille unie.**

 **\- Il est là avec la charrette !** S'écria Zélie. En effet, Ryder avançait vers eux, la charrette bien attachée à son cheval.

Clarke soupira en comprenant que leur problème le plus important du moment venait d'être réglé. Elle sourit ensuite lorsque le groupe se rassembla autour d'eux, que Bellamy et Monty portèrent Tim pour l'allonger dans la charrette et que tous les enfants s'assirent à ses côtés. Le voyage s'annonçait encore plus difficile mais ensemble, ils étaient forts. Et Clarke ne laisserait personne contredire ça.

DU CÔTÉ DES ENFANTS, quelques heures plus tard.

 **\- Vous croyez qu'il va se réveiller dans combien de temps ?** Demanda Olivia, dans les bras de son frère à la gauche de Tim.

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** Bailla Zélie, assise à sa droite. **Ça fait longtemps qu'il dort. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller.**

 **\- Laissez-le tranquille les filles, si il dort encore, c'est qu'il en a besoin.** Zélie s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par un faible murmure.

 **\- Soif...**

 **\- Oh Tim !** Elle s'empressa de prendre la gourde que lui tendait Olivia pour faire boire son meilleur ami. **Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Question stupide.** La nargua Henry.

 **\- Oh toi ça va, je peux bien lui demander comment il va non ? C'est pas toi le blessé !**

 **\- Ah parce que tu aurais fait pareil si c'était moi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que oui mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

 **\- Hé !** Cria Olivia. **Vous allez arrêtez oui ? Ça fait 5 minutes qu'il essaie de parler !**

 **\- Oh pardon Tim.** S'excusa Zélie avant de jeter un regard courroucé vers Henry et de désigner Tim du regard.

 **\- Oui.. Désolé..** bougonna ce dernier. Ce dernier, assez sonné, ne leur en voulu pas.

 **\- Je suis inconscient depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Depuis quelques heures. On peut voir le village de Boudalan où nous nous rendons d'ici.** Le renseigna Zélie

 **\- Boudalan, c'est un peuple qui vit dans les collines non ?**

 **\- Oui, notre mère nous racontait souvent des histoires à propos d'eux.** S'enthousiasma Olivia. **Elle disait que lorsqu'une guerre se profilait, ils rouvraient de vieux tunnels dans les collines remplis de provisions pour cacher les femmes et ainsi protéger les enfants.**

 **\- Oh, ça doit être fantastique !** Dit Zélie en regardant les collines autour de la charrette formant un chemin distinct jusqu'au village tandis que des postes de gardes étaient de temps en temps sur leur route.

 **\- Il faudrait leur demander si c'est vrai Olivia.** Lui dit son frère.

 **\- Et s'ils prenaient ça comme une menace ? Qui voudrait révéler un secret pareil à des inconnus ?** Rétorqua Tim

 **\- Des jeunes femmes du peuple Boudalan qui ne voit en Olivia qu'une simple petite fille curieuse !**

 **\- Hé, je suis pas une petite fille !**

 **\- Une petite fille avec un groupe de soldats connus, et Wanheda avec des skaikru ?**

 **\- Stop, arrêtez, on arrive.** Ils écoutèrent Zélie et regardèrent s'étaler devant eux, des dizaines de maisons accrochées aux parois des collines, et les habitants qui rentraient chez eux suite aux ordres de guerriers.

 **\- On dirait qu'ils ont peur de nous.** Chuchota Olivia. Aucun enfant ne lui fit la remarque qu'elle venait de chuchoter. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder.

 **\- C'est super étrange...** finit par dire Zélie. Et malgré leurs chamailleries, ils furent tous d'accord avec elle.

* * *

Le village principal de Boudalan, Biéroc était décrit dans les légendes de Polis comme un bunker. L'endroit où se réfugier mais certainement pas le plus chaleureux. Lexa sentit Clarke frissonner à ses côtés lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un rocher plus haut que les autres, qui les enveloppa de son ombre, tout à son image. Froide, longue et sombre. Si elle réfléchissait bien, ces mots pouvaient également décrire la cité qu'était Biéroc. Les habitants se terraient chez eux sur leur passage, les enfants curieux étaient réprimandés, poussés à rentrer et les soldats restaient à leurs postes, sans amorcer un geste de sympathie, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils arrivèrent vers la maison du chef et finirent par nous arrêter, enfin. Le chef sortit et se dirigea droit sur Clarke, qui descendait déjà de cheval. Ils se rapprochèrent et des gardes du chef se rapprochèrent tandis qu'Octavia gardait une main sur son épée. La tension était présente dans chaque particule de l'air, coupant la respiration de tous ses utilisateurs. Puis son visage changea, il fait signe à ses gardes qui reculèrent et il parla :

 **\- Clarke kom Skaikru.** Clama-t-il d'une voix forte et grave

 **\- Je n'ai pas connaissance de votre nom.** Répondit Clarke, restant sur ses gardes. L'homme éclata d'un rire gras.

 **\- C'est qu'elle est maligne la petite, je comprends pourquoi tu plaisais bien à not' commandante !** Lexa se tendit. _Que veut-il dire par là ? Prendrait-t-il le risque de parler ainsi s'il me voyait, devant lui ?_

 **\- Votre commandante comme vous le dîtes était très forte et respectée.** Annonça Clarke. **Je suis celle qui a dû guider son peuple sur une terre inconnue alors je sais que je ne plais pas à tout le monde mais c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire par « plaisais bien » mais j'ose espérer que votre commandant voyait en moi, une leader avec du potentiel.**

 **\- Oui, oui. Du potentiel.** Il noua ses mains derrière son dos et marcha derrière Clarke de façon à se poster derrière son dos. **Et votre potentiel, Wanheda. Il va vous servir à quoi ? Ici, on se prépare à la guerre. On sait se cacher, on sait tout dissimuler, on sait passer partout. Mais vous ? On aimerait savoir nous !** S'écria-t-il comme animant une foule invisible. **Dîtes-le enfin. Que fait la grande Skaiprisa chez nous ?**

 **\- Notre mission à fait le tour de plusieurs clans.**

 **\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on est assez isolés ici. Au cœur de la pierre, on partage tout. Mais si vous êtes autour...** Il haussa les épaules, fatidiquement.

 **\- Nous voulons certains enfants.** Expliqua Clarke sans se laisser démonter par cet étrange homme, chef, qui parlait et agissait de manière totalement relaxée, ou même déplacée. **Nous formons un groupe de nightblidas visant à stopper un événement imminent.**

 **\- Un événement imminent.** Répéta l'homme en accentuant chacun des mots. **Quel événement ?**

 **\- Cela doit rester du domaine privé. Seuls les participants à la mission peuvent le savoir. Le fait reste que c'est important et que cela doit être arrêté.** Il repassa devant elle en effleurant son bras et la commandante serra les dents. _Le jour où je reviens, un changement s'imposera pour Boudalan._

 **\- Et si cet événement ne nous dérangeait pas ? Vous faîtes toujours des histoires pour rien, vous les Skaikrus. Nous avons des bunkers ici. On se protège de votre soi-disant arrivée dangereuse plus facilement que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ? Très bien ! Je m'en carre de votre mission. Vous avez compris ? Je m'en fous.**

 **\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris.** Répondit Clarke toujours avec une voix impassible. **Nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter vos états d'âmes. Se trouve-t-il un ou une nightblida dans ce village ?**

 **\- Wanheda est plutôt mignonne quand elle est sévère vous ne trouvez pas ?** Rit-il à l'attention de ses gardes. Une seconde plus tard, Clarke tenait un couteau sous sa gorge.

 **\- Je vais répéter une dernière fois. Se trouve-t-il des nightblidas dans ce village ?** L'arrogance avait disparu du visage de l'homme qui regardait Clarke dans les yeux tandis que les deux gardes ne bougeaient pas, bloqués par Octavia d'un côté et Indra de l'autre. Clarke approcha la lame d'un peu plus près et rasa la joue droite de l'homme laissant une goutte de sang perler.

 **\- Il y en a peut-être une...**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Ou peut-être pas..** Clarke posa son pied bien à plat sur l'abdomen de l'homme et le projeta au sol.

 **\- J'ai dit Où ?** L'homme déglutit et leva le bras pour pointer du doigt une vieille enseigne en bois, celle d'une taverne en plutôt mauvaise état. Clarke la poussa dans les bras de Bellamy qui le récupéra, qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de se diriger vers le pub, Niylah, Harper et sa compagne sur ses traces.

L'intérieur de la taverne était complètement divisé. Une partie représentait totalement sa façade. Meubles démontés, verres brisés au sol, papiers déchirés, bière renversée.. Et de l'autre côté, une taverne typique comme celles de Polis avec au centre, ramassant des morceaux de verres, une jeune adolescente aux cheveux noirs tressés. Elle releva la tête et posa directement ce qu'elle avait dans les mains en nous voyant.

 **\- La taverne n'est pas ouverte. Elle ne le sera pratiquement plus jamais.** Clarke s'approcha.

 **\- Tu ne me connais pas, n'est-ce pas ?** La jeune fille leva le menton et la jugea du regard.

 **\- Non. Je devrais ?** Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur de défi.

 **\- Tout dépend. Je suis Wanheda.** La lueur s'éteignit.

 **\- Tu as tué tout un peuple. Es-tu là pour faire pareil avec celui-ci ?**

 **\- L'idée ne semble pas t'affecter plus que ça.** La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je ne vais pas me battre pour un peuple qui a passé sa vie à gâcher la mienne. Mais il y a des gens sympas ici, des enfants. Ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui te pose un problème mais...** Lexa pouvait deviner sans mal que ces paroles atteignaient Clarke. _Becca, j'aimerais tellement me montrer au grand jour et la protéger._

 **\- Tu te trompes.** La voix de Clarke résonna. **Pour commencer, cela me pose problème. Et je ne suis pas là pour exterminer ton peuple.** La jeune fille, qui avait en même temps commencer à balayer, posa de nouveau son instrument de travail brusquement.

 **\- Alors.. vous voulez quoi ?**

 **\- Ton aide.** Répondit Clarke et le rire de la jeune fille s'éleva.

 **\- Mon aide ? Vous avez dû vous tromper de chemin, je ne suis personne.** Elle fixa Clarke qui la fixa en retour en quelques secondes passèrent. Puis Clarke fut la première à détourner le regard pour s'adresser à Harper.

 **\- Va me chercher Zélie, s'il te plaît.** Cette dernière opina et Clarke se retourna vers la jeune fille. **Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés normalement. Cette jeune fille qui va arriver à quelque chose en commun avec les autres enfants avec nous. Et je crois que toi aussi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ?**

 **\- Notre sang.** C'est la voix de Zélie qui lui répondit. **Nous sommes des nightblidas, et accessoirement aussi, les seuls capables de les aider.** La jeune fille se tut, probablement consciente que c'était, effectivement, elle que ces étrangers étaient venus chercher.

 **\- Les aider pour quoi ?** Zélie demanda à Clarke son approbation mais celle-ci parla avant.

 **\- Pour sauver la Terre.** La jeune fille leva un sourcil, incrédule.

 **\- Rien que ça ?**

 **\- C'est vrai.** Renchérit Zélie. **Nous n'avons que quelques mois. On est déjà 4 enfants. Qu'on vienne de Trikru, Podakru ou Delfikru.. on se serre les coudes.**

 **\- En quoi est-ce que notre** _ **sang**_ **peut sauver la** _ **Terre**_ **?**

 **\- Il a des propriétés sans égales. Avec une quantité suffisante, la population pourrait être sauvée. Mais ce serait trop dangereux pour un seul enfant. Cependant, on travaille en même temps sur une autre alternative où vous ne seriez pas indispensables à la survie de l'humanité.**

 **\- Alors quoi ? On vous suit et on obéit à chaque ordre donné par Wanheda ?** Zélie ricana.

 **\- On pourrait croire. Mais non. On apprend à se battre avec de nouvelles techniques, à se connaître car oui les liens sont importants sinon nous ne sommes pas coordonnés, on apprend à se soigner et on avance progressivement, tous ensemble. Bien sûr qu'on obéit, mais nous ne sommes pas des esclaves non plus.**

 **\- Vous allez m'emmener de force ?** Demanda-t-elle même si la méfiance précédemment aperçue sur son visage avait disparu.

 **\- Bien sûr que non.** Reprit Clarke. **Je te le demande.**

 **\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue de pouvoir vous servir à quelque chose.**

 **\- Laisse nous te le prouver.** La jeune fille soupira puis releva la tête.

 **\- Lyra.** _Huh ?_

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Lyra. Je veux dire, on va passer une aventure ensemble. Autant connaître mon prénom. Bon..** elle prit un châle sur une chaise et nous regarda. **Je suis prête.**

* * *

Clarke, Harper, Zélie, Niylah, Lyra et Lexa sortaient de la taverne et se dirigeaient vers le reste du groupe resté à l'endroit initial de leur discussion avec le drôle d'homme qu'était le chef du village. Clarke leur expliqua la suite du programme, c'est-à-dire reposer les chevaux et éviter exclusivement le galop jusqu'à atteindre la capitale du clan d'Ouskejon Kru, avant d'annoncer le départ tout en couvant d'un regard presque maternel les enfants écoutant Zélie leur présenter Lyra et poser des questions celles-ci. Il semblerait que cette dernière ait eu 15 ans et qu'elle soit donc la plus âgée du groupe. Ils quittèrent ensuite le village et la route commença. Mais alors que les chevaux avançaient, au milieu des discussions et des guerriers, impassibles, surveillant le chemin, Ryder donna l'alerte. Ils stoppèrent tous leurs cheveux ainsi que la charrette où reposait les enfants et Clarke et Indra mirent pied à terre pour s'approcher d'un groupe. Clarke dû se retenir d'accourir cacher les yeux des enfants lorsque le groupe fut assez près pour que tout le monde les voit distinctement. Ils étaient, sans aucun doute, touchés par les radiations. Si leur groupe à eux n'était pas si soudé, la panique aurait été semée lorsqu'un homme du groupe en face se mit à cracher du sang. Ils se firent face quelques instants avant qu'Abby ne descende et ne s'approche de l'homme.

* * *

Clarke ne bougeait pas, scrutant chaque membre du groupe pour être sûre qu'ils soient inoffensifs. Elle s'apprêtait à dire aux siens que tout allait bien lorsque sa mère s'avança. La blonde posa sa main sur son bras.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'ils sont affectés par les radiations Clarke. Je ne crains rien, ça na se propage pas juste comme ça. Laisse-moi aider cet homme.** Clarke la relâcha et hocha la tête, lui donnant son consentement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lexa derrière, sous ses couches, puis se tourna vers les autres.

 **\- Avancez un peu plus et trouvez où on peut s'arrêter pour la nuit. Vous pouvez faire le camp une fois trouvé.**

 **\- Sans te concerter ?** Demanda Bellamy

 **\- Allez-y** **Je vous confiance pour choisir un endroit judicieux. Je garde les guerriers d'Indra et Octavia. Les autres allez-y et prenez les enfants.**

 **\- Je veux rester aussi !** Protesta Luna. Clarke vit dans son regard tout le bouleversement qu'une personne qui a déjà tout perdu dans une situation pareille doit pouvoir ressentir. Elle hocha alors la tête et Raven lui fit comprendre un en regard qu'elle resterait aussi. Il restait donc Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Luna, Lexa, sa mère et elle-même. Après leur départ, la skaikru s'approcha d'une femme semblant être la chef ainsi que la moins atteinte.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?** Elle la regarda et Clarke put voir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules et ses yeux fatigués.

 **\- Le reste de notre groupe s'en est déjà allé. Nous savons que notre heure arrive.**

 **\- D'où venez-vous ?**

 **\- Kala ?** Luna se posta aux côtés de Clarke et celle-ci fronça les sourcils. _Elles se connaissent ?_

 **\- Luna !**

 **\- Hum hum.** Toussota Raven. _Tu seras jalouse plus tard Ray, ils sont en train de crever et on ne sait pas d'où ils viennent._

 **\- Hum, Kala voici Raven et Clarke plus connue chez nous sous le nom de Wanheda. On va trouver un moyen d'arrêter les radiations. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez touchés par les radiations sinon je vous aurais avertis. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- On m'a dit pour le Floukru. Je suis désolée.** Clarke regarda Luna serrer les dents.

 **\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout comme toi, je suppose.**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Clarke !** La blonde laissa les deux amies pour se rendre auprès de sa mère.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?**

 **\- C'est récent. Regarde Clarke, regarde.** Elle se pencha sur le corps, sans comprendre.

 **\- Maman qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent Clarke. Mais il ne peut pas nous rester plus d'un mois. Un mois et demi peut-être, pour les régions les plus éloignées.**

 **\- Attends, explique-moi.**

 **\- S'ils ont pu arriver jusqu'ici, c'est qu'ils sont les plus robustes de leur groupe. Mais ils ont dû mettre une ou deux semaines pour partir de leur camp quand les premiers ont commencé à tomber malade. Ce qui veut dire, que les radiations se déplacent plus vite que prévu et prennent plus de territoire. La bonne nouvelle c'est que s'ils ont vécus aussi longtemps, même atteints, les radiations sont moins fortes au début de leur nouvel itinéraire. Et avec l'invention de Raven pour neutraliser les centrales avec le sang et le remède trouvé avec Luna et Jackson, on pourra arrêter ça.**

 **\- Je sens venir le « mais » dans ta phrase...**

 **Il faut plus d'enfants Clarke. Et plus rapidement. Nous n'avançons pas assez vite si on prend en compte le temps qu'il nous reste et le temps qu'il faut pour atteindre toutes les centrales. Il nous reste six clans à explorer ! C'est une course contre la montre, et on doit être plus forts.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on embarquait encore un seul enfant avec nous et qu'on filait dès maintenant ?** Le regard que sa mère lui lança répondit à sa question mais Clarke avait besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute, de le rendre réel, douloureux comme une plaie à ouvrir pour devenir plus fort. **Dis-le maman.**

 **\- Cela fait six enfants. Il en faut au moins dix pour qu'ils soient seulement affaiblis et pas en danger de mort. Alors si on fait ça Clarke, ça causera au minimum la mort de deux enfants.** Jamais Clarke ne s'était retrouvée si proche du ciel depuis leur arrivée sur Terre. Elle avait l'impression littérale qu'il descendait et tombait sur sa tête.

 **\- Alors on va aller plus vite.** Elle laissa tomber ses tentatives pour garder une voix sans tremblement de peur, de tristesse ou de colère. **On récupère encore au moins cinq enfants mais vite. Très vite. Une fois fait, on charge les sacs de sérum et de dispositifs de Raven. On se divise en plusieurs groupes, on part tous vers une centrale, on la désactive, distribue le remède dans les clans les plus touchés et on rentre. On fera passer le message d'aller dans les clans les plus éloignés dès maintenant. On limite les dégâts, on se tient au plan mais on se dépêche.** La blonde crut soudain n'avoir jamais été aussi sûre et peu sûre d'elle à la fois pour un discours. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, restés en retrait pendant la conversation mais écoutant. Elle regarda Luna qui semblait se retenir d'exploser en soutenant son amie qui pleurait la mort de son propre ami sur le sol. Elle accrocha son regard à celui de Clarke, comme une promesse.

 **\- On va exploser ces centrales.** Lui dit Clarke en la fixant yeux dans les yeux.

 **\- Jus drein, jus daun.**

 **\- Ogeda ?**

 **\- Ogeda.** _ **(**_ _ **ensemble ).**_

Les amis de Luna décidèrent de ne pas les accompagner. Ils allaient faire passer le message de rejoindre les clans désignés comme les plus éloignés du danger, à savoir Skaikru, Yujleda et Polis, bien que ce ne soit qu'une ville. Kala était aussi priée de faire passer le message à Alcia, d'ouvrir les portes de sa ville aux gens les plus démunis. Clarke n'oubliait jamais la petite fiole autour de son cou, se rappelant cette femme aussi étrange qu'attachante. L'heure des au revoir passée, le soleil descendant à l'horizon, ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons pour dormir. Et c'est le cœur battant de toutes ces responsabilités nouvelles et de ce stress supplémentaire que la blonde réussit à s'endormir, tout près du cœur de Lexa, battant à l'unisson avec le sien, la faisant s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout ça. Ogeda... Oui, ogeda, ils régleraient tous ces problèmes, les supporteraient pour que d'autres n'aient pas à le faire, encore une fois.

* * *

Hey, voilà. C'est pas le pire chapître que j'ai écrit, ça va. Tout s'accélère pour nos héros préférés.

Le chapître suivant sera plus concentré sur l'émotion et le danger imminent alors vous pouvez souffler.. encore un chapître.. ou deux.. mais... je garantis rien après...

A bientôt ! Et les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Ecrivez et je verrai bien les fidèles ^_^


	15. Chapître 14 : L'amour grandit

_Hey tout le monde !_

 _Je sais, ça doit faire au moins deux mois, je suis désolée. J'ai été prise dans la fin de l'année, des problèmes de santé etc.. la vie quoi ! Bref, je suis en vacances et je suis là avec un nouveau chapître ! :)_

 _Au cas où vous seriez perdus par le voyage voici le nom des 13 clans :_

 _ **Trikru** – Azgeda – **Floukru** – Sangedakru – **Yujleda** – **Boudalan** – Trishanakru – **Podakru** – Ouskejon Kru – **Delfikru** – Igranrona – Louwoda Kliron – **Skaikru**_

* * *

 **L'amour grandit dans le silence, le temps se perd au fil des jours**

En ouvrant les yeux, l'absence de Lexa frappa Clarke. De plus que le calme qui régnait, avec cinq enfants désormais, le camp n'était plus aussi rigide, même Indra s'ouvrait à sa manière à ses petits sauveurs. Laura, bien que cachée, les appréciait également. La leader s'étira avant d'enfiler une tenue décente et de sortir. Le tableau la fit sourire bien que l'ambiance semblait quelque peu tendue. Les cinq enfants étaient tous regroupés autour d'un feu qu'ils semblaient avoir fait, en vue de leur moues fières et formait une forme étrange. Olivia était assise sur les épaules de son frère qui tenait une Zélie endormie contre son torse, il discutait avec Tim et Lyra assis en face d'eux, tout en veillant que sa sœur qui commençait à somnoler ne tombe pas. A quelques pas de là, se trouvait les adultes. Ryder et Indra se trouvait près des cheveux, sur leurs gardes. Octavia échangeait quelques phrases avec son mentor, assise avec Lincoln, Lexa et Laura sous leurs tenues noires tandis que Raven, Luna, Bellamy et Niylah écoutaient Abby et Jackson qui s'exprimaient avec de grands gestes. En laissant son regard dériver sur ce qui s'offrait à sa vue, une pointe d'angoisse vint gâcher ce bonheur en pensant aux amis de Luna, morts hier, tués par ces radiations qui se reprochaient. L'angoisse remontait le long du corps de la bonde mais elle prit la fiole rosée entre ses mains et inspira profondément. Son sang battait fort, son cœur aussi, elle fixa son regard sur les enfants en attendant que la pression redescende. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de cheval d'Ouskejon Kru, le prochain clan sur la liste et elle espérait grandement trouver un enfant là-bas. Mais le temps pressant lui glaçait le sang, de peur qu'ils n'y survivent pas. Réfléchissant aux clans qui leur restait, Clarke se mit à imaginer mentalement le nombre de victimes que cela causerait si ils ne se dépêchaient pas et en frémit. Il restait Ouskejon Kru, Louwoda Kliron, Igranrona, Sangedakru, Trishanakru et Azgeda.. Sangedakru et Azgeda étant les clans les plus éloignés, ne serait-ce que le temps du voyage pourrait être fatal à de nombreuses personnes. Une idée germa dans son esprit et elle s'élança sans plus de réflexion vers la groupe où son binôme en tant que leader.

 **\- Clarke !** S'écria sa mère en la voyant arriver. **Tu es réveillée.**

 **\- Bellamy, Niylah je peux vous parler ?** Demanda Clarke tout en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendra pas de réponse négative **.** Elle lança un regard à sa mère pour la saluer sans toutefois lui répondre avant de s'éloigner sans vérifier qu'ils la suivaient, consciente qu'ils le faisaient.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Clarke ?** Demanda Bellamy tout en s'arrêtant à ses côtés, écartés des autres.

 **\- J'ai eu une idée. Je t'ai déjà vendu au diable, Bell.** Dit Clarke en référence au mont Weather. **Cette fois-ci, c'est différent, avec Niylah à tes côtés, je sais que tu peux réussir. Mais il y a toujours des dangers.** Le couple se regarda, dialoguant grâce au regard avant de se tourner vers leur commandante.

 **\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?**

 **\- Je veux que vous rassembliez les enfants que vous pourrez ramener des clans Igranrona, Sangedakru et Trishanakru où nous nous retrouverons. Le voyage à deux peut s'avérer dangereux d'autant plus que Sangedakru fait parti d'un des deux clans les plus éloignés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste mais je suis sûre d'une chose, je ne veux pas en perdre. Si vous faîtes ça, notre groupe continuera sur la route d'Ouskejon Kru, Louwoda Kliron et Azgeda avant de vous retrouver.**

 **\- On est d'accord.** Répondit Niylah pour la première fois. **Je connais les territoires, tu peux compter sur nous.** Clarke hocha la tête, encore indécise face à sa décision. Était-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Alors, lorsque Niylah lui tendit le bras, elle hésita quelques secondes à le serrer. **Clarke ?** Secouant la tête, Clarke reprit ses esprits.

 **\- Soyez prudents** répondit-elle. **Si tout se passe bien, en sept jours, nous pourrions nous retrouver.**

 **\- Sept ?** Demanda Niylah en haussant un sourcil

 **\- Je sais que je vise haut** annonça Clarke. **Mais je préfère rajouter du temps plutôt que d'être trop optimiste. Retrouvez-nous au poste garde Sud d'Azgeda dans six ou sept jours. Si c'est avant, tant mieux. Nous pourrons parler par radio dès que nous serons dans le même territoire alors on se tient au courant dès qu'on atteint la terre glacée.** Clarke se détend légèrement et regarde ses amis autour du feu. **Prenez quelques minutes pour dire au revoir, _mebi oso na hit choda op notodaim ( puissions-nous nous retrouver )._**

Tandis que Bellamy et Niylah s'éloignent, Clarke ne bouge pas. Une silhouette enveloppée de noir la rejoint.

 **\- Clarke ?** Chuchote Laura. Cette dernière lui fait signe de parler. **Où allons-nous maintenant ?**

 **\- Vers les terres D'Ouskejon Kru. Il est temps d'avancer.** La jeune fille hoche la tête.

 **\- Et Bellamy et Niylah ?** Clarke tourne la tête vers elle, intriguée. **Je ne sais pas tout** se défend-t-elle **mais ils sont clairement en train de dire au revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu leur voulais ?**

 **\- Nous allons nous diviser, ils vont chercher dans d'autres clans, allons-y maintenant.**

La jeune skaikru se met à marcher vers ses amis, coupant court à toute discussion, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

* * *

Le groupe se détache de l'ombre de la forêt, il avance vers l'eau.

 **\- Regardez là-bas !** S'écrie Zélie, assise au côté de Lyra dans la charrette.

 **\- Est-ce que ce sont des animaux ?** Demande Tim

 **\- Bien sûr, tu veux que ce soit quoi ?** Rétorque Henry, moqueur

 **\- Henry !** Les voix d'Olivia et de Zélie s'unirent. **Laisse-le tranquille, un peu !** L'adolescent ronchonne dans sa barbe.

Clarke et Octavia, en tête du cortège aux côtés d'Indra, se tournèrent vers leur aînée.

 **\- Est-ce un clan reconnu pour l'élevage ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment** admit Indra. **Ils sont surtout connus pour leur indépendance et leur bienveillance. Chaque clan de la coalition a eu recours au conseil pour demander une ressource manquante à la survie de leur clan. Ouskejon Kru fonctionne par lui-même, ses habitants étant entraînés très jeune dans toutes les disciplines.**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait trouver un nightblida qui sait se battre, soigner, cuisiner et forger alors que ce n'est qu'un enfant ?** Demande Octavia

 **\- C'est probable, oui.**

 **\- Génial !**

 **\- On va voir ça..** murmure Clarke tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient grandement du plus grand village d'Ouskejon Kru connu par Ryder.

En avançant dans la rue, aucune animosité ne fut présente comme à Biéroc. Les habitants ne les fuyaient pas, ils ne les ignoraient pas, ils souriaient et continuaient leur tâche. Cela provoqua un soulagement parmi eux, ils n'auraient pas à faire face à des colosses impolis et effrayants. Un peu plus loin, un couple s'avançait vers eux, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

 **\- Bienvenue à Fallys !** Annonce la femme, toujours en souriant. **Je m'appelle Ambre et voici mon compagnon, Pierrick. Nous avons entendu parler de votre quête, Wanheda et nous sommes honorés de votre présence parmi nous.**

 **\- Je vous remercie. Si vous savez ce que nous voulons, êtes-vous en mesure de nous aider ?** La couple se regarde et l'homme lève la main. Un jeune garçon se poste à ses côtés.

 **\- Voici Alex. Il vient de passer son onzième printemps. Il est le fils d'un couple d'artisans et est prêt à vous suivre.** Alex penche la tête. Clarke fronce les sourcils. Ce peuple à l'air totalement soumis à ce couple. Voyant que Clarke ne bouge plus, Octavia glisse sa main sur le dos de son amie, sortant celle-ci de ses pensées.

 **\- Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous Axel. Les enfants ?** Appelle Clarke. **Venez vous présenter à votre nouvel ami.** Une fois, les cinq enfants alignés à ses côtés, Clarke se place derrière chacun d'entre eux pour les présenter. **Voici Zélie, elle a dix printemps, Tim qui est comme toi, Henry qui en a douze, Olivia en a neuf et Lyra en a quatorze.** Chacun des enfants le salue avant de remonter dans la charrette avec lui, pour faire connaissance.

 **\- Voulez-vous vous reposer ici ?** Demande de nouveau Ambre

 **\- Non, nous allons repartir, _mochof ( merci)_** _._ Répond Clarke. **Notre route est encore longue.**

 **\- Bien entendu. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour votre périple et nous transmettons notre force à vos hommes et à notre petit Alex. Faîtes bonne route Wanheda !** Ne voulant pas se répéter, Clarke hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir et dirigea son cheval jusqu'à la sortie du village, un nouveau nightblida dans leurs rangs.

Ils avancèrent pendant plusieurs heures et si certains avançaient en silence, d'autres ponctuèrent le chemin de leur rires et de leurs débats. La charrette des enfants étant la principale source de bruit. Olivia descendit de la charrette pour s'approcher de son mentor.

 **\- Octavia ?** La jeune femme hissa sa seconde devant elle, face à elle.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- J'ai entendu Raven parler et..**

 **\- Tu peux parler Olivia. Qu'a dit Raven ?**

 **\- Elle a dit que tu allais te marier. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Mais, avec qui ?** Les sourcils d'Octavia se froncèrent et elle se retint de laisser la peur se peindre sur ses traits.

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Avec un guerrier Trikru que j'aime infiniment. Mais tu ne le connais pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu avec toi ?** Demanda la plus petite

 **\- C'est compliqué. Mais tu le rencontreras bientôt, je te le promets.**

 **\- Je pourrai le rencontrer avant les autres enfants ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !** La fillette sourit à l'entrain de son mentor.

 **\- Est-ce que ton amoureux s'entend bien avec Bellamy ?**

 **\- Au début, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout !** Répondit Octavia sur un ton grave. **Mais ils ont fait un peu plus connaissance et mon frère s'est rendu compte qu'il me rendait heureuse tandis que mon promis savait à quel point mon frère est important pour moi. Je suis leur lien et même si ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ils se respectent l'un et l'autre.**

 **\- C'est beau ! Je crois qu'Henry ne me laissera jamais avoir d'amoureux. Mais je suis plus têtue que lui, j'en aurai !** Octavia ria.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde !** Elle vit soudain sur le visage de sa protégée, une once de tristesse et de peur. **Olivia ?**

 **\- Si tu as un enfant avec ton amoureux.. est-ce qu'il sera ton second ?**

 **\- Tu as peur que je te remplace ?**

 **\- Non !** Octavia n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la fillette se cala dans ses bras. **Ou peut-être un petit peu.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Même si mon enfant devenait mon second, il faudrait attendre qu'il soit grand et ton entraînement serait déjà terminé. ET je ne pense pas que je serai le mentor de mon enfant, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre.**

 **\- D'accord** dit la petite, toujours dans les bras d'Octavia. **Je peux rester comme ça ?** Octavia ria de nouveau.

 **\- Autant que tu veux, petite guerrière.**

En temps normal, Olivia aurait rétorqué. Mais la fatigue et l'émotion avaient déjà eu raison d'elle, et elle s'endormit dans les bras de la seule adulte de sa vie, émotionnellement parlant.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les tentes furent dressées et si un couple fêtait encore dignement leurs fiançailles, deux autres ne dormaient pas encore. Luna dénouait le ruban de son haut en observant Raven travailler sur ses « bombes ».

 **\- Aaah, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne pas ?** S'énerva la plus jeune. **J'en ai déjà crée quatre, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive plus ?**

 **\- Tu as tout fait pareil qu'avant ?** Demanda la Floukru en se glissant derrière elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

 **\- Oui !** Cria Raven. **Pardon, je ne veux pas m'énerver contre toi Je..** Un sanglot de rage comprima sa gorge.

 **\- Chuut, prends ton temps.**

 **\- Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si je n'arrivais pas à en fabriquer autant qu'il n'en faut ? Il y a six centrales nucléaires et il m'en manque toujours deux ! Si je n'y arrive pas, la mission est finie. Tout repose sur Raven Reyes, encore une fois !** Pour une des premières fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre, Raven craqua, dans les bras de sa compagne.

 **\- Tu vas y arriver.**

 **\- Luna...**

 **\- Non. Ils croient tous en toi, Raven. Et ils ont raison de le faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es Raven Reyes. Alors enlève ce sourire défaitiste de ton magnifique visage et montre-moi que la femme dont je tombe amoureuse est et reste une battante.** Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'hispanique et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Luna.

 **\- Merci..** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- A ton service...** lui répondit la jeune femme. **Allons dormir, tu retenteras demain.**

Main dans la main, corps contre corps, les deux femmes s'endormirent l'esprit rempli d'amour et de passion ; état d'esprit prometteur pour le futur de leur relation.

* * *

Laura, Lexa et Clarke étaient assises au sol de la tente des deux leaders. Le dos de la fille du ciel reposait contre la poitrine de la commandante qui affichait son air le plus détendu. Les rires, qui devaient se faire discrets, fusaient.

 **\- Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, je te le jure Clarke, tu aurais dû voir la scène !** Ria aux larmes Laura. **Elle l'a traumatisé à vie !**

 **\- Laura !** S'indigna sa sœur

 **\- Laisse-la raconter** répliqua Clarke. **La jeune Lexa semble très coincée.** Ria-t-elle, se délectant de l'air faussement choqué qui apparut sur les traits de celle qu'elle aimait tant.

 **\- Oh, et il y a cette fois où elle a crié sur la fermière qui habitait à côté !**

 **\- Laura...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** S'enquit Clarke

 **\- Les voisins avaient un fils un peu plus grand que moi, mais plus petit que Lexa. Il me tournait tout le temps autour, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne devais pas être connue de beaucoup de gens au cas où, un jour, ma sœur puisse devenir le Heda, et donc me mettre en danger. Alors il toquait tout les jours à la porte, et me proposait une nouvelle activité. Un jour, nous sommes rentrés après la nuit tombée pour éviter une patrouille qui était sur notre route pour le retour. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, Lexa criait à la mère de Josh de lui dire où il m'avait emmenée. Mais la pauvre femme n'en savait rien !** Se mit à rire Laura de nouveau. **Après ça, je ne suis jamais rentrée en retard !**

 **\- Oh non, la pauvre !** S'écria Clarke en référence à la voisine. **Tu lui as vraiment crié dessus ?** Demanda-t-elle en cherchant la réponse au travers des yeux verts.

 **\- Un peu, oui..** admit Lexa. Clarke gloussa et Laura laissa échapper un bâillement sonore.

 **\- Je devrais aller dormir. Octavia veut que je me batte contre les nightblidas demain, après avoir passé Louwoda Kliron, en espérant qu'on ramène de nouvelles recrues. Bonne nuit grande sœur, bonne nuit Clarke !** Elle les enlaça durant quelques secondes avant de sortir de la tente, laissant Clarke et Lexa, enlacées, toujours au sol.

 **\- Lexa ?** Demanda soudain la fille du ciel après quelques minutes de silence. **Tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Pour Bell' et Niylah, je veux dire. Et si je les avais envoyé vers une mort certaine ?**

 **\- Niylah est née sur Terre, son père était un commerçant et un guerrier, elle a dû beaucoup voyager. Et même si Bellamy n'est pas dans son milieu natal, c'est un excellent guerrier, je ne doute pas d'eux. Tu as bien fait, Clarke. Si ils réussissent sans problèmes et que tout se passe bien pour nous, nous aurons gagner un temps plus que précieux.**

 **\- J'ai peur, Lexa.** La commandante se redressa et emprisonna le visage de sa bien-aimée entre de ses mains.

 **\- C'est normal. On ne sait pas comment tout ceci va se terminer. Mais tu es forte, Klark kom skaikru, et je t'aime pour ça. Tout ira bien, nous allons tout faire pour, je te le promets.** La skaikru se détendit et embrassa alors sa compagne, la remerciant par ce geste.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là...**

La trikru sourit et débarrassa sa compagne de tout vêtements, la laissant avec le stricte minimum de sous-vêtements et la poussa à se coucher avant d'accomplir les mêmes gestes sur elle-même pour rejoindre la jeune femme dans le lit.

 **\- Moi aussi, je le suis. Je ne pars plus maintenant. Tu ne me perdras pas.**

 **\- Quel dommage** souffla ironiquement Clarke avant de se caler dans les bras de sa compagne. _**Reshop Leksa... ( bonne nuit )**_

* * *

Le soleil se levait lorsque le camp fut démonté, chacun s'activait à accomplir sa tâche, comme toujours, l'ambiance était ponctuée par les blagues de Raven, les piques entre Tim et Henry, les indignations de Zélie et Olivia, le sourire en coin de Lyra qui tentait d'expliquer à Alex quelque chose et des coups d'œils discrets entre Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke et Lexa. Et lorsqu'ils se mirent tous en route, le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine, cette troupe atypique composée de guerriers aussi appelés armoires à glace, de ses enfants qu'elle chérissait déjà tellement, de ses amis, de sa mère et de la femme qu'elle aimait, ils étaient sa famille. Et malgré tout les dangers qu'ils encouraient, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait à sa place. Et son cœur n'en battit que plus vite. Bien droite sur son cheval, Clarke observait sa nouvelle famille avec fierté et amour.

 **\- Tu sembles avoir meilleure mine !** La voix d'Abby retentit.

 **\- Bonjour, maman. Et oui, je vais mieux. L'inquiétude que j'ai eu pour Tim et la pression du voyage ont eu raison de moi hier, mais je me suis reprise.**

 **\- Tant mieux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde peut craquer de temps en temps. Et, dans ton cas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un derrière toi pour te soutenir.** Un sourire étira les lèvres de la fille.

 **\- C'est vrai. Merci, maman.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma chérie. Bonjour, Zélie.** Salua la vétérante lorsque la jeune fille les rejoignit.

 **\- Bonjour Abby ! Clarke.** Répondit en retour l'enfant, un grand sourire sur le visage. **J'aurai une question à te poser.** Clarke haussa un sourcil mais fit signe à sa protégée de parler. **Tim et moi, c'est compliqué. Mais, est-ce que tu crois que le comportement d'Henry veut dire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, tu l'as vu ! Il est tellement gentil, et mature et intelligent ! Mais dès que je parle à Tim, il devient exécrable et il râle en permanence. Je ne comprends rien aux garçons...** Clarke lui sourit avec bienveillance.

 **\- Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'Henry pense, Zélie. La véritable question que tu dois te poser c'est, si jamais Henry était bel et bien jaloux, comme tu le sous-entend. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ?** L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

 **\- Je.. je ne sais pas. Je pense que ça me ferait du mal. Parce que dans les deux cas possibles, j'en blesserai un des deux.** Finit-elle par souffler avec désespoir. **Je serai forcément, la méchante dans l'histoire.** Clarke esquissa de nouveau un sourire, mais la bienveillance fut bien vite remplacée par la tristesse, sachant que Zélie avait raison, et qu'un des enfants souffrirait.

 **\- Clarke !** La voix d'Octavia résonna à travers les arbres.

 **\- Oui ?** Répondit-elle, par réflexe.

 **\- Une délégation de soldats se dirige vers nous.**

 **\- Ont-ils l'air hostile ?**

 **\- Absolument pas !**

 **\- Alors allons voir ce qu'ils veulent !** La leader adressa un dernier sourire à Zélie avant de lancer son destrier au galop, rejoignant sa petite sœur de cœur, pour atteindre la délégation.

 _ **\- Heya !**_ Salua un des guerriers.

 **\- Bonjour.** Répondit Clarke. **De quel clan venez-vous ?**

 **\- Nous venons de Louwoda Kliron, _Skaiheda._** Clarke soupira intérieurement à l'entente de ce titre.

 **\- Où allez-vous ?**

 **\- Nous partions à votre recherche. Le messager chargé d'avertir les clans de votre quête vient de partir de chez nous, il se dirige vers Azgeda désormais. De ce que nous savons, un skaikru et une native sont déjà passés par Igranrona et Trishanakru pour recueillir des enfants. Nous attendions votre venue.**

 **\- Votre clan abrite-t-il un enfant au sang noir ?**

 **\- A vrai dire, il en abrite deux.** Clarke tourna la tête vers Octavia, un sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Deux ?**

 **\- Oui, ce sont deux jumelles. Elles s'appellent Mia et Tina et ont 12 printemps ou ans comme vous le préférez. Elles sont prêtes et motivées à aider _Skaiheda_ dans leur mission, aussi inconnue soit-elle. **

**\- C'est gentil à elles.**

 **\- Elles vous attendent, nous avons un passage dans les bois pour aller plus vite, nous serons arrivées dans quelques minutes. Je m'appelle Gus, au cas où vous auriez besoin d'un ami à Louwoda Kliron.**

 **\- Je le retiendrai, merci Gus.**

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, la fondation d'un village assez grand se fit apercevoir.

 **\- C'est magnifique** souffla Octavia aux côtés de Clarke. Cette dernière ne put qu'acquiescer. Les maisons étaient entourées de verdure, des ruisseaux coulaient à chaque détour de route, des fleurs, des animaux, des enfants riant tous ensemble. Le tableau que ce village offrait aux aventuriers ne put que leur mettre du baume au cœur.

 **\- Bienvenue chez nous !** S'exclama Gus. **Mia, Tina !** Deux jeunes filles identiques aux cheveux blonds comme la princesse du ciel coururent les rejoindre, leurs bâtons dans les mains.

 **\- Bonjour guerriers, bienvenue !** Dirent-elles d'une même voix.

 **\- Moi c'est Mia, j'ai les yeux bleus et ma sœur à les yeux verts, c'est le seul moyen de nous différencier.**

 **\- Nous veillerons à nous en rappeler dans ce cas** leur sourit Clarke. **Devez-vous dire au revoir à vos parents, avant de partir ?**

 **\- C'est déjà fait ! Ils voulaient vous offrir ceci, _Skaiprisa !_** Mia s'approcha de Clarke pour lui tendre une boîte entourée de feuilles tressées.

 **\- Ouvrez-la !** Lui sourit Tina. Clarke s'exécuta et découvrit une dague avec des gravures comblées avec du fil doré. L'inscription « Heda Klark » prenait tout le manche et ressortait légèrement en relief. La jeune leader en eut les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Merci** souffla-t-elle aux jeunes filles.

 **\- De rien !** S'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix. **On part quand ?**

 **\- Dès que vous êtes prêtes !**

 **\- Pouvons-nous vous demander une faveur ?**

 **\- J'écoute.**

 **\- Nous voudrions emmener nos propres chevaux, est-ce possible ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

Les sourires qui naquirent sur les visages des fillettes ne firent en aucun cas regretter à Clarke, sa décision.

* * *

Tim était excité. C'était le premier entraînement qu'il pourrait faire avec les autres depuis sa blessure. De plus, il y avait de nouvelles recrues, ce qui promettait un entraînement intéressant.

 **\- Les enfants !** La voix d'Octavia retentit. **C'est l'heure !**

 **\- L'heure de quoi ?** Demanda Alex

 **\- Du combat !** S'enjoua Olivia

 **\- Je vais expliquer à tout le monde** reprit Octavia. **Mon rôle est de vous entraîner. On ne sait pas dans quelle situation on va tomber, et il vaut mieux que vous soyez plus forts que possible pour combattre. La but est de vous entraîner comme vous l'auriez été si il y avait un conclave.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est pour en faire un ? Un conclave ?** Octavia parut décontenancée.

 **\- Non, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons plus de Heda. Nous ne suivrons pas les ordres d'Azgeda pour toujours, les clans auront besoin d'un Heda pour ressouder la coalition.**

 **\- Cela viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons une autre mission. Zélie, je te laisse leur expliquer après l'entraînement, c'est d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui, O' !**

 **\- Parfait ! Alors voyons vois, Zélie et Tim ensemble, Alex va avec Lyra, et on va casser les liens de sang, Mia avec Henry, Tina avec Olivia. Mettez vous avec vos partenaires.** Les enfants s'exécutèrent et se mirent par binômes. **Bien. Le but est simple. Le premier qui met l'autre à terre à gagner.**

 **\- Mais, sans nos bâtons ?** Demanda Tina

 **\- Sans.** Confirma Octavia. **Première leçon pour vous, le corps à corps !**

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

J'ai vu que de nouveaux arrivants me suivaient, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester pour faire connaissance !

Je vous embrasse,

Marina.


	16. Chapître 15 : Il est temps

_Hey everybody !_

 _On se retrouve, le 20 juillet, un mois pile après la dernière update et j'en suis assez contente. Je ne suis pas vraiment régulière et trouver le temps d'écrire est compliqué. Alors, pouvoir me fixer entre trois semaines et un mois me paraît bien. Surtout que je dois vous parler d'un nouveau projet. C'est une TRADUCTION, de la fiction " Understanding " de nickolefox, les premiers chapîtres sortiront fin août, début septembre et je tiens à vous dire que l'histoire est géniale !_

 _Réponses aux reviews ! Il y avait deux guest alors j'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez grâce à mes réponses... N'hésitez pas à vous créer un compte ou a changer votre nom de guest !_

 _Guest : J'ai effectivement, écrit moins de passages avec Lexa pour l'avancement de l'histoire mais elle n'en reste pas moins le personnage principal et elle reviendra très vite en force, ne t'inquiètes pas ! En attendant, certaines scènes de ce chapître devraient te plaire ^^_

 _Guest : Oui je mets « enfin » la suite. Je suis désolée du temps d'intervalle entre les chapîtres mais écrire prend du temps et ma vie n'est pas de tout repos non plus. J'espère que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire ! _

_Au cas où vous seriez perdus par le voyage voici le nom des 13 clans :_

 _ **Trikru –** Azgeda **– Floukru – Sangedakru – Yujleda – Boudalan – Trishanakru – Podakru – Ouskejon Kru – Delfikru – Igranrona – Louwoda Kliron – Skaikru**_

* * *

 **Il est temps**

 **\- Zélie, réveilles-toi !** Chuchota la voix d'un jeune garçon. **Viens, allez, Zélie !**

 **\- Henry ?** Demanda la jeune fille en s'éveillant doucement. **C'est toi ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est moi. Allez, viens.** Dit-il en lui prenant la main. **Suis-moi !**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? On ne peut pas s'éloigner !**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance..** Cela suffit à l'adolescente pour le suivre.

Ils longeaient la lisière d'un immense rocher, la base de la montagne qu'ils traverseraient pour entrer dans les terres d'Azgeda dans quelques heures, au réveil des autres. La main de la jeune fille chaudement serrée par celle du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il tourna dans une petite crevasse, elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils ne quitteraient pas le camp des yeux. Il l'a fit s'asseoir, et enroula une couverture autour de ses épaules.

 **\- C'est magnifique** souffla la jeune fille en observant les cristaux blancs qui couvraient le plafond de la crevasse dans laquelle ils étaient camouflés.

 **\- Oui... Joyeux onzième printemps, Zélie.** La jeune fille releva des yeux surpris vers lui.

 **\- Comment..?**

 **\- Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Tim. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de célébration, que tu ne l'as pas dit à Clarke pour ça, mais je peux au moins t'offrir ce moment.** Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la nightblida. Henry était bien souvent trop protecteur, trop mesquin avec son ami Tim, mais il la protégeait bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. Et le cœur de Zélie battit plus fort lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci..** lui murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante. **Merci pour tout.** Il lui sourit et hésita quelques instants avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se relever.

 **\- Je vais chercher un petit quelque chose que je veux te donner. Tu.. m'attends, n'est-ce pas ?** Sa réponse fut un sourire.

 **\- Je ne bouge pas.** Il lui sourit en retour et disparut de leur endroit, laissant un corps frêle, enrobé d'une couverture, l'attendre au milieu de la montagne.

 **\- Zélie ?** Fit une autre voix. **Zélie, où es-tu ?** Elle n'eut que le temps de se lever avant que la voix ne l'appelle de nouveau. **Zélie !**

 **\- Tim ? Je suis là !** Cria-t-elle en apercevant le jeune garçon. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Elle reçut un regard noir en guise de réponse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là ?**

 **\- Tu me suis, maintenant ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de le suivre en pleine nuit ? Tu es complètement folle !**

 **\- On est à quelques pas du camp, il m'a fait une surprise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Elle sentit la poigne de Tim se resserrer sur son bras, l'empêchant de le bouger.

 **\- Imagines si il avait tenté de te faire quelque chose ! Tu aurais fait quoi, toute seule ?**

 **\- Je suis une guerrière ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me défendre ! Et puis, tu entends ce que tu dis ? On parle d'Henry, là ! Lâches-moi !**

 **\- Zélie ? Tim ?** La voix d'Henry résonna. En entendant sa voix, Zélie retourna le poignet de Tim d'un coup sec, s'assurant non seulement d'être libérée mais de ne pas lui faire de mal.

 **\- Vas-t-en.** Lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **Pars.** Tim sembla réaliser son geste et il écarquilla de grands yeux, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire pardonner et qu'il devait se questionner sur les raisons de son geste, il fit un sourire triste et tourna les talons, lançant un regard désolé à Henry, sur son passage. Une fois le jeune garçon disparu, Henry s'approcha de Zélie, restée là où elle se trouvait, le regard rivé au sol. Lorsqu'il engendra le geste même de la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'y rua, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?** Chuchota Henry. **Est-ce qu'il est jaloux ?** La jeune fille leva vers lui, ses yeux remplis d'eau.

 **\- Tu crois que c'est ça le problème ? Qu'il est jaloux.. de nous ?** Henry laissa un petit rire échapper.

 **\- J'en suis presque sûr, oui..**

 **\- Mais alors, je ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses ? Enfin, une fois qu'il se sera excusé , bien sûr..**

 **\- Laisses-lui du temps.** Répondit sagement le jeune homme en embrassant sa tempe. Elle releva la tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent immédiatement. Elles ne se touchèrent pas, restèrent en suspension, certaines tremblaient sous les sanglots.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** Souffla Zélie. Henry recula ses lèvres et l'emprisonna de nouveau dans ses bras.

 **\- J'attends que tu sois dans ton état normal. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse partir si jamais ce baiser arrive. J'attendrai que tu sois sûre.** Elle sourit dans son cou, et il sourit en le sentant. Il lui passa un petit bracelet au poignet, objet qu'il était parti chercher en premiers lieux, et la serra encore contre son cœur, aussi longtemps que la jeune fille en eut besoin.

* * *

 _Grrrr.. my...tendez...là..._

 **\- Raven !** Cria Olivia, assise à côté du talkie avec les autres nightblidas. **Il grésille !**

 **\- Merde.** Laissa échapper l'hispanique. Elle prit un outil dans sa mallette et commença à bidouiller l'engin sous les yeux des enfants.

 **\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Bellamy et Niylah essayent de nous contacter ?** Demanda Tina. Olivia, Zélie et les autres anciens avaient raconté à Tina, Mia et Alex leur mission exacte la nuit précédente, le rôle de chacun, les affinités, les fameux trois guerriers masqués, le départ de Bellamy et Niylah...

 **\- Oui !** S'écria Olivia avant de croiser le regard amusé de Raven, relevé après son exclamation. **Enfin, je crois..**

 **\- Tu crois bien, petite.**

 **\- Hé !** Protesta-t-elle uniquement pour protester, ce qui fit rire ses amis. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. **D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bellamy, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu mon frère ?**

 **\- Henry n'est pas dans le camp ?** L'interrompit la voix de Clarke.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, ce matin. J'ai vu Tim revenir mais il n'avait pas l'air bien alors je ne suis pas allé le voir, le temps qu'il se calme. Je pensais qu'Henry allait arriver un peu après, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.** La jeune leader fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle.

 **\- Octavia ?** Appela-t-elle

 **\- Oui, Clarke ?**

 **\- Tu veux bien chercher un peu autour du camp si tu vois Henry ? Il veut peut-être réfléchir.**

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait** ricana Lyra. **Zélie non plus, n'est pas là.**

 **\- Je vois.. Octavia, regarde quand même, s'il te plaît. Je vais aller parler à Tim.** La guerrière hocha la tête et la princesse du ciel chercha Lexa du regard pour la rassurer avant d'aller voir le jeune garçon. Elle le trouva dans sa tente, assis, le regard vide. **Tim ?** Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Malgré toute cette aventure, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Clarke laissa échapper un soupir en se rappelant que leur mission avait commencé il y a de cela plusieurs semaines. Le temps était précieux et passait extrêmement vite. Était-ce devenu trop lourd pour Tim ? Il n'en restait pas moins le plus fragilisé par ce voyage, ayant été blessé et étant un des seuls, avec les jumelles et Alex, à avoir quitté un parent vivant.

 **\- Clarke, j'ai fait une mauvaise chose.** Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa en entendant la voix si fragile du jeune garçon.. garçon qu'elle avait prit pour une armoire à glace lors de leur première rencontre..

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon chéri ?** Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du plus jeune.

 **\- J'ai fait du mal à Zélie.. J'ai dit des choses horribles et je.. je l'ai touchée dans le but de la tenir, de lui faire du mal. Je suis un monstre...**

 **\- Oh, non. Peu importe ce que tu as pu dire, tu n'es pas un monstre. Pourquoi t'es-tu emporté ainsi ?** La question tira un long soupir au petit blond.

 **\- Zélie fête son onzième printemps, aujourd'hui. Elle me l'a dit en précisant qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache parce que c'est un mauvais souvenir.. avec ses parents.. Pourtant, ce matin, j'ai entendu Henry rentrer dans sa tente et l'emmener. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les suivre, j'étais sûr qu'il voulait la forcer à l'embrasser ou un truc du genre.. Mais quand je suis arrivé, elle.. elle voulait ce qu'il faisait..** Clarke tiqua.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?**

 **\- Rien de mal, je suppose.. Il la tenait dans ses bras.. Alors, quand il est parti chercher quelque chose, j'ai saisi l'occasion. J'ai.. j'ai menti, Clarke. J'ai fait mine de m'être égaré en la cherchant et ensuite, je lui ai dit toutes ces choses.. Henry est revenu et elle m'a demandé de partir. Si tu avais vu son regard.. Je m'en veux tellement.** Conclut-il en laissant rouler une larme. Clarke déplaça son bras pour attirer le jeune garçon contre son torse.

 **\- Je suis sûre que tout peut s'arranger. Dis-lui tout ça, elle te pardonnera, Tim.**

 **\- Je l'espère.** Des voix s'élevèrent en dehors de la tente, faisant se redresser Clarke et Tim qui s'étaient un peu avachis dans l'étreinte.

 **\- Prêt ?**

 **\- Je suppose que oui...** Elle lui sourit, se releva, lui tendit la main et l'entraîna dehors à sa suite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Henry et Zélie sont revenus ! Et le contact fonctionne avec Bell' et Niylah mais il y a pas mal d'interférences alors il faudrait qu'on parte au plus vite.** Expliqua Mia d'une voix posée. Si Tina était enjouée et active, sa jumelle semblait calme et très intelligente. Clarke la remercia d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Clarke !** Cria Raven assise avec le talkie. **Les amoureux veulent te parler !**

 **\- J'arrive.**

 **\- Tu savais pour eux deux ?** Lui souffla l'hispanique une fois sa sœur de cœur à ses côtés. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer de l'engin.

 **\- Bell' ? Tu m'entends ?**

 _ **\- Je suis toujours grrr princesse !**_

 **\- Heureuse de t'entendre ! Vous allez bien ?**

 _ **\- On se porte comme grrr charme ! On a avec nous trois grrblidas.. trois garçons !**_

 _ **\- Génial ! Leurs âges ?**_

 _ **\- Ils grrr soit quatorze soit grrr inze.**_

 _ **\- Ils sont un peu plus grands, tant mieux.**_

 _ **\- On entre grrr dans grrrgeda. On se voit dans grrrelques heures, princesse ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr ! Rendez-vous à la capitale, prenez soin de vous !**_ Seul des grésillements lui répondirent.

 **\- Bon. Réunion.** Décida Clarke.

Indra, Ryder, Lexa, Laura et Lincoln étaient déjà assis plus loin. Clarke les rejoignit, attirant les enfants, sa mère, Jackson, Octavia, Luna et Raven à sa suite.

 **\- Je viens de parler à Bellamy.** Annonça-t-elle. **Ils ont récupéré trois enfants et vont entrer en territoire Azgeda. Nous les retrouverons dans quelques heures. On défait le camp et on y va. Des questions ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?** Demanda Lyra, toujours de manière nonchalante. **Vous avez les enfants, on est onze, voire douze si il y en a un azgeda. C'est quoi la suite ?**

 **\- Très bonne question.** Approuva Clarke. **Maman, Raven ?**

 **\- Je vais bientôt commencer à prélever votre sang.** Commença ma mère. **Plusieurs enfants par soir, prélèvements en petite quantité.**

 **\- Mais en même temps, on marchera.** Enchaîna Raven. **Il faut qu'on se rende dans chaque centrale et il y en a six. J'ai crée cinq dispositifs qui me permettront de neutraliser les radiations mais il faut encore les remplir de sang et ce sera dangereux, je ne le cache pas. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et je dois encore crée le dernier alors autant vous dire qu'on va carburer, les enfants !** Des rires s'élevèrent, réchauffant l'atmosphère devenue lourde durant l'annonce de leurs prochains jours.

 **\- Je suis volontaire pour donner mon sang en premier.** Annonça Henry, sous les yeux de Zélie qui sourit à sa phrase avant de lui prendre la main.

 **\- Moi aussi.** Dit Tim. **Je dois me faire pardonner..** souffla-t-il ensuite, de manière à ce que personne n'entende, ce qui fut un échec.

 **\- Bien.** Conclut Clarke. **On s'active et on reste déterminés, on s'approche du but !** Finit-elle, laissant son regard dériver sur Lexa, toujours enveloppée de ses toiles noires.

Les yeux brillants de détermination, ils finirent leurs tâches et partirent vers la montagne. Clarke marchait en tête, Indra a ses côtés. L'habitude semblait s'être installée entre les deux chefs et la fille du ciel ne pouvait qu'en être ravie. Au bout de longues heures de marche, Clarke tourna la tête vers Indra.

 **\- Indra ?** Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'une idée fusa dans son esprit.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il, Wanheda ?**

 **\- Combien de clans sont encore fidèles à leur Heda, penses-tu ?** Chuchota cette dernière, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille ne s'invite à leur conversation.

 **\- Beaucoup, je pense. Même si ils protesteront sûrement, la Flamme est ce qu'il existe de plus sacré pour notre peuple. Certains verront son retour d'un mauvais œil, convoitant sûrement le pouvoir, mais ils s'inclineront lorsqu'elle aura récupéré ce qui lui revient de droit et que sa cérémonie débutera, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Les plus énervés blâmeront sans aucun doute les Skaikru d'avoir fait revenir la commandante pour être protégés, cependant.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute !**

 **\- Je le sais. Mais jamais aucun commandant n'est revenu de la mort et votre peuple possède bien des technologies inconnues pour nous. De plus, Lexa vous protégeait, son retour vous aidera et certains n'oublieront pas ce détail.** La fille du ciel hocha la tête, assimilant ce que lui apprenait la plus âgée.

 **\- Nous devons être prêts à l'appuyer. Elle reviendra à son peuple, victorieuse, la menace de Praimfaya éliminée.** Elle ne put qu'observer le regard empli de dévotion et de détermination que lui envoya la guerrière en retour et en être émue pendant quelques secondes.

Des murmures s'élevèrent soudain derrière elles et Clarke releva la tête pour voir un immense palais, entouré de murailles et de maisons, une ville se tenant fièrement sous la neige. Des drapeaux Azgeda flottaient dans l'air, rappelant au groupe l'immense estime de soi dont faisait preuve le peuple des glaces, faisant se demander à Clarke si elle devait rire ou être choquée.

 **\- C'est incroyablement beau !** Dit Mia

 **\- Tu l'as dit, Sis' ! E** nchaîna Tina. **Notre première destination de voyage est une cité des glaces somptueuse, c'est cool !** Elle n'avait pas perdu son optimisme et son enthousiasme qui leur semblait à tous légendaires, alors qu'ils ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours.

Chacun des enfants exprima son opinion sur la beauté du paysage et même les adultes Skaikru s'enthousiasmèrent devant ce paysage inconnu et la météo. Si ils avaient pu voir ce qu'était la neige à leur entrée du territoire et durant l'ascension de la montagne, la quantité de ce blanc si pure qui s'étendait devant leur yeux ébahis était bien supérieure. La commandante, sous ses voiles qui lui pesaient de plus en plus, se sentit suffoquer. Azgeda n'était ni magnifique ni pure à ses yeux. Ce blanc représentait la violence dont ce peuple faisait preuve. Ils n'avaient rien de la douceur et de la pureté que les Skaikru imaginaient en posant les yeux sur cette couleur. Ils avaient torturés et violentés la femme qu'elle aimait il y a de nombreuses années. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke à présent la comblait, mais n'adoucissait pas la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait en observant la maison de ses ennemis. Ils avaient tués Costia et elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle était Heda. Elle avait tout les pouvoirs. Mais elle les avait laissés vivre en paix, afin de maintenir la Coalition déjà si fragile à ses débuts. Elle sentit ses émotions s'enfouirent, signe que la commandante en elle refaisait surface mais elle se força à ne pas trop fermer son cœur, dans le risque de blesser Clarke. Cela ne l'empêcha de revêtir son masque dur, bien que personne ne puisse voir son visage, et ses points de se serrer violemment.

Le groupe parcourut les rues, rencontrant des Azgeda dépourvus de peintures blanches les saluer amicalement et même parfois, s'incliner délicatement devant Clarke qui en fut extrêmement surprise. Ils atteignirent le palais tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher, témoignant qu'ils avaient marchés du petit matin à cette fin de journée. Les enfants fatiguaient peu à peu et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils arrêtèrent au pied de l'immense bâtisse. Clarke écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui vint à leur rencontre.

 **\- Echo ? Art' ?** Elle reçut des demi-sourires de le part des deux guerriers qui s'inclinèrent devant elle.

 **\- Bienvenue, Wanheda.** Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été amenée à travailler aux côtés d'Écho, loyale à Roan, après la mort de Lexa, lorsqu'ils tentaient de mettre de l'ordre dans Polis et après toute cette histoire avec la flamme. Artigas n'était autre que le petit ami de la guerrière et Clarke s'était également liée d'amitié avec le guerrier. ,

 **\- Désolée Clarke.** S'excusa ce dernier en voyant l'air perdu de son amie. **Roan à ordonné au peuple des 13 clans de te traiter comme souveraine. Tu es leader de ton peuple et respectée par le nôtre en tant que Wanheda. Beaucoup ont eu vent de ta protection envers le Trikru et de la loyauté qu'ils te portent en retour. D'autres ont affirmé qu' _Heda Leksa kom Trikru_ te voyait aussi comme une chef à suivre et au fil des semaines, l'idée est passée. Roan a annoncé ta mission et aussi qu'un danger imminent nous attendait mais que tu faisais ton possible pour l'arrêter. Le peuple ne connaît rien de la véritable nature de ce danger, mais crois en toi pour le stopper. ** La blonde resta interdite quelques instants. La relation qu'elle partageait avec Roan était bien étrange. Mais elle tenait à lui et il tenait à elle. Mais de là à la nommer souveraine..

 **\- C'est assez surprenant.** Répondit-elle seulement.

 **\- Pas tant que ça.** Lui sourit enfin Echo. **Suivez-nous, vos amis vous attendent à l'intérieur. Et nous avons à nos côtés une jeune fille qui a, semblerait-il, les qualités requises pour vous suivre.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire que c'est une nightblida ?** Demanda Olivia, toujours pas intimidée par les adultes.

 ** _\- Sha ( Oui )._** répondit Echo. **Elle fait connaissance avec vos amis.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer les autres.** Confia Mia, calmement.

 **\- Moi aussi..** appuya timidement Alex.

 **\- Ça va être génial !** S'enjoue Tina, s'attirant les rires des autres.

 **\- Vous allez leur faire peur si vous leur sautez dessus** rit Zélie, tenant la main d'Henry.

 **\- De ce que j'ai pu voir, ils m'ont l'air assez amicaux.** Leur expliqua Echo. **Je connais Ambre, la nightblida azgeda, depuis quelques années mais je ne savais pas qu'elle possédait cette particularité. Elle a eu la chance de vivre longtemps avec ses parents, avant qu'ils ne se fassent prendre par les hommes de la montagne, ce qui a fait d'elle une grande guerrière. Parmi tout les enfants soldats que nous entraînons, elle est de loin la plus prometteuse. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être adorable, mais ne lui dîtes pas que j'ai dit ça.** Plaisanta-t-elle.

 **\- Promis** répondirent-ils en cœur.

Le silence s'installa, certains se perdirent dans leurs pensées, ils allaient rencontrer les quatre derniers enfants de cette mission, leurs quatre derniers compagnons avant de conclure cette menace. D'autres admiraient seulement le décor, de nombreuses œuvres d'art « d'avant » ornaient les murs, attirant les regards. Clarke regretta l'identité secrète de Lexa, l'empêchant de se rapprocher d'elle bien qu'après réflexion, se rapprocher de la grande Heda ne serait peut-être pas plus approprié. Seulement moins étrange aux yeux de ceux qui ne comprendraient pas pourquoi elle se rapprocherait d'un guerrier inconnu. Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied de grandes portes blanches, bien évidemment, qu'Écho s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ils furent accueillis par les visages souriants de Niylah et Bellamy, assis aux côtés de trois garçons. La jeune fille se tenant fièrement à leurs côtés se redressa immédiatement à leur arrivée et s'inclina.

 **\- Bienvenue, Wanheda.** La beauté de la jeune fille souffla chacun des Skaikru et des enfants. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc étincelants, non pas comme les cheveux de leur ancienne et cruelle Reine mais comme la neige qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de ce territoire. Ils étaient tressés à la manière des natifs, mais les tresses formaient une couronne relevant ses traits délicats. Difficile à croire que la jeune fille se trouvant devant eux était en réalité un assassin confirmé.

 **\- Clarke.** Sourit Bellamy en s'approchant, coupant le groupe dans leur observation.

 **\- Bell'** lui sourit-elle en retour. **Que t'est-il arrivé ?** Demanda-t-elle en remarquant une légère entaille sur son front.

 **\- Rien de bien grave. Comme O' n'était pas là, Niylah a improvisé des séances d'entraînement au combat pour les gars, et m'a prit en exemple. Je crois que tu vas devoir m'entraîner encore O', parce qu'ils m'ont littéralement défoncé.** Il n'en fallut pas plus à cette dernière pour rigoler et envoyer un clin d'œil à sa belle-sœur qui lui renvoya avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, il ira bien.** Dit Niylah en se rapprochant, la main sur l'épaule d'un garçon blond et avec une carrure assez imposante, rejoignant celles d'Henry et de Tim, malgré leur différence d'âge. **Je te présente Ryan kom Sangedakru. Et voici Lukas kom Igranrona, Kilian kom Trishanakru et Ambre kom Azgeda.**

 **\- Je suis fière et heureuse de vous compter parmi nous.** Leur sourit-elle. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, conscient que même si c'était elle qui avait besoin d'eux et non l'inverse, voyager avec Wanheda restait un honneur.

 **\- Wanheda** commença Ambre avant de s'arrêter lorsque la main de celle-ci se leva rapidement, intimant le silence.

 **\- Ambre, c'est bien ça ?** Demanda-t-elle plus par respect que par véritable question, ayant parfaitement retenu le nom de la fille aux cheveux de neige. **Tu apprendras vite, vous apprendrez,** se reprit-elle en désignant les trois jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, **que m'appeler par mon titre n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite de votre part. Je ne vous connais pas encore, mais sachez qu'un tel voyage crée de fort liens entre nous tous et m'appeler par mon prénom n'en est que la première étape. Je considère chacun des enfants derrière moi comme faisant parti de ma famille, de mon cercle de personnes proches et vous en ferez bientôt partis. Alors pas de cela avec moi, compris ? Et je pense parler pour chacun d'entre nous, pas vrai Octavia ?** Cette dernière hocha la tête, appuyant le discours de sa sœur.

 **\- Bien, Klark.** Répondit-elle avec un fort accent natif. **Je comptais vous demander si nous devions partir dès maintenant ? Le palais abrite de nombreuses chambres et le Roi Roan m'a demandé de veiller à ce que nous partions en bonne condition. Nous pouvons passer la nuit ici, si vous désirez vous reposer.** Clarke se tourna vers Indra, et implicitement Lexa, attendant que les deux femmes hochent la tête pour donner leur accord.

 **\- Bien. Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Ambre. Cependant, nous allons le faire avec des conditions, tu le veux bien ? Il y a sûrement une très grande salle avec plusieurs lits ici, non ?**

 **\- Comme un dortoir ?**

 _ **\- Sha. ( Oui )**_

 **\- Oui, il y en a.**

 **\- Parfait, les enfants, que diriez-vous de passer cette nuit tous ensemble ? Vous aurez l'occasion de faire connaissance et d'expliquer à vos quatre nouveaux compagnons notre exacte mission.**

 **\- Bien sûr, Clarke.** Répondit posément Henry.

 **\- On devrait pouvoir gérer ça.** Renchérit Lyra, toujours nonchalante.

 **\- Êtes-vous d'accord ?** S'adressa-t-elle aux quatre nouveaux. Des hochements de têtes positifs lui répondirent. **Parfait. Nous parlerons avec chacun d'entre vous dès demain matin. Nous aurons besoin de.. sept chambres je te prie.** Elle recompta dans sa tête. Lincoln et Octavia. Raven et Luna. Abby et Jackson. Indra et Ryder. Laura. Bellamy et Niylah. Lexa et elle. Sept chambres.

 **\- Bien sûr. Artigas vous y mènera. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en charge de tout ça.** Sourit la jeune Azgeda. **Mais, pour les nightblidas, restez avec nous ici, je vous conduirai à notre chambre après notre dîner.**

* * *

Raven laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

 **\- Yes ! C'est qui la meilleure ?** Demanda-t-elle à sa compagne qui la regardait avec un grand sourire, amusée par la puérilité de celle qu'elle aimait.

 **\- J'en déduis que tu as de quoi détruire la dernière centrale.**

 **\- Et oui ! Enfin, j'ai réussi ! Tu entends, Luna ? Tout est fait, tout est bon, j'ai réussi !** S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

 **\- Je n'en ai jamais douté.** Répondit la Floukru en la rattrapant. **Je suis fière de toi.**

 **\- Merci.** Lui répondit l'hispanique en souriant.

 ** _\- Pro ( De rien )._ Tu le mérites. **

**\- J'aimerai foncer voir Octavia et Clarke tout de suite !** S'enjoua-t-elle ce qui causa un rire chez l'autre femme.

 **\- Je doute qu'elles soient toujours réveillés.**

 **\- Ou ils sont juste occupés à autre chose.** Sourit malicieusement Raven.

 **\- J'en doute.** Se moqua Luna. **Elles ne sont pas vraiment le style l'une de l'autre.** Raven écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant que Luna n'était en aucun cas au courant de la présence de Lincoln et de la commandante. Elle avait failli briser une couverture de plusieurs semaines en quelques secondes, ce qui esquissa ses lèvres en un sourire triste.

 **\- C'est vrai. Où avais-je la tête ?** Tenta-t-elle de rire en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa compagne sur elle et de se diriger vers le lit.

 **\- Hey, Rae..** chuchota Luna, ayant remarquer son changement d'humeur. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée.. On peut dormir, s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?** La plus jeune soupira.

 **\- Arrêtes de me connaître aussi bien, tu veux ?** La Floukru souffla un rire mais reprit vite un masque sérieux, attendant une réponse. **Je ne peux pas te le dire, Lu. Ne me fais pas briser la confiance de mes deux petites sœurs, s'il te plaît.** Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, yeux dans les yeux.

 **\- D'accord..** finit par soupirer la leader. **Dors, maintenant.**

 _ **\- Mochof. ( Merci ).**_

 _ **\- Reshop, Raven. ( Bonne nuit ).**_

Luna passa un bras autour de la taille de la plus jeune, la serrant doucement contre elle, la tête pleine de doutes et de questions.

* * *

Les voix de Tina et Olivia résonnaient dans la grande salle où les enfants étaient réunis, tous assis sur leurs lits, excepté les deux jeunes filles assises sur le même lit et Zélie blottie dans les bras d'Henry.

 **\- Vous êtes timides ?** Finit par demander Olivia après plusieurs minutes à parler dans le vide.

 **\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas.** Répondit simplement un petit brun aux yeux bleus du nom de Kilian.

 **\- C'est bien le but, je te signale !** Répliqua-t-elle.

 **\- Olivia !** La réprimanda son frère.

 **\- Quoi ?** S'indigna-t-elle. **Je veux juste qu'on fasse connaissance, moi !**

 **\- Olivia a raison.** Déclara Mia, coupant Henry dans son élan.

 **\- Ça, c'est ma jumelle !** S'écria Tina, recevant un faux regard noir de la part de sa moitié.

 **\- Et si on se présentait tous rapidement ?** Continua-t-elle. **Quelques phrases, histoire de dire qu'on se connaît au moins un peu.**

 **\- J'approuve.** Appuya Ambre, bientôt suivie des autres.

 **\- Je commence !** S'écria Olivia. **Je m'appelle Olivia, je viens de Delfikru, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais six ans, c'est Henry qui m'a élevé depuis ça. Je vais avoir 10 printemps ou ans, comme vous voulez, dans quatre jours !** Dit-elle fièrement. **Et voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**

 **\- J'ai plus rien à dire, maintenant.** Grommela Henry. **Juste que je m'appelle Henry et que j'ai 12 ans.** Zélie se redressa et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, chassant sa mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Je me lance ! Je m'appelle Zélie, j'ai 11 ans depuis peu, mes parents sont morts mais j'ai appris d'eux l'art de la guerre tout comme l'art des soigneurs. Ah, et je viens de Trikru.** Les présentations se succédèrent.

 **\- Je m'appelle Tim kom Podakru. Mon père est le chef du clan, j'ai perdu ma mère jeune ce qui le rend très protecteur mais j'ai trouvé une figure maternelle chez Alcia, la chef de Yujleda et une sœur chez sa fille, Lily. J'ai 11 ans.**

 **\- Moi, c'est Lyra, je viens de Boudalan. Un clan pas terrible si vous voulez mon avis, j'ai grandi pratiquement seule, ma mère tenait une auberge qui est tombée en ruines à sa mort, il y a environ un an. J'ai 14 ans.**

 **\- Moi, c'est Alex.. J'ai 11 ans et je sais me battre, soigner et effectuer des travaux manuels. Dans mon clan, Ouskejon Kru, on apprend jeune à être débrouillard donc je suis à l'aise dans beaucoup de domaines.**

 **\- A moi !** S'enjoua Tina. **Je suis Tina,j'ai 12 ans, mes parents sont vivants et j'ai une sœur jumelle. Ils ont vite remarquer notre sang noir mais ils nous ont caché pour ne pas que nous soyons obligées de nous séparer.**

 **\- Nous venons de Louwoda Kliron, et moi c'est Mia.** Compléta sa jumelle.

 **\- Moi c'est Lukas, je viens d'Ingranrona et je n'ai jamais été entraîné en tant que guerrier, je suis né dans une famille de fermiers. Mes parents sont encore en vie et j'ai un petit frère. J'ai 14 ans.**

 **\- Je m'appelle Kilian kom Trishanakru, j'ai 15 ans, et je suis né pour être un guerrier. J'ai découvert être un nightblida lorsque les enfants de mon village ont été testés après l'annonce de la quête de Wanheda.**

 **\- Je suis Ryan kom Sangedakru, j'ai été élevé pour me battre aussi. J'ai 15 ans et je sais que je suis un nightblida depuis longtemps. Mon père est mort mais ma mère est toujours vivante.**

 **\- Je finis le tout, je m'appelle Ambre. J'ai 15 ans et j'ai été élevée parmi un groupe d'enfants destinés à être de braves guerriers Azgeda. J'ai été entraîné par Echo, une guerrière connue ici, et par Roan avant qu'il ne soit exclu loin de moi. J'étais proche d'Ontari, la nightblida qui à « régné » après la mort d'Heda Leksa avant qu'elle ne devienne la marionnette de la Reine Nia. Mes parents sont morts à cause de la montagne et je serai pour toujours reconnaissante envers Klark kom Skaikru d'avoir vengé ma famille.**

 **\- Je sais pas vous, mais je me sens déjà plus à l'aise après ça.** Dit Lukas, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après chacune de leurs présentations.

 **\- Moi aussi..** soupira Zélie.

 **\- Et si vous nous expliquiez la mission, maintenant ?** Demanda Kilian.

 **\- Et le nom et rôle de tout les adultes qui vous accompagnent ?** Renchérit Ambre. Des rires s'élevèrent et la glace, pourtant si présente dans les terres du Nord, fondit doucement entre les enfants, réchauffée par chaque rire et conversation.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla dès que le soleil commença à se lever. Elle observa quelques instants le visage de sa compagne, étendue à ses côtés et sourit en songeant que plusieurs nuits étaient passées sans que Clarke ne fasse de cauchemars. Si ils étaient partis durant leurs premières nuits ensemble, les peurs de la fille du ciel étaient bien vite revenues et leurs nuits étaient difficiles. Mais plus la fin du périple s'approchait, plus Lexa restait bien en vie à ses côtés et plus Clarke baissait petit à petit ses gardes et s'accordait un peu de répit et de sommeil. La Trikru se leva délicatement, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa compagne, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, à l'abri de tout regard extérieur. Ses pensées ordonnées de commandante tournaient dans sa tête. Leur première mission était maintenant achevée, ils avaient avec eux tout les enfants nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de leur véritable mission. Mais il leur restait six centrales à éteindre, déjà très dangereuse pour ses amis, pour Clarke. La première sur leur route n'était pas bien loin, sur une autre frontière d'Azgeda. Et même si il leur fallait encore en éteindre cinq, la commandante souffla de soulagement en se rappelant les indications de Raven. Les centrales étaient loin, mais elles étaient toutes placées sur une route à peu près droite, comme si elles formaient une bordure, qui menait tout droit sur Arkadia, ce qui signifiait se rapprocher de Polis. En regardant le soleil se lever doucement, le cœur de Lexa se serra. Bientôt, elle sera rentrée à la maison. Bientôt, son peuple saurait qu'elle était là. Bientôt son peuple clamerait son titre de Heda.

* * *

Coeur sur vous tous qui me lisez. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours !

Je vous embrasse,

Marina.


	17. Chapître 16 : Je ne pensais pas

_Hey everybody !_

 _Deux semaines après, je suis là ! J'essaye d'instaurer un rythme et même si c'est assez compliqué, me voilà au moins cette fois-ci._

 _Ce chapître n'est pas exactement ce que je voyais au départ, puisque j'ai dû le couper pour ne pas qu'il soit trop long ( Il dépasse déjà de 1000 mots mes chapîtres habituels )_

 _Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je vais répondre aux reviews et S'IL VOUS PLAIT, je sais que j'ai une légère baisse de vue et j'aimerai que vous laissiez une review, histoire que je vois combien vous êtes. MERCI._

 _Melly : Merci de toujours me suivre, voilà la suite !_

 _Manoun : Hey ! Alors, déjà, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant, je n'avais pas reçu de reviews aussi enjouée depuis longtemps ! Si tu regardes dans les " caractéristiques " de l'histoire, tu peux voir " Update " suivi d'une date, tu peux voir quand j'ai posté pour la dernière fois ! Alors, ça ne fait pas très longtemps et oui, je continue à écrire ^^ Je rentre effectivement en 1ère L cette année, je m'apprcohe de mes 16 ans :) N'hésites pas à te créer un compte si tu veux parler plus, sinon je serai ravie de te lire à nouveau :D _

**Je.. je ne pensais pas.**

Elle est en vue. La première centrale ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres du groupe qui avance difficilement sous la neige qui tombe abondamment, à leur plus grand malheur. Clarke et Indra mènent, comme à leur habitude, mais Ambre se tient fièrement au milieu des deux femmes, les guidant sur ce territoire qu'elle connaît par cœur, bien moins gênée par la neige que les autres.

 **\- On va s'arrêter !** Crie Clarke pour se faire entendre. Peine perdue.

 **\- Par là !** L'interpelle la jeune azgeda, en la guidant jusqu'à une petite grotte tandis qu'Indra s'arrête pour montrer aux autres le chemin.

 **\- Ce temps est infernal !** S'écrit Olivia. **Comment tu fais pour vivre tout le temps comme ça ?** Demande-t-elle à Ambre.

 **\- C'est une question d'habitude, je suppose. La neige d'aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment forte..** admit-elle. **Quand il neige vraiment, on ne voit pas du tout devant nous. J'ai pu nous guider sans problèmes.**

 **\- Génial.** Intervient Lyra. **C'est quoi le plan, qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit ?**

 **\- On va se séparer.** Assène Clarke. **Maman, est-ce que tu peux commencer à prendre leur sang ? On remplit la première machine et on y va. Mais on ne peut pas y aller à beaucoup, malheureusement. Monty et Harper n'ont pu emmener que quatre combinaisons.**

 **\- Moi j'y vais, déjà.** Répond Raven.

 **\- Et je peux l'accompagner sans combinaison.** Renchérit Luna.

 **\- J'en suis !** S'écrie Octavia.

 **\- Clarke, j'aimerai que tu restes, on va avoir besoin de toi.** Intervient Abby en désignant les enfants du doigt tandis que Jackson remplit le premier dispositif de Raven avec le sang d'Henry.

 **\- Bien. Des volontaires ? Raven, de quoi as-tu besoin ?**

 **\- Juste du dispositif.. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il y aura là-bas, Luna et Octavia pourront se battre si besoin.**

 **\- Tu penses pouvoir réussir, en étant avec deux personnes ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Jackson ?** Ce dernier relève la tête et désigne Henry qui commence à s'endormir, vidé de toutes forces.

 **\- Il m'en faut un autre. Si je continue avec lui, sa santé sera en danger.**

 **\- Prenez le mien.** S'avance Tim en lançant un regard à la dérobée à Clarke qui hocha la tête pour approuver son action.

 **\- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, et ce sera bon.** Dit Jackson, avant de finir de remplir le dispositif, l'essence noire de Tim s'écoulant doucement dans le tube transparent sous les yeux des autres enfants.

* * *

Raven et Octavia avançaient dans leurs combinaisons, aux côtés de Luna seulement vêtue d'un manteau supplémentaire pour ne pas succomber au froid de plus en plus mordant.

 **\- C'est quoi le plan ?** Demanda Octavia une fois la centrale atteinte.

 **\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas..** avoua Raven avant de se reprendre sous le regard consterné qu'elle reçut d'Octavia. **Je dois juste trouver un moyen de rendre les radiations moins dangereuses, de baisser leur niveau de « radioactivité »**

 **\- Tu veux enlever la radioactivité des radiations ?** Répéta sa sœur, dubitative, la voix déformée par la combinaison.

 **\- Je sais, je sais. C'est pas crédible. Mais je sais que je peux faire quelque chose Octavia. Il faut que je bloque ce qui est mauvais avec toute la science présente dans le nightblood. Crois en moi.**

 **\- Moi, je sais que tu vas y arriver.** Intervint Luna, s'attirant un sourire de la part de l'hispanique.

 **\- Je te fais confiance aussi, Ray. Je te suis. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu surveilles la jauge qui apparaîtra sur le tableau de bord. Normalement, elle doit être dans le rouge actuellement. Si mon plan fonctionne, la jauge devrait descendre.**

Après un hochement de tête, elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur du « bâtiment », se composant principalement de ruines gelées entourant la centrale. Raven repéra la cuve principale et les commandes rapidement, analysant la situation tandis qu'Octavia et Luna cherchait le tableau de bord. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

 **\- Ray ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le tableau.**

 **\- Génial ! Alors, c'est dans le rouge ?**

 **\- Disons que.. je sais pas vraiment.**

La tête de Raven émergea de là où elle s'était baissée, déjà au travail, et chercha les deux autres femmes du regard. Elle les trouva rapidement et soupira. Tenter de « désactiver » des radiations était déjà compliqué, mais en croisant le regard de sa compagne et la situation dans laquelle elles étaient, elle comprit que tout allait être bien plus dur que prévu.

 **\- Ok.** Dit-elle. **Pas de panique, on a affronté bien pire. Luna, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Elle lança un regard assez paniqué à sa compagne qui lui fit les gros yeux.

 **\- Je sais pas.**

 **\- La glace, c'est comme de l'eau, Lu. C'est juste solide.** Elle ignora le regard consterné qu'elle reçut après cette remarque et s'approcha des deux femmes. Enfin, de Luna.

Octavia se tenait sur un bloc de glace détaché des autres sur lequel se trouvait le tableau de bord, dont l'écran restait invisible aux yeux d'Octavia. Une grande fissure la séparait de sa sœur de cœur. Le cœur de Raven s'accéléra subitement, comme l'implorant de sortir son amie de là mais elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce que disait le tableau de bord.

 **\- On va trouver une solution avec Luna.** Finit par dire la guerrière, ayant décelé le dilemme présent chez sa sœur. **Toi, désactives cette centrale de malheur et sauve la vie de plusieurs centaines de personnes.** Raven laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

 **\- Ouais, on va faire ça, ouais. Mais pour savoir si j'ai réussi, j'ai besoin de savoir dans quelle couleur est l'aiguille du tableau, O'. Et il faut que je sache la couleur _avant_ et _après._**

 **\- D'accord. Attends.** Octavia fit un pas prudent sur la glace, se rapprochant de l'objet tant désiré, et le bloc de glace descendit soudainement d'un cran, provoquant un cri de la part des deux Skaikru. Luna resta silencieuse mais apporte une main sur son cœur, récitant doucement des prières de son peuple. La compagne de Lincoln souffla dans sa lourde combinaison avant de se remettre en mouvement dans une lenteur insoutenable pour sa sœur qui semblait mourir de l'intérieur. Elle posa finalement la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise et finit par y accouder tout son poids, après avoir vérifié sa solidité, pour se déplacer plus aisément. **C'est rouge, Ray. L'aiguille est dans le rouge.**

 **\- Oo, ok. Je.. C'est bien, très bien. Je m'y mets tout de suite.** Raven croisa le regard inquiet de Luna et lui en renvoya un implorant. Elle l'implorait de sauver Octavia. La Floukru le comprit et hocha la tête, résolue, envoyant toute la volonté et la détermination qu'elle le pouvait à la Skaikru, sur laquelle la survie de l'humanité et celle de sa sœur, dépendait.

* * *

Zélie tenait fermement la main d'Henry dans la sienne. Raven, Luna et Octavia étaient parties depuis presque une heure maintenant et l'agitation commençait à se ressentir dans la grotte où ils étaient tous abrités. Un espace plus petit de l'endroit avait était réservé à l'espace médical où Henry et Tim dormaient, épuisés après avoir donné leur sang, appuyant les peurs de Clarke qui craignait que les enfants ne tiennent pas après une prise, d'où son besoin de trouver le plus grand nombre d'enfants possible. Et tout tombait parfaitement. Il y avait six centrales et ils étaient douze enfants. Ils auraient tous leur rôle à jouer. Mais même si personne n'osait le dire à voix haute, tous craignaient pour Olivia. La petite était certes une guerrière mais son corps ne pouvait pas tout suivre et un si gros prélèvement de sang était déjà dangereux et difficile pour des garçons de la carrure de Tim et Henry, le corps d'Olivia n'aurait aucune chance de tenir. Zélie s'inquiétait pour Henry également. Son petit-ami, pour lequel elle avait enfin reconnu ses sentiments après l'histoire avec Tim, n'hésiterait certainement pas à donner de son sang pour diminuer la charge de sa sœur. Il en avait déjà tant donné. Que se passerait-il si il devait, encore une fois, se laisser prélever ? Résisterait-il à la mort ou à la maladie, dans l'espoir de sauver sa sœur ? Pourrait-elle s'empêcher de lui demander de ne pas le faire au risque de mettre leur relation en péril ? La jeune fille soupira. Il lui tardait de venir à bout de cette mission et vivre en paix avec ses amis et sa nouvelle famille. Après tout, ils retourneraient sûrement tous à Polis, après toute cette histoire.

 **\- Hmmmmm.**

 **\- Henry ! C'est moi, Zélie.**

 **\- Hey** acquiesça-t-il faiblement.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Vide.** Il se redressa soudainement, retombant presque instantanément sur son lit de camp, ses muscles n'ayant pas suivi le geste.

 **\- Henry, doucement !** Protesta Zélie. **Tu dois te reposer.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ? La centrale est neutralisée ?**

 **\- Pas encore. Du moins, on ne sait pas. Elles sont parties il y a un peu moins d'une heure et on ne distingue plus leurs silhouettes à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elles doivent être en pleine action.**

 **\- Où est Olivia ?**

 **\- Avec les autres, près du feu. Ils écoutent Ryder raconter les anciennes guerres et les précisions d'Indra les captivent.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas. Peu importe si nous avons été entraînés, nous sommes des guerriers nés de part notre sang.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on devra se battre les uns les autres comme l'a dit Lyra ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne te blesserai pas. Ni aucun des autres.** Henry lui lança un regard mi-attendri mi-triste.

 **\- Nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix.**

 **\- Nous avons toujours le choix.**

 **\- Non, pas toujours.** Résonna une voix derrière eux.

 **\- Ambre ?** Demanda Zélie, surprise par la tristesse visible sur le visage de leur nouvelle amie, toujours munie d'un visage sérieux de guerrière ou amical d'une amie.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix, Zélie. Je ne l'ai pas eu, et je doute que nous l'aurons une fois toute cette histoire terminée.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quel choix parles-tu ?** L'azgeda soupira.

 **\- Est-ce que tu arriverais à marcher jusqu'au feu, Henry ? Si je vous le dis, les autres voudront savoir et je ne serai peut-être pas d'humeur à tout répéter.** Malgré l'envie évidente de Zélie de protéger le garçon qu'elle aimait, la curiosité prit le dessus et elle se leva pour l'aider à marcher prudemment jusqu'au feu. En l'espace de quelques instants, les adultes et les enfants, y compris Tim qui avait été réveillé par Mia, se rassemblèrent, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur une de leurs nouvelles recrues.

 **\- Tout à commencé lorsque j'étais très jeune.**

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _Ambre avait 5 ans. Fille de deux guerriers et espions respectés de son peuple, Ambre avait toujours été respectée malgré son jeune âge. Elle marchait aux côtés de son père qui lui tenait fièrement la main, la guidant jusqu'à l'arène de combat. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant vers qui son père la menait._

 _ **\- Ma Reine.** S'inclina-t-il, entraînant sa fille à se pencher vers le bas. _

_**\- Tristan kom Ageda. Et que voilà ? Ton sang viendrait-il se battre pour moi, guerrier ?**_

 _ **\- Voici ma fille Ambre, ma Reine. Elle a fêté son cinquième printemps il y a peu et je souhaiterai l'initier à l'art du combat.** Un sourire glacial se plaqua sur le visage de leur souveraine. _

_**\- Aimerai-tu cela, mon enfant ?** Ambre n'eut nul besoin de regarder son père avant d'hocher la tête. _

_**\- Sha, ai Kwin. ( Oui, ma Reine. )**_

 _ **\- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut.** Ricana celle-ci. **Suivez-moi.** Ordonna-t-elle. Elle les guida jusqu'à une pièce recluse, éloignée des autres où une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais se battait contre un guerrier de dix fois sa taille, vu des yeux d'Ambre. **Ontari !** Intima la Reine d'une voix sèche. La jeune fille se retourna vers sa Reine, quittant son ennemi des yeux qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant la faucher et de poser sa lame sur la gorge de la jeune fille, une fois affalée au sol. **Relèves-toi, tu payeras cet échec plus tard.**_

 _ **\- Oui, ma Reine.**_

 _ **\- Ambre, je te présente Ontari, mon élève âgée de 8 ans. Elle est comme ma fille et je place de nombreux espoirs en elle. Elle t'apprendra les premières choses à savoir avant que ton apprentissage ne commence réellement.** La petite fille hocha la tête en guise de salutation à Ontari puis à sa Reine en guise d'acceptation. _

_**\- Bien. Nous allons vous laisser faire connaissance. Tristan, Kygor, suivez-moi.** Ambre suivit son père des yeux jusqu'à sa sortie de la pièce avant de se retourner vers Ontari. Cette dernière lui fourra brusquement une épée dans les mains. _

_**\- Je peux t'apprendre à te battre, si ma Reine me l'ordonne. Mais n'espère même pas être mon amie, je n'aime personne.** Ambre écarquilla les yeux devant tant de brutalité mais n'osa pas dire un mot. _

_**Fin Flashback**_

 **\- C'était Ontari, ton choix ?** Demanda Zélie, perdue.

 **\- Quel choix ?** Suivit Tina.

 **\- Non, ce n'était pas ça. Attendez la suite.**

 _ **Flashback : **_

_Le son des épées qui s'entrechoquent, la sueur sur leurs fronts, leurs bras entaillés de toute part. Ambre et Ontari se battaient depuis plusieurs heures, sans relâche. Le cœur de la fille aux cheveux de neige battait à tout rompre. Aujourd'hui était le jour de ses 10 ans, et Ontari lui avait enfin révélé pourquoi elles ne s'étaient jamais battues l'une contre l'autre après cinq ans de cours communs. C'était une nightblida, une enfant capable d'être la prochaine commandante. Ambre avait découvert à l'âge de ses six ans qu'elle en était une, après un entraînement trop brusque contre son père qui lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Mais quand Ontari lui avait révélé, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle lui faisait confiance au point de lui confier son plus grand secret, elle avait craqué et lui avait révélé la vérité. Les deux filles s'étaient ensuite lancées dans un combat amical qui n'en finissait plus, leurs niveaux étant horriblement proche. Elles avaient la chance d'être nées à quelques jours d'intervalle, et ces secrets révélés ainsi que ce combat étaient ce qu'elles pouvaient s'offrir de plus beau en guise de cadeau. Alors les deux jeunes filles se battirent, fêtant leurs 10 et 13 ans, ainsi que leur amitié nouvelle, débarrassée de tout mensonge et secret._

* * *

 _Ambre fêtait son onzième anniversaire sans Ontari, cette année là. La jeune fille avait fêté ses quatorze printemps avant d'être envoyée en mission à Polis par la Reine. Malgré cette absence qui lui plombait le cœur, Ambre était heureuse. Elle avait rencontré ce garçon, Liam, fils d'un des gardes de la Reine. Il avait treize printemps et était en pleine formation pour suivre les traces de son père. Elle lui était presque rentrée dedans, au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il s'y était perdu. Après l'avoir conduit où il devait se rendre, lui sauvant son honneur et sa vie, elle s'était rendue chez Ontari pour lui en parler. Chez Ontari.. cela signifiait sa chambre. Dans le palais._

 _ **\- Hodness laik kwelnes, Ambre. ( L'amour est une faiblesse )**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas parlé d'amour !**_

 _ **\- Non, pas encore. Mais tu viens à peine de le rencontrer et tu ne vis déjà plus que pour lui.**_

 _ **\- C'est faux !**_

 _ **\- Fais ce que tu veux, Ambre, tu n'as pas la Reine sur ton dos. Mais les sentiments sont une faiblesse à laquelle tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller. Garde bien ça en tête.**_

 _ **\- Promis.**_

* * *

 _Ambre fêta ses treize printemps quelques semaines avant ses deux ans d'amour avec Liam. Aujourd'hui âgé de quinze printemps, le jeune homme avait été promu garde à la place de son père lorsque celui-ci devint Lieutenant après la création de la Coalition. La princesse des glaces, étant le surnom que Liam donnait à Ambre, était devenue une guerrière aguerrie et avait dû passer le test que chaque enfant soldat de la Reine passait à l'heure de leurs douze printemps. Elle avait dû exécuté des traîtres, sans savoir quel était leur crime, à coup de lame. Si la jeune fille en était sortie victorieuse aux yeux de sa Reine, elle ne cachait pas son émoi après son acte auprès d'Ontari et de Liam. Elle s'était liée à eux. Ils étaient sa famille, sa faiblesse. Quelques jours après son épreuve, ses parents avaient été capturés par les hommes de la montagne et elle ne souhaitait jamais les revoir, si cela signifiait les affronter en tant que reapers. Le jour de leur anniversaire fut mouvementé, et pas seulement pour eux. La capitale était en effusion et jamais leur Reine n'avait semblée si heureuse. Ambre fut convoquée avec Ontari dès que midi fut annoncé._

 _ **\- Mes guerrières, mes fiertés.** Dit la Reine Nia à leur entrée. **Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi, pour nous !**_

 _ **\- Que se passe-t-il, ma Reine ?** Demanda Ontari. _

_**\- Si tout se passe comme prévu, toi, ma guerrière, sera la prochaine Heda de la Coalition ! Cette garce de Lexa va enfin souffrir, et comme jamais elle n'a souffert ! Ambre, j'ai entendu que ce jour était important pour toi et Liam. Tu es autorisée à le rejoindre, il garde les cachots. Ontari, tu vas l'accompagner et me faire plaisir en torturant un peu notre jolie prisonnière. Est-ce clair ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, ma Reine.** Répondirent-elles d'une seule voix. _

_**\- Parfait, tout est parfait. Allez-y !** leur intima-t-elle. _

_Les filles marchaient côte à côte jusqu'aux cachots. Ambre effleura la main d'Ontari de la sienne, lui faisant part de son courage. Ontari avait aujourd'hui seize printemps, mais torturer une personne n'en devenait pas moins facile pour la guerrière. Cette dernière comprit le geste de son amie et lui offrit un demi-sourire, seul marque d'affection qu'elle s'autorisait avant de se cacher derrière son maque de froideur._

 _ **\- Ambre.** Sourit Liam à leur arrivée. La jeune fille sourit et l'embrassa avant de faire face à Ontari. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle vit le masque de son amie tomber. Ontari poussa Ambre à terre et planta une dague dans le cou du deuxième garde qui travaillait aux côtés de Liam. _

_**\- Liam !** Cria Ambre en s'apercevant de sa blessure. Driano, l'autre garde maintenant mort, avait réussi à lui planter son épée dans le ventre. **Non, non, non !** Cria-t-elle en rampant jusqu'à lui. **Ontari, va chercher de l'aide, s'il te plaît !** La guerrière n'hésita pas avant de partir en courant des cachots, laissant Ambre tenir Liam entre ses bras, impuissante. _

_**\- Il faut compresser la blessure.** S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains d'une des cellules. Ambre, malgré la situation, eut le temps de penser que c'était celle qu'Ontari devait torturer. Elle obéit malgré tout et posa ses mains fermement sur la blessure de Liam. **Bien. Je suis guérisseuse de là d'où je viens. Je ne désire en aucun cas aider un peuple de barbares mais votre amour semble sincère et je ne peux laisser quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux. Garde une main sur la blessure et déchire un bout de son pull avec l'autre.** Elle se tut quelques secondes, attendant qu'Ambre agisse. **C'est ça, maintenant enroule le autour de sa taille juste au dessus de la blessure. Parfait. Maintenant, attends les secours. Dis à ton guérisseur d'utiliser des algues rouges, cela aidera pour la plaie.** Ambre hocha simplement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. _

_Lorsque l'aide arriva enfin, Ambre les laissa emporter son amour loin d'elle quelques instants avant de parler à Ontari, sous les yeux de la captive._

 _ **\- Ne la tortures pas, elle m'a aidée.**_

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas désobéir à la Reine, Ambre.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Mais elle est guérisseuse. Elle peut te montrer où marquer sa peau sans lui faire très mal. N'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme. _

_**\- Oui, je le peux.**_

 _ **\- Alors fais-le, je t'en prie. Elle a sûrement sauvé la vie de Liam, j'ai une dette envers elle.** Ontari hésita avant de regarder la prisonnière. _

_**\- Je le ferai.**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _ **\- Oui, merci.** Répéta la captive. **Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Que j'ai sauvé ton homme ou pas, je mourrai probablement, de toute façon.**_

 _ **\- Je suis Ambre kom Azgeda. Toutes mes dettes sont rendues, et je te donnerai le temps que je pourrai avant tes adieux à la vie.**_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 **\- Est-ce que Liam à succombé à sa blessure ?**

 **\- C'était elle, le choix ? La prisonnière ?**

 **\- Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Son nom était Costia.**

 **\- Je connais pas.** Répliqua Olivia.

 **\- Continue.** Ordonna Clarke d'une voix calme. Ambre hocha la tête.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _Ambre avait passé ses après-midi à veiller Liam, qui se rétablissait doucement, et à discuter avec Costia, qui lui parlait de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. La captive subissait les coups des hommes de la Reine, mais Ontari adoucissait le tout lorsque c'était son tour, ne frappant que là où Costia lui indiquait pour la ménager. Elle aussi s'était rapidement attachée à Costia, qui ne l'aurait pas pu ? La jeune femme était très belle malgré son état et malgré la haine qu'elle vouait à Azgeda, sa gentillesse ne diminuait pas lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec les filles ou Liam. Mais le jour vint où la Reine en eut marre d'attendre, au plus grand malheur des trois amies. Une après-midi où Ontari « torturait » Costia, Kygor, l'ancien mentor d'Ontari fit son entrée dans la salle._

 _ **\- Attaches-la. La Reine veut en finir avec cette histoire.** Ontari s'exécuta en silence, ne voulant pas attirer la colère de la Reine sur elle, mais lança un regard triste à son amie, qui comprit que son temps était fini. _

_Costia fut emmenée dans la salle du trône, par Ontari et Ambre, qu'elles avaient rencontrée dans un couloir. Les deux amies d'enfance n'osaient parler, réellement affectées par ce qui allait arriver. Elles se posaient aussi beaucoup de questions. Excepté le commentaire de la Reine sur le mal que la mort de Costia allait causer à la commandante Lexa, elles ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi. Costia leur avait parlé de bien des choses, mais jamais de la cause de son kidnapping. Les filles n'avaient pas cherché à en demander plus, consciente que leurs questions pourraient blesser leur sauveuse et amie. Elles atteignirent donc la salle dans un silence complet, devenant mal à l'aise dès qu'elles aperçurent le sourire diabolique de leur souveraine._

 _ **\- Costia.** Énonça-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabe plus que nécessaire. **Es-tu prête à parler ?**_

 _ **\- Non.** Clama bravement la prisonnière, se redressant sous le regard horrifié d'Ambre qui avait remarqué l'étincelle dans le regard de sa Reine à son redressement. _

_**\- Ontari.** Dit la Reine. **Approches.** La jeune fille s'exécuta et fut bientôt sous l'emprise physique de sa Reine, qui lui serra le cou. **Pourquoi marche-t-elle ? Se tient-elle debout ? Tu avais pour ordre de la torturer, pas de t'amuser avec son corps !** Elle claqua des doigts et un serviteur entra, un fouet à la main. Elle le prit sans ménagement des mains du domestique qui s'enfuit rapidement une fois sa tâche effectuée et le fourra dans les mains de sa protégée au sans précieux. **Frappes !** Ontari ne bougea pas. **FRAPPES !** Hurla cette fois la Reine, faisant ressurgir des centaines de mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit de la guerrière qui marcha jusqu'à Costia, le fouet en main. En voyant les yeux emplis d'acceptation de Costia, Ontari leva le fouet et l'abattit sur la peau de la jeune fille, qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier. **Encore !** Ontari recommença et les coups s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que l'agacement de la Reine ne grandisse trop. **Gardes ! Amenez-moi le garçon.** Le cœur d'Ambre stoppa lorsque les gardes rentrèrent avec un Liam toujours en convalescence, traîné. **Tu veux me désobéir, Ontari ? En voilà le prix. Choisis. Choisis lequel des deux vivra entre ta chère nouvelle amie et le garçon que la fille avec laquelle tu as été élevée aime.** Ce fut au cœur d'Ontari d'avoir mal. Elle savait que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, elle l'avait répété encore et encore à Ambre en grandissant. Et aujourd'hui, la Reine avait raison, elle en payait le prix. En sentant une main se poser sur sa cheville, Ontari leva les yeux sur Costia, à terre. Elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle lui demandait d'en finir, de la laisser partir, de sauver Liam. Elle prépara sa lame, la cœur serré dans sa poitrine. **Non.** L'arrêta Nia. **Lui. Tues-le, lui.**_

 _ **\- Non !** Protesta Ambre. **Ma Reine, je vous en prie, Liam est innocent ! Il se bat pour vous !**_

 _ **\- Peut-être qu'il se battait pour moi, oui. Mais il a succombé à ses sentiments, en faisant de toi son « amour ».** Dit la Reine en crachant son dernier mot. **Il est faible, regarde-le ! Ontari, tues-le ! Et libère ton amie de ce fardeau qu'est ce garçon.**_

 _ **\- Ontari, non !**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas le choix.** Affirma sèchement la guerrière tout en jetant un regard larmoyant à son amie, que la Reine ne put voir. « Je suis désolée » mima-t-elle de ses lèvres. _

_Ambre tenta d'intervenir mais fut maîtrisée par plusieurs gardes. Elle aurait pu les tuer, mais serait-elle plus efficace, une fois morte exécutée ? Ontari releva sa lame, priant pour que sa Reine l'interrompe encore, mais rien ne vint. Elle entendit Costia être battue et plongea sa lame dans le cœur de Liam. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir une épée s'abattre sur la nuque de Costia et sa tête rouler sur le sol. Le cri d'Ambre déchira son âme et elle laissa les ténèbres l'envahir. Les sentiments sont une faiblesse, idiote._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** Sanglotait Ambre. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'avais pas le choix.**_

 _ **\- On a toujours le choix ! Tu te bats pour ce en quoi tu crois, ou tu es lâche. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Non, non..**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **\- Viens par ici, Ontari.** Ambre regarda son amie marcher vers sa Reine, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire éclatant. Elle intima à un garde de lui rapporter ce qui jonchait le sol et en sourit d'autant plus. **Je suis si fière de toi, ma fille.** Ria la Reine. Les yeux d'Ambre s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, lorsqu'elle vit la Reine caresser la tête qui reposait entre ses mains. La souveraine se leva ensuite et appela un de ses gardes. **Suivez-moi. Une nouvelle ère se lève ! La bien-aimée de notre chère commandante est morte. Vive Azgeda !**_

 _ **\- Vive Azgeda !** Reprirent en chœur les gardes. Nia sortit de la pièce, se tenant bien droite, fière, victorieuse. _

_**\- Allons préparer l'envoi de ce colis à notre Heda.** Elle quitta la pièce laissant une Ambre dévastée aux côtés du corps de Liam, une Ontari toujours debout à côté du trône, et le corps sans tête de Costia. _

_**\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?** Souffla-t-elle en direction d'Ontari. _

_**\- Je n'avais pas le choix.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu n'avais pas le choix. N'as-tu que cela à dire ? Tu as TUE Liam ! Tu as condamné Costia !** Ontari encaissa sans réaction. **On avait le choix ! On a toujours le choix !**_

 _ **\- Non, Ambre. Certainement pas à Azgeda. Et tu le sais, je n'avais pas le choix. Pas avec une Reine comme ça.**_

 _ **Fin Flashback :**_

Le silence emplissait la grotte. Ambre s'assit aux côtés d'Olivia, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

 **\- Après ce jour, la Reine à réussi à faire d'Ontari sa marionnette. Je suis retournée auprès d'Écho et de Roan, qui avaient été mes mentors et j'ai travaillé plus dur encore. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez le choix, Zélie. Mais c'est faux. Si un conclave doit se préparer, tu ne pourras pas y échapper au nom de l'amour. Pouvoir choisir, c'est un luxe que nous n'avons pas. Et je doute que nous puissions l'avoir un jour, à moins de devenir Heda.** Conclut Ambre.

* * *

Après l'histoire d'Ambre, qui semblait avoir un effet assommant sur les natifs et sur certains autres, Clarke s'était isolée, entre la sortie de la grotte et la pièce où ils étaient tous réunis. Personne n'avait fait attention à la silhouette noire qui l'avait rejointe, ni à leur conversation, ni à leur étreinte.

Tina, Kilian, Olivia et une bonne partie des nightblidas étaient maintenant rassemblés dans un coin, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux de fourrures, posant diverses questions à leur amie sur sa vie. Mais s'ils étaient passionnés par cette histoire, d'autres comme Zélie et Henry ne l'étaient pas. Après avoir parlé durant plusieurs longues minutes, Henry s'était de nouveau endormi, laissant Zélie seule et rongée par l'inquiétude. Tim s'était alors approché, il avait mendié son pardon. Lasse de se battre, la jeune fille avait rouvert les portes à son meilleur ami, lui confiant ses doutes et ses peurs. Malgré son cœur battant la chamade, d'inquiétude et d'amour, elle s'était peu à peu endormie aux côtés d'Henry, sous le regard de Tim, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée malgré les circonstances.

 _Bip bip bip bip bip bip..._

Le bruit strident fit se rassembler tout le monde au centre de la pièce, recherchant l'origine du vacarme. Seul Clarke reconnut le signal et se dirigea droit vers les affaires de Raven, qui avait laissé quelques outils mécaniques dans un coin. Elle chercha et trouva rapidement l'objet recherché. Elle arrêta l'appareil et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, résonnant avec celui des autres.

 **\- C'était quoi, ça ?** S'écria Olivia, une main sur l'oreille droite.

 **\- C'est un signal d'alarme.** Expliqua Clarke, sans révéler la raison de cette invention. **Il existe deux boîtiers, celui de Raven, et celui d'Octavia. Si celui-ci sonne, c'est qu'Octavia a demandé de l'aide. Mon aide..** souffla-t-elle plus doucement.

 **\- Alors il faut y aller l'aider !**

 **\- On va y aller. Les enfants, ceux qui veulent venir, viennent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de combinaisons, toi,** dit-elle en montrant Lexa, grimaçant intérieurement de lui parler ainsi, **tu viens aussi,** elle ignora les regards interrogateurs qu'elle reçut et continua, **Indra, tu peux venir si tu le souhaites, mais avec une combinaison. On y va.**

La blonde se hâta de mettre sa combinaison, et sentit une poigne sur son bras, la faisant se retourner. Lincoln.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas venir, Lincoln. On te verrait dans ta combinaison. Et en plus, il ne m'en reste plus aucune autre.**

 **\- Ils trouveront ça bizarre, si tu prends un seul des trois guerriers masqués. Et je veux venir, Octavia est en danger.**

 **\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs.**

 **\- Si. Je le sens. Clarke, je te le demande, laisse-moi venir.**

 **\- Tu pourrais mourir. Il y a trop de radiations.**

 **\- Je survivrai.** Devant le regard insistant du guerrier, Clarke faiblit.

 **\- Si je ne te laisse pas venir, tu nous suivras n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien. J'apprécie ton honnêteté. On s'en va.**

 **\- Merci, Clarke.**

 **\- Oh non, ne me remercie pas. Si tu ne meurs pas, et qu'Octavia survit, on va avoir des problèmes tout les deux, crois-moi.**

* * *

Indra, Clarke, Lincoln, Lexa, Ryan, Lyra, Tina et Ambre partirent pour la centrale, prêts à défendre leur amie. Olivia voulait protéger son mentor, ce qui ne passa pas aux yeux de son frère et de sa petite-amie qui la coincèrent dans la grotte, clamant qu'elle devait rester au calme si elle voulait donner son sang la prochaine fois. Elle râlait encore, à leur départ. Maintenant, ils étaient trop loin pour savoir.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée, Clarke effleura la main cachée de noir de Lexa, s'insufflant le soutien dont elle avait besoin, tentant de tirer un réconfort de cette amour, afin d'éloigner la peur qui la tenaillait. Celle de perdre sa sœur.

En entrant, la situation leur sauta aux yeux, si fort qu'ils auraient tous souhaiter les fermer. On ne voyait d'Octavia que son buste et sa tête, émergeant d'un large trou. Autour de ce creux, une longue et large fissure la séparait de Luna et Raven, dont la plus jeune semblait dépassée par la peur et l'effroi.

 **\- Enfin !** S'écria Octavia, en les voyant entrer. **Je sais, ça a pas l'air mais la situation est pas si terrible. L'aiguille est dans le vert. Ce qui signifie que le remède que notre chère Rae à inventé fonctionne ! Seul point noir, si vous vous approchez de moi, la glace sur laquelle je suis, elle tombe.** Ricana-t-elle.

 **\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !** Rétorqua Raven, une main sur le cœur.

 **\- Je suis d'accord.** Renchérit Clarke.

 **\- Comment on la sort de là ?** Demanda Tina, prête à aider.

 **\- On envoie quelqu'un marcher tout doucement pour l'attraper avant que la glace cède.** Décide Clarke, absolument pas sûre d'elle. **Je.. je vais y aller.**

 **\- Non.** Dit Indra en désignant Lincoln. **Laisse mon guerrier y aller. Il aura plus de force que toi.**

Clarke hoche la tête, consciente que le physique de Lincoln sera, effectivement, bien plus efficace que le sien. Elle regarde le guerrier s'avancer pendant de longues minutes, qui paraissent des heures, et arriver à Octavia.

La glace se fissure sous son dernier pas. Il se fige. Le souffle des autres s'arrêtent. Il ne bouge plus. Il tend juste un bras, porteur d'espoir. La main frêle de la guerrière se fixe dans la sienne. La glace cède. Elle appuie sur son voile, en équilibre. Les souffles se bloquent de nouveau. Ceux qui savent, savent pourquoi. Dans cette situation, ils l'ont bien compris, c'est le voile ou Octavia.

Le guerrier ne lève pas les yeux vers Lexa. Il lève les yeux vers Clarke. Elle ne peut pas voir son regard, mais elle en devine la question. Elle inspire. _Réfléchis !_ Elle expire. _C'est Octavia !_ Elle hoche la tête. Elle fait reculer les autres. Elle place Indra, Raven et Lexa devant à ses côtés. Elle croise le regard noir de Luna, qui se laisse écarter. Elle regarde. Elle n'ose pas regarder. Elle ouvre les yeux en grand. Le bras tire la guerrière. Le bras tire le voile. La musculature se devine sur le tissu léger porté par le guerrier. Octavia peut presque toucher le bon sol. Le voile dépasse les épaules. Clarke ferme les yeux. Lexa prend sa main. Elle les ouvre de surprise. _Quoi ?_ Octavia est sortie. La tête de Lincoln, elle, est maintenant bien visible.

* * *

Ils marchent vers la grotte. Les enfants chahutent, pourquoi les adultes ont-ils réagit aussi étrangement ? Pourquoi Luna a-t-elle laisser la surprise envahir ses traits ? Qui est cet homme ? Et si il est si important, qui sont les autres guerriers masqués ?

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la grotte, le silence règne, l'inquiétude masque les traits. Abby et Olivia sont les premières à réagir. Elles se jettent sur leur fille, sur leur mentor.

La voix de Zélie brise le silence.

 **\- Lincoln ?**

 **\- Tu le connais ?** S'écrit Tina à une Zélie très troublée.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.** Continue-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa camarade.

 **\- On va tout expliquer.** Dit Clarke. Et malgré la faible hauteur de sa voix, tout le monde ressent l'ordre et s'assoit autour du feu.

 **\- Mais..** proteste Zélie. **Lincoln est mort.** Si il y a plus silencieux que le silence, c'est ce qu'il se passe.

 **\- Effectivement, Lincoln était mort. Octavia et Kane peuvent le confirmer. Il à été renvoyé parmi nous pour effectuer une mission.**

 **\- Avec lui ?** Demande Kilian en désignant Lexa.

 **\- Oui.** Répond Clarke, sans le corriger. **Pour l'aider.**

 **\- Je..** Zélie commence à parler mais laisse échapper un cri, le regard fixé sur Lexa, toujours sous ses couches noires.

 **\- Zélie ?** Demande Henry, inquiet.

 **\- Je crois que je sais qui elle est.** Chuchote-t-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi crois-tu ça ?**

 **\- Je.. je suis une Trikru. Je _la_ connaissais, elle venait de chez moi. **Elle se retourne et regarde Ambre. **Comme Costia. Je sais parfaitement qui était la fille dont tu nous as conté la mort. Elle était connue, en tant que guérisseuse évidemment, mais aussi...**

 **\- Continue.** Intime Clarke, comme si elle savait que Zélie pensait bien à la bonne personne.

 **\- Elle était connue pour être l'amante de la Commandante Lexa.**

 **\- La commandante est morte.** Rétorque Ryan.

 **\- Comme Lincoln l'était !** Lui répond Olivia en retour. **Vas-y, Zélie !**

 **\- Les Trikru sont fiers de ceux qui font partis de notre peuple. Et la commandante.. était une des nôtres. Alors ils ont toujours tenu à surveiller ses progrès.. sa vie. Et je sais, que Clarke..**

 **\- Finis ce que tu as commencé.** L'encourage celle-ci.

 **\- Que Clarke était devenue ce que Costia était pour la commandante.** Le regard des enfants se fixent sur la blonde. **Clarke dort avec la guerrière masquée. Elle la consulte du regard, pour les décisions importantes. Je pensais que c'était seulement.. son amante. Mais..**

 **\- Dis-le.**

 **\- Mais je pense que la personne cachée, n'est autre que Lexa.**

* * *

Petite précision sur les âges, au cas où vous vous le demandez !

Si Lexa avait 20 ans, Ambre en avait 13 et donc Ontari 16 ans. ( MORT COSTIA )

Lexa 22 ans, Ambre 15 et Ontari est donc morte à 18 ans. ( ACTUEL )

Voilà, voilà ! J'essaie de revenir dans deux ou trois semaines !

Ecrivez-moi s'il vous plaît, comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux savoir pour qui j'écris.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours et je vous dis à bientôt !

Je vous embrasse,

Marina.


	18. Chapître 17 : Avec la tête, Heda

_Hey everybody !_

 _Je ne suis pas en retard ! Deux semaines plus tard :)_

 _Le chapître ne rend pas exactement ce que je voulais au départ, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même !_

 _Réponses aux reviews des guest :_

 _Guest :_ _Merci beaucoup ! L'âge ne fait pas tout, tu sais. Et je compte bien écrire longtemps, oui. Ne serait-ce qu'avec ma deuxième fic Clexa qui sortira après celle-ci. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant :D_

 _Melly :_ _Merci :)_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapître, on se retrouve en bas !  
_

Avec la tête, Heda.

Un soupir. C'est le seul son qui résonne sur les murs de cette caverne, dans « l'aile » médicale, lorsque Clarke jette au sol les couches noires qui l'ont privée de la vue de celle qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps. Leur premier mois allait s'achever bientôt. Et un mois, restant cachée sous toutes ces épaisseurs sous n'importe quelle chaleur, c'est long. Et un mois, sans pouvoir vivre son amour aux yeux de ses amis, de sa famille, c'est tout aussi long.

Clarke ferme les yeux, en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle aime cette sensation.

 **\- Zélie est définitivement trop intelligente.**

 **\- Tu devrais en être fière Clarke, après tout, elle est ta protégée.**

 **\- J'en suis fière ! Et.. ils sont tous mes protégés.** Lexa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'ils sont tous tes protégés, ça n'empêche pas que tu puisses avoir plus d'affinité avec l'un d'entre eux. Et Zélie est cette enfant pour toi, tout comme Aden l'était pour moi.**

 **\- Oh, Lexa..**

 **\- Tu verras Clarke. Les autres te rendront fière, mais elle aura toujours une place particulière dans ton cœur. Comme Olivia pour Octavia.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que Zélie est comme ma seconde ?**

 **\- Je veux dire que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé de le devenir. Tu as un lien fort avec elle et Tim, mais elle est faîte comme toi. Elle serait parfaite.**

 **\- Je n'y avais pas pensé..**

 **\- Réfléchis.**

Clarke retient un soupir de frustration lorsque la commandante décolle son corps du sien, se décalant pour aller revêtir son armure, sans toutes ces couches de tissu noir qui l'horripilait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?** Demande Clarke, le regard fixé sur sa compagne.

 **\- On va faire ce qui était prévu. Une centrale est déjà désactivée, il n'en reste que cinq et on s'apprête à partir vers la seconde. Tim et Henry ont survécu sans plus de mal au prélèvement, et la vérité est enfin à jour. Nous sommes proches, Clarke. Bientôt, nous serons de retour à Polis et la coalition sera reformée.**

 **\- Je l'espère.** Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke, leva son menton avec sa main et fixa ses prunelles bleues avec détermination.

 **\- N'espère pas, crois. Je sais que mon rôle de commandante n'est pas fini, ma mission doit bien se terminer. Et toi, Clarke, tu es Wanheda. Ton combat non plus, n'est pas fini. Il est lié au mien.** Un sourire illumina le visage de Clarke, la rendant lumineuse.

 **\- Je serai toujours à tes côtés.**

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent, scellant une promesse secrète, qu'elles seraient les seules à connaître. Lorsque Lexa murmura à l'oreille de Clarke qu'elle allait rejoindre les enfants, afin de faire _enfin_ leur connaissance avant le départ, la jeune blonde soupira. La vérité avait enfin éclatée. Et dieu qu'elle en était contente, mais si effrayée.

Lexa savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer après la destruction de la deuxième centrale. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, mais la discussion qu'ils avaient eu lors de son dévoilement lui avait rappelé la mission qu'elle devait effectuer. Et comme l'avait si bien souligné un des nightblidas, tout allait très vite se compliquer, et Lexa savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, aussi difficile soit-il.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **\- Mais je pense que la personne cachée n'est autre que Lexa.**_ _Le souffle de Clarke se bloque. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a tellement attendu ce moment, tellement qu'elle se sentirait presque flotter. Elle est enfin libre. Elle regarde en direction de celle qu'elle aime, attendant un signe quelconque, une indication. En la voyant retirer ses couches supplémentaires, elle ne respire toujours pas mieux. Lorsqu'elle peut ancrer ses yeux dans ces prunelles d'un vert si parfait, elle sourit. Tout est terminé._

 ** _\- Ta perspicacité est très aiguisée, Zélie kom Trikru._** _Bon sang, même entendre sa voix est libérateur. Lexa avait beau parler à ceux dans la confidence, l'entendre parler comme si elle n'était jamais partie fait battre le cœur de la fille du ciel bien plus vite. Personne n'ose parler, tout les enfants restent sans voix, même ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vue, ce qui signifie la plupart. Lexa perçoit le sentiment de trahison dans les yeux de Luna, elle perçoit le bonheur à l'état pur dans ceux de Clarke, la confusion dans ceux des nightblidas, la surprise dans ceux de Jackson, l'immense respect dans ceux de Ryder. De ses épaules à elle aussi, un poids est détaché._

 ** _\- Mochof.. Heda._** _Répond finalement Zélie._

 _ **\- Vous avez le droit de ne pas comprendre. Je sais que cela vous surprend, personne ne revient à la vie. Mais la puissance des commandants dépassent tout ce que vous pouvez penser, en particulier celle de Becca Pramheda. Et si je me tiens ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison. La coalition doit être maintenue, et mon retour changera les choses.**_

 ** _\- Hm, c'est qui, lui ?_** _Demande Olivia en désignant Laura, sous les yeux effarés d'Octavia._

 _ **\- Elle se nomme Laura. Elle est ma petite sœur.**_

 ** _\- Alors c'était vrai._** _Souffle Zélie._ ** _Pardonnez ma curiosité, Heda. Mais vous savez comment notre peuple fonctionne, les Trikru sont très présents les uns pour les autres. Une ancienne m'avait parlé de la petite sœur de notre Heda Leksa, mais comme personne ne pouvait affirmer l'avoir vu, nous avons pensé qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit._**

 _ **\- C'est bien vrai. Mais son existence doit rester secrète. Est-ce bien clair ?**_

 ** _\- Sha, Heda._** _Répondirent-ils tous en chœur._

 ** _\- Oh, elle vous ressemble drôlement !_** _S'écria Olivia lorsque le visage de la jeune fille apparut, ses voiles disparus._

 ** _\- Olivia, ça suffit !_** _Cria Octavia, dont le cœur s'arrêtait à chaque remarque déplacée de sa seconde. Elle regretta de lui avoir crié dessus en croisant le regard blessé de la petite fille, mais pria pour que Lexa ne prenne pas mal le comportement cru de sa seconde._

 ** _\- Tout va bien, Octavia kom Skaikru en Trikru._** _Clama celle-ci._ ** _Je suis restée silencieuse et cachée durant tout ce temps, mais j'ai appris à connaître ces nightblidas. Je sais que le comportement d'Olivia n'est en aucun cas un manque de respect, mais un manque de discipline. Tu devras simplement lui apprendre quand parler, et quand se taire. Je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur pour le moment._**

 _ **\- Sha, Heda.**_

 ** _\- Heda ? Puis-je poser une question ?_** _Demanda Henry, son air sérieux toujours collé au visage. Si Lexa ne répondit pas, elle hocha la tête, lui donnant son accord._ ** _Allez-vous rester à découvert durant toute la fin du voyage ? Si quelqu'un dans un village vous reconnaît, cela ne va-t-il pas bousculer vos plans pour votre retour à Polis ?_**

 _ **\- Je resterai sous les voiles si nous nous approchons d'un village, mais cela reste provisoire. Nous y réfléchirons plus en détails plus tard.**_

 _Un grand silence s'était installé après ça. Chacun ne savait plus quoi penser, même ceux qui étaient parfaitement au courant de la vérité. Après tout, c'était vrai. Qu'allait-il se passer pour la commandante maintenant ?_

 _Raven, de son côté, bouillonnait. Elle avait conscience que ce moment était important, tout comme elle avait conscience que le retour de Lexa affectait très étrangement et profondément sa petite-amie, mais ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser au temps qu'ils perdaient, ici, à ne rien faire. Il leur restait du temps, c'était sûr. Mais un imprévu arrivait tellement facilement dans leurs vies et ils avaient plusieurs jours de marche en vue afin d'avoir désactivé toutes les centrales. Elle se racla la gorge._

 _ **\- Navrée d'interrompre ce moment, mais je suis d'avis que nous devrions y aller, et que les deux prochains enfants donneurs devraient être dans la charrette pour économiser les forces dont ils auront besoin. Et Lincoln aussi.**_ _Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard désolé à Octavia, qui tenait un Lincoln mal en point dans les bras, son visage marqué par les radiations qui l'avaient atteint durant le sauvetage de sa fiancée. Abby l'avait de suite transfusé avec le sang de Luna, mais la guérison allait être douloureuse pour le natif qui ne disait rien, serrant les dents face à la douleur._

 ** _\- C'est mon tour._** _Dit Olivia avec une voix extrêmement posée, étonnant les autres._

 ** _\- Je suis volontaire._** _S'avança Ambre, un air prudent sur le visage, regardant Clarke droit dans les yeux._

 _La jeune fille si enjouée était devenue calme._

 _La jeune fille si sûre d'elle était devenue effrayée._

 _Le retour de Heda, allait, et changeait déjà, définitivement les choses._

 _ **Fin flashback :**_

Le moment que Lexa voulait passer avec les nightblidas fut repousser par leur départ précipité par une Raven stressée qui ordonnait presque à Clarke de donner des ordres.

La commandante ne s'avoua pas vaincue, elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ne comptait pas le faire un jour. Elle les réunit donc tous autour de la charrette où se tenaient Olivia, Ambre et Lincoln. Leurs chevaux avançaient à un rythme soutenu et les seuls sons qu'ils perçurent furent les chocs des roues de la charrette contre es rochers qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin.

Lexa cherchait dans son esprit comment les aborder. Ils n'étaient pas les enfants qu'elle avait élevés et entraînés pour la succéder. Malgré ce temps passé ensemble, ils ne la connaissait pas, et elle les connaissaient. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite la décida sur ce qu'elle allait dire

 **\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous battre l'un contre l'autre.** Dit-elle en regardant Zélie et Henry se regarder plus qu'ils ne regardaient la route. A la voix de leur de Heda, ils réagirent vivement et fixèrent leurs regards sur elle, la questionnant silencieusement. **Je suis là. Vous n'aurez pas à subir un conclave.**

 **\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Heda. Vous êtes morte. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous allez vivre pour longtemps ? Nous devrons nous battre, et si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera dans deux ans.** Répond Henry d'un ton calme. Si Lexa s'était autorisée de sourire, elle sourirait sûrement maintenant. Le ton posé du jeune garçon prouvait de sa maturité, une qualité importante pour un commandant.

 **\- Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas prévoir quand ma mort viendra, à nouveau. Mais j'ai été _ramenée,_ Henry. Les commandants ont uni leurs forces pour me ramener à la vie, ce qui n'avait jamais été fait. J'ai une mission à accomplir, et je sais au fond de moi, que je vivrai assez longtemps pour l'achever. Même si je ne peux rien promettre. **

**\- Comment est-ce que vous allez faire, Heda ? Pour ressouder la coalition ?** Demanda Tina.

 **\- Je vais reprendre ma place, pour commencer. Et je convoquerai un sommet pour expliquer la situation aux ambassadeurs.**

 **\- Reprendre votre place ?** Intervint Ryan. **Allez-vous tuer le Roi Roan pour ça ?**

 **\- Si il se tient sur mon chemin, oui. Mais le Roi Roan est un allié, je doute qu'il s'oppose à moi, une fois que je serai redevenue commandante.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?** Demanda Mia, semblant prise dans une grande réflexion.

 **\- L'esprit des commandants réside dans la flamme. Elle est insérée dans ma nuque, là où le symbole sacré marque ma peau.**

 **\- Vous ne l'avez plus ?**

 **\- Non. Il est retiré du corps du commandant à sa mort pour qu'il puisse guider le prochain. Mais comme il n'y a pas eu de prochain, la flamme n'est dans aucun corps.**

 **\- Donc.. vous n'êtes pas la commandante ?**

 **\- Si, c'est ce que je suis, peu importe les circonstances. Mais je ne peux pas parler avec les autres commandants dans mon sommeil, ils ne sont pas en moi.**

 **\- Alors.. si quelqu'un insérait la flamme dans sa nuque, il pourrait se proclamer Heda ?** S'horrifia Lyra, pourtant si nonchalante d'habitude.

 **\- Seul un nightblood peut accueillir la flamme dans sa tête, elle tuerait quiconque a le sang rouge. Mais oui. Cependant, la flamme à un protecteur, le Fleimkeepa.**

 **\- Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Mon Fleimkeepa s'appelait Titus. Il est mort après moi. L'actuelle est la fille d'Indra d'après Clarke.**

 **\- Clarke est géniale.** Glissa Zélie.

 **\- Oui !** Renchérirent les autres.

 **\- Heda, devrons-nous vivre à Polis ?**

 **\- Oui, Mia. Votre place est à la capitale, à mes côtés. Vous devez apprendre.**

 **\- Quoi par exemple ?** Lança Lukas. Lexa plissa les yeux, ne sachant comment interpréter le ton du jeune garçon, mais répondit tout de même à la question.

 **\- Quels sont les trois piliers d'un commandant ?**

 **\- Nous devons savoir ça ?**

 **\- Oui. La force, la sagesse, et la compassion. Voici les piliers fondamentaux d'un Heda.**

 **\- Nous tâcherons de nous en souvenir, Heda.** Dit Zélie.

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent durant toute la fin de la journée et continuèrent également la nuit, sous l'insistance de Raven dont le stress ne semblait pas diminuer. Assises dans la charrette, elle et Octavia avaient rejoint Ambre, Olivia et Lincoln. Jackson et Abby montèrent aussi pour prélever le liquide si précieux des jeunes filles qui se sentirent faiblirent très vite.

 **\- Je vais avoir 10 printemps, demain !** Souffla Olivia, comme si prendre une année de plus lui apportait plus de force.

 **\- C'est génial !** Lui sourit Ambre, consciente que les forces de la plus jeune arrivaient à bout. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Octavia, qui regardait sa seconde, les mêmes inquiétudes dans le cœur.

 **\- Tout ira bien pour toi aussi, Ambre.** Lui répondit Olivia, les paupières se fermant doucement.

 **\- Bien sûr.. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- J'ai bien vu ton visage. Tu as peur de la commandante, parce que tu as bien compris qui était cette Costia.** Ambre baissa la tête, sentant elle aussi, la fatigue l'envahir. **Tout ira bien, tu verras...**

Et elles sombrèrent.

* * *

Le camp fut montée au beau milieu de la nuit, assez éloigné de la centrale pour ne pas rendre malade toutes les personnes au sang rouge. Raven tenait contre son cœur, le plan que Becca Pramheda avait laissé dans son labo sur l'île, avec la localisation des centrales. Ils étaient prêts à y aller. Clarke, Luna, Kilian et Lyra sans combinaison. Et Raven, portant elle, l'habit nécessaire à sa survie. Ils avaient envisagés la possibilité de faire de la jeune mécanicienne une nightblood, étant celle qui se rendait dans chaque centrale et qui sauvait de plus en plus de gens chaque jour, mais Abby et Jackson préféraient le faire sur l'île, grâce à l'équipement auquel ils avaient accès là-bas, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y rendre. La transformation de Lincoln avait été effectuée dans des conditions épouvantables et ils ne souhaitaient pas recommencer. De plus, la jeune femme ne semblait pas pressée de changer la couleur de son sang, comme si elle allait devenir une nouvelle personne. Son sang était rouge, et malgré les risques, cela lui convenait bien.

Ils s'y étaient rendus, tels des ombres, sous l'ombre même de la lune, qui veillait sur eux. Le tableau de bord était bien en vue, et tout se déroula bien, à leur plus grand soulagement. Lyra finit par s'endormir contre Clarke, car malgré le bon déroulement de l'opération, celle-ci prit plus de temps, étant une centrale plus dangereuse que l'ancienne et déjà bien fondue. Raven ne relâcha aucun effort, et parvint à finaliser son travail après plusieurs heures acharnées.

Ils rentrèrent au camp quelques heures avant le lever du soleil et rejoignirent leurs tentes sans bruit. Clarke n'eut aucune surprise en découvrant sa commandante somnolente, mais pas endormie, l'attendant. Elle se blottit bien volontiers dans l'étreinte qui lui était proposée, et décida de remettre à plus tard, les inquiétudes que se tête renfermait. Elle ferma les yeux et pria, pour la première fois depuis ses retrouvailles avec Lexa, de pouvoir dormir sans cauchemars.

* * *

Le matin était déjà bien entamé ce jour-là, quand ils levèrent le camp. La nuit avait été courte, et chacun voulait profiter du peu de sommeil qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la capitale de Louwoda Kliron, la ville des jumelles, et comme celle-ci était sur leur chemin, les jeunes filles avaient demandé quelques minutes pour annoncer à leurs parents leur futur emménagement à Polis, sans pour autant révéler la présence de leur précieuse commandante.

Lexa marchait cependant devant, aux côtés de Clarke et Indra, malgré son visage de nouveau caché par le noir. Elle ne cessait de penser à Polis. Que se passait-il là-bas ? Est-ce que Roan, du haut de son titre de Roi, réussissait à faire respecter la loi ? Est-ce _sa_ loi était-elle toujours celle à respecter ?

 **\- Regarde où tu marches, Trikru !** Lexa tourna vivement la tête.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** s'excusa Zélie à l'homme qui venait de lui crier dessus, **je ne vous avais pas vu.** L'homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui glaça le sang de Lexa de rage. Impuissante face aux événements, elle ne put que regarder Clarke prendre les choses en main.

 **\- Un problème, monsieur ?**

 **\- Wanheda ! Non, aucun, pardonnez mon impolitesse.** S'inclina l'homme. Mais le regard qu'il lança à Zélie en se relevant n'avait rien d'amical. Et Lexa espérait de tout cœur que Clarke le verrait aussi. Et son étoile l'entendit.

 **\- Les Trikru vous ont-ils causés des problèmes.. ?** Laissa Clarke en suspens, intimant à l'homme de lui dire son prénom.

 **\- Denoro, kom Louwoda Kliron. Non, pas personnellement, Wanheda. Mais depuis la mort de la commandante Leksa kom Trikru, de nombreuses tensions refont surface.**

 **\- Explique. _Ron ai ridiyo op._**

 **\- Les Trikru et mon clan avaient un accord de commerce, Wanheda. Nous leur fournissions de la viande différente de celle qu'ils chassent dans leurs bois, et ils nous fournissaient en plantes médicinales qui ne poussent qu'en forêt. Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité. Plus personne ne respecte la coalition, et beaucoup de nos blessés sont morts, car nous n'avons plus assez de remèdes sans cet échange.**

 **\- Pourquoi avoir arrêter, dans ce cas ?**

 **\- Pour ne pas être accusés de renier le pouvoir du Roi Roan. Les Trikru ont clamés haut et fort, Wanheda, qu'ils resteraient toujours loyaux à leur commandante, et à vous.**

 **\- C'est ridicule.** Clama Clarke, les dents serrés. Si la situation dégénérait à ce point, ressouder la coalition deviendrait de plus en dur, voire impossible.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Wanheda.** Il tentait clairement de se faire apprécier de la grande commandante de la mort, et Clarke ne l'en apprécia que moins.

 **\- Merci pour les renseignements.** Dit-elle tout de même, ne désirant pas perdre sa politesse pour un tel homme.

Lexa sentit toutes ses inquiétudes devenir vraies. Sans elle, la coalition tombait en ruines. Les clans entreraient bientôt en guerre pour de simples échanges de ressources arrêtés, l'animosité referait surface et le monde redeviendrait couvert de sang, comme il l'était avant sa coalition. Et avant Clarke. _Jus drein nou jus daun._ Lexa s'aligna aux côtés d'Octavia qui était descendue de la charrette, pour lui souffler quelques mots.

 **\- Je veux que tu me promettes, Octavia, que tu prendras soin d'elle pour moi.** Elle croisa le regard rempli d'incompréhension de la jeune guerrière, et mit toute la sincérité du monde dans ses yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre le message.

 **\- Je te le promets, Lexa.** L'utilisation de son prénom ne la dérangea même pas, consciente que le moment s'y prêtait parfaitement. Elle ne répondit rien. Aucune réponse ne semblait être la bonne dans la tête de la commandante, et elle comprenait pourquoi.

* * *

Mia et Tina avaient conduit leur nouvelle famille dans l'hôtel le plus proche où Clarke eut le plaisir de revoir Gus, au déplaisir de Lexa qui vit sa compagne sourire pour un _homme._

La commandante murmura à l'oreille de Mia, qu'elle savait plus posée et calme que sa sœur, de demander une chambre pour qu'elle puisse y rester, avec Clarke.

L'arrêt n'allait pas durer longtemps, et les jeunes filles n'avaient donc demandé qu'une grande chambre pour que tout le monde reste ensemble, mais Mia s'empressa d'exécuter l'ordre de la commandante.

Lorsque Lexa ferma la porte de la chambre derrière Clarke et qu'elle se débarrassa de ses voiles pour regarder sa bien-aimée dans les yeux et le désespoir la frappa lorsqu'elle vit l'air résigné que la blonde.

 **\- Dis-moi que je me trompe. Que ce que je pense n'est pas vrai.** Il y avait tellement de douleur dans sa voix que le cœur de Lexa se serra.

 **\- Exposes-moi tes pensées, Clarke.** Répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

 **\- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi maintenant Lexa ! Est-ce que tu comptes partir pour Polis avant la fin de cette mission ?**

 **\- Clarke..**

 **\- Réponds-moi !** Cria la dénommée, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Quand ?** Se brisa la voix de Clarke. **Quand, Lexa ?** Lorsque Lexa baissa les yeux, le cœur de Clarke se brisa. **Maintenant ?**

 **\- C'est pour le mieux. Clarke, la coalition se meurt de plus en plus. Elle ne tenait plus certes, mais si les clans recommencent à se détester.. chaque jour qui passe rendra ma mission encore plus difficile.**

 **\- Mais on devait le faire ensemble !**

 **\- Et on le fera. Dès ton retour. Clarke, ta mission est de sauver la Terre dont tu as tant rêver, d'en faire un lieu vivable. La mienne est de garder mon peuple soudé. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles...**

 **\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles ? Mais Lexa, tu es _morte_ dans mes bras, tu m'as _laissée !_ Et tu veux partir encore ? **Lexa lutta contre ses propres larmes en observant celui inondé de sa compagne. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Clarke, qui vivait clairement cette décision comme une trahison.

 **\- Mon amour.. je sais que tu comprends. Je sais qu'au fond de ton cœur, tu sais que je dois le faire. Pour notre peuple, pour toi, pour notre vie ensemble, pour nous.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je sais et-**

 **\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime. Rester séparée de toi me tuerait Lexa. Je ne _peux pas_ te perdre à nouveau. **

**\- Nous nous retrouverons, Clarke. C'est notre destinée. Je t'appartiens.** Ces paroles achevèrent Clarke qui abandonna le silence pour exploser en sanglots.

 **\- Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie.** Murmura-t-elle en se jetant au cou de sa compagne. **On fera vite, il ne reste que quatre centrales, je te promets qu'on va se dépêcher.**

 **\- Clarke, je ne peux pas..**

 **\- Reste avec moi.. Je t'aime. Non.. Ne pars pas !**

 **\- Je t'en prie, arrête !** S'emporta Lexa d'une voix grave. Elle défit les bras de Clarke d'autour de son cou pour fixer son regard dur dans le sien. **Je suis Heda. Je t'aime aussi, Clarke, mon cœur et mon âme sont à toi. Mais je _dois_ partir. **

**\- Lexa..** La honte rongeait la blonde face à son comportement plus que minable. Mais la peur de perdre Lexa la rongeait bien trop.

 **\- Non. Appelles ta force de leader pour tenir le coup. Ne fais pas de cette séparation des adieux qui nous laisserons mal toutes les deux jusqu'à nos retrouvailles.**

 **\- Et si on ne se retrouvait pas ?**

 **\- On se retrouvera. Je le jure.** Clarke prit Lexa dans une étreinte forte et cette fois-ci, la commandante ne se recula pas.

 **\- Je t'aime plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie. Rends-moi fière, et soude ces peuples en attendant mon retour.** Lexa lui accorda un sourire, et essuya le visage larmoyant de la fille du ciel.

 **\- Je te le promets.**

Elle scella cette promesse d'un baiser, qui ne devint en aucun cas charnel. Il faisait passer toute la tristesse et l'amour qu'elles pouvaient se donner, comme un souvenir à chérir, une trace à aimer.

* * *

 **\- Je souhaite rester aux côtés de Wanheda, pour l'épauler dans sa mission.** Lexa haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?**

 **\- Sha, Heda.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, Indra, je te charge d'accompagner Clarke pour la fin de sa mission, et de veiller sur elle comme tu as veillé sur moi.**

 **\- Mochof, Heda. Je ne faillirais pas à mon devoir.** Lexa lui offrit un des sourires en coin dont elle avait le secret.

 **\- Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas..** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

 **\- Avec qui allez-vous partir ?**

 **\- Je vais emmener Ryder et Laura avec moi. Et une nightblida.**

 **\- Laquelle, Heda ?**

 **\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.**

Clarke sortit de l'hôtel à ce moment précis, entourée de Gus, Tina et Mia. Quitter la fille du ciel pour une durée indéterminée n'était pas une décision facile pour Lexa qui sentit son cœur souffrir encore à la simple vue de la jeune blonde. Indra suivit son regard et posa sur sa commandante le regard attendri dont seule une mère à le secret.

 **\- Avec la tête, Heda.**

 **\- Sha...**

* * *

 **\- Sis'.** Sourit Lexa en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Le regard noir qu'elle reçut lui fit, une nouvelle fois dans la journée, mal au cœur.

 **\- Lexa. Tu te rappelles que tu as une sœur ?**

 **\- Je sais que je ne suis pas très présente..**

 **\- C'est sûr. Je passe tout mon temps avec Octavia, ou Raven, ou Bellamy. Toi, tu passes tout le temps que tu peux avec Clarke !**

 **\- Je suis désolée, Sis'.. Et si je te disais qu'on s'en allait ?**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Polis. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, petite sœur. Et Clarke ne fait pas partie du voyage.**

 **\- Oh.. je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tout ira bien. Nous serons bientôt réunies, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Avec la tête, hein ?**

 **\- Avec la tête.** Confirma Lexa. Après tout, elle était Heda.

* * *

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, en voyant qui s'approchait d'elle. Heda. Elle calma les battements de son cœur. Son heure était-elle venue ? Elle avait déjà donné son sang, son rôle était terminé. Et la commandante connaissait son histoire, son secret..

 **\- Ambre kom Azgeda.**

 **\- Heda.** Répondit-elle en s'inclinant, évitant son regard.

 **\- Ne me crains pas. Costia avait trouvé en toi une amie, et je devrai te remercier.** La jeune fille releva vivement les yeux. **Mais je ne le ferai pas. Peu importe ce que je ressentais pour Costia, je reste Heda.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Puis-je vous aider, Heda ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi rejoindre ton Roi.**

 **\- Nous rentrons à Polis ?**

 **\- Sha.**

 **\- Mais.. on ne rentre pas tous ?**

 **\- Ma sœur, Ryder et toi-même.** La jeune fille comprend soudainement les raisons de ce départ précipité.

 **\- Vous voulez ressouder la coalition avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?**

 **\- Sha.** Les réponses courtes de la commandante figent un peu plus l'azgeda à chaque seconde, qui ne sait plus comment réagir.

 **\- Et en quoi est-ce que je vous suis utile, Heda ? Ne préféreriez-vous pas emmener un autre nightblida ?**

 **\- Ils sont peu nombreux à avoir déjà donné leur sang, et je souhaite que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne.**

 **\- Bien, Heda.**

 **\- Nous partons immédiatement. Rassemble tes affaires.**

 **\- Puis-je dire au revoir ?** Les images d'une Clarke prononçant les mêmes paroles passent devant les yeux de Lexa qui hoche simplement la tête. **Mochof.**

Lexa suit des yeux la fille aux cheveux argentés se rapprocher de ses amis, et leur expliquer la situation. Elle voit Clarke en faire de même avec les autres. Elle voit Bellamy prendre Laura dans ses bras et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, à laquelle la jeune fille hoche vivement la tête. Elle voit Ryder préparer les quatre chevaux et des rations nécessaires à leur survie. Ils seront à Polis si ils avancent durant toute une journée. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas, et la commandante sourit intérieurement en observant la perspicacité de son guerrier.

Lorsque les embrassades se finissent, Lexa est déjà sur son cheval, aux côtés de Ryder. Elle croise pour la dernière fois le regard de Clarke qui lui offre tout ce qu'elle peut par un simple regard. _Reviens-moi._ Soufflent ses yeux. Et Lexa promet d'un hochement de tête.

Elle tourne les yeux vers le Soleil, lorsque les deux filles montent sur leurs montures. Polis l'attend, il est l'heure pour elle d'accomplir son destin. _Avec la tête, Heda._ Lexa souffle. Il est temps d'enterrer son cœur, Heda doit renaître.

* * *

Le Soleil se couchait. La troisième centrale était encore loin, à plusieurs heures de route, mais une brume de tristesse s'était déployée sur le groupe entier. Diviser leur famille atypique en deux était un coup dur pour tout le monde, ils sentaient la difficulté de leur mission ressortir. Personne ne parlait, et après un repas plus que silencieux, ils rejoignirent leur tente dans une symphonie parfaite.

Clarke s'assit sur sa couchette et fixa l'épée qu'elle portait à la taille, cadeau de départ de Lexa. _Gardes-la, ai hodness. Lorsque tu me rejoindras à Polis, je la reprendrai sûrement, comme tu le souhaites. Mais gardes cette part de moi pour ton voyage. Fais-le Clarke._ Et elle avait accepté. L'épée reposait maintenant à sa droite, d'où elle la fixait avant de s'allonger. Elle n'avait pas dormi seule depuis bien longtemps, et l'envie n'était pas présente.

Alors elle ferma les yeux, et n'autorisa qu'une seule larme à couler. Elle devait rester forte pour rejoindre au plus vite la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil, après sa dernière nuit et sa journée épuisante de voyage. Mais si aucun rêve ne vint peupler son sommeil, les cauchemars, eux, ne mirent pas longtemps à fondre sur leur proie, l'épuisant bien plus encore.

* * *

 _J'espère que le chapître vous aura plu !  
_

 _Je vais essayer de rester sur un rythme de deux semaines, mais la rentrée approche et le temps que j'ai pour écrire diminue.. Je tenterai toujours de rester entre deux et trois semaines, mais je ne peux rien promettre !_

 _Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette histoire,_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	19. Chapître 18 : Une autre que toi ?

_Hey everyone ! On est le 31 août 2018 :D  
_

 _Deux semaines après.. me voilà ! Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à tenir le rythme aussi lontemps. Mais quand on voit que la rentrée est dans 5 jours.. je ferai de mon mieux ! J'ai d'ailleurs besoin de votre aide pour quelque chose, lisez le message de fin ;) IL Y AURA AUSSI UNE NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE, LISEZ ._

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _Guest :_ _Une séparation n'est jamais facile ;) Elles se retrouveront, ça je peux le promettre, mais quand..._

 _Melly :_ _Merciii !_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapître, on se retrouve en bas !_

 **Une autre que toi ?**

L'arrivée de Lexa à Polis n'avait rien d'idyllique. Elle était revenue de nombreuses fois à la capitale sous les effusions de joie de son peuple après un retour victorieux de guerre. Ce retour-ci lui laissait un goût amer, rejoignant sa maison, collée à celle d'Indra, dissimulée sous ses voiles noirs qu'elle commençait à détester atrocement.

La ville grouillait de soldats du peuple des glaces. Chacun travaillait, la joie de vivre présente autrefois dans les rues, disparue. Personne ne scandait son nom. Elle était invisible, plus que jamais. La nostalgie s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de sa maison, légèrement envahie par les broussailles après un mois de solitude. Elle entra sans tarder et se dirigea vers son salon où sa petite sœur prit immédiatement place sur un sofa, heureuse d'être rentrée chez elle. Ryder se plaça à sa gauche, debout tandis qu'Ambre s'assit aux côtés de Laura. Le trajet avait été long et, si Lexa était restée silencieuse et concentrée sur son objectif, les deux jeunes filles avaient parlé durant de longues heures, s'occupant l'esprit en faisant enfin connaissance.

 **\- Je vais me rendre à la tour, parler au Roi Roan.** Annonça Lexa en détachant un des voiles qui lui cachait le visage pour leur parler. **Laura, Ambre, vous restez ici.**

 **\- Mais..** protesta sa sœur avant de se taire en voyant le regard sérieux de sa sœur aînée.

 **\- Avec tout mon respect, commandante, ils mettront du temps à faire entrer un simple guerrier qui refuse de montrer son visage auprès du Roi. Mais si la nightblida de son clan demande expressément à le voir, ils vous feront entrer en un rien de temps. Permettez-moi de vous aider, Heda, vous ne le regretterez pas.** Lexa jaugea l'adolescente du regard, balançant sûrement les points positifs et négatifs de cette proposition.

 **\- Très bien. Ryder, tu restes ici avec Laura. Personne n'entre dans cette maison.** Elle laissa son regard dériver sur sa sœur. **Et personne n'en sort.**

 **\- Compris..** maugréa celle-ci. Ryder se contenta d'hocher la tête.

 **\- Ambre, en route.**

 **\- Sha, Heda.**

Lexa soupira intérieurement avant de rattacher son voile et de sortir de la pièce, Ambre sur les talons.

* * *

 _ **\- Je suis Ambre kom Azgeda, élue de la mission de Wanheda, et j'exige de parler à mon Roi.**_ Clama Ambre en trigedasleng aux deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle de trône. Lexa se tendit à ses côtés, elle aurait pu enlever ce stupide voile de son visage et entrer sans se soucier de l'avis de ces deux soldats bien trop lents à son goût. _Non,_ elle devait faire ça bien. Sans semer la panique.

 **\- Vous pouvez entrer.** Finit par dire un garde en revenant de la salle-même, lançant un regard qu'il pensait menaçant à Lexa qui le fusilla du regard sous son voile. Revenir à son expression faciale neutre en permanence allait être compliqué. Elles entrèrent pour voir Roan sur le trône, _son_ trône, et une femme métisse les attendre.

 **\- Ambre.** Sourit Roan, un air presque paternel sur le visage. Lexa se rappela soudainement qu'il avait apprit à la jeune fille à se battre, solidifiant sûrement leurs liens en quelque chose de plus fort qu'une relation entre un professeur et une élève.

 **\- Mon Roi..** répondit-elle en s'inclinant, lançant un regard incertain en direction de la métisse, indiquant à Lexa qu'elle ne la connaissait pas.

 **\- Voyons, Ambre, ne t'embarrasses pas d'autant de politesse. Voici Gaia, la nouvelle Fleimkeepa. Si sa présence te rend inconfortable, dis-le moi.**

 **\- Pour dire vrai, Roan,** commença la nightblida en plantant son regard dans le voile noir où elle pensait trouver les yeux émeraudes de la commandante, **je pense que sa présence sera nécessaire.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda la concernée, un sourcil haussé.

 **\- La mission de Wanheda est en réalité deux missions. Sauver le monde, comme tu le sais. Et ramener la véritable personne qui doit diriger la coalition, ici, à Polis.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que..**

 **\- Vous vous dîtes Fleimkeepa, vous devez donc savoir qu'on ne doit jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des commandants, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Répondit vivement Gaia, suspicieuse.

 **\- Dans ce cas..** murmura seulement Ambre avant de s'incliner devant Lexa. La commandante prit ce geste comme un signal et découvrit son visage. Elle papillonna brièvement des yeux, s'habituant à une lumière aussi vive avant de croiser le regard écarquillé de la Fleimkeepa, et l'air choqué du Roi.

 **\- Moi, Heda Leksa kom Trikru, suis revenue d'entre les morts pour sauver ma coalition et mon héritage. La flamme qui a un jour vécu dans ma nuque, est d'un pouvoir infini, pour ceux qu'elle a choisi. Je suis ici pour la récupérer et reprendre la place qui me revient de droit.**

 **\- Bien sûr, Heda.** Murmura Roan, toujours sous le choc.

 **\- Il y a seulement un léger problème.** Répliqua Gaia, mais le respect brillait désormais dans ses yeux.

 **\- Parle.** Lui ordonna Lexa tandis que le Roi s'éloignait de son trône, sous le regard appréciateur de la commandante.

 **\- Une cérémonie d'ascension devait avoir lieu bientôt. La future commandante réside dans vos quartiers. Nous ne savions pas que notre commandante allait revenir à la vie, c'était insensé ! Pardonnez-nous, Heda, mais nous devons lui parler avant de continuer.**

Lexa hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement celle qui gardait un morceau de son esprit quelque part tandis qu'elle lui parlait de cette enfant censée lui succéder. Pourtant si son visage n'en montrait rien, une pensée se répétait sans arrêt dans sa tête, lui causant un frisson d'un sentiment qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. « _Une autre que moi ? »_

* * *

Raven Reyes souffrait. Pas d'une blessure par balle, ou d'un coup d'épée. Raven Reyes souffrait d'autre chose. Depuis le départ de Lexa et des autres, une seule nuit était passée et la seconde tombait tout juste. Le trajet était épuisant, la distance entre la 2ème et la 3ème centrale étant longue. Mais Raven Reyes ne souffrait pas de fatigue. Elle souffrait d'une peine de cœur.

Luna ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la révélation du secret de la commandante et de Lincoln, se contentant de prendre sa compagne dans ses bras lorsqu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. La fille du ciel chérissait ses moments qui semblaient être les seuls où sa compagne semblait de ne pas lui en vouloir à mort, appréciant la chaleur de l'étreinte, son corps contre le sien.

Mais cette nuit-là, Raven n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus cette distance, cette froideur.. Elle aimait Luna. Elle voulait retrouver celle qui avait gagné son cœur.

 **\- Lu'..** soupira-t-elle en observant sa compagne enlever son manteau, dans l'intimité de leur tente. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, pas même un regard. **Luna s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas parler, Raven.** Pas Ray, ni Rae, ni ai hodness..

 **\- Je t'en prie. J'ai respecté ton souhait pendant deux longs jours et une nuit.**

 **\- Bien. Compte combien de nuits tu as passé à me mentir maintenant.**

 **\- Luna ! Je n'ai pas choisi ça ! Tu devrais savoir que quand ta commandante te donne un ordre, tu t'exécutes. Je voulais te le dire, mais ce n'était pas ma décision. Je pensais que tu comprendrais..**

 **\- C'est à ça, que tu faisais allusion, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu sous-entendais que Clarke et Octavia passaient des nuits mouvementées ?**

 **\- Oui..**

 **\- Tu le savais depuis le début ?**

 **\- Je l'ai su la nuit de ton arrivée, oui.**

 **\- Comment.. comment est-ce que tu as pu me mentir en paraissant autant naturelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?** S'énerva la native.

 **\- Mais rien !**

 **\- Lorsque tu me dis que tu m'aimes, est-ce que c'est vrai, ça, au moins ?**

 **\- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça !** Rétorqua Raven, les larmes aux yeux. Sa compagne sembla réaliser ses paroles à la vue de ses larmes car elle porta la main à son cœur et recula d'un pas, comme frappée par ses propres mots.

 **\- Oh mon dieu, Rae, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu doutes de moi, de mon amour pour toi ?**

 **\- Non ! Je te demande pardon, je..** Luna souffla, énervée de ne pas trouver les bons mots.

 **\- Lu'..** soupira Raven, essuyant ses larmes, le cœur serré devant la détresse de sa compagne. **Est-ce vraiment à moi, que tu en veux ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.** Répondit simplement Luna en s'asseyant sur leur lit de fortune.

 **\- Parles-moi..**

 **\- J'ai.. je me suis entraînée une bonne partie de mon enfance avec Lexa. Elle était comme ma petite sœur, bon sang Raven, j'ai fui pour éviter de la blesser ! Et elle.. elle revient à la vie, elle a une sœur, et je ne le sais même pas ? Elle m'a menti toute notre vie, je ne reconnais pas celle que j'ai tant aimé.**

 **\- Tu sais, Lexa était destinée à devenir commandante. Et Clarke m'a dit que même Costia n'était pas au courant pour Laura, et tu sais à quel point elle a compté pour elle. Elle a fermé son cœur pour elle ! Ce n'était pas contre toi, elle voulait la protéger et sûrement te protéger aussi.**

 **\- Je le sais bien, Rae. Mais ça reste une trahison, et c'est douloureux.**

 **\- Je comprends. Je suis là.** Dit Raven en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras, craignant tout de même un rejet. Elle soupira de soulagement en la sentant l'enlacer en retour et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux bouclés.

 **\- J'ai été injuste avec toi. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ça va.** Luna lui offrit un sourire triste avant de s'allonger, entraînant l'hispanique avec elle, et se colla à son dos, les emmenant dans un monde plein de rêves, sans guerre, sœur cachée ou centrales fondues manquant de détruire la Terre.

* * *

Clarke marchait en tête, comme à son habitude, en direction de la troisième centrale. Un troisième jour sans Lexa commençait. Le cœur de Clarke avait sauté de joie, la nuit dernière lorsque sa seconde lui avait donné un talkie, lui faisant savoir qu'elle en avait confié un à Laura, pour qu'elles puissent communiquer à distance grâce à un bidouillage de Raven. La jeune blonde repensa au sourire qui avait orné le visage de Zélie en écoutant la fille du ciel lui demander d'être sa seconde. A elle, la grande Wanheda. Elles étaient toutes deux très heureuses de ce choix, et furent surprises lorsqu'elles apprirent que les autres se doutaient que cela allait arriver.

Le fait était que Clarke avait attendu patiemment que Lexa revienne de la tour. Elle avait pu parler à Laura, qui lui avait apprit que Lexa s'était rendue dans son ancienne résidence avec Ambre, afin de parler à Roan. La nuit entière était passée sans que Clarke n'ait de nouvelles, et elle détestait toute la frustration et l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Clarke avait mal dormi, le ventre tordu par l'angoisse, et l'attente d'une réponse n'aidait pas à améliorer sa journée.

Elle savait au fond d'elle que Lexa reprendrait la place qui était sienne. Roan ne serait pas stupide au point de refuser de rendre son trône à la grande commandante, fondatrice de la coalition qui avait soudé les peuples. Mais un sentiment profond d'anxiété ne quittait pas son cœur, dû au million de complications que la jeune leader s'imaginait dans sa tête. Tellement de mauvaises choses pouvaient avoir lieu à ce moment même au cœur de Polis, et Clarke n'en saurait rien.

Soupirant longuement, Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille qui marchait derrière elle. Elle repéra rapidement sa mère et Jackson récoltant le sang précieux de Lyra et Kilian, assis dans la charrette aux côtés de Lincoln et d'Octavia, qui avait sur le visage un air fermé. Lincoln se rétablissait lentement, les marques de radiations quittant doucement son corps et son visage, mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. Clarke remerciait sans cesse le ciel que Tim ait été blessé, aussi peu gravement, et qu'ils aient emmené cette charrette avec eux. Porter le guerrier n'aurait pas été chose facile, sans compter l'absence de Ryder, laissant pour seuls garçons Bellamy, Monty et Jackson.

Lorsque Raven vint trouver la blonde, lui annonçant qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là, la centrale étant proche, Clarke esquissa l'un de ses premiers sourires depuis le départ de la commandante. Raven enfila rapidement sa combinaison, et entraîna avec elle Luna et Tim pour aller éteindre cette « maudite centrale », comme elle la nommait. Lyra et Kilian dormaient maintenant dans la charrette, épuisés par leur donation, et Clarke partit rejoindre Bellamy, Niylah et les nightblidas pour une séance de combat improvisée, l'absence d'Octavia toujours aux côtés de Lincoln, pesant sur leurs cœurs.

* * *

Deux heures étaient passées depuis le départ de Raven et le début de la séance d'entraînement lorsqu'Olivia s'esquiva du groupe pour aller rejoindre son mentor. Lyra et Kilian étaient partis rejoindre ses amis, mais étaient seulement assis à regarder, encore trop faibles pour se battre, laissant la charrette à son mentor et son fiancé, endormi.

 **\- Je vais enfin rencontrer l'homme qui t'a demandé de l'épouser après tout ce temps.** Lança doucement la jeune fille, pour prévenir la plus âgée de sa présence.

 **\- Et oui.. tu l'aimeras, tu verras.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas.** Murmura Olivia en s'asseyant à sa droite, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mentor. **Je n'aurai jamais imaginer que la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas le rencontrer était qu'il demeurait caché sous un voile noir, revenu des morts, pour accompagner Heda dans sa tâche.**

 **\- Et bien, à chacun son histoire.** Ricana Octavia. **Il s'en veut, tu sais. Il m'a sauvée la vie et il n'a pas pu partir avec Lexa alors que c'était son rôle.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que la commandante lui en voudra. Ils semblent avoir un lien assez fort.**

 **\- Ils sont originaires du même village. Et Lincoln était un ami d'enfance de Luna, ce qui fait qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.**

 **\- C'est mignon.**

 **\- Oui..**

 **\- J'espère qu'il prendra bien soin de toi.** Annonça la petite d'un ton grave. **Sinon, je ne resterai pas gentille.** Octavia lui lança un regard larmoyant, mais un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

 **\- Je retiens.**

Octavia changea de position jusqu'à ce que le corps de Lincoln et celui d'Olivia rentre dans ses bras. Elle serra contre son cœur deux des plus importantes personnes de sa vie, et savoura les battements de leurs propres cœurs, et le rythme lent de leur respiration. Elle resta comme ça jusqu'au retour de Raven et des autres. Ils ne repartirent pas de suite, Indra, Niylah, Ryan, Henry et Zélie étant partis chasser pour régaler le groupe. Lorsqu'Octavia vit Henry revenir avec un petit lapin et le préparer lui-même, ne le mêlant pas à la réserve du groupe, elle se redressa et réveilla sa seconde, honteuse d'avoir oublié, et heureuse de s'en rappeler à temps.

 **\- Olivia !** Souffla-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller son fiancé.

 **\- Hummm, quoi ?** Grommela la jeune fille en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

 **\- Joyeux 10ème printemps !** La petite se redressa complètement, lançant un grand sourire à son mentor, maintenant parfaitement réveillée.

 **\- Merci ! Je deviens enfin plus grande ! Tu crois que je vais grandir en taille, aussi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, mais pas forcement aujourd'hui !** Ria la guerrière à la réaction de la plus jeune.

 **\- Moi, je suis sûre que je serai plus grande demain !** Ria à son tour Olivia avant de reposer sa tête entre Octavia et Lincoln.

 **\- On verra ça ! Olivia ?** Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en avisant du teint pâle que la jeune fille prenait.

 **\- Je, je crois que je ne sens plus son cœur battre.** Balbutia-t-elle en désignant Lincoln.

Octavia écarta la jeune fille et plaqua son oreille contre le torse de Lincoln, priant pour entendre ou ressentir le moindre boum, ou le moindre mouvement. Et rien ne vint.

 **\- Clarke ! Abby !** Cria Octavia. Sans savoir pourquoi, Olivia sauta de la charrette pour aller chercher Clarke en courant, croisant sur son passage, la mère de la blonde qui se dirigeait déjà vers le couple, trousse médicale en main.

 **\- Clarke, Clarke !** Hurla la jeune fille en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle croisa deux gouffres bleus rongés par l'inquiétude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Olivia ?**

 **\- Oli ?** Demanda Henry en accourant à leurs côtés. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Lincoln.. cœur.. Octavia.. aide !** Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son frère tandis que Clarke se levait déjà en vitesse pour rejoindre sa petite sœur de cœur, Indra sur les talons.

 **\- Maman !** Dit-elle en arrivant à la charrette pour voir sa mère en plein massage cardiaque.

 **\- Clarke ! Trouves-moi une matraque électrique, comme celle qui l'a déjà ramené à la vie.**

 **\- J'en ai une !** Clama Bellamy en tendant l'arme à la mère de Clarke. Si le Skaikru apprenait à se battre avec des armes natives grâce à sa nouvelle compagne, il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à rendre ses armes, et il en remercia le ciel à ce moment précis.

Abby l'attrapa rapidement et décolla Octavia du corps du natif avant de lancer le premier électrochoc. Le corps de Lincoln se souleva, mais retomba rapidement, toujours sans aucun pouls. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la compagne du blessé. Abby recommença à nouveau, et obtint le même résultat. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers la jeune Blake, celle-ci la regarda et sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle pencha la tête et laissa ses larmes couler à flot.

* * *

 _Un jour avant, après la révélation sur la résurrection de Lexa._

Lexa poussa la porte de sa chambre en huma l'air, heureuse de sentir le parfum de ses bougies préférées, d'ailleurs toutes allumées. Et assise en tailleur, adossée contre _son_ canapé, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux fermés. Lexa sait que la jeune fille sait qu'elle est là.

 **\- Heda.** Murmure la jeune fille, les paupières toujours fermées.

 **\- Madi, je suppose ?** La nightblida ouvre enfin les yeux, révélant à Lexa deux pupilles bleus qui lui rappellent instantanément celles de Clarke.

 **\- C'est bien ça.** Répond-t-elle calmement, se levant afin de se placer derrière Lexa, fermant la porte. **Je vous attendais.**

 **\- Comment ?** Demanda Lexa, haussant un sourcil.

 **\- J'ai tenu la flamme dans mes mains. Elle n'est pas entrée dans ma nuque car Becca m'a demandé d'attendre votre retour.**

 **\- Tu as pu lui parler sans mêler ton esprit à celui des anciens commandants ?**

 **\- Je les ressens, sans la flamme, Lexa. Je sais qu'un jour, ils feront partis de moi, tout comme toi.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?**

 **\- J'ai vécu ta mort dans mes rêves. J'ai rêvé de la flamme avant même d'en connaître l'existence car c'est ma destinée. Mais mon heure n'est pas venue, ta mission commence à peine.** Lexa fixa la jeune fille, ne montrant pas qu'au fond, elle n'était rien d'autre que dubitative et surprise. L'enfant devant elle semblait très jeune, mais d'un calme et d'une maturité sans pareil.

 **\- Tu as vu mon destin ?**

 **\- Si tu me parles de ta mort, non. Je n'ai vu que celle que tu as vécue. Mais je t'ai vu ressouder la coalition, te marier, faire de Polis un lieu de vie agréable et me laisser un monde sans guerre à diriger.** _Se marier ?_

 **\- C'est une belle vision.** Répondit-elle à la place, sans poser la question qui lui brûlait à présent les lèvres. Les lèvres de la plus jeune, elles, se redressent en un sourire en coin et ses yeux se remplirent de malice.

 **\- Oui. Tout comme votre union avec Wanheda, Skaiprisa.**

 **\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur les bénéfices que cette union apporteront à la coalition.**

 **\- Moi non plus, Heda.**

 **\- Gaia à parlé de la cérémonie-**

 **\- Oui.** La coupa Madi, recevant un regard noir pour l'interruption. **La vôtre.**

 **\- J'ai déjà eu la mienne.**

 **\- Avez-vous la flamme au centre de votre infini, Heda ?**

 **\- Non.** Répondit sèchement Lexa, comprenant où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

 **\- Vous voyez. Votre cérémonie. Ce soir, Heda, est le soir où vous reprenez la place qui appartient par delà la mort.**

* * *

 **\- Tout ira bien.** Dit calmement Ambre à Laura, occuper à guetter le retour de sa sœur par la fenêtre.

 **\- Racontes-moi encore une fois comment ça s'est passé.** L'implora la jeune guerrière, s'attirant un soupir de l'azgeda.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je l'ai conduite à Roan, et on a rencontré la nouvelle Fleimkeepa, Gaia. C'est là qu'elle nous a annoncé qu'il y avait en ce moment-même la future commandante dans la chambre de ta sœur. Heda est partie la rencontrer et je suis restée quelques minutes avec mon Roi avant de venir vous tenir au courant des événements.**

 **\- Je t'en remercie.** Lui confia Laura. Ambre aurait très bien pu choisir de passer du temps avec son ancien mentor, mais elle avait mit son bonheur de côté pour la tenir informée de la situation de sa sœur, et la jeune fille lui en était reconnaissante. **Mais tout de même.. une autre qu'elle ? Elle est la commandante ! Il ne peut pas en avoir une autre maintenant !**

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'elle réglera ça.**

 **\- Et si elles devaient se battre pour le titre de Heda ?**

 **\- Roan m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Madi, « l'autre ». Il a également dit qu'elle allait avoir 13 printemps, et qu'elle était très sage, comme si son esprit était beaucoup plus âgé.**

 **\- J'espère qu'elle se retirera d'elle-même. Lexa n'aime pas blesser les enfants.** Ambre ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée rapidement par un cri de sa nouvelle amie.

 **\- Sis' ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que cette Madi est si sage que ça ?** Débita à toute vitesse la plus jeune des sœurs en sautant sur son aîné.

 **\- Discipline, Laura.** La voix résonna d'un ton sec, et la jeune fille allant s'asseoir, attendant que la commandante ne daigne raconter. **Madi est une enfant, mais elle est faîte pour être commandante. Seulement, pas maintenant. La cérémonie aura lieu ce soir.**

 **\- Elle te donne la flamme sans protester ?**

 **\- La flamme n'était pas encore en elle, je vais simplement récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Dans six jours, chaque ambassadeur de chaque clan se devra d'être présent à Polis pour la création d'une nouvelle coalition. Elle renaîtra, plus puissante que jamais, sous ma protection.**

 **\- Devons-nous en informer Wanheda, Heda ?** Demanda Ryder, silencieux dans un coin de la pièce depuis le départ de la commandante, plus tôt dans la journée.

 **\- Après la cérémonie.**

 **\- Mais et si elle ne peut pas revenir à temps ?** Demanda Ambre. **Ils doivent être à la troisième centrale à l'heure qu'il est.**

 **\- Elle fera ce qui doit être fait. Contactez-la demain, dîtes-lui d'être là dans cinq jours, avant que le soleil ne se couche.**

 **\- Sha, Heda.** Répondirent trois voix à l'unisson.

Même si Lexa s'efforçait de fermer son cœur, à cet instant précis, l'idée de ne pas voir la fille du ciel pendant cinq jours lui pesait bien plus que la réaction des autres ambassadeurs si elle n'arrivait pas à temps.

* * *

Raven grinça les dents en consultant sa carte pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes. Luna remarqua rapidement la nervosité de sa compagne et s'installa derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Calmes-toi, les enfants vont finir par sentir qu'il y a quelque chose de mal.**

 **\- On est tellement prêt, Lu'. Le soleil ne se couchera pas avant au moins trois heures et la quatrième centrale est terriblement proche de la quatrième ! Si on partait, on pourrait s'en occuper pendant la nuit, et ça raccourcirait le temps de voyage.** Râla l'hispanique.

 **\- Raven, Lincoln est malade. Octavia a réussi à le ranimer de par sa volonté, car elle n'a pas abandonné. Mais il risque de ne pas passer la nuit, si on bouge. Penses à ta sœur, Rae.**

 **\- Mais Luna, ce que Lincoln vit des tonnes d'autres personnes le vivront aussi si on ne se dépêche pas ! Je n'ai encore rien dit à Clarke parce qu'elle est aux côtés d'Octavia, mais tu étais avec moi à cette centrale ! Elle était si fondue que j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à la neutraliser. J'ai utilisé ton sang, nom de..**

 **\- Chut. Tu t'en es très bien sortie. Je vais très bien, tu avais besoin de ce sang, ce n'est pas grave. La prochaine fois, on prévoira plus grand, c'est tout.**

 **\- Si on prélève plus, on met plus d'enfants en danger, et on a plus Ambre.**

 **\- On trouvera une solution. Mais gardes ça pour nous, ce soir. Ni Lincoln ni Clarke n'ont besoin de ça.** Comprenant que le combat était perdu d'avance, et ne souhaitant pas retrouver sa petite sœur veuve avant même d'avoir officiellement dit « oui », Raven abandonna et resta lovée contre sa compagne.

 **\- J'espère que tu as raison, et qu'on trouvera une solution. Je ne suis pas prête à annoncer à tout ceux qui nous ont suivi, que nous allons tous mourir de toute façon.**

 **\- Tu verras. On va y arriver, aie confiance.**

 **\- J'essaie, Lu', j'essaie...**

Non loin des deux femmes, tous s'affairaient à monter le camp pour la nuit, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Octavia demeurait couchée contre son métisse, une oreille contre son cœur. L'idée de le perdre avait affolée la jeune femme qui, dans un sursaut de force après avoir pleuré, n'avait pas cessé de stimuler le cœur de son fiancé jusqu'à ce que sa respiration démarre de nouveau. Abby avait promit à la jeune Blake que si Lincoln survivait la nuit suivante, il serait tiré d'affaire. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle en était soulagée ou angoissée à l'idée que cette nuit puisse être la dernière. Alors, elle resta juste couchée à ses côtés, observant chaque angle de son visage, laissant son cœur à elle battre extrêmement fort, comme pour lui envoyer une force invisible.

Clarke, elle, était épuisée. Chaque jour qui passait lui pesait sur les épaules, et chaque blessure reçut par un membre de son groupe la blessait à l'intérieur. Elle regarda les heures passer en écoutant sa seconde discuter avec son amoureux de manière énergique, lui attirant parfois quelques sourires devant l'amour à l'état brut que se portait les deux adolescents.

Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, Clarke se retrouva tétanisée à l'idée d'aller dormir, et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis sa tendre enfance, à l'époque où son père était encore en vie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle chercha une tente en particulier du regard et se dirigea vers celle-ci après avoir passé le tour de garde à Harper, qui lui offrit un sourire triste, comme au courant du tourment de son amie. Clarke n'hésita pas et fonça, rentrant dans la tente.

 **\- Clarke ?** Murmura une voix endormie. **C'est toi ?**

 **\- Oui, maman.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?**

 **\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, viens.** Répondit Abby en se décalant, tendant les bras à sa fille.

 **\- Elle me manque, maman.** Souffla la blonde, blottie dans l'étreinte maternelle qui lui était offerte.

 **\- Je sais. Tu la retrouveras bientôt, tu verras. Le véritable amour, Clarke, ne meurt jamais.**

Clarke ferma les yeux et tenta à tout prix de croire en ses paroles.

* * *

Lorsque la voix de la chanteuse s'éleva, Lexa se rappela du jour où Clarke s'était agenouillée devant elle. Elle observa Roan s'élever et Gaia se placer à ses côtés. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour la laisser passer, elle observa la stupeur sur les visages de chaque personne présente et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi.

 **\- Heda Leksa kom Trikru est de retour pour vous, peuple de Polis !** S'écria Roan.

Les acclamations qui s'élevèrent de la foule réchauffèrent le cœur de Lexa qui ne sourit pas, mais qui rayonna de fierté devant l'amour que son peuple lui portait.

Lorsqu'elle récita les paroles sacrées, et que le flamme reprit place dans sa nuque, Lexa ne broncha pas à la douleur. Elle resta concentrée, pour son peuple, pour la coalition, pour la promesse faîte à une certaine fille aux yeux bleus.

 **\- Kru kom Polis !** _ **( Peuple de Polis )**_ **Je vous jure, aujourd'hui même, que moi Lexa kom Trikru, je ferai régner la paix entre les clans, en soudant une coalition plus puissante que jamais ! Je suis partie rejoindre les commandants que certains d'entre vous auront connu, et leur sagesse m'habite une nouvelle fois. Nous ferons régner la joie, et bannirons la guerre ! Je suis de retour d'entre les morts pour vous !**

« Heda » fut clamé par la foule. Lexa croisa le regard de Roan, de Gaia, de Ryder, d'Ambre et de Laura, qui avait retiré son voile, dévoilant à tous son visage extrêmement similaire avec la commandante qui s'adressait à la foule. Elle puisa toute la force du monde dans l'amour que son peuple et sa famille lui portait, pour tenir sa promesse et créer un monde de paix.

* * *

 _Grrrrrr..._

Le bruit du talkie réveilla Clarke qui se rendit compte que la nuit tombait seulement. Ils s'étaient définitivement arrêtés trop tôt pour Lincoln. Se ressaisissant, elle tendit le bras pour attraper le talkie et sortit de la tente pour ne pas réveiller sa mère.

 **\- Lexa ?** Demanda-t-elle, le cœur gonflé par l'espoir.

 _ **\- C'est Laura, Clarke. Avec Ambre.**_

 **\- Oh..** souffla la blonde, luttant contre la déception.

 _ **\- Clarke, tu me reçois ? Ce truc est vraiment trop bizarre.**_ Clarke devina sans mal que la dernière réplique ne lui était pas adressée.

 **\- Je t'entends, Laura. Comment ça se passe à Polis ?**

 _ **\- Il s'en passe des choses ! Il y avait cette enfant, Madi, qui prétend être la prochaine commandante. Mais elle a laissé la place à Lexa sans protester, en disant que son heure n'était pas venue, elle était vraiment trop bizarre. Mais très jolie.**_

 **\- Donc, cette Madi avait la flamme ?**

 _ **\- Non, la cérémonie devait avoir lieu hier soir, mais elle a eu lieu ce soir finalement, parce qu'un chef de clan était à un jour de cheval et qu'il voulait être présent. Mais Lexa a la flamme, maintenant !**_

 **\- Dans sa nuque ?** Demanda Clarke, soulagée.

 _ **\- Oui ! Mais Clarke, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement.**_

 _ **\- Dans cinq jours, à partir de maintenant, tu devras être à Polis. La coalition va renaître et tout les ambassadeurs doivent être là, au risque de créer des conflits, et peut-être même une guerre !**_

 **\- Cinq jours ? Et si je n'arrive pas à temps ?**

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas une possibilité, Clarke. On a entendu les gens parler au marché avec Ambre. Ils disent que les commandants ont ramené Lexa parce qu'elle avait comme compagne la commandante de la mort. Ils commencent à comprendre votre lien. Si tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas seulement la coalition qui tombera, ce sera aussi la crédibilité de ma sœur.**_

 **\- Lincoln est mort, aujourd'hui. On l'a ramené mais il est très faible, et il va nous ralentir. Nous n'avons pas atteint la quatrième centrale encore.**

 _ **\- Tu trouveras un moyen, j'en suis sûr. Mais tu as cinq jours, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Pas un de plus. J'ai confiance en toi, Clarke.**_

 _ **\- Mon Roi te tient en haute estime, et j'ai compris pourquoi.**_ Résonna la voix d'Ambre à travers l'appareil. **_Tu vas y arriver, Clarke. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, tu sauves tout ceux que tu peux et tu parviens à tes fins, pour le bien du plus grand nombre._**

 **\- Cinq jours.** Murmura Clarke, comme pour rendre la nouvelle réelle.

 _ **\- Cinq jours.**_ Répéta la voix à présent très grésillante de Laura. **_C'est tout ce que tu as._**

* * *

 _Pas de Clexa pour le moment, les missions restent la priorité. Bientôt, bientôt, promis :p_

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
_

 _Pour la nouvelle, j'avais annoncé une histoire traduite, " Understanding " de nickolefox, un chapître sortira tout les MERCREDIS, à partir du 5 SEPTEMBRE 2018. _

_Sinon, j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'écris, en plus de cette fic, deux autres fics Clexa, une AU et une dans le même univers. Ecrire un peu les deux me prend beaucoup trop de temps, alors j'aimerai me concentrer sur celle que vous voudrez lire après celle-ci. Je vais mettre les deux " résumés " ci-dessous, votez s'il vous plaît, prenez juste quelques secondes pour me dire ce que vous préférez._

 _1- **Epouses-moi, Clarke du peuple du ciel : Lorsque Lincoln revient miraculeusement à la vie, la commandante accorde à Clarke sa paix tant désirée. Mais ce n'est pas la mort de Finn qu'elle réclame afin de souder leurs peuples...**_

 _2- **Il n'y a pas que moi ( AU ) : Lorsque Clarke annonce à son copain Bellamy que l'insémination à marchée, et que le couple sera bientôt parents, la seule réaction de celui-ci est de lui dire qu'il part s'engager dans l'armée. Alexandria Woods est riche et pleine d'ambition, mais lorsque la si secrète Clarke entre dans sa vie, elle voit de nouveau une lumière provenant d'autre part que de l'argent. Mais Clarke n'est plus seule dans cette histoire, et surtout, ne croit plus du tout en l'amour.**  
_

 _ **VOTEZ s'il vous plaît.**_

 _Je vous embrasse,  
_

 _Marina._


	20. Chapître 19 : Tout en cinq jours

_Hey everyone ! En temps, et en heure :)  
_

 _Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout vos retours, j'ai répondu à tous en PM, je répondrai aux guests juste après._

 _JE voulais juste reparler du choix que je vous ai " offert ", et j'ai le malheur ( lol ), de vous dire que les résultats des votes sont égaux. Je sais pas vraiment comment je vais faire, je verrai si certains d'entre vous sont vraiment pour l'une des histoires, mais pour le moment, je suis pas plus avancée xD _

_Bon alors, il y avait 4 guest nommés guest. Même si vous ne vous créez pas de compte, je vous encourage vivement à mettre un nom autre que ça, afin que je puisse vous répondre ! Je vais faire une réponse assez générale pour ces quatre-ci ducoup : Merci beaucoup pour vos retours ! Il est vrai que j'essaie constamment de ne pas laisser les choses régresser, je fais en sorte qu'il y ait toujours de l'animation ou de nouveaux éléments, même si ce n'est parfois pas très important ! Merci aussi pour vos votes et votre enthousiasme, malgré l'égalité finale.._

 _Momo : Merci beaucoup ! Merci aussi pour ton vote !_

 _Je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas !_

 **Tout en cinq jours**

 _Jour 1_

La matinée se finissait lorsqu'Ambre et Lexa firent une pause dans leur _entraînement_. Laura les regardait, assise non loin, sur ses gardes. La cérémonie de sa sœur avait été un succès par rapport à leur quête principale, la flamme ayant bien repris sa place. Mais Laura se méfiait de cette Madi, qui semblait si parfaite. Comment est-ce que la jeune fille, qui avait été choyée et préparée à devenir commandante durant les jours précédents leur arrivée à Polis, avait-elle pu renoncer à la flamme si facilement ? Cherchait-elle à retarder le jour où toutes ces vies reposeraient sur ces épaules ? La jeune fille soupira en repensant aux paroles qu'avait eu sa sœur envers elle, la nuit dernière. _Madi est spéciale, Laura. Recevoir l'appel des commandants sans avoir absorber la flamme est un don, un signe. Restes sur tes gardes, mais cette enfant s'avérera être une alliée dans les temps à venir. Becca en est certaine._ Sa sœur avait une foi totale en Becca, la première des commandantes.

Mais Laura n'avait foi en rien, depuis son retour chez elle. Les seuls points positifs qu'elle pouvait trouver étaient sa nouvelle liberté, sans couches noires pour cacher son visage, et son amitié grandissante avec Ambre. Avoir des contacts avec des enfants de son âge était quelque chose dont elle avait été privée dès l'instant où la flamme avait appartenu à sa sœur pour la première fois, et retrouver le principe de l'amitié lui procurait plus de joie qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur sa sœur et son amie, qui décidaient enfin d'arrêter de se battre, après plusieurs longues heures d'entraînement.

* * *

Lexa aurait esquissé un de ses fameux sourires en coin si elle n'avait pas repéré l'ambassadeur Sangedakru l'observer. Elle en oublia même de répondre à la jeune azgeda qui attendait à ses côtés.

 **\- Heda ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu connais l'ambassadeur Sangedakru, Ambre ?**

 **\- Non, Heda.**

 **\- Est-ce que Roan le connaîtrait bien ? Aucun conflit n'a éclaté entre Azgeda et Sangedakru depuis mon.. départ ?** Demanda-t-elle en choisissant attentivement ses mots.

 **\- Pas à ma connaissance, non. Sangedakru et Azgeda sont les clans plus loin de la capitale, mais ils sont aussi très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nos relations étaient neutres, et je ne crois pas que ça ait changé.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Vous pensez que l'ambassadeur posera problème, Heda ?** Cessant les regards à la dérobée, Lexa finit de revêtir son armure complète, et fixa son regard dans celui de l'homme au loin, lui prouvant qu'elle l'avait très bien remarqué.

Une personne bien attentionnée aurait pencher la tête, en guise de salutations.

Un ambassadeur ayant foi en son commandant aurait baisser le regard en guise de soumission.

Mais lorsque les yeux du guerrier lancèrent des éclairs, Lexa se demanda quel serait le prix pour ramener la paix, en nombres de cadavres.

* * *

Clarke s'était réveillée, la boule au ventre. Laura lui avait annoncé la veille qu'elle n'avait que cinq jours pour arriver à Polis et sauver le monde. La pression envahissait Clarke qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la laisser transparaître. Elle se hâta de sortir de la tente de sa mère, où elle était partie se rendormir après l'appel, pour rejoindre celle d'Octavia. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit les yeux cernés de noir de sa petite sœur, témoignant de la nuit horrible qu'elle venait de passer. Mais Clarke put voir le soulagement et le bonheur sur le visage de la jeune Blake lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle.

 **\- Il est vivant, Clarke. Et il respire bien ! Abby a dit que si il passait la nuit, il serait hors de danger.**

 **\- C'est génial, O'.** lui sourit largement la blonde.

 **\- J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre encore une fois.** Murmura la brune, les yeux aux yeux. Si c'était du soulagement ou de la tristesse, Clarke n'aurait su le dire.

 **\- Je comprends.** Dit simplement Clarke, le cœur serré, avant de prendre Octavia dans ses bras, cherchant probablement à se rassurer autant qu'à la rassurer.

 **\- Lexa ?** Demanda Octavia.

 **\- Elle a récupéré la flamme.** Soupira Clarke, sous les yeux étonnés de la plus jeune.

 **\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ?**

 **\- Je dois être à Polis dans cinq jours pour la restauration de la coalition. Ne pas avoir l'ambassadeur présent à temps serait vu comme une déclaration de guerre.**

 **\- Mais on sauve leur vie, là ! Si on est pas là-bas à temps, c'est pour éviter qu'ils meurent tous dans un mois, c'est pas comme si on voulait être ici et pas là-bas !**

 **\- Je le sais, O'. Mais la paix est si fragile, et la moitié des ambassadeurs, si ce n'est plus, ne connaissent pas les vraies raisons de cette fameuse mission secrète. D'un point de vue extérieur, on ne peut que voir la grande Wanheda profiter de son pouvoir pour capturer les seuls enfants capables de prendre la suite de la lignée des commandants.**

 **\- Vrai..** souffla Octavia. **Alors on a cinq jours pour finir deux centrales ? On devrait y arriver, non ?** Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, Clarke ne parvint pas à retirer ses yeux de Lincoln. **Oh..** dit celle-ci en comprenant. **Tout dépend de comment Lincoln nous ralentit, c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est un point à prendre en compte, oui. Mais on fera notre possible pour aller au plus vite. Il faudrait que j'y aille,** répondit Clarke en se levant, se dégageant de l'étreinte fraternelle qu'elle partageaient, **c'est au tour de Zélie de donner son sang, aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Qui le fait avec elle ?**

 **\- Kilian.** Clarke se pencha et posa un baiser furtif sur le front de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

 **\- Clarke !** La héla Octavia au moment où elle sortait. Elle se retourna pour croiser un regard compréhensif posé sur elle.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je sais qu'elle te manque. Mais tu la retrouveras vite, vous êtes destinées l'une à l'autre.** Clarke lui sourit tendrement, hocha la tête, et sortit de la tente.

Elle chercha sa mère du regard et la trouva aux côtés de Jackson, en train de préparer le matériel nécessaire à l'extraction de sang noir. Elle repéra Zélie lever les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Henry lui parlait en employant de grands gestes devant elle, comme pour la coacher sur ce qui allait se passer. Clarke sourit de nouveau pour le couple, sa seconde était absolument adorable. Une main se posa sur son bras, elle sursauta, dégainant son épée, avant de croiser le regard apeuré et choqué de Raven dont la main reposait toujours sur son bras.

 **\- Merde, Clarke, t'es folle ?** La concernée écarquilla grand les yeux, et rangea son épée.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Rae ! C'était un réflexe.** L'hispanique grommela tout bas, sans aucun doute des menaces envers la jolie blonde qui la regardait toujours, attendant une réaction.

 **\- On verra plus tard, faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose.** Elle agrippa de nouveau le bras de la blonde en lui lançant un regard de méfiance avant de l'entraîner vers la tente qu'elle partageait avec Luna, qui les attendait à l'intérieur.

 **\- Bonjour, Clarke.** La salua-t-elle à son entrée.

 **\- Bonjour, Luna. Alors, Rae, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Le couple s'échangea un regard et la fille du ciel fit s'asseoir Clarke avant d'en faire de même.

 **\- Il y a eu un problème, à la troisième centrale.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais-**

 **\- Laisses-moi parler, Griffin ! Je disais, il y a eu un problème. Cette centrale était bien plus fondue que les autres. Bien plus que ce que les statistiques de Becca l'avait prédit. Le sang du dispositif n'a pas suffit, et j'ai dû.. faire couler le sang de Luna pour remplir ce qu'il me manquait.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda la leader à la native.

 **\- Oui. Raven s'inquiète pour rien quand il s'agit de moi.** Clarke esquissa un sourire, que lui rendit Luna.

 **\- Clarke, j'ai réussi pour celle-ci. Mais si les statistiques de Becca s'avèrent faux, je ne sais pas dans quel état les deux dernières centrales seront !**

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne pourras peut-être pas les réparer ?**

 **\- Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup plus de sang.**

 **\- Comme un enfant de plus ?**

 **\- Comme le double de ce que j'ai utilisé pour la troisième. Celui des enfants, et de Luna.** Clarke soupira.

 **\- C'est beaucoup.**

 **\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si les centrales sont plus dangereuses, on doit s'arrêter plus loin, et donc le petit groupe doit marcher plus.**

 **\- Ce qui est dangereux.** Compléta Clarke, comprenant où son amie voulait en venir. **Ce qui veut dire des équipes plus grandes.**

 **\- Plus de distance, plus de sang, plus de personnes.**

 **\- Plus de risques, plus de malades, plus de séparation.** Traduit la blonde. Tout s'annonçait parfaitement.

 **\- Je pense que le prochain groupe devrait partir d'ici. La centrale n'est qu'à quelques heures du camp. Si on part ce matin, je devrai pouvoir être de retour ce soir. Si on part demain matin vers la dernière centrale, Lincoln sera plus en forme, non ? Je suis passée le voir ce matin, il dormait, mais il était vivant.**

 **\- Oui je l'ai vu aussi, et je pense qu'un jour de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et aux enfants aussi, si on doit leur prendre plus de sang.**

 **\- Ils iront bien, Clarke.** Dit Raven en posant sa main sur le bras de la blonde comme pour la rassurer sur le sort de leurs protégés. Mais Clarke ne pensait pas qu'à ça. _4 jours. Si on part demain vers la dernière centrale, il nous restera 4 jours pour atteindre Polis._

 **\- Je l'espère.** Finit par répondre la blonde. **Mais demain je n'aurai plus que 4 jours, Rae. 4 jours pour rentrer à Polis.**

Clarke expliqua au couple pourquoi cette limite de temps était si courte et primordiale et elle se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'accélérer les choses était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Avant de partir, Clarke fit promettre à sa sœur et sa compagne qu'elles partiraient avec un des talkies haute portée en cas d'urgence, et une fois sûre qu'elles tiendraient leur promesse, elle sortit.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle demanda à Tim et Henry de donner leur sang de nouveau, et elle fut fière de leur compréhension lorsqu'ils répliquèrent qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour la mission. Une fois la situation expliquée à l'ensemble du groupe, une lourde ambiance s'installa pour la nouvelle fois et un groupe fut formé.

Raven, Luna, Olivia, Lukas et les jumelles partirent en direction de la centrale aux alentours de midi, retardés par le don de sang supplémentaire.

Les autres les regardèrent partirent, et se regroupèrent autour d'un feu, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Le cœur de Clarke aussi vide que ses veines de sang rouge.

* * *

Assise sur l'un des balcons de la tour, une jeune fille fixait l'horizon. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la sérénité même, le calme infini. Elle avait parcouru les clans entiers, pour arriver à Polis. Elle avait vécu à travers ses rêves la vie des commandants avant elle, avait été guidée par eux, et avait grandie en les prenant comme modèles.

Ses parents à elle, elle ne s'en rappelait que vaguement. Ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle, c'était Lexa. Mais cette dernière n'en savait rien. Alors Becca avait rempli le rôle de mère câline, lui apportant la tendresse dont une petite fille avait besoin durant l'enfance, laissant la jeune fille rêver de la grande commandante et s'en inspirer. La tête et le cœur. Lexa et Becca.

L'enfant avait voyagé, et apprivoisé chaque coutume de chaque peuple, pour connaître chacun des clans de ce monde. Elle avait lu dans le cœur de la jeune Lexa, son désir d'unifier les peuples. Elle savait que Leksa kom Trikru deviendrait Heda, elle l'avait vu. Elle avait tout vécu à ses côtés, sans tout comprendre. Ses yeux innocents s'étaient souvent écarquillés sous les actions de la plus âgée, sous ses paroles.

La petite avait évolué avec Lexa. Et le problème dans tout ça, restait qu'elle portait aussi les poids. Elle avait ressenti la tristesse à la mort de la bien-aimée de sa « mère », elle s'en était remise. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait plus, était la peur. La culpabilité. Les décisions que Lexa avait prise, elle les assumaient. Mais Madi, elle, devait vivre comme si elle les avait prises. Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant de nombreuses nuits, une fois qu'elle avait eu l'âge de comprendre.

Mais assise, le vent sur son visage, les yeux tournés vers la ville s'illuminant progressivement par les feux de maisons, Madi ressentait ce qu'elle avait cherché toute sa vie. Le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa propre maison.

Voir Lexa pour la première fois avait fait s'emballer son cœur, comme jamais auparavant. Elle était enfin arrivée à destination. Madi était chez elle. C'était son but, sa destinée. Retrouver la femme qui l'avait « élevée », lui permettre de retrouver sa place, et pouvoir vivre à ses côtés. Que Lexa ne sache rien de cet amour, ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle remplirait le rôle qui était le sien, et défendrait cœur et âme la commandante si chère à son cœur.

* * *

 _Grrrrrr..._

Le grésillement devenu habituel du talkie résonna à côté de Clarke qui s'empressa de le prendre.

\- **Rae ?**

 _- **Hey, Clarkie. On a un petit problème.**_

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'il vous faut plus de sang ?**

 ** _\- Pour ça, on a le compte. Mais tout juste. Je crains la dernière centrale. Mais j'ai pas fini, c'est encore plus compliqué que celle d'avant et les enfants sont claqués. J'ai besoin de continuer cette nuit. Comme le départ n'était prévu que pour demain, ça ne vous change pas grand chose._**

 **\- Vous tiendrez le coup demain si jamais vous restez là-bas toute la nuit ? Tu veux qu'on change d'équipe au milieu de la nuit ?**

 ** _\- Non, ça fatiguerait plus de monde. Reposez-vous à fond, on se reposera demain. Comment va Linc' ?_**

 **\- Bien. En tout cas, mieux qu'avant. Octavia est soulagée.**

 ** _\- Tu m'étonnes ! Je vais me remettre au travail, Clarke. Prends soin des nôtres._**

 **\- Toujours, tu le sais.**

 ** _\- Oh que oui._**

 **\- Et, Rae ?**

 ** _\- Oui ?_**

 **\- Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous. Soyez là avant le lever du soleil, où je viens vous chercher.**

 _ **\- Promis. Te amo.** _

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Clarke rejoignit sa mère pour la seconde fois. Blottie dans ses bras, le talkie dans les siens, elle tenta d'oublier ses peurs et le manque mordant de sa compagne dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 _Jour 2_

Lexa termina d'appliquer son masque guerrier et fixa son regard dans l'eau de sa baignoire pour dévisager son reflet. L'ambassadeur Sangedakru, Hector, avait amorcé ce qu'elle avait redouté. Il l'avait mise au défi. Lexa allait se battre à mort contre l'un de ses ambassadeurs, à 4 jours de la restauration de sa coalition. Elle n'avait aucun doute de sa réussite, Hector était grand et fort, mais il était aussi lent et peu réfléchi qu'un enfant qui n'avait pas apprit à se battre. C'était un ambassadeur, un homme fait pour marchander, pas pour se battre. Lexa partait sereine. Après tout, se battre, c'était son point fort. Elle savait réfléchir, elle l'avait prouvé. Mais ses aptitudes de combat n'étaient plus à discuter depuis longtemps.

Un coup résonna contre le bois de porte, puis un deuxième. Des voix retentirent comme si une conversation débutait dans le couloir et elle cria l'ordre de laisser son visiteur imprévu entrer. La curiosité reflua dans son corps lorsque cette personne entra. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé ses émotions la submerger, mais elle n'avait presque que des questions, et aucunes réponses. Cette enfant était ce qui l'intriguait le plus, après Clarke. _Clarke..._

 **\- Bonjour, Heda.** Finit par dire Madi, observant la commander l'observer sans rien dire.

 **\- Madi.** La salua Lexa.

 **\- Je..** hésita la plus jeune, s'attirant un regard suspicieux de la part de Lexa. **Je suis venue pour vous aider à tresser vos cheveux. Je sais ce que ça signifie, mais je suis une enfant, alors ce n'est pas la même chose. Je sais ce qu'une commandante devrait porter pour ce genre d'occasions, et que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, mais laissez-moi faire, s'il vous plaît.** Implora la jeune fille. **En tant que votre élève et servante, je vous le demande.**

 **\- Je te l'accorde.** Répondit simplement Lexa avant de se diriger vers son canapé, contre lequel elle avait aperçu Madi pour la première fois. Par ce geste, elle lui intime de la suivre et de s'activer à la tâche. Attrapant le matériel nécessaire sur une des tables, elle alla s'asseoir derrière la commandante, tressant ses cheveux comme elle avait déjà vu Costia le faire.

 **\- Je vous remercie de cet honneur, commandante.**

 **\- Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées,** commença Lexa, **tu t'es donné le droit de me tutoyer assez rapidement, il me semble.**

 **\- Je suis désolée-**

 **\- Madi. Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une constatation. Pourquoi te donner la peine de revenir à tant de formalités, maintenant ?**

 **\- Par respect.**

 **\- Alors respectes-moi en m'appelant par mon nom.** Dit Lexa d'une voix ferme, comme si sa déclaration n'était rien de plus normale. Madi sentit son souffle se couper, Lexa s'en rendit compte.

 **\- Merci, Lexa..** souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Bien. Et maintenant, Madi, si tu me disais pourquoi tu sembles si bien me connaître ?**

 _Aie._ Pensa Madi. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui raconter ? Par la foi de Becca, j'ai un problème._

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Elle se réveilla à la suite des bruits, qui firent battre plus vite son cœur. _Ils sont là._ Pensa-t-elle en entendant les rires de Tina et Olivia après une blague de Raven. Elle sortit de la tente en vitesse, rejoignant l'hispanique avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Doucement, Clarke, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.**

 **\- Comment ça s'est passé ?**

 **\- Hors de danger !** Chuchota Raven en se rappelant soudain que d'autres personnes dormaient autour d'elles. **Allez dormir quelques heures, les enfants.** Dit-elle aux nightblidas avant de se retourner vers la blonde. **Celle-là, elle m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que toutes celles d'avant ! Mais j'ai failli être à court de sang avec toute la réserve ! Je pense sérieusement qu'il faudra prendre le sang de tout les enfants pour la dernière, et ça..**

 **\- C'est un problème.** Compléta Clarke. **Parce qu'il ne nous restera qu'un ou deux jours pour rejoindre Polis et qu'on ne peut pas mettre douze enfants et un guerrier massif dans la charrette.** Raven soupira et laisse échapper un bâillement sonore.

 **\- Je vais profiter de cette lune dans le ciel encore un petit moment pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil, et on en reparlera sur la route.**

 **\- Ok, reposes-toi.**

 **\- Les cauchemars, ça va ?**

 **\- Je dors avec ma mère. C'est.. pas vraiment digne d'une commandante du ciel, mais ça aide.**

 **\- On s'en fiche de ton titre, Clarke. T'as vécu des choses horribles, la moindre des choses c'est de te laisser dormir de la manière dont tu as besoin.**

 **\- Merci, Rae. T'es la meilleure.**

 **\- Je sais,** répondit sa sœur en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, **allez, bonne fin de nuit. A demain** ria-t-elle de sa propre blague, le jour se levant à peine.

Clarke la regarda partir en souriant, le cœur plus léger en la présence de toute sa famille. _Enfin, presque toute sa famille._ Elle soupira en s'asseyant, pensant soudainement à sa commandante. Elle s'efforça de contenir son cœur dans sa poitrine en ramenant le talkie sur ses genoux. Elle appuya dessus et coupa sa respiration.

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-elle, remplie d'espoir.

 _ **\- Clarke ? C'est Ambre.**_

 **\- Hey, Ambre ! Dis-moi..**

 _ **\- Tu veux parler à Lexa, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 **\- Oui ! Ce serait possible, tu crois ?**

 _ **\- Elle se remet du combat. Mais elle a gagné facilement, je suis sûre qu'elle reste enfermée uniquement pour passer du temps avec Madi.**_

 **\- C'est l'enfant qui voulait être commandante, c'est ça ? Et, de quel combat est-ce que tu parles ?**

 _ **\- Oui, c'est elle. Mais je suis pas sûre qu'elle voulait vraiment être commandante, finalement. Je marche jusqu'à sa chambre, je vais lui donner le talkie. Et le combat, c'était contre Hector, l'ambassadeur Sangedakru. Je suis arrivée, je la laisse te donner les détails. A dans 4 jours, Clarke !**_

 **\- Prends soin de toi, Ambre. Et de Laura et Ryder aussi !**

 ** _\- Promis ! Commandante.._** _grrrrrrr._ La communication coupa et Clarke soupira de nouveau. Elle avait tellement attendu cet appel.

 ** _\- Clarke ?_** Sa voix retentit enfin, et les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la blonde qui sentit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour cette femme remonter.

 **\- Lex'.. C'est moi.**

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment savoir me servir de cet engin, ai hodness._** Et ce surnom sonna si bien que Clarke laissa les larmes couler.

 **\- Tu t'en sors très bien. Tu me manques tellement, Lexa.**

 _ **\- Je comprends. Tu me manques aussi, Clarke.**_

 **\- 4 jours, hein ?**

 _ **\- Tu penses être là à temps, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 **\- Je fais tout mon possible. La cinquième centrale est terminée. Mais la quantité de sang qu'il a fallu pour la désactiver était beaucoup plus importante qu'avant. On ne sait pas ce que ça nous coûtera pour la dernière.**

 _ **\- Les enfants ?**_

 **\- Ils vont bien. Pour le moment.**

 _ **\- Tant mieux. Ils sont attendus à Polis, avec impatience.**_

 **\- Ils seront là. Mais, en parlant d'enfant, Ambre m'a parlé d'un combat.**

 _ **\- Ambre aurait dû garder ça pour elle. Tout va bien, Clarke. Un ambassadeur à défié mon autorité, il est mort, un autre a prit sa place, et tout se prépare pour que la coalition soit reformée. Il n'y a aucun problème, je l'ai battu facilement.**_

 **\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais fais attention à toi, tout de même.**

 _ **\- Clarke, tu sais que..**_

 **\- Oui, je le sais. Pas de promesses qu'on ne peut pas vraiment tenir.**

 _ **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas, Clarke ?**_

 **\- J'ai dormi. Je me suis levée pour accueillir Raven et les autres. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?**

 _ **\- Madi.**_

 **\- La fameuse Madi. Racontes-moi.**

 ** _\- Elle est spéciale, Clarke. Elle sera commandante après moi, lorsque mon heure viendra. Elle dit qu'elle à été élevée par Becca, et qu'elle.._** La voix de Lexa s'arrêta subitement.

 **\- Qu'elle ? Lexa ?**

 _ **\- Qu'elle a vécu ma vie à travers ses rêves. Elle me voit comme un modèle, Clarke. Comme sa famille.**_

 **\- Famille est un mot fort, Lex'.**

 _ **\- Je sais. Mais c'est celui qu'elle emploie.**_

 **\- Est-ce que tu la sens sincère ?**

 _ **\- Oui. Je le sens.**_

 **\- Alors je te crois. Lexa..**

 _ **\- Clarke, Madi est arrivée. Je vais devoir te laisser.**_

 **\- Oh. Bien sûr, je comprends.**

 _ **\- Reviens-moi vite.**_

 **\- Promis. Lexa !** S'exclama Clarke pour la retenir quelques instants de plus.

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 **\- Ai hod yu in.**

 ** _\- Moi aussi._** Clarke n'eut rien d'autre que cette courte réponse, mais elle s'en contenta, consciente que sa compagne n'allait pas crier son amour pour elle en la présence de cette enfant qui semblait si _spéciale._

Clarke regarda le soleil, maintenant plus haut dans le ciel, et serra le talkie contre son cœur. Le vent sembla lui souffler des mots, comme s'ils s'envolaient pour parvenir à son oreille. _4 jours,_ soufflait le vent, _c'est tout ce que tu as._ Et si Clarke sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine, elle ne broncha pas.

* * *

Lexa et Madi parlèrent durant des heures. La commandante restait un peu fermée à la jeune fille qui ne s'en vexait pas, connaissant la Trikru par cœur. Leur relation évoluait tout de même très rapidement, comme deux personnes qui auraient été proches dans leurs vies précédentes. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avouée, mais ce contact plaisait à Lexa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Bien sûr, elle avait Laura, et elle avait débuté une relation amicale avec Ambre, qui lui rappelait Aden, mais en plus torturée. Madi lui apportait ce qu'un enfant apportait à sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Non, Madi était mature et déjà adulte pour son âge. Et Lexa se sentait coupable. La petite lui avait parlé de ses nuits difficiles, et la commandante en avait été témoin pas plus tard que la nuit dernière. Elle faisait porter à Madi, des fardeaux qu'elle n'aurait pas dû porter. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle ne dormaient plus, à cause d'elle. Et elle en ressentait du remord. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à Madi, qui la fixait de ses deux prunelles bleus.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Oui, Madi ?**

 **\- C'est l'heure. Et..** dit-elle en nouant une dernière tresse, **tu es fin prête !**

 **\- Mochof, Madi.** La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire.

 **\- Montre leur qui commande, Heda.** Lui dit-elle.

Lexa hocha la tête et offrit à la jeune fille un regard sincère, sans filtre de commandante pour cacher ses émotions, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle rencontra Ambre et Laura dans le couloir, qui attendaient pour rentrer et passer du temps avec Madi. Lexa se doutait que sa sœur commençait à ressentir de la jalousie face au temps que son aînée passait avec une autre jeune fille de son âge, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer que leur relation n'avait rien de fraternelle. Elle les salua et continua sa route jusqu'à la salle du trône, où plusieurs de ses ambassadeurs l'attendait. Elle entra se dirigea vers sa place, sans un regard pour les cinq hommes et la femme présents dans la salle. Ils la saluèrent, et elle acquiesça sans un mot. Balayant la salle du regard, elle repéra rapidement qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'ambassadeur féminine était celle des Delfikru, et les ambassadeurs Ouskejon Kru, Igranrona, Trishanakru, Louwoda Kliron et le nouveau représentant des Sangedakru étaient également présents.

 ** _\- Heya_ ambassadeurs. ** Les salua-t-elle finalement. **Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en l'attente des cinq ambassadeurs manquants, pour parler des besoins de vos clans respectifs, et des règles à respecter.** Dit-elle en laissant son regard se poser sur le nouvel ambassadeur Sangedakru, qui prit la parole.

 **\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hector ne se reproduira plus, Heda.**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Répliqua-t-elle, calmement. **Il serait dommage pour Sangedakru, d'être exclu de la coalition avant même sa restauration.**

 **\- En effet, Heda.** Balbutia l'homme, intimidé.

 **\- Delfikru.** Reprit Lexa. **Décline ton nom.**

 **\- Hélia, Heda.**

 **\- Bien, Hélia. Parles, de quoi est-ce ton clan a besoin ?**

 **\- Comme vous le savez, Heda, toute notre nation repose sur le bois. Nous échangions cette ressource contre du poisson avec les Floukru pour nourrir notre peuple mais la terrible tragédie qui a décimé leur clan, nous affame. Nous devons remettre un échange en place avant que notre peuple ne meurt de faim.**

 **\- L'ambassadrice Trikru sera à Polis, demain. Reviens ici demain, Hélia kom Delfikru, nous trouverons une solution à ce problème.**

 _ **\- Mochof,**_ **Heda.** Lexa hocha la tête et se tourna vers le suivant et observant l'ombre du soleil contre le mur de la salle, signalant le début de l'après-midi.

 **\- Ouskejon Kru,** dit-elle d'une voix claire, **à ton tour.**

Un masque froid plaqué sur le visage, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, Lexa se concentra sur son rôle. Elle était redevenue Heda depuis quelques jours, mais entretenir les relations entre les clans, souder sa coalition malgré l'absence de quelques ambassadeurs, c'était _ça_ son rôle. C'était ça, sa différence avec les autres commandants, en plus d'avoir Clarke à ses côtés, c'était son désir de paix qui la différenciait, car Lexa n'était pas, comme les autres.

* * *

Clarke sourit en regardant les enfants assis autour d'elle. Elle les aimait véritablement.

 **\- Je voulais qu'on se réunisse parce que je sais que tout se complique.** Débuta Clarke. **Comme vous l'avez apprit, la quantité de sang requise pour désactiver une centrale a augmenté. Vous savez que si j'avais le choix, je ne vous demanderais jamais de donner plus de sang que ce que vous ne l'avez déjà fait. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Nous partons pour la dernière centrale dès la fin de cette conversation, et nous allons tous devoir donner, encore. Je donnerai mon sang, aussi. Le danger qui nous attend est grand, car nous allons donner plus que notre corps ne peut le supporter, et surtout, nous irons tous à la centrale. Tout ceux dont le sang le permet plus tout ceux qui peuvent rentrer dans une combinaison. Vous comprenez ?**

 **\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut, Clarke.** Répondit Henry, un bras autour de Zélie, l'autre autour de sa sœur.

 **\- On se battra jusqu'au bout !** S'écria Tina.

 **\- On va certainement pas abandonner maintenant.** Renchérit Lyra.

 **\- Ensemble, on peut y arriver.** Continua timidement Alex.

 **\- On est trop forts pour succomber.** Intervint aussi Lukas. Les autres hochèrent la tête, la détermination présente sur chacun des visages.

Clarke sentit son cœur se gonfler. D'amour, de fierté, d'inquiétude. Ces enfants étaient sa famille, ils étaient tous différents et extraordinaires. Elle aurait pleuré, si le moment était plus idéal. Mais ils étaient sur Terre, une Terre presque sauvée. Leur mission allait enfin s'achever, seulement le prix restait encore flou, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que la jeune blonde appréciait.

\- **Alors c'est parti.** Déclara-t-elle. **Prouvons à ce monde de fou qu'on mérite de survivre.**

* * *

 _Alooors, un peu de Clexa.. mais pas encore de réunion, me frappez pas ! xD_

 _JE vous promets qu'elles se reverront, c'est déjà pas mal._

 _Concernant la suite de l'histoire, je vais essayer de bien poster dans deux semaines, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai même pas encore commencer à écrire le prochain chapître. Tout le monde parle du Bac en Terminale, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de la quantité de travail en première, pour les épreuves anticipées ?!_

 _Bref, je ferai de mon mieux, mais c'est compliqué !_

 _J'espère que vos rentrées se sont bien passées, que vous allez bien et je vous dis à bientôt !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	21. Chapître 20 : Dernière étape, Prix élevé

_Hey everyone ! Oui, nous sommes samedi et j'ai un jour de retard, honte à moi.  
_

 _Nous voilà dans un chapître fort et décisif de cette histoire. Je pense que cette histoire s'arrêtera bientôt, et ne comportera pas plus de 25 ou 26 chapîtres, mais il nous reste encore beaucoup d'aventures à vivre ensemble !_

 _Merci aux guests de prendre le temps de commenter, vos retours me tiennent énormément à coeur, de votre part à tous !_

 _Je vous laisse à la lecture !_

* * *

 **Dernière étape, Prix élevé.**

 _Lexa se jette sur le côté, elle esquive brillamment la pointe tendue vers elle. La foule acclame la commandante, les cris fusent tandis que sa lame s'abat sur le bras qui a tenté de la blesser, son regard se porte sur le sang rouge qui coule maintenant de la plaie de son adversaire. Les yeux de Roan sont ici aussi, fixés sur celle qui l'a battu dans le même genre du combat quelques mois auparavant. La lame tournoie dans l'air, la maîtrise est parfaite._

 _Lexa se bat de manière précise et efficace, elle dirige. Elle lance de nouveau une attaque, la jambe de son adversaire flanche, il atterrit un genou à terre devant elle. Les cris deviennent plus forts, un son résonne par-delà les acclamations. L'ambassadeur tente de se relever, mais la peur le crispe. Il a perdu, et il le sait. Lexa n'a aucun mal à le bloquer, elle plante une dague dans la main où il tient son épée, elle tombe bruyamment sur le sol. Le condamné lève les yeux vers le ciel, avant de ramener son regard ambré sur la créatrice de la coalition. Il pose le second genou à terre, et penche la tête. C'est une invitation._

 _La commandante le sait, la foule devient silencieuse. Le regard vert de la plus puissante femme de la Terre lève les yeux et fixe un point invisible devant elle. Elle regarde au lointain, ce que personne ne voit, et tranche la tête de l'homme d'un coup sec. Le bruit de fond revient de plus en plus fort. La tête roule au sol, les acclamations reprennent mais le bruit est trop fort. Il est sourd, il est douloureux._

 _Le bruit se précise, ce sont des pleurs. Non, des cris. En réalité, ce sont les deux._

 **\- Clarke ! Clarke, ma chérie, réveilles-toi !**

 **\- Non, Lexa, non !**

 **\- Clarke !**

La blonde ouvre les yeux en sursaut, le souffle haletant. Les prunelles de sa mère se fixe dans les siennes. Elle réalise, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas réel. Elle est censé en avoir l'habitude. Elle avait vu sa compagne tuer un homme. Laura lui avait tout raconté dans les détails, ce n'était que pour ça. Lexa allait bien, et c'était le principal.

 **\- Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- C'est bon, maman. Je croyais que Raven et O' t'avaient prévenue.**

 **\- Je le savais, oui. Mais c'était.. plus violent que ce que je pensais.** Murmura sa mère en essuyant les larmes du visage de sa fille avec ses pouces. Celle-ci se redresse et regarde vivement autour d'elle.

 **\- Merde !** Marmonne Clarke en observant le soleil.

 _Jour deux, tard dans la journée_ pense-t-elle en observant la sphère jaune être dangereusement basse. Après la discussion eue avec Lexa tôt le matin-même, le retour de l'équipe de l'avant-dernière centrale et l'annonce des difficultés de la dernière centrale aux enfants, ils s'étaient tous remis en route. Le soir tombait et Clarke se rapprochait doucement du troisième jour. Mais elle avait dormi en pleine après-midi pour ça. Pour pouvoir veiller cette nuit. Ils l'avaient décidé avant qu'elle ne se couche lorsque Bellamy s'était mit à vomir du sang. Ils étaient encore loin, mais les signes commençaient déjà à se remarquer, au plus grand désarroi de la blonde.

Ils avaient transfusé les membres de leur groupe au sang rouge avec le sang des filles, excepté Indra qui respectait trop le sang noir pour le porter, et Raven qui souhaitait rester dans sa combinaison sans avoir besoin de changer la couleur de son sang. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer sa famille, son sang était à elle, et elle ne souhaitait toujours pas s'en débarrasser.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de la place étroite dans laquelle elle était assise. Tout les transfusés dormaient à ses côtés, sauf Niylah, qui s'était réveillée avant les autres, et qui s'était remise à cheval pour libérer un peu d'espace.

Tout avançait si vite que la tête de la blonde se mit à tourner. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient arrivés à la fin de leur mission, au point culminant de la dangerosité. Le lendemain, il ne lui resterait que 3 jours, pour rejoindre la capitale. Tout ses amis étaient allongés à ses côtés, leur sang changeant de couleur. Tout était trop rapide, trop compliqué, trop dangereux. Et pourtant, c'était sa vie.

 **\- Clarke,** l'interrompit sa mère, **maintenant que tu es réveillée, Raven voudrait te parler** dit-elle en désignant l'hispanique en combinaison tenant difficilement sur son cheval. La vue aurait pu la faire rire, si elle était pas aussi confuse. La jeune blonde hocha la tête, et rejoignit sa sœur de cœur à l'avant du cortège, après avoir récupéré son cheval.

 **\- Hey Rae.**

 **\- La voilà qui est réveillée à la tombée de la nuit !** S'écria ironiquement Raven, la voix déformée par sa combinaison.

 **\- Très drôle. Ma mère m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.**

 **\- Ouais. Je pense qu'il est temps de récupérer le sang des gars, on est plus très loin.**

 **\- Hé, Ryan !** Cria Clarke au jeune garçon, qui était le plus près d'elles. **Rassemble les garçons, et dis à ma mère qu'il faut qu'elle vous prélève.**

 **\- D'accord !**

 **\- Mais où est-ce qu'ils vont se coucher ? La charrette est déjà sur le point de craquer.** Lui fit remarquer Raven.

 **\- Mince..** soupira Clarke. **On fera des paires. Une fille par cheval qui soutiendra un garçon. Et pour les plus costauds, on demandera à ma mère et à Niylah.**

 **\- Ce plan me paraît bien.**

 **\- Mais attends,** l'interrompit Clarke, **pourquoi est-ce que ma mère est déjà réveillée ?** **Elle n'a pas la même force physique que Niylah, pourtant.**

 **\- Ah oui ça..** minauda Raven. **Elle s'était transfusée, sur l'île.**

 **\- Quoi ? Et je ne suis au courant que maintenant ?**

 **\- Elle n'était pas sûre que ça ait marché. Mais elle n'est pas malade, Clarke.**

 **\- Et si les symptômes apparaissent plus tard ? Si le faux sang ne sert de remède temporairement ? Nous n'aurons jamais été exposés à des radiations aussi fortes là-bas.**

 **\- Si il s'agit de ça, Clarke, tu es dans le même cas qu'elle.**

 **\- Effectivement. Et puis, les enfants ont du vrai sang et ils sont tombés malades eux-aussi, au début du voyage.**

 **\- Merde.**

 **\- Rae ?**

 **\- Je le sens pas, Clarke.** Dit Raven en fixant son regard sur la silhouette de la centrale se dessinant au loin. **Pas du tout.**

Et Clarke n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce sentiment.

* * *

La porte ferma derrière sa sœur. Lexa posa son regard sur chaque personne présente dans sa chambre, ce qui signifiait trois jeunes filles très différentes les unes des autres. Sa sœur, Madi, et Ambre. Elle alla allumer ses bougies, pour combattre la faible luminosité de la pièce dû au coucher de soleil.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Clarke ?** Demanda Ambre à Laura, qui avait gardé la radio toute la journée.

 **\- Oui !** S'écria celle-ci, s'attirant l'attention de la commandante. **Ils sont presque tous tombés malade, cet après-midi, alors Abby a transfusé tout le monde. J'ai eu Clarke juste avant de venir, elle m'a dit qu'ils arrivaient près de la centrale, et qu'ils avaient presque tous émergés. Ah, et Lincoln est totalement rétabli !**

 **\- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles.** Dit Madi, d'une voix réservée.

 **\- C'est sûr !** Répliqua Ambre à son tour. **Et nos amis ?**

 **\- J'ai eu Olivia. Elle râlait sur le fait qu'Henry ait presque demandé à Zélie de l'épouser, et aussi que Lukas et Lyra se rapprochaient beaucoup. Mais elle a apprit de nouvelles techniques de combats avec Octavia et les autres. Apparemment, ils ont fait une sorte de mise en commun, chacun a partagé une technique de son peuple.**

 **\- C'est génial.** Soupira Ambre.

 **\- Ils vous manquent ?** Demanda Madi en regardant Lexa se rapprocher du coin de l'œil.

 **\- Bien sûr !** Répondit l'azgeda tandis que la Trikru hochait vivement la tête.

 **\- Mais c'est important aussi d'être là avec Lex'** renchérit Laura en regardant elle-aussi sa sœur, qui s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.

 **\- Ambre ?** Demanda la commandante.

 **\- Sha, Heda ?**

 **\- Comment s'appelle le nouvel ambassadeur Sangedakru ?**

 **\- Byron.**

 **\- En es-tu certaine ?**

 **\- Sha..** répondit la jeune fille. L'envie de demander pourquoi était présente dans tout les esprits. Mais on ne questionnait pas son Heda, jamais. Sa sœur, en revanche..

 **\- Pourquoi, Lex' ? Tu penses que Sangedakru va de nouveau tenter quelque chose ?**

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et attrapa une bougie, la levant afin d'éclairer un pan du mur. Laura se leva pour se placer derrière elle, imitée par Madi. Les deux filles savaient ce qui se cachait derrière ce mur, l'une pour l'avoir traversé durant des années, l'une pour l'avoir vécu pendant son sommeil. Ambre se releva, mais resta en retrait, attendant un commentaire de son Heda.

Lexa apposa sa main contre le mur, et enfonça un loquet qui découvrit sans attendre, un couloir sombre, mais étrangement propre.

 **\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles du code, Laura ?** La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir, mais Madi s'avança et toqua contre le mur, respectant un ordre bien huilé.

 **\- Et bah..** souffla Laura en observant le couloir s'ouvrir sur l'extension si familière.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?** Murmura Ambre.

 **\- Taisez-vous.** Intima Lexa. **La porte était mal fermée.**

 **\- Mais personne ne connaît cet endroit à part nous !**

 **\- Exactement. Je connais mes ambassadeurs, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce passage.**

 **\- Mais Byron, lui..** continua Madi, qui avait suivi les réflexions de la commandante.

 **\- On avance en silence.** Dit Lexa avant de s'avancer, sans prêter attention à la cire chaude coulant sur son armure.

Elles avancèrent jusqu'au couloir menant à l'ancien dortoir des natblidas, où Aden et les autres avaient vécu une grande partie de leur vie. _Flip, flop._ Tout était sombre. Lexa sentit remonter au fond de son estomac la sensation si familière d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle l'avait souvent senti, mais tout s'intensifiait, ces derniers temps.

Elles arrivèrent à la cour intérieur. Le jardin secret de Lexa, son lieu d'entraînement avec les nigthblidas. _Flip flop._ Quelque chose de visqueux se déverse sous leurs pieds. Ambre et Laura baissent les yeux, mais Madi ne regarde pas, tout comme la commandante. Les deux premières soufflent d'horreur malgré leur expérience, les deux autres gardent le regard fixe. Elles savent ce que c'est, elle en cherche la provenance. Elle n'est pas dur à trouver, elle se trouve en face d'elles.

 _Une commandante morte, c'est une commandante faible. Sangedakru attend le retour de l'héritier. Heda Leksa va tomber lorsqu'il s'élèvera, vous croyez pouvoir arrêter ça ?_

Juste sous leur yeux, en dessous du message de sang, se trouvait le corps d'une personne connue de trois d'entre elles. L'ambassadrice Trikru se vidait sur le sol, rabattue à n'être qu'un message. Les Sangedakru veillaient et attendaient Ryan. Lexa avait fait un faux pas, et ils n'attendaient qu'une chose. Qu'elle en fasse un autre pour s'abattre sur elle, et faire de leur clan, le plus puissant.

* * *

Un juron se fit entendre, puis un autre.

 **\- Ai hodness, calmes-toi. Rappelles-toi qu'ils sont tous là.** Chuchota Luna à sa compagne en observant toutes les personnes couchées aux alentours.

 **\- C'est la merde, Luna. Regarde ça, j'ai vidé la moitié du dispositif et je n'ai même pas rempli la moitié de la cuve. Comment est-ce que je suis censée la remplir en entier ?**

 **\- On va aller demander à Clarke.**

 **\- Non. Pas elle, va chercher Lincoln, Tim et Lukas.**

Luna s'exécuta et ramena les demandés.

 **\- Prenez-en autant qu'il faut.** Leur dit Lincoln

 **\- On va en prendre autant qu'on peut.** Lui répliqua Abby, tremblante, qui s'était rapprochée également pour récolter le liquide.

 **\- Il se passera quoi si notre sang supplémentaire n'est pas suffisant, Raven ?** Demanda Tim.

 **\- Ça, petit gars, c'est pas une option très réjouissante. Mais si ça devait arriver, on en réveillerait d'autre ou on en prendrait un peu plus aux garçons, je suppose..**

 **\- Pourquoi nous ?** Grogna Ryan, la voix basse.

 **\- Parce que tu es plus grand et plus musclé que les filles, malin.** Rétorqua Raven en lançant un regard noir au garçon. Si Tina et Kilian semblaient assez proche du jeune homme, la skaikru ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde. Toujours arrogant, avec son air supérieur, cette vision mettait la mécanicienne en rogne lorsqu'après l'avoir vu sourire, elle détournait le regard pour voir Clarke tenter de donner confiance en eux à Alex et Mia. Il n'était qu'un gamin égoïste et imbus de lui-même, voilà comment elle le percevait. Au grand damn de sa compagne qui voyait le favoritisme d'un mauvais œil.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'éleva la voix d'Henry qui s'approchait, un bras autour des épaules de Zélie qui avançait blottie contre lui, un air toujours endormi plaqué sur le visage.

 **\- Notre sang est encore pompé** lui répondit Tim sur le ton de la rigolade, malgré la pâleur s'installant sur ses traits.

 **\- Tu te sens en forme ?** Lui demanda ensuite Raven. **Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton sang à nouveau aussi..** conclut-elle en soupirant, observant le précieux liquide de Lincoln s'écouler dans la cuve et ne la remplir que partiellement.

 **\- J'irai bien. Prends-en encore.** Se contenta de répondre Henry sous le regard désapprobateur de sa petite-amie.

 **\- Tu es déjà faible, tu ne devrais pas forcer autant.** Le réprimanda-t-elle. Il tourna son visage vers elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la relâcher pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Tim.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Va dormir avec Olivia, et je serai de retour avant même que tu ne te réveilles.**

 **\- D'accord..** marmonna-t-elle. Mais elle n'alla ni s'asseoir à ses côtés, ni à ceux de sa sœur comme demandé. Elle s'assit sur place et cala son dos contre celui de Clarke qui dormait au sol près des autres. Elle marmonna dans son sommeil.

 **\- Fais attention à elle Zélie.** Demanda prudemment Raven en observant Abby verser fébrilement le sang de Ryan dans la cuve. **Tu sais qu'elle ne dort pas facilement.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que..?** murmura Zélie en se retournant.

 **\- Abby ?** Demanda Raven.

Lorsque le corps de la blonde fut retournée par Zélie et qu'elle avisa de la traînée de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre, Raven n'eut aucun moyen de s'approcher car Abby s'effondra sur elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Cria Zélie, réveillant la moitié du groupe.

 **-Ne paniquez pas.** Dit Raven d'une voix forte. **Leur sang n'est pas exactement comme le vôtre. Tant que leurs cœurs continuent de battre, tout va bien. Il faut simplement les surveiller, d'accord ? Merci.** Souffla-t-elle à Luna lorsque celle-ci releva le corps de la médecin de son énorme combinaison.

 **\- Ok.** souffla Zélie en se couchant contre son mentor, collant son oreille contre son cœur.

 **\- Décidément, on passe notre vie à surveiller que les cœurs de nos amis ne s'arrêtent pas.** Murmura Octavia à présent réveillée.

 **\- Euh..** murmura Tim, une aiguille entre les doigts. **On fait quoi sans Abby ?**

Raven et Octavia échangèrent un soupir.

 **\- C'est la dernière.** Murmura la latina.

 **\- Je vais t'aider.** Soupira la Blake.

 **\- Surveille son cœur, surveille son cœur.** Chantonna Zélie.

La nuit était d'un noir intense en dehors de la centrale. Tout comme le cœur d'un enfant, qui attendait patiemment son signal.

* * *

 _Jour 3, matinée._

 **\- C'est un événement qu'on ne peut laisser passer, Heda !**

 **\- Surveille tes paroles, Gaia.** Gronda Lexa de son trône, foudroyant du regard la Fleimkeepa qui se tenait devant elle, Madi en tailleur à sa droite.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, Heda. Mais Sangedakru est allé trop loin, il faut faire quelque chose pour leur montrer que vous restez leur commandante !**

 **\- Il suffit ! Je n'ai jamais dit que nous n'allions pas réagir à cet affront. Byron a fait ce que son chef lui a demandé, mais il n'est pas aussi diabolique qu'Hector l'était. C'est une marionnette. Et que fait-on avec un pantin ?**

 **\- On le manipule.** Répondit naturellement Madi, s'attirant un regard approbateur de la part de Lexa, et un énervé de la part de Gaia.

 **\- C'est la mort que cet ambassadeur mérite !** Gronda la Fleimkeepa, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Là n'est pas la question.** Rétorqua Lexa. **Cet ambassadeur est influençable, il faut s'en servir. Je l'ai déjà fait appelé. Lui faire croire ce qu'il veut.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, Heda ?**

 **\- Rendre l'affaire public,** souffla Madi avant de lever les yeux sur son modèle, comme pour qu'elle confirme sa théorie. **Il faut simuler que nous ne savons pas. Faire comme si nous pensions qu'un autre clan ou un imposteur utilise le scandale avec Hector pour se débarrasser des Sangedakru.**

 **\- Exactement.** Répondit la commandante en lui lançant un des ses fameux sourires.

 **\- Et ensuite ?** Demanda de nouveau Gaia, la fureur ayant quitté son visage.

 **\- Ensuite, la mort viendra.** Claqua la voix de Lexa faisant frémir Gaia et sourire Madi. Des coups résonnèrent contre le vieux bois sculpté de la porte. Deux gardes firent leur entrée, Byron à leur centre.

 **\- Heda.** Dit-il en s'inclinant. **Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?**

 **\- Une attaque a eu lieu. L'ambassadrice Trikru nous a malheureusement quittée.** Lui dit Lexa. Son visage ne le trahit pas mais la commandante peut facilement distinguer l'étincelle dans son regard.

 **\- Vous me pensez responsable, Heda ?** Les trois femmes et filles peuvent au moins lui reconnaître qu'il avait l'air sincère. Mais dans un monde comme le leur, se laisser attendrir n'avait pas sa place, et chacune des trois le savaient.

 **\- C'est une possibilité que nous avons envisagé.** Répondit Lexa d'une voix calme avant de lancer un regard à Gaia pour lui faire signe de continuer.

 **\- Nous pensons que quelqu'un tente de se servir de l'histoire de votre ancien ambassadeur pour faire éjecter votre clan de la coalition. Si vous nous aidez à résoudre cette histoire, nous protégerons Sangedakru du mal.**

 **\- Quel est mon rôle ?** Demanda simplement Byron.

 **\- Trouvez qui se dresse contre Heda et Sangedakru, et ramenez-nous le coupable du meurtre d'une Trikru.** Déclara Gaia. **Lorsque Justice sera rendue, Sangedakru sera récompensé comme il se doit.**

 **\- Je serai là pour vous aider dans cette mission.** Intervint Madi en se levant pour s'approcher de l'ambassadeur. **Servir Heda et vous protéger seront mes buts premiers.** La surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'homme qui ne parvint pas à retenir son émotion cette fois-ci et regarda la commandante qui hocha la tête, lui confirmant les dires de la jeune fille présente devant lui.

 **\- Bien, Heda.**

 **\- Tu peux disposer.** Répondit-elle froidement, l'observant s'incliner et quitter la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Madi en silence lorsque Gaia implosa de nouveau.

 **\- Cet homme est suspecté d'avoir tué une guerrière adulte, Madi ! Et tu lui donnes la possibilité de passer du temps seul avec l'une des protégées de Heda ?**

 **\- Je sais ce que je fais, Fleimkeepa.** Répondit respectueusement Madi. **De plus, si c'était vraiment lui, il aurait réagi au fait que nous n'ayons pas mentionné le message. Il est clairement dit que Sangedakru attend leur nightblida pour prendre la place de commandant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en être au courant.**

 **\- Tu clames son innocence ?** Gronda la métisse.

 **\- Non.** Dit Madi avant de se tourner vers Lexa. **Je peux en apprendre plus et découvrir la vérité, remplissant la mission qu'il pense remplir. Le manipuler restera un jeu d'enfant.** Sourit malicieusement la jeune fille.

 **\- Heda..** commença la Fleimkeepa.

 **\- Non, Gaia. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à tempérer tes humeurs, notamment la colère. Je prendrai de nombreuses décisions que tu n'approuveras pas, et ta mission est et restera de conseiller sans t'opposer à cela. Madi à fait ce qu'elle pensait être la bonne chose à faire, et je lui accorde le droit de remplir ce rôle.**

Un éclair de malice traversa les prunelles bleus de la jeune fille tandis que les épaules de l'autre s'abaissèrent.

 **\- Sha, Heda.** Murmura la métisse lorsque la porte privée de la commandante s'ouvrit sur leur droite.

 **\- Lexa !** S'écria Laura en entrant essoufflée, Ambre à ses côtés.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** Lexa se leva immédiatement en avisant du talkie dans la main de sa sœur, qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

 **\- Nous n'arrivions pas à joindre les autres depuis notre dernière discussion hier.** Commença Ambre à la place de la sœur.

 **\- Mais nous avons eu Bellamy pendant quelques secondes.** Continua Laura.

 **\- Et ?** Les pressa Lexa, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

 **\- Il a dit que Clarke et Abby avaient mal réagi aux radiations. Et qu'ils avaient eu un problème.** _Clarke ne va pas bien. Un_ _autre_ _problème ?_

 **\- Quel problème ?**

 **\- Ryan est mort. Et deux de nos amis sont à l'article de la mort.**

* * *

 _Fin de nuit jour 2_

Lorsque Raven soupira de nouveau, Zélie releva la tête du torse de son mentor pour la première fois depuis quelques heures. Dehors, le soleil menaçait de se lever à tout moment, et le stress de Raven d'exploser.

 **\- Où est-ce qu'on en est ?** Demanda-t-elle à l'hispanique en s'approchant d'elle, après s'être assurée qu'Octavia prenait sa place auprès de Clarke, tandis que Mia s'occupait d'Abby.

 **\- Regarde-moi ça.** Souffla la skaikru en désignant la cuve pratiquement remplie. **Il ne manque presque rien, mais j'en ai déjà beaucoup prit à tout le monde. J'ai dépassé beaucoup trop de limites.**

C'est à ce moment que la chute se produit. Les yeux de Raven s'écarquillèrent et elle ne put faire aucun geste pour empêcher ce qui se passa de se produire, beaucoup trop coincée dans sa combinaison pour esquisser le mouvement qu'il aurait fallu effectuer. Elle ne put qu'observer la main se poser sur la bouche de la jeune fille aux cheveux foncés et la lame sur sa gorge. Elle aurait pu pleurer de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que Ryan, qui était le teneur d'arme, ne fit pas glisser la lame sur la gorge pâle, se contentant de maintenir une pression ferme. Il lança un regard lourd à la skaikru, lui intimant de se taire, et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux, s'assurant que tout le monde dormait profondément. Il ne vit aucun œil ouvert, et retourna à ses occupations. Raven, elle, perçut Octavia et Tim réveillés et pria de toutes ses forces pour Zélie. L'attaquant chuchota.

 **\- Et pourquoi on ne remplirait pas cette fichue cuve avec son sang ? Mes limites sont arrivés à leur fin, et Hector est** _ **mort.** Hector ?  
_

 **\- On lui en a prit beaucoup, ce sera beaucoup trop dangereux.** Murmure Raven, au plus bas possible.

 **\- Ah oui ? Et les limites dépassées avec nous, juste parce que nous sommes des garçons ? Ou alors c'est parce qu'elle à été la première, votre favorite ? La seconde de Wanheda ? Sangedakru ne vaut rien à vos yeux !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai.** Souffla Zélie malgré la pression sur sa gorge, qui s'intensifia à ses paroles. **Nous comptons tous à leurs yeux.**

 **\- Et pourquoi penses-tu que nous comptons, idiote ? Notre sang est tout ce qui les intéresse. Et ensuite ? Ils nous gardent en otage, dans leur merveilleuse ville de Polis, et ils nous forcent à nous assassiner pour qu'un seul d'entre nous ne devienne le chef suprême ? Tout est orchestré, c'est probablement ton cher amoureux ou toi-même qui deviendront Heda. Ou peut-être le fils de chef. Être né haut placé, ça sert aussi, non ? Et parlons un peu de l'assassin des glaces qui s'est mit Heda dans la poche en un rien de temps ? Parce qu'elle était mignonne ou parce qu'elle nous a fait son numéro de culpabilité pour la mort de son amante ? Sangedakru ne laissera pas passer ça.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça.** Lui murmura Zélie, grimaçant lorsqu'il commença à dessiner une fine ligne sur sa peau.

 **\- La ferme !** Souffla-t-il furieusement. **Si tu disparais, une des favorites est éliminée de la course. Et je n'aurai plus qu'à régler leur compte aux autres.** Termina-t-il contre son oreille, étendant la ligne noire, le corps de la jeune fille tremblant contre lui.

Sa main fut empoignée par celle de Tim qui envoya la lame vers Octavia qui s'empressa de s'en débarrasser. La guerrière souffla d'énervement lorsque personne ne se réveilla mais ne prit pas le risque de crier, le bras de Ryan toujours serré autour du cou de Zélie. Il ne pouvait plus l'égorger, mais lui briser la nuque ne lui demanderait aucun effort particulier grâce à sa musculature. Profitant du fait que Tim semblait distraire le jeune homme, Octavia sa faufila de l'autre côté du bourreau, attrapant son autre bras, le forçant à lâcher Zélie qui tomba tout droit dans les immenses bras gonflables de Raven, ce qui réveilla-enfin-Luna.

La guerrière se mit rapidement sur ses pieds et chercha un pouls à la jeune fille tombée dans les bras de sa compagne, Ryan étant coincé entre Tim et Octavia. Cette dernière pesta en sentant la main de Ryan se glisser sur sa cuisse pour lui subtiliser sa dague. Elle contra son bras mais il parvint à faire glisser la dague entre son bras et sa côte, envoyant un coup de poing à Tim dans la mâchoire pour l'écarter avant de reprendre la dague en main, la dirigeant vers Octavia. La voix déformée de Raven s'éleva dans l'air, déséquilibrant Ryan qui perdit l'avantage sur Octavia.

 **\- Elle n'a pas de pouls. Olivia** dit-elle à la jeune fille qui s'était également réveillée, **réveilles Clarke.** La Delfikru hocha la tête, et partit réveiller la blonde tandis que Luna débuta un massage cardiaque improvisé.

Durant ce temps, Ryan avait reculé, Octavia de nouveau en forme en face de lui, et Tim relevé, plus rageur que jamais. Tim et Octavia avancèrent en simultané, déstabilisant Ryan qui ne sut pas qui repousser en premier. Il choisit d'envoyer un coup de pied vers la guerrière et la dague vers Tim. Avant de pouvoir percevoir la blessure faîte au Podakru, la guerrière Skaikru repassa à la charge avec cette fois-ci un avantage de taille. Lincoln. Face au guerrier, le garçon n'eut aucune chance et se retrouva plaqué au sol avant même d'esquisser un geste. Dans le feu de l'action, sa tête heurta le sol d'une violence inouïe et le liquide si précieux se déversa en litres sur le sol. Le choc toucha toutes les personnes debout et chaque personne sur le chemin du réveil. Heureusement, grâce à la quantité de sang manquante ou à leur si nouvelle transition, une bonne partie du groupe ne vit pas la scène.

Bellamy observa sa compagne poser un main sur sa bouche, choquée. Il remarqua également le talkie s'allumer, mais passant inaperçu pour tout le monde, à ce moment précis. Craignant une autre mauvaise nouvelle, il s'en empara et s'exila.

Lorsqu'Octavia décrocha le regard du corps du garçon, elle croisa le regard brillant de Lincoln à qui elle serra la main, et les yeux bleus de Clarke brillants de larmes, au-dessus de Tim et Zélie. Elle courut les rejoindre et s'agenouilla à leurs côtés. Clarke de son côté, posa son regard sur chacun des enfants, à tour de rôle. Zélie demeura inconsciente, mais le cœur battant. Tim garda les yeux ouverts, une dague près du cœur, et suivit le regard descendant de Clarke. Celle-ci capta son regard.

 **\- Elle aurait voulu que tu vives.** Murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. **Et j'ai promis à ton père..** Sa voix craqua, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. **Je ne peux pas..**

 **\- Tu sais très bien,** siffla-t-il, la douleur dans la voix, **que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle à mes côtés, en sachant qu'elle aurait pu vivre à ma place. Elle va avoir..** Il déglutit difficilement. **Elle aura de magnifiques enfants, avec un homme fou d'elle, rencontré pendant la mission la plus folle de leur vie. Lexa trouvera une solution pour qu'ils vivent tous, promets-le moi.**

 **\- Je..** sanglota Clarke, bien trop en larmes pour parler. Elle décrocha la fiole rose d'Alcia de son cou, et embrassa la tempe de Tim.

 **\- Promets-moi..** souffla-t-il de nouveau, les yeux papillonnant. **Et dis leur, dis leur que je les aime tous. Et aussi à mon père, que j'ai fait ce que maman aurait voulu que je fasse.. parce que je.. ne pouvais pas faire ça.**

 **\- Je promets.** Finit par dire Clarke, la visage inondé de larmes. **Je promets de rendre ce monde meilleur pour les enfants comme toi.**

 **\- Je t'aime.** Souffla le jeune garçon en conduisant la main de Clarke, la fiole à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la blessure de Zélie qui s'illumina avec le liquide brillant.

 **\- Moi aussi, Tim. Moi aussi..**

Clarke sut au fond de son cœur que le liquide d'Alcia avait guéri Zélie au moment-même où Tim ferma les yeux, définitivement. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa petite sœur, qui eu l'impression de vivre une scène floue et sans son.

Le cri de rage de Raven n'atteint personne d'autre que Luna qui l'aida à empoigner le corps de l'assassin pour déverser son sang sur la cuve. Respecter le mort ne traversa même pas l'esprit de l'hispanique qui déversa toute sa rage dans la remplissage de la cuve, la tristesse envahissant son être.

Lorsqu'elle enclencha la dernière commande, aucun sentiment de victoire ne l'envahit. Cette victoire était à eux, mais à un prix bien trop élevé. Par delà les pleurs qui retentirent dans la pièce, un sentiment amer s'installa chez chaque personne en état de le ressentir.

 _Jour 3, 2 morts et demi._

 _Alors ?_ Cria Clarke à Becca dans sa tête, consciente que celle-ci ne l'entendra probablement pas, _c'était ça le sacrifice ? C'est assez élevé maintenant ? Je dois encore donner plus que ça ?_

Elle serra contre elle le corps de Tim sans vie, et se plongea dans une léthargie profonde, incertaine sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

 _... Des mouchoirs ?_

 _Je suis VRAIMENT désolée mais je ne voyais pas cette histoire sans morts. Une aventure pareille, c'était très difficile, et avec un traître en plus.. J'ai eu très mal en écrivant ça ( la petite larme était présente ), mais j'espère que vous vous rappelerez de nos héros préférés et Tim restera dans nos coeurs !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	22. Chapître 21 : Deuil & Justice difficile

_Hey everyone ! Quoi ? J'ai au moins deux semaines de retard ?  
_

 _Je suis vraimeeeent désolée ! La vérité, c'est que j'aimerai écrire tout le temps, et être à l'heure, mais le lycée les gars, ça ronge la vie. Petit à petit, et puis après vous avez plus le temps de rien faire. Puis vous voilà en vacances d'octobre, et on vous dit qu'après les vacances de Noël, vous passez le bac blanc. Ah ouais ? Oups !_

 _Bref, je suis en retard, je m'en excuse, vous continuez de me lire quand même, hein ? ^^_

 _Réponse aux guests : _

_Aioli : Merci de ta review ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir captivée, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

 _Melly : Merci de me suivre depuis le tout début ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! _

_Je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

 **Deuil & Justice difficile**

 _Jour 3_

L'atmosphère était plus sombre que jamais. L'après-midi était en son plein centre, et chacun d'entre eux n'osait pas parler. La plupart n'en ressentait pas l'envie de toute façon. Et les autres étaient trop endormis ou trop choqués pour laisser des mots leur échapper.

Zélie était allongée sous une fourrure d'Azgeda, sur la charrette qui avançait à un rythme soutenu. Ils voulaient rentrer au plus vite, s'enfuir de ce cauchemar. Et pourtant, la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas rentrer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, nettoyant la crasse qui avait prit place sur sa peau après deux jours sans être à proximité d'eau. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne le sentait presque pas, comme si un vide sidéral l'avait remplacé. Et lorsqu'il battait, il lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle se roulait en boule face à la douleur poignante qui s'emparait d'elle. Ce qui la blessait à ce point, était la vérité. Son meilleur ami, qui l'aimait d'un amour sans limite, était parti par sa faute. Il lui avait littéralement donné sa seule chance de vivre, pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. La culpabilité, la tristesse et la colère la rongeait sans fin. Elle lui avait fait du mal, elle avait choisi Henry, et l'avait repoussé, elle lui avait menti. Mais elle l'aimait. D'un amour enfantin, si pur et dévastateur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser le mal de son être. Il lui manquait déjà tellement.

 **\- Papa, maman..** murmura-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes qui continuèrent de couler. **Protégez-le, je vous en supplie. Il m'a sauvé la vie..**

Non loin de là, se trouvait le cheval de Clarke. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais son visage pâle et ses yeux rougis témoignaient de son état. Elle avait promis au père de Tim, un chef Podakru respecté, qu'elle prendrait soin de son fils. Qu'elle le protégerait. Et surtout, elle avait partagé avec ce petit garçon imposant au cœur tendre tellement de moments qui lui revenaient tous à l'esprit en même temps.. Elle aimait ces enfants, elle les aimait très très fort. Et elle se plongeait dans un désespoir sans nom, terrassée par des vagues de culpabilité et de rage. Tim avait été le premier, celui qui la suivait depuis le plus longtemps. Il avait accueilli chaque nouvel ami avec le sourire aux lèvres et il s'était battu sans relâche pour s'améliorer, aider ses amis, et accomplir à bien sa mission. _Mais c'était ma mission._ Grinça la voix de Clarke dans sa tête. _Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire dans cette histoire, protéger ces enfants._ Se réprimanda-t-elle. _Et tu as vu le résultat ? Qui voudrait rester avec toi, si ta protection, c'est ça ?_

Ils avançaient rapidement, et ils pleurèrent presque tous le long du voyage. Ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs. Ils devaient atteindre Arkadia dans la nuit, ou au petit matin du jour numéro 4. Ils souffraient tous de la perte de leur ami. Mais aucun n'oubliait qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'autre. Un traître sans qui tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Et si la tristesse régnait, le besoin de vengeance lui, grandissait.

* * *

 _Jour 3, début d'après-midi._

Lexa faisait les cent pas. Assises au pied de son lit, les trois jeunes filles qui ne la quittait presque jamais gardaient les yeux fixés sur la talkie, attendant un signé désespéré depuis l'appel reçu le matin-même.

 **\- Je suis sûre que ça ira.** Marmonna Laura. **Ryan est mort, certes. Mais Zélie et Tim vont s'en sortir.**

 **\- Quel était leur état exact ?** Demanda Madi d'une voix sage. La jeune fille n'avait jamais parlé ou été en contact avec un des amis des jeunes filles, mais elle avait pu les voir aux travers des yeux cachés de Lexa.

 **\- Je.. je crois que Ryan avait un peu tran-tranché la gorge de Zélie..** balbutia Laura en mettant soudainement une main devant sa bouche, comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser l'horreur de la scène. Mais elle contrôla ses tremblements et répondit. **Et Tim.. je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été blessé en tentant de sauver Zélie. C'est tout ce que Bellamy a pu dire avant de retourner les aider. Et..** la jeune fille baissa soudainement les yeux.

 **\- Et ?** Répéta Madi en posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune sœur, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

 **\- Et j'ai entendu crier. Je crois que c'était Clarke. Non, Clarke et Octavia.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu, Clarke..** souffla Ambre qui réagit pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle aux autres. **Elle doit être dévastée ! Elle ne cessait de nous répéter qu'elle nous protégerait à tout les prix, que nous étions ce qu'elle avait de plus important, qu'elle.. qu'elle se battrait pour nous parce que nous sommes comme ses enfants.**

 **\- Elle se sentira beaucoup trop coupable si..** Laura s'arrêta et releva vivement la tête vers sa sœur qui arrêta également de faire les cent pas. Le talkie grésilla une nouvelle fois, et n'hésita pas à se ruer dessus. **Oui ? C'est Laura, Ambre, Madi et Heda !** Dit-elle à une vitesse impressionnante.

 _ **\- Laura ?**_ Grésilla la voix d'Olivia. **_C'est moi, Oly._**

 **\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Tu es toute seule ?**

 _ **\- Ils... Ils sont tous choqués. Et moi aussi. Mais il fallait vous mettre au courant et..**_

 **\- Olivia !**

 _ **\- Ryan et Tim sont morts. Tim a demandé à Clarke d'utiliser la fiole de.. Alcia je crois pour sauver Zélie.**_ Laura et Ambre s'étouffèrent à moitié, submergées par le flot d'émotions qui les frappa.

 **\- Oh mon dieu..** réussit tout de même à répondre la jeune sœur de la commandante qui ne montrait aucune réaction.

 _ **\- Tout le monde est dans un état impossible. C'est Clarke qui a sauvé Zélie à la demande de Tim et qui l'a tenu pendant qu'il.. partait dans ses bras. Mais c'est Octavia et Lincoln qui se battaient à ses côtés contre Ryan, et c'est Raven qui était avec Zélie lorsque Ryan s'en est prit à elle, et qui n'a rien pu faire à cause de sa combinaison. Les autres s'en veulent d'avoir été endormis, et nous.. on n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a perdu l'un des nôtres. Il était un enfant, comme nous !**_ Sanglota la petite fille au talkie, ses sanglots résonnants dans la chambre de Lexa. **_Pour l'instant, on est tous comme bloqués, mais on veut tous se venger. Ryan faisait ça pour son peuple, Raven a dit qu'il parlait d'un.. Hector ?_** A ces mots, les 3 jeunes filles levèrent les yeux sur la commandante, jaugeant sa réaction, mais celle-ci ne fit toujours aucun geste, gardant les yeux fixés sur le talkie. Ambre réagit la première.

 **\- Nous nous occupons de ça. Est-ce que vous serez rentrés à temps ? Le père de Tim sera là..**

 _ **\- Nous devrions arriver à Arkadia ce soir, si nous gardons le même rythme. On sera là à temps. Et pour le père de Tim.. Je ne sais pas !**_

 **\- Est-ce que ma sœur doit lui annoncer la nouvelle ?** Se reprit Laura, ce qui attira pour la première fois la commandante à se rapprocher dans l'attente de la réponse d'Olivia.

 _ **\- Je crois que c'est à Clarke de la faire. Si vous pouviez la voir.. Elle est si forte mais on voit tous qu'elle est comme brisée à l'intérieur. Bellamy dit qu'elle a réagi pareil après le Mont Weather, même en pire ! Alors il faut attendre qu'elle s'ouvre à nous de nouveau. Et je crois que Zélie aussi devrait parler au père de Tim. Ne demande pas à Heda de le faire. Et puis, Clarke ne voudrait pas que celle qu'elle aime doive annoncer une mort dont elle se sent responsable.**_

 **\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Clarke !** S'indigna Ambre qui, malgré le peu d'informations qu'elles avaient reçu, avait compris que Clarke n'était en rien responsable.

 _ **\- Tu le lui diras..**_ soupira Olivia de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 **\- Lex', tu veux parler à Clarke ?** Demanda Laura à sa sœur.

 _ **\- C'est pas possible.**_ La coupa Olivia avant même que la commandante ne réponde. **_Elle est à l'avant avec Indra et Abby, et on ne peut pas s'approcher d'elle. Indra ne semble pas vouloir dans un état pareil. C'est comme si elle avançait droit au but, sans se préoccuper du reste. Elle s'est enfermée dans ses sentiments à l'intérieur, mais elle est totalement froide de l'extérieur._**

Lexa sursauta pour la première fois. La Clarke qui lui était décrite agissait comme elle agissait avant de rencontrer la magnifique blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, se renfermer jusqu'à ne plus croire en son cœur. Et par-delà les raisons du cœur, de voir son amante brisée, Lexa ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke entrer ainsi durant la réunion concernant la coalition.

 **\- Dis lui de dire à Bellamy qu'il faut limiter le nombre de décisions importantes que Clarke prendra jusqu'à son arrivée à Polis.** Dit-elle calmement à sa sœur, qui s'empressa de répéter ça à Olivia.

 _ **\- Je lui dirai.**_ Répondit la jeune fille. **_Mais, Heda ?_** La sœur de la concernée lui jeta un regard, puis leva le talkie jusqu'à sa bouche lorsque celle-ci hocha la tête.

 **\- Oui, Olivia ?**

 _ **\- Est-ce que nous pourrons faire une cérémonie pour Tim à la tour ? Lorsque Clarke en parlait, c'était comme si elle avait trouvé son chez-elle. Je sais que Tim a une maison quelque part, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu reposer là où nous serons tous.**_

 **\- Bien sûr. Tim rejoindra les autres nightblidas. Quant à votre séjour à Polis, nous parlerons des conditions plus tard. Nous ferons venir vos familles.**

 _ **\- J'en ai parlé avec les autres. Enfin, avant.. Nous nous étions mis d'accord.**_

 **\- Vous avez décidé quoi ?** Demanda Ambre, soucieuse de savoir la décision de ses amis.

 _ **\- Si Heda et Clarke l'acceptent, nous aimerions rester à Polis. Tous. Certains d'entre nous ont une famille, mais nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'assister Heda dans sa tâche est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire. Elle est restée cachée pendant tout le voyage, mais la guerrière masquée a prit soin de nous, et nous a protégés comme si nous étions ses enfants. Et c'est vrai. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et de ce que nous ferons si un conclave devait arriver dans les prochaines années, mais nous sommes dédiés à notre commandante et nous nous battrons à ses côtés, deviendrons les meilleurs élèves qu'elle puisse avoir et la délivreront du plus de poids que nous le pourrons car c'est notre devoir.**_ Si Lexa avait été seule, elle aurait laissé une larme couler sur sa joue. Mais à la place, elle ferma les yeux, se débarrassant de l'humidité qui avait prit place dans ses yeux, et s'autorisa seulement un court sourire, qui illumina les visages de Madi et Laura à sa vue.

 **\- Je pense que Clarke n'aura aucun problème avec ça. Et en ce qui me concerne, vous avez mon autorisation.** Dit Lexa dans l'appareil skaikru. **Cependant, nous en parlerons plus à votre arrivée, c'est d'accord ?** Question rhétorique, bien évidemment, et Olivia le savait parfaitement.

 _ **\- Bien sûr, commandante. Si vous n'avez rien à me demander, je crois que je vais arrêter la communication. Je crois que Bellamy vient de faire le signe qui signifie que nous allons nous mettre à galoper.**_ Lexa ne fit qu'hocher la tête, bien que la jeune fille ne puisse pas le voir, et donna le talkie à sa sœur qui répondit.

 **\- Fais attention ! Dis aux autres que nous pensons fort à eux, que nous attendons leur retour avec impatience, et aussi afin qu'ils puissent rencontrer Madi !** S'écria celle-ci qui était restée à côté et silencieuse durant toute la conversation. **Et aussi que nous pensons aussi à Tim et que nous nous occupons des actes de Ryan, Hector et son clan. Prends soin de toi, et de tout le monde.**

 _ **\- Promis !**_ Répondit la jeune Delfikru avant que le son caractéristique d'un talkie coupé ne leur parvienne.

Laura déposa le talkie à terre et le fixa quelques secondes avant de regarder Madi.

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais apprécié Tim. C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer, de toute façon.**

 **\- C'est vrai...** soupira Ambre à ses côtés. **Il était toujours souriant, toujours gentil. Il avait un grand cœur et un grand courage.** Madi leur sourit, et Lexa se releva.

 **\- Il sera vengé.** Déclara-t-elle de sa voix froide de commandante en colère.

Des coups retentirent contre la porte et un garde entra dans la pièce, le regard au sol de peur d'avoir dérangé Heda durant un mauvais moment. Les gardes savaient que la commandante était de très mauvaise humeur le soir, lorsque venait le moment du coucher, mais ils se méfiaient tout de même l'après-midi.

 **\- L'ambassadeur Byron demande à vous voir, Heda.** Lexa se sentit frémir. Cet homme était probablement l'allié d'un jeune garçon qu'elle avait prit sous son aile, et qui avait fini par tuer l'un de ses protégés. L'un des êtres aimés de Clarke. Elle observa Madi se poster à ses côtés et hocha la tête en sa direction.

 **\- Faîtes-le entrer.** Répondit alors la jeune fille, consciente qu'elle devrait sûrement repartir avec l'ambassadeur après sa visite. Ambre et Laura restèrent à l'arrière lorsque l'ambassadeur entra, puis s'inclina devant la commandante et son élève.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que le frère d'Hector, l'ancien ambassadeur de mon clan,** précisa l'homme comme si l'une des filles présentes pouvaient l'avoir oublier, **avait réservé une chambre à l'auberge de la rue centrale. C'est une piste à prendre en compte.**

 **\- Que comptez-vous faire de cette information ?** Demanda Madi en restant bien droite, bien que l'état dans lequel se trouvait celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la troublait.

 **\- Avec votre permission, Heda,** s'adressa le Sangedakru à la commandante malgré son manque de réaction, **j'aimerai aller l'explorer. Tu aurais l'occasion de m'accompagner.** Dit-il à Madi. Cette phrase fut ce qui fit perdre à la commandante le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait après toutes les nouvelles qui trottaient dans sa tête.

 **\- En aucun cas je ne vous ai donné l'autorisation de tutoyer une élève de Heda, future commandante des 13 clans. Votre clan agit comme un poison sur cette coalition et ces terres, et vous vous permettez de manquer de respect à une enfant, plus digne d'honneur que vous ne le serez jamais ? Vous allez être celui qui aurez l'occasion d'accomplir cette mission à ses côtés, car elle est la plus importante de vous deux. Si et seulement si vous prouvez votre innocence, nous envisagerons de vous porter un moindre respect mais vous n'avez, pour le moment, rien à dire d'irrespectueux si vous voulez quitter les portes de cette chambre avec la tête sur les épaules ! Est-ce bien clair ?** Gronda-t-elle faisant frémir l'ambassadeur qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses épaules.

 **\- Sha Heda.** Murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés au sol.

 **\- Mettons-nous en route.** Décida Madi en s'avançant avant de lancer un regard à Lexa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait percée à jour. Cette dernière lui en fut reconnaissante et hocha la tête, la remerciant. Une fois que la jeune fille et l'ambassadeur eurent passé la porte, la commandante se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles restantes qui comprirent et se relevèrent. L'azgeda sortit immédiatement tandis que la seconde s'arrêta pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras avant de suivre les pas de son amie.

Se retrouvant seule, la commandante lâcha un soupir qui ne lui pas autant de bien qu'elle l'espérait. Elle se dirigea vers un miroir, et enleva d'une main fébrile le masque noir qui occupait le tour de ses yeux. Une fois fait, elle s'observa en silence, comme pour juger son état. En percevant le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure, elle comprit et alla verrouiller la porte avant de s'asseoir au bout de son lit. Elle sentit ce sentiment de liberté, qui l'entourait toujours dès qu'elle s'octroyait un moment de faiblesse. Alors en silence, et en posant son regard sur ce fauteuil, celui où Clarke l'avait dessinée, elle se l'autorisa. Une larme coula, puis une autre. Ce n'est pas une Heda faible qui pleura pendant de longues minutes, ce fut une Lexa démunie par le manque de son âme-sœur et la mort d'un enfant de son sang. Elle s'autorisa le droit de pleurer car la femme qu'elle était, derrière toutes ses responsabilités, souffrait. Elle avait été ramenée à la vie, elle était _morte,_ et pourtant elle devait continuer à se battre. C'est en se demandant si elle devrait mourir ou continuer de regarder ses proches mourir toute sa vie qu'elle partit se coucher, oubliant Madi, partie avec un homme suspecté d'avoir tué en pleine après-midi, et qu'elle ne se réveilla que tard dans la nuit, le cœur prit d'angoisse, et une douleur immense traversant son corps.

* * *

 **\- Je suis tellement fatiguée de ce monde.** Confia Clarke à Raven et Octavia tandis qu'elles étaient allongées dans le noir. **C'est comme si on ne pouvait jamais gagner.**

 **\- C'est vrai..** murmura Octavia. **Je ne me marierai peut-être jamais.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !** Rétorqua la troisième, **mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un à sauver. Et après, ce sera à nous de porter le fardeau d'un échec.**

 **\- Tim aurait dû vivre.** Souffla Clarke, de nouveaux sanglots se formant dans la gorge.

Sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait consoler leur sœur, les deux Skaikru entourèrent la blonde de leurs bras et la serrèrent de toutes leurs forces. La nuit était tombée à leur arrivée à Arkadia, et Clarke s'effondrait. De tristesse, de regret, de fatigue. Le jour 4 allait commencer, et Lexa l'attendait. Pourtant, même si la Skaiprisa rêvait de se blottir dans les bras de sa compagne, l'idée de repartir immédiatement en direction de la capitale l'achevait d'avance. Elle avait tenu bon, mais elle arrivait à ses limites. Plus rien n'avait de sens, et seul le sommeil semblait être la réponse à son problème. Alors Clarke sombra, et s'endormit, le sel des ses larmes se dispersant sur ses joues.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le soleil se lever. _Le quatrième jour.._ pensa-t-elle. Elle allait retrouver Lexa, et si tout se passait bien, elle dormirait dans ses bras dès ce soir. Elle se redressa et laisser son regard passer d'une de ses sœurs à l'autre, le cœur serré par l'amour qu'elle leur portait. Elles auraient pu aller dormir avec la personne qui partageait leur vie, mais elles avaient choisi de rester avec elle, comme elles l'avaient fait durant de nombreuses nuits, lorsque celles-ci n'étaient habitées que par des cauchemars. Elle secoua l'épaule de Raven qui émergea rapidement, et elles se levèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient déjà tous dans la salle de restauration, avec Kane près de sa mère, qui se leva dès qu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

 **\- Toutes mes condoléances, Clarke.. Et sache que, même si je ne le suis pas, je suis fier de toi comme un père. Et je suis sûr que Jake le serait aussi.**

 **\- Merci.** Murmura Clarke en l'enlaçant bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue de son mérite pour le moment. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Tina, qui tapait frénétiquement sur sa cuisse pour la faire se retourner.

 **\- Ce n'est pas que nous n'apprécions pas Arkadia, tout le monde est très gentil ici.. mais nous nous demandions quand nous allions repartir. Nous sommes tous prêts et nous avons hâte d'être à Polis.. et d'honorer Tim à la tour de Heda.** Clarke lui offrit un sourire triste avant de poser un bras sur les épaules de la petite, se tournant vers les autres.

 **\- Nous allons partir dès que nous serons prêts. Si vous l'êtes déjà, allez seller vos chevaux. Le but est d'arriver à Polis le plus vite possible, nous garderons une allure rapide pour arriver avant la nuit.** Elle s'arrêta, posant le regard sur chaque personne de la pièce pour graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire et reprit, luttant contre les larmes, **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous n'avons pas le choix maintenant. Notre mission principale est terminée, et.. et Tim aurait voulu que nous allions jusqu'au bout. Alors même si on n'en peut plus, même si on arrive à la limite, on doit continuer. Parce qu'abandonner maintenant, ce n'est pas digne de nous. Nous sommes plus que ça, nous nous efforçons de sauver cette planète et il est hors de question que nous n'achevions pas la mission dans son intégralité. Comme vous le savez, nous devons atteindre Polis au plus vite, car le conseil des ambassadeurs se réunit demain, et il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que la coalition règne, et que la paix soit reine de nos contrées.**

Tous touchés par le discours de Clarke, chacun des nightblidas se hâta de préparer son cheval. Le deuil et le désir de vengeance étaient bien présents, mais l'impatience de sceller toute cette histoire aussi régnait dans leur esprit. Clarke se tourna cette fois vers ses amis plus âgé, un air concerné sur le visage.

 **\- Je sais que certains d'entre vous souhaitent rester ici. C'est votre décision. Mais maman, l'un d'entre vous,** dit-elle en désignant Kane, **doit nous accompagner. Avoir un des leaders du peuple sera sûrement utile si nous parlons de l'avenir des peuples demain.**

 **\- Bien sûr, chérie. Je vais venir, Marcus restera ici avec Jackson.**

 **\- Et nous allons rester aussi.** Dit Bellamy à son amie, la main posée sur l'épaule de sa bien-aimée. Celle dernière hocha la tête.

 **\- Nous tenons à vous tous, et nous serons prêt à vous rejoindre si vous avez besoin de nous. Mais après la mort de mon père, plus rien ne me raccroche à mon clan, et si Bell' souhaite rester à Arkadia, alors je reste aussi.**

 **\- Tu nous manqueras, grand frère.** Dit Octavia à son frère comme seul réponse, ce qui fit apparaître des larmes dans les yeux du plus grand qui se sentit, pour la première fois, enfin pardonné pour ses actes. Il la prit dans ses bras et leva les yeux sur Lincoln.

 **\- Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. Je te la confie.** Le géant hocha la tête, avant de prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras, une fois relâchée par son frère.

 **\- On se verra au mariage, de toute façon.**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- On va rester.** Finit par murmurer Monty en s'approchant de Clarke. **Nous sommes des skaikru. Et même si nous soutenons la coalition et la commandante, c'est ici que nous devons vivre. Surtout que..**

 **\- Je suis enceinte.** Enchaîna Harper en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon qui, malgré la tristesse du moment, sourit d'un air heureux, ravi d'annoncer la future naissance de son enfant. Et cela réussit à apporter un tant peu de bonheur au reste du groupe, d'où fusèrent les félicitations.

Ils se quittèrent rapidement, se promettant des retrouvailles prochaines, et le groupe partit, en route vers la capitale. Seule Luna semblait apeurée à l'idée d'y retourner. Polis était sa ville, et elle voulait l'explorer de nouveau avec Raven, mais tellement de mauvais souvenirs s'y cachaient, que ce départ lui serra le cœur. Mais un peu de joie apparut en elle pour son amie, sa sœur d'enfance. Dans quelque heures, Lexa allait retrouver celle qu'elle aimait, et la nightblida en était sûre. Sitôt qu'elle se serait retrouvées, plus rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

* * *

 _Jour 3 de Madi_

Madi marchait en tête, sur le chemin de l'auberge. Sur ses talons, Byron suivait. La jeune fille tournait le problème dans sa tête, dans tout les sens possibles. L'homme qui marchait à ses côtés pouvait très bien être un meurtrier, et même si elle savait se défendre, le doute l'assaillait. Vêtue de son armure, similaire à celle de Lexa, cadeau de cette dernière, les regards des passants se posaient sur eux en alternant entre curiosité, peur et même et admiration.

Madi poussa la porte du pied, et l'ambassadeur la suivit, prenant une teinte cramoisie lorsque les regards sur eux et qu'il semblait obéir à une petite fille en costume de Heda. En réalité, il obéissait bel et bien à cette fillette qui pourrait lui trancher la gorge si rapidement qu'il ne la verrait même pas amorcer le geste. Il baissa les yeux au sol et se fit encore plus silencieux qu'il ne l'était.

La jeune natblida sentit un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres à la vue du comportement de l'ambassadeur, et la conforta dans son idée. L'homme qui la suivait, la tête baissée, n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Un incompétent, très certainement. Un lâche, encore plus certainement. Mais un assassin ? Madi ricana intérieurement. Elle avait dû tuer plus de personnes de lui dans sa vie, alors qu'elle avait, sans aucun doute, la moitié de son âge. Arrivant au bar, Madi cessa ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur le propriétaire de l'auberge. Un grand brun, barbe fleurissante, bonne carrure. Et en vue des petites épées de bois éparpillées par terre à ses pieds, probablement père de famille. Madi leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, mais l'homme semblait détailler sa tenue. Lorsqu'il les releva, une once de respect les parcouraient, et Madi pria pour qu'il la laisse effectuer sa mission sans se mettre sur son chemin. Elle refusait de faire des victimes inutiles. Elle se raidit quand Byron tenta de se placer à ses côtés et le foudroya du regard, le faisant reculer à sa place précédente. Elle put déceler une nouvelle once rieuse dans le regard du gérant et se permit d'afficher un visage dur, mais un peu plus chaleureux.

 **\- Hébergez-vous un homme du clan Sangedakru ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun écart. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ambassadeur qui l'accompagnait avant de baisser légèrement la tête.

 **\- Sha, nightblida. Un homme du nom de Ronin.** Madi tourna la tête vers Byron qui hocha la tête, pour confirmer le nom du frère du traître.

 **\- Emmenez-nous à sa chambre.** Ordonna la jeune fille, et le patron se mit immédiatement en marche, se pliant à ses exigences. _Merci Becca, de m'avoir fait voir la vie de mon modèle. Sans ses exploits, jamais je n'aurai su quoi dire, ni comment parler._

 **\- C'est celle-ci,** dit le gérant en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois, **il a demandé à être à l'écart des autres chambres. Nous pensions..** Il s'arrêta tout net et lança un regard dans la direction de Madi, qui soupira intérieurement. _Ce sont des hommes, Madi. A quoi tu t'attendais ?_

 **\- Très bien, Heda vous remercie de votre aide.** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, la congédiant poliment. L'homme se hâta de disparaître.

Madi n'accorda pas même un regard à l'ambassadeur qui attendait toujours derrière elle, et enclencha la poignée sans frapper. La chambre aurait pu sembler basique, si des cordes ne jonchaient pas le sol, et que la dizaine d'épée qui pendait au mur n'était pas dans un état aussi pitoyable. L'odeur de la pièce frappa également les deux envoyés, qui ne réagirent cependant pas. En avisant du lit défait et de la tasse sur la table, la déduction se fit rapidement. L'homme avait été prit par surprise et avait fui en les entendant rentrer. Un comportement d'homme coupable, pour sûr. Et si Byron recula, effrayé, Madi ne broncha pas. Si l'homme qui vivait ici avait même fierté que son frère, couplée à son envie de revanche, il ne tarderait pas à revenir. Et son instant ne la trompa pas lorsqu'elle entendit le son étouffé de son accompagnateur, qui paniquait bien trop facilement. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une copie d'Hector. Pas un air de ressemblance, non, une vraie copie. Leur seule différence résidant sur la cicatrice qui traversait la joue gauche de l'homme.

 **\- Vous me cherchez ?** Siffla l'homme d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Madi de dégoût. Elle nota qu'il tenait l'ambassadeur contre lui, une lame bien en vue pointée sur son cœur.

 **\- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi.**

 **\- Parce que j'ai débarrassé le monde du petit toutou de la commandante ? Sa chère _ambassadrice ?_**

 **\- Vous êtes simplement en colère parce que votre frère ne valait rien face à Heda. Elle s'est _débarrassée_ de lui car il n'était qu'un traître. Il a _manipulé_ un enfant pour en tuer d'autres ! Il a insulté la légitimité de Heda, alors qu'il n'était qu'un ambassadeur _inutile._** L'homme rugit de colère.-

 **\- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille, tu ne sais rien de la vie ! Tu es aveuglée par Heda, et tu ne vois pas le monde extérieur ! Mon clan souffrait, et Heda ne faisait rien pour nous aider, mon frère s'est sali les mains pour nous sauver ! Tu continuerais de chanter ses louanges, si je tuais ton ambassadeur sous tes yeux ?** Byron écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Je suis un Sangedakru !** S'exclama-t-il

 **\- Tu es le lâche et le traître que cette idiote voit chez mon frère. Tu n'as pas plus de valeur que cette Trikru.**

 **\- Tuez-le, si ça vous chante.** Intervint Madi, déstabilisant Ronin qui pensait que chaque enfant de cette commandante, chantait la justice. Or, l'homme qu'il tenait contre lui ne semblait rien valoir aux yeux de cette fillette qui continuait de le fixer d'un regard infaillible.

Byron était stupide, et un mauvais combattant. Mais l'instinct de survie restait fort chez tous les hommes, et il réussit, non sans mal, à se dégager de l'étreinte de son bourreau, au moment-même où Madi comptait mettre en scène son plan. Elle aurait pu hurler sur cette homme, cette plaie avec qui elle faisait équipe. Au lieu de quoi, elle se décala lorsqu'il se jeta vers elle, le laissant s'affaler au sol, et courut après l'homme qui avait eu le temps de s'échapper. En arrivant dans la rue, elle ne put que se perdre parmi les centaines de personnes qui remplissaient les rues chaque jour. Elle souffla d'énervement et partit chercher son _compagnon._ Il avait fait échoué cette mission, elle était en colère, et il n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre.

* * *

Lorsque Madi revint à la tour, elle n'alla pas rejoindre Heda de sitôt. Il faisait nuit noire, et elle était bien trop énervée pour avoir une conversation civilisée. Elle partit rejoindre sa chambre, où dormaient Laura et Ambre et se roula en boule dans son lit. Demain, elle irait dire à son modèle que la mission avait échouée, mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force.

* * *

Madi fut réveillée par les cris de ses amies.

 **\- Tu es rentrée !**

 **\- On a voulu t'attendre pour savoir comment ça s'était passé, mais on a eu un entraînement hyper chargé avec Lex' et on a dû s'endormir..** s'excusa Laura.

 **\- On a dormi vraiment très longtemps, quand même..** s'inquiéta Ambre.

 **\- Quelle heure est-il ?** Demanda Madi, en se levant rapidement pour voir le soleil déjà très très haut dans le ciel. **Il faut que je parle à Lexa !**

Les trois jeunes filles se hâtèrent de se rendre à la salle du trône, où se trouvait la commandante ainsi que Gaia. Cette dernière se tourna vers elles dès qu'elles passèrent la porte, un air sévère sur le visage.

 **\- Où étiez-vous, durant la journée entière ? Lorsque l'homme que tu devais arrêter, Madi, a tenté d'empoisonner votre Heda ?** Le ciel leur tomba sur la tête.

 **\- La mission a échoué, Heda.** Murmura Madi, le cœur serré de douleur. **Et je sais que j'aurai dû venir vous le dire, mais je n'étais pas.. en état.** Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la compassion dans le regard de son modèle que la Fleimkeepa siffla de colère.

 **\- Si il avait réussi son coup, c'est Heda qui n'aurait pas pu être en état de t'écouter parler !**

 **\- Attendez !** S'écria Laura. **Avant de l'accuser de tout les noms,** dit-elle en s'adressant à Gaia qui comme toujours, s'emportait, **je pense savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas en état.**

 **\- Parle.** L'autorisa sa sœur.

 **\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'hier ? On a mangé toutes ensemble, et ensuite elle est partie, et nous on s'est entraînées. Tu nous as fait remarquer que notre énergie baissait à la fin de l'entraînement, comme si nos forces nous quittaient. On est parties se coucher très tôt, pour attendre Madi. Et pourtant, on ne s'est pas réveillées lorsqu'elle est rentrée. Ce n'est pas normal ! Et Madi dit qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie bien, juste avant que toi, tu ne te fasses empoisonner ?**

 **\- Tu penses que nous aussi, on s'est fait avoir ?** Demanda Ambre.

 **\- J'en suis plus que sûre ! On a dormi presque qu'un jour entier, Ambre ! Ce n'est absolument pas normal.** Le silence s'installa avant que Lexa ne se lève et ne lance un regard chaleureux aux filles qui lui sourirent.

 **\- Je pense que tu dois des excuses, Gaia.** Cette dernière serra les dents, mais reconnut son erreur.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Madi.** La jeune fille secoua la tête, n'étant pas rancunière. Du moins pas cette fois.

 **\- On aurait pu toutes mourir en même temps, et on s'en serait même pas rendu compte..** murmura doucement Laura. Ses deux amies la prirent dans ses bras et elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur, puisant la force qu'elle put y trouver.

 **\- Heda ! Heda !** Plusieurs gardes entrèrent dans la salle du trône, l'excitation visible sur leurs visages.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?** Demanda Lexa, en s'avançant dans l'allée, sa cape flottant dans l'air sous le coup de la vitesse.

 **\- Elle est de retour, Heda. Wanheda et de retour, avec dans son sillage, les enfants sacrés.**

Elle avait réussi. Clarke était de retour, le monde sauvé, et dans les temps. _Jour 4._

Mais si le cœur de Lexa s'emballa, ce ne fut pas pour la même raison que ses gardes. Elle était là.. _Clarke est revenue pour moi._

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense que cette histoire se termine petit à petit. Il restera 1 ou 2 chapîtres, voire un épilogue._

 _J'ai un petit pincement au coeur, mais vous savez que j'écris à côté, que je traduis, et que je serai encore sur ce site pendant un bon bout de temps !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


	23. Chapître 22 : Je te retrouve

_Hey everybody !_

 _Oui, j'ai disparu pendant des mois, je m'en excuse vraiment vraiment beaucoup ! J'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire avec les cours, et maintenant la conduite.._

 _Je suis de retour et je vous remercie à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, vous êtes adorables !_

 _Merci aussi à Linsy qui me lit désormais. ( j'ai la pression ) ! xD Bref, cœur sur toi 3_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapître qui est le dernier avant l'épilogue !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Je te retrouve, je dois partir.**

En posant les yeux sur la tour s'élevant sur des dizaines d'étages, Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer. C'est ici qu'elle était passé de la haine à l'amour, pour Lexa. Elle revenait aujourd'hui avec des enfants partageant le sang de la femme qu'elle aimait, afin qu'ils garantissent le futur de cette ville, et de tout les peuples. Ils étaient tous là.. sauf un. Clarke rigola nerveusement. De tous les nightblidas, Tim était le plus ressemblant à Aden, et ils étaient morts tous les deux. La jeune blonde sentait toujours la tristesse enserrer son cœur, le rendant douloureux, mais la colère était maintenant bien plus présente en elle. Elle voulait qu'ils paient. Tous ceux qui avaient manipulé un _enfant_ pur en tuer un autre, pour une histoire de pouvoir. Clarke ne savait que trop bien ce qu'enlever la vie d'un enfant faisait ressentir. Elle voulait qu'ils souffrent, que les responsables perdent tout ce qu'ils avaient, qu'ils ressentent cette douleur qui ne quittait plus la blonde et sa famille, qui les rongeait.

Les enfants, qui ne s'étaient plus quitté une seule seconde depuis la perte d'un de leurs camarades, poussaient des cris enthousiastes au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans les rues. Ayant laissé leurs chevaux à l'entrée de la ville, ils trottinaient d'un stand à un autre, s'émerveillant de la variété présente dans chaque endroit où leurs yeux se posaient. Leur manière de ressentir la tristesse était bien différente, puisqu'ils s'étaient promis de vivre, et de se réjouir de chaque moment de bonheur qu'ils pourraient vivre, en l'honneur de Tim. Seul Zélie semblait avoir du mal, souriant difficilement, sous le regard inquiet de son petit-ami qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la soulager de sa peine.

 **\- Et dire qu'on va vivre ici..** Murmura Olivia, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Nous sommes** _ **les enfants sacrés,**_ **voyons.** Rétorqua Lyra, se moquant volontairement des gardes qui semblaient plus qu'heureux de revoir des héritiers de Heda en ville, embarrassant ces derniers avec des politesses qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu auparavant. Un rire s'éleva du groupe, et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Octavia qui se réjouissait de voir que sa seconde semblait se remettre des précédents événements, qui l'avaient choquée.

Arrivés au pied de la tour, les gardes s'inclinèrent devant Wanheda et son cortège, avant de leur ouvrir les portes, s'attirant de nouveaux halètements de surprise. Clarke soupira, d'un long et fatiguant soupir, avant d'entrer.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, où les attendaient trois têtes familières, plus une jeune brunette. Les enfants sautèrent sur Ambre et Laura qui retournèrent les étreintes avec joie, le soulagement inscrit sur leurs jolis visages. Ils poussèrent des cris, et les plus émotifs versèrent même une larme, preuves du bonheur qu'ils ressentaient de se retrouver.

Clarke n'avait pas détourné les yeux, même consciente de la scène émouvante qui se déroulait à côté d'elle. Son regard était fixé, noyé, avalé par des prunelles vertes, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais qu'elle s'amusait à explorer autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait. C'est comme aimantée qu'elle s'avança rejoindre la propriétaire de ces yeux ensorcelants. Cette dernière, consciente de la présence de ses gardes dans la salle, se contentant de lui empoigner le bras. Sentant le regard déçu de sa compagne posé sur elle, elle la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre en moins de temps que Clarke ne le croyait possible. Y avait-il une porte dans la salle du trône, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué ?

Ses pensées s'évaporèrent en un instant, au moment même où des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Son dos heurta le mur derrière elle, et elle répondit avec fougue.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué..** murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, faute d'air.

 **\- Il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour le moment,** _ **ai niron.**_ Souffla Lexa en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, s'attirant un nouveau soupir de la part de Clarke.

Ôtant tout tissu les empêchant de se retrouver, elles basculèrent sur le lit, liées.

* * *

Clarke passa un doigt sur le tatouage de Lexa, qui lui tournait le dos.

\- **Rien ne te semble familier ?** La commandante esquissa un sourire, invisible aux yeux de Clarke.

\- **Il semblerait que nos destins se soient croisés de nouveau. Cette pièce était mon sanctuaire, mais ta présence la rend encore plus précieuse et chargée de souvenirs.**

 **\- Espérons que ça ne finisse pas comme la dernière fois..** Lexa se tourna pour faire face à la blonde qui, contrainte de lever les yeux vers elle et non sur un tatouage, glissa tout de même ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune.

 **\- Clarke, Titus est mort et les enfants sont à quelques pas d'ici. Roan est également présent, et Madi veille à ce que personne n'entre dans cette pièce. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

 **\- De nombreuses personnes ont le droit d'être furieuses contre moi. Titus voulait m'éliminer moi, et tu en es morte.** Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la skaikru, qui revivait une scène bien précise dans sa tête. **J'avais promis, Lexa. J'avais promis à cet homme de lui ramener son fils et il est mort dans mes bras.** La commandante serra la jeune femme contre elle, lui témoignant tout son soutien.

\- **Il savait que c'était dangereux. Et bien que ça n'apaise aucune douleur, son fils est mort en héro. Tim kom Podakru restera gravé dans les mémoires par ceux du peuple qui survivront grâce à lui, et par sa famille et ses amis, qui l'aimeront éternellement. Tu fais partie des gens qui l'aime et personne, ni même son père, ne pourra t'enlever ça.** La blonde fixa son regard larmoyant dans les prunelles vertes de sa compagne et se pencha sur l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- **Tu seras avec moi ?**

 **\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne te lâcherai pas.** Clarke lui sourit avant de soupirer, et de se détacher de leur étreinte sous le regard interrogatif de Lexa.

\- **Tu me dis ça maintenant, mais dès l'instant où tes précieux ambassadeurs regarderont par ici, tu t'empresseras de nous séparer.**

 **\- Clarke…**

Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Lexa attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui passa sous la main et intima à Clarke d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Entrez !** cria-t-elle ne fois sa compagne hors de vue.

Madi rentra dans la pièce, un air concerné sur le visage.

 **\- Les ambassadeurs sont tous arrivés, Heda. Mais ils se demandent qui représentera Trikru.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas encore annoncé ma décision.**

 **\- Savez-vous quoi faire ?** se permit de demander la jeune fille en avisant de l'air grave de la commandante.

 **\- J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne sais pas encore si elle est bonne ou mauvaise.**

Clarke les rejoignit à cet instant, et Madi s'empressa de s'incliner. Elle avait beau être la future commandante, elle rencontrait pour la première fois la compagne de sa mère onirique. La blonde quant à elle, ne ressentait qu'une profonde curiosité envers la jeune fille.

 **\- Enchantée Madi. Je suis désolée d'interrompre, mais tu as dit que tous les ambassadeurs étaient arrivés ?**

 **\- Sha, Skaiheda.**

 **\- Sais-tu si le chef Podakru a demandé à me parler ?** demanda la blonde sous le regard attristé de la commandante qui effleura son épaule pour lui transmettre du courage.

 **\- Il a demandé à vous voir, en effet. Zélie est restée avec lui le temps que je vienne vous chercher.** Clarke frémit, mais ne craqua pas devant cette fillette inconnue. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne.

 **\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller les rejoindre. Merci de me l'avoir dit.** Dit la blonde à Madi en passant à côté d'elle, quittant la chambre.

La jeune fille la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte et se tourna vers Lexa.

 **\- Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.** La commandante lui répondit par un sourire malicieux.

 **\- Clarke ne fait pas confiance facilement.** **Elle s'habituera à toi.**

 **\- Je peux très bien rester à l'écart, Lexa.**

 **\- Hors de question. Clarke est une jeune femme intelligente. Lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que tu es une alliée et non un danger, elle t'adoptera comme les autres. Laisse-lui le temps.**

Madi hocha la tête néanmoins pas convaincue et observa la commandante se diriger vers la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir les ambassadeurs se réunir.

 **\- Lexa, qui sera l'ambassadeur Trikru ?**

* * *

Lorsque Clarke poussa la porte, Zélie leva vers elle un visage plein de larmes. La blonde craignit un instant que le père de Tim ne s'en soit pris à elle, mais elle avisa du visage du pauvre homme, complètement tordu de peine et comprit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Le chef se leva et s'avança vers Clarke.

 **\- Vous m'aviez fait une promesse.**

 **\- Je sais et je suis désolée.** Répondit Clarke, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer. **Je vous promets que je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et le sauver. Il était votre fils, mais nous formions une famille.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas seulement enlevé mon fils. Mais également le futur chef de Podakru.** Clarke resta silencieuse. _Que suis-je censée répondre à ça ?_ Devant son silence, Zélie se redressa.

 **\- Tim aurait pu vivre.** **Et pourtant, il a choisi de se sacrifier pour moi, et pour chaque personne qui vivra grâce à lui. Il voulait choisir pour le bien de tous, et selon l'éducation de sa mère.** L'homme écarquilla les yeux mais Zélie continua de parler. **Il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Le premier que j'ai rencontré durant ce voyage. C'était difficile, et c'est un miracle que Tim soit le seul à être parti. Il s'est battu comme un héros, et il me manquera** **jusqu'à ce que je meure. Nous ne pourrons jamais remplacer ce que vous avez perdu, mais nous souffrons aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que Clarke ne vous le dis pas qu'elle ne ressent pas la douleur que son absence crée.**

Le chef Podakru baissa le regard quelques instants. C'était un homme fort, et fier. Mais il avait perdu son fils, son sang, le cadeau que son épouse lui avait laissé. Il avait perdu son avenir. La commandante de la mort semblait souffrir, elle aussi. Tout comme cette jeune fille que son fils ne connaissait pas un mois plus tôt, et pour laquelle il avait sacrifié sa vie. Il les laissa apercevoir son cœur brisé, conscient qu'elles partageaient sa peine.

 **\- Avez-vous ramené son corps ?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit Clarke, la gorge nouée. **Les enfants souhaiteraient faire une cérémonie en son honneur.**

 **\- Vous voulez qu'il soit enterré ici, à Polis ?** Clarke se rappela à cet instant que si cet homme s'opposait à cette idée, elle devrait s'en contenter et briser le cœur des autres enfants qui faisaient de leur mieux pour honorer Tim, leur compagnon perdu.

 **\- C'est ce que nous aimerions.** **Il reposerait aux côtés des autres natblidas, et commandants qui veillent sur nous.** L'homme sembla perdre ses mots.

 **\- Mon fils reposera aux côtés des grands commandants ?**

 **\- Il fait parti des enfants sacrés qui ont sauvé le monde. Il avait tout d'un grand commandant, et sera honoré en tant que tel.** Clarke sembla le convaincre puisqu'il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes et de fierté.

 **\- Qu'il en soit ainsi.** **Tim reposera tel le héros qu'il a toujours été.** Il posa son regard sur Zélie. **Entouré des amis qu'il s'est fait, de leur loyauté, et de leur amour.**

Clarke sourit à l'entente des ces paroles et attira Zélie dans ses bras. L'amour lui envahit le cœur en pensant à l'enfant, mais le goût amer d'une vengeance inachevé lui empoisonnait l'esprit.

* * *

 _Jour 5_

Lorsque la corne de brume résonna, Lexa inspira profondément en faisant signe à ses gardes d'ouvrir les portes. La réunion tant attendue allait débuter. En observant ses ambassadeurs rentrer, elle pria pour que son plan ait marché et que le siège Trikru ne finisse pas vide.

 _Flashback :_

 _Madi entra la première, la commandante sur les talons. Elles purent voir la surprise se peindre sur les visages qui leur faisaient face. Octavia se leva hâtivement de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, un des bras de Lincoln passé autour de son cou._

 _ **\- Heda**_ _murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant,_ _ **Madi.**_

 _ **\- Octavia**_ _lui répondit la commandante, intérieurement heureuse de revoir sa compagne de route, et l'une des meilleures amies de Clarke._ _ **Lincoln. Je suis ici pour vous parler d'un sujet primordial.**_ _Le couple fronça les sourcils, mais ils attendirent que la commandante s'explique._ _ **La rencontre avec les ambassadeurs de la coalition approche, et le siège Trikru demeure vide.**_

 _ **\- Voulez-vous que nous allions chercher un ambassadeur au village, Heda ?**_ _demanda Lincoln, soucieux d'aider celle qu'il souhaitait appeler son amie._

 _ **\- Non.**_ _Répliqua Lexa plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._ _ **Je veux que tu y prennes place.**_

 _Un silence s'installa, et Madi put observer le choc se dessiner sur le visage des deux guerriers qui restèrent sans mots pendant quelques minutes, ce que respecta la commandante._

 _ **\- Heda... j'ai perdu le respect de beaucoup en choisissant de partir durant la guerre. Je sais que vous m'avez pardonné, mais je ne suis sûrement pas le meilleur candidat pour ce rôle.**_

 _ **\- Au contraire**_ _rétorqua Lexa, sûre d'elle,_ _ **tu es un Trikru de naissance et respecté de tous dans ton village. Tu es un guerrier, mais tu es sage, et tu as participé au périple afin de tous les sauver. Tu mérites ce rôle, et le respect qui l'accompagne.**_

 _ **\- Mais les autres ambassadeurs...**_ _commença le métisse._

 _ **\- Se tairont et respecteront la décision que leur commandante a prise.**_ _Voyant l'air de son compagnon prêt à rétorquer de nouveau, Octavia posa une main sur son bras et lui fit signe de se taire._

 _ **\- Il remplira cette fonction à merveille, Lexa.**_ _Dit-elle en employant le tutoiement pour prouver à la commandante qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance en tant qu'amis. Elle sourit en avisant du sourire en coin de la commandante._

 _ **\- Je n'en doute pas, Octavia. Nous nous verrons donc ce soir.**_

 _Sur ce, Lexa sortit de la maison, Madi sur les talons. Toute cette histoire était loin d'être terminée._

* * *

Les ambassadeurs rentrèrent tous et prirent place sous le regard consciencieux de la commandante. Elle réprima un sourire satisfait à la vue de Lincoln, et un attendri à la vue de la chevelure blonde de sa compagne. Elle se reprit et leva sa main, leur intimant de s'asseoir. Elle put voir Madi, qui gardait la porte avec Ambre, se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel à la vue de Byron et la commandante se promit d'avoir une discussion avec la jeune fille après l'annonce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

 **\- En ce jour de réunion, je vous demande d'avoir une pensée pour Tim kom Podakru, qui s'est battu et a donné sa vie afin que vous puissiez vivre.**

 _ **\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim**_ _**( may we meet again )**_ murmurèrent en cœur les ambassadeurs dont Clarke luttant contre ses larmes.

 **\- Comme certains le savent, les responsables de la mort d'un héros, sont les Sangedakru. Byron,** intima Lexa en tournant sa tête vers son ambassadeur, **confirmes-tu qu'Hector, Ronin et Ryan recevaient des ordres de votre chef en personne ?**

 _ **\- Sha, Heda.**_ Les poings de Lexa se resserrèrent. Ses pupilles en devinrent presque noires.

 **\- Les actes de ce clan, néfastes envers la coalition ne sont pas pardonnables !** La commandante se leva, et évita la regard effrayé de Clarke concernant ce qu'elle allait dire. **Je fais appel aux armées des 12 clans, afin de marcher sur Sangedakru. Nous ne marchons pas pour l'extermination d'un peuple, mais pour la reddition de leur chef, indigne de note coalition. Une fois fait, votre rôle à tous sera d'épauler leur nouveau chef et nouvel ambassadeur,** continua-t-elle en avisant du sourire satisfait de Madi qui apprit que Byron ne serait pas de retour, **et de protéger notre coalition à tout prix. Grâce aux enfants sacrés, à Wanheda ici présente et à son peuple, notre vie va continuer, et c'est à nous de rester souder, et de conserver la paix.**

 **\- Heda, est-ce le retour de** _ **Jus Drein Jus Daun**_ **?** demanda Roan, présent pour soutenir l'ambassadeur de son clan après avoir rendu le rôle de chef ultime à la commandante.

 **\- Non.** **Ce temps est révolu. Notre objectif n'est pas de faire couler le sang, mais de se débarrasser de ceux qui le souhaitent.** Le roi des glaces hocha la tête, satisfait.

Lexa hocha la tête, et se rassit. La grande nouvelle était annoncée, mais il restait de nombreux sujets à aborder, et la réunion risquait d'être longue.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa annonça la fin de la réunion, Clarke partit s'isoler au bas de la tour.

 **\- Devrions-nous faire de ce lieu notre point de rencontre ?** s'éleva une voix dans son dos. La blonde sourit.

 **\- On devrait.** Répondit-elle à son ami. **Mais laissons tomber toute cette politesse inutile, Roan.** Le concerné laissa échapper un rire.

 **\- Très bien.** Il observa le visage de la Skaikru, qui demeurait silencieuse. **Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas ?** Il reçut un regard interrogateur. **Lexa ne t'avait pas prévenue pour leur départ pour Sangedakru. Elle et Madi ne t'ont pas raconté pour Byron et Rinon, pas vrai ?** Clarke soupira.

 **\- Quel genre de femme, de cheffe, est jalouse d'une enfant de quoi, 12 ans ?**

 **\- Une femme amoureuse, princesse.** A l'entente de son titre, elle le darda d'un regard noir.

 **\- Elle va de nouveau partir.** **C'est comme si le destin nous empêchait d'être réunies.**

 **\- Ne sois pas défaitiste, Clarke. Depuis quand est-ce que la commandante de la mort doute-t-elle d'elle ?** La blonde rit faiblement.

 **\- Si tu te poses vraiment la question, c'est que je suis une incroyable actrice.** **Je doutais déjà de moi dans l'espace mais je n'ai jamais autant douté que depuis que je suis sur Terre.**

 **\- Et pourtant nombreux sont ceux que tu sauvés grâce à tes décisions.**

 **\- Et plus encore m'en veulent quant à ces décisions.**

 **\- Et pourtant, la plupart d'entre eux ne seraient pas capable de faire ce que tu as fait. Ne t'arrête pas à ça, Clarke.**

La jeune skaikru soupira, et laissa son regard dériver sur les rues de Polis. Elle allait devoir se battre pour ses convictions.

* * *

Henry caressait distraitement les cheveux de Zélie, appuyée contre son torse. A quelques pas de là, Laura et Olivia discutaient activement du départ vers Sangedakru. La commandante venait de leur annoncer qu'ils étaient maîtres de leur destin. Partirait qui voudrait, resterait qui voudrait. Le jeune garçon craignait les choix de sa sœur et de sa petite-amie. Que se passerait-il si l'une voulait partir, et l'autre rester ?

 **\- Tu sembles bien loin, Hen'** l'appela Zélie, le regard inquiet.

 **\- Je me demande si Olivia va vouloir partir…** avoua-t-il sans toutefois lui avouer qu'il avait également peur de sa décision.

 **\- Demandons-lui !** s'écria Zélie en relevant légèrement son dos. Henry n'essaya même pas de la retenir, c'était perdu d'avance. **Oly !** La petite fille tourna la tête vers sa belle-sœur, attentive mais surexcitée. **Tu veux partir ou rester ?** La plus jeune secoua la tête, comme si la question était stupide.

 **\- Je pars, bien sûr !** **La commandante aura besoin de nous, même si Clarke aura besoin de certains d'entre nous ici aussi !** Cette phrase fit se crisper Henry qui connaissait parfaitement la relation entre Clarke et Zélie. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille le sentit et tourna sa tête vers lui, suspicieuse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Il soupira. Mentir maintenant ne lui servirait plus à rien.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux partir, toi aussi ? Ou rester aux côtés de Clarke ?** Elle lui prit la main, comprenant le dilemme dans lequel il se trouvait.

 **\- Mon rôle est de rester avec Clarke, mon cœur.** **Et le tien est de veiller sur ta sœur, et la commandante. Je t'attendrai ici, et on pourra grandir ensemble et prouver aux autres que notre amour est vrai, malgré notre jeunesse.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la centrale…**

 **\- Tim m'a sauvé la vie, et je compte bien vivre. J'apprendrai aux côtés de Clarke, et te soutiendrai dans tes choix. Pars, mais tu te dois de revenir !** Il sourit et lui embrassa le front, heureux d'avoir trouvé la perle rare.

 **\- Je te le promets.**

 **\- Hé les amoureux !** les héla Tina, **on va se concerter, vous venez ?**

En se dirigeant vers leurs amis, ils passèrent devant une Laura hésitante à les rejoindre. Zélie lui attrapa le bras et la fit s'asseoir avec les autres.

 **\- Tu es sûre que.. ?** demanda la jeune sœur de la commandante.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas ? Tu es l'une des nôtres.**

 **\- J'étais cachée la moitié du voyage.**

 **\- Et alors ?** rétorqua Lyra, au plus grand étonnement de tous. **Tu fais partie de la famille, et ce pour la vie. Alors retrouve ton visage angélique et dis-nous ta décision.**

 **\- Je vais partir avec ma sœur.** Répondit alors une Laura plus rassurée. **Madi m'a dit qu'elle comptait rester ici pour faire plus connaissance avec Clarke, donc je pars.**

 **\- Je pars aussi !** s'écria Olivia. **Et avec ma meilleure amiie !** dit-elle en serrant Tina dans ses bras. **Même si je vous aime tous, hein ! De toute façon, Octavia part alors j'aurai sûrement été obligée d'y aller.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans moi.** Dit Henry d'un ton calme. **Mais Zélie restera avec Clarke.**

Ils continuèrent tous de discuter, et il fut convenu que 5 enfants partiraient, et 6 resteraient. Les équipes furent vite formées.

Zélie, Mia, Alex, Ambre et Kilian resteraient tandis qu'Henry, Olivia, Tina, Lukas, Laura et Lyra partiraient aux côtés de la commandante.

 **\- Il faut qu'on se promette de tout faire pour se retrouver en vie, et toujours aussi soudés.** Dit Mia, consciente que sa jumelle, la moitié d'elle-même allait partir sans elle pour la première fois de sa vie.

 **\- Promis !** dirent-ils en cœur.

 **\- Dîtes…** commença Ambre en échangeant un regard avec Laura. **Est-ce que vous accepteriez de rencontrer Madi avant de partir ? Elle est l'une des nôtres maintenant, et celle qui devrait devenir Heda plus tard. Elle fait parti de la famille.**

 **\- Bien sûr !** répondit Tina, toujours aussi enjouée.

 **\- J'espère que sa maturité, impressionnante d'après Heda, ne l'empêchera pas d'être proche de nous.** Dit Alex timidement.

 **\- On va la mettre à l'aise, nous.** Enchaîna Lyra avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui lui attira un coup d'épaule de la part de Lukas, duquel elle s'était grandement rapprochée.

C'est en riant qu'ils se levèrent afin de se diriger vers les appartements de la natblida, profitant de leurs derniers moments ensemble avant longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke poussa la porte de la chambre de sa compagne, elle était bien plus reposée. Elle avait passé les dernières heures avec Roan, Raven et Octavia à débattre de la guerre à venir. Octavia leur avait annoncé qu'elle souhait partir avec Lincoln et Olivia. Elle ne souhaitait désormais rien de plus que profiter de sa compagne avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit dans le noir, uniquement illuminée par les centaines de bougies qui l'entourait.

 **\- Tu as raté Madi.** Se contenta-t-elle de dire à la blonde. **Les enfants sont venus la chercher il y a quelques minutes.**

 **\- Ils veulent sûrement apprendre à la connaître.** Répondit la blonde avant de s'asseoir en silence aux côtés de la brune, qui gardait les yeux fermés.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air en colère.** Clarke soupira.

 **\- Je ne le suis pas, Lex'.** **Mais j'aimerai que tu me parles avant d'annoncer ce genre de décision. J'aimerai qu'on partage tout.** Lexa ouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Nous partageons tout, Clarke.** **Mais mes problèmes de commandante ne te concernent pas, ce serait te mettre des mauvaises choses dans la tête.**

 **\- Je suis Wanheda. Mais surtout, je suis ta compagne, et c'est mon rôle de te soutenir dans tes choix. On ne sera pas toujours d'accord, nous sommes bien trop têtues pour ça. Mais parle-moi. Confie-toi. Je suis là.**

 **\- Je suis la commandante, Clarke. J'essaierai de respecter ta demande, mais j'ai été formée pour ne pas placer mes sentiments avant mon rôle.**

 **\- Oublies ça. Nous valons mieux que ça. On règnera ensemble, et nous conserverons la paix à ton retour, je te promets de tout faire pour.** La brune planta son regard dans la flamme d'une bougie avant de se relever pour s'asseoir devant la skaikru, et de lui prendre les mains.

 **\- Unis-toi à moi à mon retour Clarke.** La bonde écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine.

 **\- M'unir à toi ?** **Comme dans un mariage ?**

 **\- Oui. Je marierai Octavia et Lincoln comme convenu, puis annoncerai notre union devant chaque chef de clan. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, je sais que ça te blesse.** Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais la native plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de garder le silence. **Tu deviendras mon égale, mais aux yeux de tous.**

 **\- Oui.** Une lueur nouvelle apparut dans les yeux de la commandante qui s'empressa de sceller leurs lèvres. **Plus de secret, d'accord ?**

 **\- Sha, ai kwin.**

Elles se sourirent, et Lexa sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cette blonde tombée du ciel avait changé son existence et l'avait rendue plus forte contrairement aux dires de Titus. Elle allait s'unir à cette femme, et faire taire chaque personne qui oserait s'opposer à cette union. La commandante avait le droit de vivre avec son âme-sœur, et elles étaient à présent plus unies que jamais.

Elles basculèrent sur le lit afin de profiter de leurs dernières heures ensemble avant le départ de Lexa le lendemain.

* * *

Clarke termina le maquillage de sa compagne, un poids sur le cœur.

 **\- Nous** **marcherons jusqu'au territoire Snagedakru avec peu de soldats, étant donné que toutes les armées ne seront pas arrivées. Nous les retrouverons dans quatre jours sur leur territoire après avoir envoyé un messager pour faire savoir à leur chef qu'il s'agit de sa décision. Se rendre et épargner son clan, ou lancer une guerre inutile.** Expliqua la commandante à la blonde alors qu'elles se rendaient en bas de la cour. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Les enfants, les soldats et les ambassadeurs attendaient tous l'arrivée de leur commandante.

 **\- Peuple de Polis, membres de la coalition ! Il est temps pour moi de partir régler ce qui sera j'espère la dernière bataille avant un temps de paix. Wanheda règnera sur la ville durant mon absence, épaulée par les ambassadeurs, et certains enfants sacrés !** _ **Ste yuj.**_

Des cris fusèrent tandis que la commandante montait sur sa monture. Clarke sourit en voyant Luna se poster au côté de son amie d'enfance, semblant lui accorder son pardon.

* * *

C'est une Clarke épuisée qui partit se coucher à la nuit tombée. La vie de Lexa était complexe, et Clarke avait dû rencontrer chaque conseiller de la commandante afin de connaître leur domaine. Après quelques heures de sommeil, elle fut réveillée par des coups contre la porte. Mais pas contre la porte d'entrée. Contre une porte qu'elle ne voyait pas, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les coups. Lorsqu'une forme se dessina dans le mur et que la silhouette de Madi se dessina, la blonde soupira de soulagement. Elle se décala pour permettre à la jeune fille de la rejoindre. Elle avait beau ne pas la connaître si bien que ça, elle se sentait terriblement connectée à la jeune fille, et craignait même ce lien. La voix de la jeune fille s'éleva doucement dans le noir.

 **\- Deux armées les ont rejoints. Et Lexa et Luna ressoudent leur lien, j'ai pu sentir à quel point Lexa en était heureuse.**

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu fais.. pour rêver d'elle ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a élevée par le biais des rêves d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.**

 **\- Elle est comma ta mère, alors ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Madi ?** Un grand silence lui répondit avant que la jeune fille ne se glisse sous la couette pour atterrir dans les bras de la blonde.

 **\- Sois ma mère aussi.**

La skaikru passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de la fillette et son cœur bondit. Cette enfant était mature, belle, courageuse et intelligente exactement comme ses autres protégés. Mais elle restait une enfant. Ils restaient tous des enfants.

Clarke posa son menton sur le crâne de Madi et ferma les yeux.

 **\- Je peux faire ça. Bienvenue dans ma famille, Madi.**

La jeune fille ferma nerveusement les yeux, consciente qu'elle allait de nouveau se projeter dans la vie de Lexa et profita de l'étreinte qui lui rappelait que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'était plus seule désormais.

* * *

 _Et voilàà ! J'espère que le chapître vous aura plu et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Marina._


End file.
